Ramène moi à la vie
by gensi
Summary: Drago trouve que son professeur de potions agit bizzarement et il va découvrir pourquoi, ce qui risque de changer sa vie à jamais. FIC TERMINEE
1. Les troubles d'une âme

**Ramène-moi à la vie**

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à m'envahir l'esprit et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive.

Que je vous explique l'histoire. Pour une fois, Séverus ne sera pas mon personnage principal, bien qu'il aura une place importante ici. Non, cette fois, c'est au tour de mon autre perso que j'affectionne particulièrement qui n'est autre que Drago. Le Serpentard, entrant dans l'année de ses dix-sept ans, va trouver l'attitude de son professeur de potions bien étrange soudainement, se faisant encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude. Drago va mener son enquête et va découvrir quelque chose qui risque de changer sa vie à jamais…   (PS : Ce n'est pas un slash ! J'aime bien ces deux persos mais je ne vais qd même pas les mettre ensemble ! mdr).

Cette fic risque d'être un peu plus sombre que les autres et je vais faire une nouveauté –à la fois pour moi et pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent- car je vais narrer par le biais de Drago. C'est donc lui qui parlera et non le narrateur. Cela sera plus dans le contexte de la fic car l'on pourra mieux ressentir ses émotions. Voici donc le début de **_Ramène-moi à la vie…_**

**Chapitre 1 : Les troubles d'une âme**

            Encore cette vieille folle pendant deux heures. Quand arrêtera-t-elle de nous harceler avec ses transformations à deux mornilles ? On sait parfaitement comment changer une souris en gomme, alors pourquoi nous le ressasser à chaque fois ? Comme si le sujet pour nos ASPICS allait porter là-dessus ! 

- Monsieur Malefoy vous qui semblez assez observateur du paysage extérieur, je me demande si vous pourrez exécuter ce que je viens de démontrer à l'ensemble de vos camarades. 

            Camarades ? Cette bande d'écervelés complètement ignares et lèche-bottes de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, des camarades ? Pour qui me prend-elle ? Le mot camarade a été banni de mon vocabulaire depuis longtemps.

- Monsieur Malefoy, si vous voulez bien transformer cette souris en gomme, puis en rat…

            Et allez, regardez bien, Drago Malefoy va faire son numéro afin de clouer le bec à Weasley qui n'est même pas capable de changer une rose en tabouret sans mettre la classe sans dessus dessous de McGonagall, parce qu'il a transformé sa fleur en plante carnivore géante ! 

- Esortis ! 

            Et voilà ! Une belle gomme que j'enverrais bien dans la petite gueule d'amour de Potty. 

- Ersaie ! 

            Tiens, Weasley, tu veux un rat ? Il m'avait pourtant bien semblé que celui que tu avais t'avais pleinement _satisfait_ !

- Eh ! Wesley, tu le veux ? 

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Redonnez à ce rat sa forme originale ! 

            Deux minutes, je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec Weasley. Oh ! L'aurais-je touché ? On dirait bien que Potter aussi ! Quelle bande d'idiots ! Qu'est-ce qui a Granger ? Ca ne te plaît pas que je te fixe ?

- Monsieur Malefoy, dois-je vous enlever des points pour que vous redonniez à cet animal la forme qu'il avait au début ?

            Ca va… trois coups de baguettes sur la bestiole et revoilà la souris ! T'es contente ? Tiens, on va la laisser gambader…

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Rapportez cette souris dans sa cage ! 

            Une de plus ou une de moins, il y en a déjà partout dans ce château, alors ! Trop tard, la vieille l'a rattrapée. Dommage…

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours Malefoy. Et j'enlève cinq points à Serpentard pour votre acte !

            Enlève-moi autant de points que tu veux, je les reprendrai avec Rogue alors… 

- Eh Drago ! 

- Quoi encore ?

            Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas été enfermés avec leurs pères ceux-là ? 

- Tu vas voir ton père demain ?

- Non.

- Nous on va voir les nôtres. T'aurais pu venir avec nous.

- Allez à Azkaban si vous voulez, il est hors de question que j'y mette les pieds.

- Mais pourquoi ?

            Bon sang, ce qu'il peut être lourd ! 

- Ton père aussi il y est ! Ca fait longtemps que t'as pas été le voir !

- Ca me fait une belle jambe. C'est de sa faute s'il y est.

- Quand vous aurez terminé votre discussion, vous pourrez peut-être vous intéresser aux notes sur le tableau !

            Encore fâchée parce que tu as failli perdre ton en-cas ? Dis donc ça à Crabbe et Goyle et explique-leur que je ne veux plus aucun contact avec celui que j'appelais « père ». Auraient-ils compris ces deux idiots ? Autant écrire ce qu'elle nous demande ou il va falloir que je demande les notes à Pansy. Hors de question que j'aille la voir celle-là ! Décidément, je ne suis entouré que d'incapables.

            Enfin ! Depuis le temps que je l'attendais cette sonnerie ! Il était temps ! Vite avant que ces deux crétins ne me suivent.

- Malefoy ! Vous oubliez que nous devons parler.

            Elle va me lâcher ? Enfin, je n'aurais pas à me coltiner ces deux lourdauds. 

- On t'attend dehors.

- Pas la peine, je vous rejoins à la salle commune.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui !

            Crabbe et Goyle s'en vont et je me retrouve –encore- avec McGonagall.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté mais cela n'a, apparemment, pas fonctionné. Vous savez qu'agir de la sorte n'arrangera en rien la situation de votre père. Il a été accusé coupable…

- De trahison envers le Ministère et partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je sais ! Mais qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'arranger sa situation ? 

- Il a peut-être été parfois dur mais il est tout de même votre père !

- Un père ne _vendrait_ pas son fils à son Maître ! Je ne suis pas Son jouet ! 

- Malefoy…

- Arrêtez de vouloir jouer les saintes et laissez-moi ! 

            Elle avait besoin de m'énerver encore plus celle-là ! Qu'elle retourne faire des ronds de lumière avec sa baguette et qu'elle me laisse tranquille ! 

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Revenez ! 

            Qu'elle aille au diable ! 

- Drago !

- Lâchez-moi vous deux ! Je vous avais dit de partir ! 

- On t'attendait quand même ! 

            Ces deux idiots ne comprendront jamais rien ma parole !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

- Ah bon…

- Soyez rassurez, vous pourrez aller à votre _réunion_ sans problème. Bien que je me demande ce qu'Il peut bien vous trouver pour faire partie de son clan.

- Notre Maître veut qu'on remplace nos pères jusqu'à leur libération. Et il t'attend toujours. On ne sait plus quoi lui dire à force. Quand est-ce que tu vas nous accompagner ?

- Quand je n'aurais plus le Ministère qui surveille mes faits et gestes.

            Quand les poules auront des dents surtout. Je ne suis pas Son objet. Qu'il se venge sur Lucius s'il n'est pas content, je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas à _vendre_.

- Il a dit qu'il ferait quelque chose pour que tu puisses venir le retrouver.

- Et il veut que ses nouveaux membres se réunissent le mois prochain pour organiser la libération des anciens…

- Je verrai…

            C'est étrange comme je ne me sens pas avancer en direction de la Grande salle. J'ai l'impression que mon corps avance mais ma tête –_mon âme_- n'avance pas, elle. Toujours au même point. Mon esprit reste dans le brouillard. Je m'assois à côté de Crabbe et me sers un peu du plat qu'il y a devant moi. Ces deux goinfres ont déjà empiffré une cuisse de poulet et se servent copieusement en frites et autres viandes qu'on nous sert ce midi. Je lève la tête et ce que je vois me donne envie de vomir. Pourquoi sont-ils en train de rire, _eux_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont hérité de ces deux idiots qui se goinfrent en attendant impatiemment d'aller rejoindre celui qu'ils appellent Maître ? Comment peut-on être le serviteur de quelqu'un ? Il est hors de question que j'obéisse à qui que ce soit. JE suis mon propre Maître. Et on ne m'_échange_ pas. 

            Comment a-t-il pu oser dire ça ? Moi comme monnaie d'échange. Merci père. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Prendre ta place au sein du groupe de Voldemort, qui n'en n'aurait pas rêvé ? Tu espères que je te libères de l'endroit où tu es enfermé ? Après m'avoir fait _ça_, je crois que ton temps d'attente sera long. 

- Eh Drago ! Tu me passes le plat de purée ?

            C'est dans ta tête que je la mettrais bien moi la purée.

- Merci.

            Enfin, après on a Rogue et je vais enfin pouvoir me détendre un peu. Au moins, lui, il est peut-être du côté de Voldemort, il ne me harcèle pas. Et je l'en suis reconnaissant. Bien qu'en ce moment il a l'air d'être aussi en forme que moi. C'est drôle qu'il me pose des questions sur Lucius. Est-ce qu'il aurait peur de retourner faire un tour à Azkaban pour visiter un vieil ami ? Tiens, en parlant du loup… Il m'a l'air bien pressé ce midi –encore une fois. Il a l'air aussi heureux que moi de se tenir à côté d'un parfait imbécile –sauf que le sien sait au moins lancer des sortilèges correctement. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a prit de mettre cet idiot comme prof ? Vas-y ! Sourit à ton filleul, petit Potter a besoin d'être bercé d'illusions. Il n'est pas plongé dans la réalité lui. On le protège, on l'adore, on l'idolâtre !

            On ne l'_échange_ pas…

- Drayyyyy ! Est-ce que tu veux être mon cavalier ?

            Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a jamais de pluie de météorites qui tombe quant on le veut, sur _qui _on veut ?

- Il n'y a pas de bal avant Noël Pansy.

- Justement, il faut bien que je prévoie ! Tu sais, je risque de ne pas être libre dans peu de temps.

- Pourquoi, Goyle veux t'inviter ?

            Je crois que mon sourire ironique n'a pas plu à cette petite égocentrique ! Ni ma remarque d'ailleurs.

- Qui c'est que j'invite ? 

            Là, c'est trop drôle ! Surtout la tête de Pansy et l'air hagard de ce pauvre Goyle ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire ! Je crois que c'est les nerfs en fait… Oh ! On est surprit de me voir rire Granger et Weasley ? C'est sûr que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! Encore merci d'avoir aidé à faire de ma vie un cauchemar ! 

- C'est non alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas être mon cavalier ?

- Non. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mppffff ! Tu mourras de jalousie Drago Malefoy quand tu verras au bras de qui j'irai au bal.

- Si tu le dis.

            Si je pouvais mourir tout court. 

            Tiens, Rogue s'en va déjà ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce hibou ? Je pensais que Voldemort appelait ses serviteurs avec la Marque ? Remarque, ça           fait au moins la dixième fois qu'il nous fait ça en l'espace de deux semaines qu'on est ici.

- Tu ne manges plus ?

- Bonne observation Crabbe.

- On y va ?

- A mon avis, on n'aura pas Rogue cet après-midi. 

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- Vu à la vitesse où il est partit, il est sûrement allé retrouver notre Maître.

- Tu ne penses pas que vous auriez été appelés aussi ?

- C'est une mission privée…

            Pour une fois, je dois dire que je n'avais pas réfléchi et je fus surpris par la simplicité que venait d'user Goyle pour me dire une chose aussi évidente. Leur stupidité déteint sur moi, j'en ai peur…

            Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce crétin de Black remplace Rogue ? Pourquoi lui ? Quelle journée ! Entre McGonagall et lui, je n'ai plus qu'à me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il s'est bien amusé à me lancer ses remarques au sujet de Lucius ! Oh oui ! Profite bien qu'il ait prit ta place à Azkaban mais ne me met pas dans le même panier que lui. Je ne suis PAS Lucius. 

            Je ne peux pas dormir. C'est impossible. Tout me hante. Et Son visage me hante. Je ne pourrais plus jamais aller le voir là-bas. Pas après ce qu'il m'a dit.

***

- Vous avez une demi-heure. Pas une minute de plus.

- Vous avez peur que je le sorte d'ici en trente minutes ?

            Il n'a pas le sens de l'humour ce garde-là.  Même en ouvrant la porte, il me fusille sur place. Quelle odeur ! On se croirait dans une étable ! Qui c'est ce clochard ? Il s'est trompé de cellule ma parole !

- Eh ! Vous m'avez emmené dans la mauvaise cellule ! Ce n'est pas mon père !

- Détrompe-toi Drago. C'est moi.

            Non. Tout sauf… ça ! Pas cette espèce de mendiant ! Lui qui ne supportait pas d'avoir un grain de poussière sur lui, comment peut-il ressembler à ça ?

- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans… cet état.

- Etre emprisonné n'est pas des plus agréables, tu peux me croire. Comment va la vie au manoir ? Comment va ta mère ?

- Nous nous en sortons ? Et toi ? 

- Oh… Je compte les jours qui me séparent de l'heure de ma libération.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient te laisser sortir ?

- Drago, crois-tu réellement que je vais attendre qu'on me juge ? Notre Maître va me faire sortir d'ici.

- Comment ? Je sais bien qu'il a déjà réussi à faire sortir tous ses serviteurs auparavant, mais le Ministère ne va pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois.

- C'est très simple. Tu vas l'y aider.

            Je crois que j'ai un problème d'audition. Il a dit TU vas l'aider ?

- Moi ? Mais…

- Exact. Il est hors de question que je reste ici. Et tu vas aller trouver notre Maître pour qu'il te fasse entrer dans le cercle de notre communauté. Il m'a contacté il y a deux nuits pour me faire part de son plan. 

- C'est quoi ce plan ?

- Tu vas te faire passer pour moi et prendre ma place pour que je sorte d'ici.

- QUOI ?

- Calme-toi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser ici ! Je reviens te chercher ! Ca a fonctionné pour Croupton, mais ils l'ont échangé avec sa mère. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser ici ! Je ne laisserai jamais un membre prometteur pour notre cercle.

            Est-ce que c'est moi ou je n'ai pas entendu le mot « fils » se répercuter dans cette cellule sordide ? 

- Un Membre de ta communauté hein ? 

- Drago ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi peu assuré ? Ta voix est inhabituelle.

- C'est parce que je suis un membre potentiel que tu vas venir me rechercher ?

- Comment ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton fils que tu t'arrangerai pour me sortir d'ici ? 

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que je te sortirai d'ici parce que tu es mon fils ! Et mon fils va m'aider à sortir d'ici. Tu seras juste ici pendant deux nuits, le temps qu'on se prépare pour te sortir d'ici. 

- Tu échangerai ton fils pour sortir d'ici ? 

- Drago, veux-tu me laisser moisir dans ce trou ou m'aider à m'en sortir ?

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ce rat qui sert le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? 

- Queudver est à son service et tu es le seul qui pourra faire ça.

- Et pourquoi ? Le polynectar peut être prit par n'importe qui. 

- Tu vas venir prendre ma place. 

- C'est un ordre ?

- Prend-le comme tu veux mais tu vas venir ici.

- Qu'as-tu promis à ton Maître ?

            Je le vois à son regard qu'il n'est pas rassuré.

- Père, qu'as-tu promis à ton Maître ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix Drago. Je dois aller le retrouver. 

- Qu'as-tu promis ?

            Ma voix s'emporte et les murs tremblent presque.

- Je t'ai échangé contre moi. 

- Quoi ?

- Il me laissera la vie sauve si tu prends ma place ici. Mais je te jures que je reviendrai te chercher.

            Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. A-t-il dit que j'allais prendre sa place à Azkaban pour purger sa peine alors que lui irait librement avec Voldemort, sa peine de mort abdiquée par celui-ci car il aurait échangé le fils de son serviteur contre celle de ce dernier ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes, dis-moi de t'échanger contre moi ? Toi, tu auras la vie sauve et moi ? Moi, je serais enfermé ici alors que c'est toi qui est accusé !

- Je t'ai dis que je reviendrai te chercher. 

- Quand ça ? Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera arrivé au pouvoir ? Comment peux-tu me demander de faire ça ?

- Parce que tu es un Malefoy et que les Malefoy savent servir leur Maître !

- Je n'ai pas de Maître et je n'en n'aurai jamais ! Tu peux lécher les bottes de Voldemort, je ne serais jamais comme toi ! 

            Il frémit à l'entente du nom et j'ai à peine eu du mal à le prononcer. 

- Comment oses-tu trahir ta famille ? Tu es né pour servir le Seigneur des ténèbres et tu vas le faire ! Tu vas venir ici et prendre ma place pour que j'aide notre Maître à avoir la place qu'il mérite ! Il doit gouverner sur ces sorciers incapables et amoureux des Sangs de bourbe ! 

- Tu peux t'accrocher à ta folie. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Tu veux le servir, fais-le de ta cellule.  Evite de lui dire que j'ai refusé d'aller à ses côtés, il pourrait te tuer ! Après tout, c'est toi le responsable ! Tu es mon père ! Pardon, tu étais mon père. Mais je ne veux pas d'un père qui m'échange contre sa propre vie ! 

            Je frappe à la porte, mais que fait cet idiot de garde ?

- La demi-heure n'est pas passée.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! J'ai terminé ! 

            La porte s'ouvre et avant que je ne sorte, cet homme que j'appelais père me retient par le bras.

- Tu regretteras d'avoir refusé de le servir. Je te le ferais payer cruellement… Fils.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. 

            Je sors et l'entend hurler sa démence à travers le couloir.

- Tu le rejoindras ! De gré ou de force ! Je t'arracherais ce qui t'es le plus cher !

            Je n'ai rien de plus cher que ma propre vie et si tu l'enlèves, tu perds… tout comme si tu dis à ton cher Maître que je ne suis pas des vôtres, c'est lui qui prendras ta vie…

***

            Cet homme que j'appelais père est mort. Il est mort dans ma tête et mort dans ce que l'on appelle normalement le cœur. Mais je n'en n'ai plus non plus. Mon cœur n'a jamais eu une once de chaleur et je n'ai jamais entendu ses battements. Et je ne le laisserais plus jamais s'ouvrir pour une personne que je croyais être mon modèle.

            Il faut que je marche. Que je marche pour m'aérer l'esprit. Il faut que je quitte cette chambre. Bien que je sois seul dans cette chambre pour être le préfet en chef, je dois sortir. J'entends encore ses cris de démence et ils hantent cette chambre. Le calme dans le couloir des cachots me calme. J'aime le silence et la pénombre, les murs à peine éclairés par les flammes des torches accrochées dessus. Je me dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent au hall d'entrée. Rusard vient d'entrer dans la grande salle, suivit de Miss Teigne. Il faut que je m'aère l'esprit… Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que la tour d'astronomie pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit .

            Encore quelques marches et j'y suis. Mais je n'atteindrai jamais ces quelques marches qu'il me reste à gravir. Un cri me glace le sang. Je me retourne, le sang pulsant dans mes veines et animant mon cœur, que je croyais éteint, de battements incontrôlables. A nouveau ce cri. Qui peut hurler ainsi ? Dans cette partie du château ? Je redescend les marches et me retrouve dans le couloir. Est-ce des bruits de pas que j'entends alors que je me dirige vers la droite, là où personne ne va jamais…

            Les pas se rapprochent et je décide qu'il vaut mieux pour moi de rester caché, au cas où… Je trouve une cachette derrière une statue en forme de griffon. Quelle horreur. Qu'est-ce que je fais derrière ça moi ? Mais j'ai au moins le mérite d'être dissimulé et de ne pas être vu par la personne qui passe juste à côté. 

            Rogue.

            Il court. Je sors un peu de ma cachette pour passer la tête à côté de la statue. Il se dirige vers le fond du couloir et je l'entend murmurer quelque chose devant un mur.

            Un passage secret. Il entre dans le mur et disparaît. Je sors complètement de la cachette et me dirige vers l'endroit où se trouvait mon directeur de maison quelques secondes avant. Je passe la main sur les pierres du mur et pose la tête contre celui-ci. Je n'entends rien. 

            Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ce mur ? Ou plutôt, QUI est derrière ce mur ? Je sens la panique me gagner quand les pierres se mettent à trembler pour s'écarter légèrement. Je recule et me dirige à nouveau vers la statue en courant et plonge derrière celle-ci pour me réfugier dans un coin. Des voix résonnent dans le couloir à présent en même temps que les pas de ces personnes qui discutent.

- Il n'a tout de même pas eu une vie simple.

- Je sais Pompom. Et cela ne va en rien s'arranger pour lui. Il va devoir redoubler de vigilance… 

- J'aurais pu lui venir en aide ! Il n'y connaît rien dans le traitement de ce genre de mal…

- Il a déjà été à son chevet à Ste Mangouste assez longtemps pour savoir comment s'en occuper. Il va lui donner la potion et tout reviendra dans l'ordre… comme à chaque fois…

- Mais pour combien de temps Albus ?

- Jusqu'à sa prochaine crise…

- Quelle tragique histoire… Je comprends que Séverus l'ait caché… 

- Je sais Pompom, je sais…

            Ils s'en vont. Dommage que je n'entende plus ce qu'ils disent. Qui Rogue est-il en train de cacher à Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas entendu le mot de passe moi aussi ? J'aurais été faire un tour autrement… Il faut que je sache. Il faut que je vois QUI est derrière ce mur. Mais je n'aurais rien de nouveau ce soir. Il faudra que je suive Rogue ces jours-ci pour en savoir un peu plus…

Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que je ne sais pas trop comment je m'en sors en utilisant Drago à la première personne ! Je préfère lancer l'intrigue maintenant, c'est tout de même moins pénible que de l'attendre aux prochains chapitres ! Enfin, si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… reviews !!!!!


	2. A l'aube d'un nouveau jour

**Chapitre 2 : A l'aube d'un nouveau jour.**

Merci pour vos reviews dès le premier chapitre ! Je met le second, mais le troisième tardera à venir –pour cause de mes autres fics qui sont entamées !

            Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce cri. Il continue de raisonner dans ma tête. Qui était-ce ? Que cache Rogue, Dumbledore et même Pomfresh ? Qui a hurlé comme si on lui arrachait le cœur, qu'on lui faisait subir les pires tortures ? 

- Drayyyy !

            Roooh ! Mais elle va me lâcher cette glue ambulante ?

- Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi samedi.

- Où ça ? 

- A Pré au Lard cette question. Tu oublies que tu m'as promis que le prochain week-end tu m'accompagnerai là-bas ! Et on arrive bientôt au prochain week-end !

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir ce week-end.

            J'ai surtout envie d'aller faire un tour du côté d'un mur qui s'ouvre et où se cache quelqu'un qui se fait torturer…

- Mais tu m'as promis ! 

- J'ai des… trucs à faire. Des devoirs en retard.

- Tu veux mes notes pour aller plus vite ? Comme ça tu pourras venir !

- Non merci. Vraiment, je dois le faire seul. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas, Rogue m'a demandé de rester pour l'aider.

- Tu aides Rogue toi ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je suis préfet en chef espèce d'ignare !

- Arrête de m'insulter ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? 

- Je ne viens plus te voir le soir !

            Bon débarras. Elle est aussi molle qu'une limace au lit…

- Oh non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Si ! 

- Je t'en prie !

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais ça t'apprendra à me traiter d'idiote ! 

            Et voilà ! Roulée dans la farine ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niaise ma pauvre fille ! Quand est-ce qu'une fille intelligente se présentera devant moi ? Au moins, j'ai la paix et je ne la verrais pas dans mon lit vendredi soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire oui moi ? Plus jamais je ne boirais de bierraubeurre avec elle dans les parages… 

            Il vaut mieux que je sorte si je veux avoir une chance de trouver Rogue et de le suivre. On ne sait jamais, il va peut-être y retourner. Oh non, pas encore eux. Ils ne devaient pas être à la grande salle en train d'engloutir la table entière ?

- On t'attendait.

- J'ai remarqué. Vous pouviez y aller. Je ne viens pas de toute façon. J'ai des trucs de préfet à faire.

- Ah bon. On te retrouve en cours de potion alors.

- On a potions ?

- Bah oui, c'est Zabini qui nous l'a dit. Puisque Black a remplacé Rogue hier, il récupère ses heures à la place des siennes.

            Intéressant. Je vais pouvoir l'observer un peu mieux. On verra bien si son visage trahis quelque chose. Quoi que je ne sois pas sûr qu'il montre quoi que ce soit… comme d'habitude.

- Monsieur Malefoy !

            Décidément, il suffit de penser à lui pour qu'il apparaisse de nulle part.

- Oui, professeur Rogue ?

- Avez-vous vu Lucius récemment ?

            Hormis dans ma tête, non. 

- Non professeur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a un mois.

- Et vous n'êtes pas allé le voir depuis ?

            Tu peux être étonné. Non, je n'ai pas été là-bas depuis qu'il m'a classé monnaie d'échange avec son Maître pour sortir d'Azkaban.

- Non. 

            Il semble réfléchir. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que Lucius lui ait fait ? Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec celui ou celle qui a crié là-haut ? Il ne peut pas avoir fait quelque chose, il est à Azkaban Drago…

- Professeur, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Hum ? Non. Non, tout va pour le mieux. 

            Bien sûr, avec ton regard dans le vide, tout va pour le mieux. C'est étrange, ses yeux habituellement froid sont devenus… morts. Encore plus glacés qu'auparavant. Que caches-tu Séverus Rogue, grand ami de Lucius ?

- Est-ce que mon « père » -Merlin, je n'arrive plus à le dire- vous a dit quelque chose récemment ? 

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. A propos de moi ?

- Comme vous, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Lucius. Je pensais que vous pourriez me dire s'il a été contacté récemment. 

- Je ne pense pas que votre Maître ait contacté Lucius. 

            Ou si il l'a fait, mon père est en sursit. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion. Il faudrait peut-être que je réfléchisse à ça…. Si Voldemort apprend que je ne veux pas aller avec lui, je crois qu'il ne va pas apprécier.

- Bien. Je vous vois en cours.

- Oui professeur.

            Il s'éloigne et disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparut. Tiens, il ne porte pas sa robe noire aujourd'hui ? Aurait-il la tête ailleurs pour ne mettre que son costume ? En tout cas, merci de m'avoir remis Lucius dans la tête ! 

- Drayyy ! 

            Noooon ! mais elle va lâcher mon bras celle-là ?

- Tu viens ? On y va ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

            Ce qui m'arrangerai bien.

- Le soir grand nigaud !

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter de nigaud, tu m'as comprise ?

            Elle n'aime pas être attrapée par la gorge et plaquée contre le mur. Elle est effrayée et c'est tant mieux. Elle va bien finir par comprendre qu'elle pollue mon espace…

- Je… je ne voulais pas dire ça mon Dray.

- Et arrête de m'appeler Dray ! J'ai horreur de ça. Et lâche-moi. J'ai besoin d'air, tu comprends ça ? DE L'AIR !

            Et voilà qu'elle se met à couiner ! C'est bien ma veine ! Tant pis. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me coller.

- Dray !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- C'est fini entre nous !

            Yes ! Et ben ! Ca aura été long, mais je l'ai enfin ma liberté ! Depuis le temps que je lui disais que c'était fini –même si ça n'avait jamais commencé- elle a enfin approuvé mon idée !  J'arrive enfin dans le hall d'entrée et ma joie retombe quand je vois Potty et ses deux chiens de garde. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être niais ces trois-là quand ils sont ensemble ! Et l'autre Sang de Bourbe qui nous la joue grande sorcière ! Mais tu n'es pas une sorcière. Tu n'es rien Granger. Pas même un maillon dans la chaîne du monde magique. S'il y a bien une chose que je partage avec Voldemort, c'est son aversion pour ces moldus et autre Sangs de Bourbe. C'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle j'aurais pu le supporter. Se débarrasser de cette vermine pour que la race des sorciers purs retrouve sa place véritable. 

- Qu'est-ce t'as Malefoy, t'as perdu tes deux chiens de garde ?

- C'est drôle, c'est comme ça que j'étais en train de qualifier tes deux teckels. 

- Tu vas souffrir sale fouine !

            Ouch. Celui-là, je l'ai pas venu venir. C'est qu'elle frappe fort la petite belette. Mais ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire.

- Arrêtez !

- Tu veux que je te fasses voir ce que ça fait d'être cogné par le fils de quelqu'un enfermé à Azkaban grâce à vous ? 

            Prend ça dans ta face le rouquin. C'est à cause de vous si j'en suis là aujourd'hui ! Et encore un coup pour la forme…

- Laisse-le !

            Potter s'y met maintenant ! On vole à la rescousse du renard ?

- Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi Potter !

            Mince alors, je crois que je lui ai fendu la lèvre ! Je suis affreusement navré ! 

- Mmpffff !

            La vache ! Il m'a frappé l'œil ! Ce petit crétin m'a frappé l'œil ! 

- Potter ! Weasley ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! 

- C'est lui qui nous a provoqué !

- Et une détention pour vous deux ! Malefoy, est-ce que ça va ?

            JE saigne ! Il m'a ouvert le sourcil cet…

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui professeur.

            Toujours là quand il faut pas. J'allais lui faire avaler la poussière à Saint Potter !

- Déguerpissez avant que je ne vous enlève d'autres points ! 

- Malefoy…

- Vous avez entendu Weasley ou faut-il que je vous envoie récurer les chaudrons en plus de votre détention ? 

            Ils s'en vont. Mais pourquoi est-il intervenu ? J'aurais pu lui faire rabaisser son caquet tout seul ! Il a toujours été trop protecteur… contrairement à certains…

- Puis-je savoir la raison de cette mascarade Malefoy ?

- Ils m'ont sauté dessus.

            Autant en profiter et mettre les faveurs de mon côté. 

- Si vous arrêtiez de les chercher… Je ne peux pas toujours être derrière vous Malefoy.

- Je ne vous le demande pas. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Vous savez parfaitement que Lucius m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous et que ce soit pour les bons côtés que pour les mauvais. 

- Et bien demandez donc à Lucius ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire de là où il est s'il me prenait l'envie de lui désobéir.

- Drago !

            Il peut me rappeler, je n'y retournerais pas. Oh mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisse pas tranquille ?

- Qu'est-ce que Lucius t'as dit ?

            Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cette haine dans le regard ? Ce n'est pas lui que Lucius veut échanger !

- A quel propos ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous me parlez ? 

- Et toi, à quel jeu joues-tu ? Je trouvais cela étrange que tu n'ailles pas voir ton père depuis un mois et je trouve cela encore plus surprenant que cela n'as pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça.

- Mon « père » comme vous dites m'a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu et je n'irais pas le revoir. Mais allez donc le voir vous, il vous parlera peut-être ! 

- Minerva avait raison en disant que ton comportement avait changé…

- N'essayez pas de jouer les saintes comme elle fait ! 

            Cette fois-ci, j'arrive à m'éloigner pour gagner la grande salle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me demander ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Personne. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Les Malefoy n'aident pas et ne se font pas aider. C'est un principe de base en somme. Je me retourne et… Encore disparu ! On ne peut pas dire que ce que je lui ai dit semble l'affecter plus que ça. Enfin, au moins, j'aurais la paix ! Une minute ! Si ça se trouve, il est repartit là-haut ! Il faut que je le suive !

            Jamais je n'ai couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Mais je crois que je vais réussir à le rattraper. Après tout, Rogue est peut-être en avance sur moi, il n'a plus vingt ans et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait couru aussi vite que moi ! Le voilà ! Je le savais. Je savais qu'il il y allait. La statue et il faut que j'écoute cette fois… 

            Il ne m'a pas vu, tant mieux. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il murmure ? 

            Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? C'est quoi ça Embla ? Tu parles d'un mot de passe ! Enfin, au moins je sais ce qu'il faut dir…. Par Merlin ! Encore ce cri ! Comment se fait-il que l'on n'entende rien au-dehors ? Le cri s'est évanoui. Je ressort quelque peu de ma cachette… Il est entré à l'intérieur. Mais oui ! Quel idiot ! Il a placé un charme dans la salle pour qu'on ne l'entende plus ! Quand je dis que Crabbe et Goyle commencent sérieusement à déteindre sur moi… Quelle heure est-il… Parfait. J'irais jeter un coup d'œil quand il sera partit et je courrai pour aller à son cours. Il suffira que je lui dise un truc de mon invention et il ne dira rien. D'ailleurs il ne dit jamais rien… 

            Bon alors, il sort ou non ? Ah ! Quand même ! Cette tête qu'il a ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tourmenté de toute ma vie ! Je me dissimule un peu mieux derrière cette statue de griffon (rien que de penser à cette bestiole, Potty me revient en tête, quelle horreur) et je l'entend passer à côté. Il s'arrête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'arrête ? Oh non ! Il semble chercher quelque chose ! Tourne ta tête de l'autre côté ! Il n'y a rien de ce côté ! 

- Séverus !

            Ouf ! Sauvé par le vieux fou…

- Albus.

- Pomfresh s'est proposée pour rester si une nouvelle crise survenait.

- Ca ira Albus. Je serais obligatoirement averti quand une crise surviendra grâce au médaillon. Je viendrai si jamais cela recommence. Mais je pense que rien ne va se produire, j'ai réussi à l'endormir. 

- Très bien. Mais je serais vous, je contacterai ce médicomage d'Amérique. Il pourrait vous aider…

- Je verrai ça en temps et en heure Albus. Pour le moment, excusez-moi mais j'ai un cours à donner.

- Séverus, je sais que cela vous est difficile mais vous ne devez rien faire de déraisonnable.

- La seule chose déraisonnable que je risque de faire Albus, est de trouver ceux qui sont responsables de son état et de leur faire payer.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit et vous ne parviendrez pas à les vaincre tous.

- J'ai au moins la chance que l'un d'entre eux soit à Azkaban. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'y intéresser. Il n'a agit que sous ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il paiera. Je suis désolé pour Drago, mais il paiera.

            A-t-il prononcé mon nom ? J'ai bien entendu Drago ? Est-ce que par hasard, Lucius serait mêlé au drame qui touche directement Rogue ? 

- Venez, nous allons dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques petites choses à voir avec vous.

- J'ai cours Albus. Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ?

- Il nous reste encore une demi-heure avant que les cours ne commencent. Il s'est passé quelque chose dont vous devez être mis au courant. Mais pas ici. Les murs ont des oreilles.

            Ils s'en vont ! Tout de même ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais quand même aller voir mon cher « père » après tout. En attendant, j'ai le champ libre pour aller voir _ça_ d'un peu plu près. 

            Je sors de ma cachette et m'assure que personne ne se trouve dans ce couloir –d'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais personne par ici- et me dirige vers le mur. Mon cœur résonne encore en encore dans ma poitrine et mes mains sont devenues moites. C'est insupportable. Je n'aime pas les surprises habituellement et j'ai l'impression que je vais en recevoir une énorme.  Je prends une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre et me lance.

- Empra !

            Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas ? Quel idiot. Ce n'est pas ça !

- Embla !

            Pourquoi je pensais Empra moi ? Ah ! Ca tremble ! Ca fonctionne ! Le mur est ouvert devant moi ! Allez Drago, ne flanche pas. Un pas à l'intérieur. Deux pas. Je suis entré. Le mur se referme derrière moi. Je ne peux plus reculer. Un doute m'assaille soudainement. Comment vais-je ressortir ? Un léger gémissement me parvient jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me retourne et avance. C'est mon corps qui avance une nouvelle fois. Pas mon_ âme_. Des torches éclairent faiblement l'endroit où je me trouve. On dirait une sorte de chambre. Il y a une sorte de commode accolée au mur d'en face, une petite table devant le lit. Et dans le lit, il y a…

            Je ne peux plus avancer… _Elle_ est si pâle… Mon cœur éteint se serre devant cette vision. Une nouvelle fois, mes pas décident d'avancer et mon esprit les suit. Je me retrouve au chevet de cette inconnue. Elle a une fine et longue chevelure sombre –ce qui contraste avec la mienne, si pâle…- et des mèches lui recouvrent son visage. Ce visage si amaigri et transpirant. Elle dort mais son sommeil semble agité. Ses lèvres sont aussi pâles que ses joues. Ses bras sont au-dessus des draps et je peux voir que la maigreur l'atteint sur tout le corps. Ses doigts qui devaient habituellement être longs et fins sont aussi maigres que de fines baguettes.

Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui l'a mise dans cet état-là ? 

            Crétin, ton père n'est pas étranger à cela. Tu l'as entendu de la bouche de ton professeur. Torture, toujours torturer. Cela doit être un de ses jeux favoris. 

            Ma main avance d'elle-même. Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes, ils se font automatiquement. Mes doigts effleurent les joues de cette fille, parfaite inconnue, mais apparemment si importante aux yeux du professeur de potions, et remontent vers son front, caché par son épaisse frange couleur corbeau. Le noir et le blanc se mélange entre ces cheveux et la pâleur de son visage et si elle n'était pas aussi maigre, elle aurait des airs d'une personne que j'ai déjà vue. Mais seulement sous quelques angles. Même sous sa pâleur, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle doit être très belle –en pleine santé…

            Mes doigts repoussent cette frange et ils se figent quand ils voient cette marque. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

            Une marque en forme d'étoile. Celle –ci semble disparaître. Elle se fait moins nette à présent. Je ne la vois plus. Je passe mes doigts sur l'ancien emplacement de l'étoile et caresse cet endroit. La fille murmure quelque chose et je préfère éloigner mon doigt de son front. Elle est trempée de sueur. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et doucement, prend la main de cette inconnue. Elle est si froide, comme si la vie l'avait quittée à cet endroit-ci. Chose étrange, ses doigts se referment sur ma main. A-t-elle senti que quelqu'un –un parfait étranger- lui tenait la main, ou est-ce un réflexe ? J'ai des fourmis dans les doigts. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un contact comme celui-là. C'est si étrange… Je me sens bizarre, comme si quelque chose pénétrait en moi, dans ma peau, dans mes veines… Je retire ma main précipitamment et la regarde une nouvelle fois. Elle a terminé de se battre contre ses démons intérieurs apparemment. Son visage a retrouvé le calme qui doit l'habiter habituellement. Je regarde la table qu'il y a à coté d'elle. Elle est couverte de fioles et d'herbes diverses. Qui est cette grande malade que l'on garde secrètement à Poudlard au lieu de la laisser sous la surveillance d'une équipe soignante, comme à Ste Mangouste par exemple.

            Je regarde ma montre. Nom d'un dragon ! Je suis littéralement en retard de quinze minutes ! Comment le temps a-t-il pu passer aussi vite ? Je viens à peine d'entrer ! Je me lève d'un bond et commence à partir mais me retourne. Elle est toujours endormie. Elle n'a même pas remarqué que je m'étais levé. Avait-elle seulement senti que j'étais à côté d'elle quelques secondes auparavant ? Une sensation étrange m'envahie. Sortir… Il faut que je sorte. Mes pieds ne veulent pas avancer mais mon esprit s'enfuie. Retournement de situation, quelle ironie ! 

            Un gémissement de sa part me fait réagir. Je me retourne cette fois et cours vers la sortie. Le mur s'ouvre de lui-même quand je me présente devant lui. Une chose de réglée ! Je ne me bas pas avec les pierres pour savoir comment on sort d'ici ! Je sors dans le couloir et me met à courir. J'arrive enfin dans les couloirs des cachots et me dirige à vive allure dans la salle commune puis dans ma chambre, afin de récupérer mon sac de cours. Je retourne dans le couloir et vais cette fois, dans la salle de cours de Rogue. Je frappe et sa voix doucereuse me dit d'entrer.

- Monsieur Malefoy. Vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence ? 

- Excusez-moi professeur, j'étais retenu par Rusard qui voulait me faire part de…

- Asseyez-vous.

            C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me croit pas.  J'avais pourtant l'air sincère avec mon histoire de Rusard ! Je me dirige vers la table que je partage avec Crabbe et Goyle –encore et toujours- et m'assois, non sans jeter un regard ironique à Potter et Weasley. Il y a longtemps qu'ils auraient eu une détention pour être arrivé en retard comme moi ! Mais je n'ai jamais de détention. On n'en n'a pas quand on est le fils d'un Mangemort, ami avec Rogue. Enfin était ami, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Si Lucius est responsable de l'état de cette fille, je ne m'étonne pas que Rogue veuille lui dire sa façon de penser. Quand je revois son visage… C'est lui qui me hante à présent. Le cri laisse place à un visage pâle et des cheveux sombre. Et une étoile. Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé, elle était bien là cette étoile !

- Monsieur Malefoy, dois-je croire que les problèmes que vous avez énuméré avec Rusard vous hantent jusque dans ma salle de cours ? 

- Non professeur…

- Alors dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous pour sortir vos affaires ? Il serait dommage que Serpentard perde des points dès le matin.

            Serpentard ? Perdre des points ? Il n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal. D'ailleurs, en le regardant, il a une profonde haine dans le regard. Mais elle ne m'est pas directement destinée. Je le sais. Elle est réservée à ceux qui ont fait de cette fille ce qu'elle est maintenant. Un corps sans _âme_. 

- Prenez note…

            Le cours commence mais je sais qu'il n'est pas avec nous. Son esprit est ailleurs. Tout comme le mien est absent. Nous avons au moins ça en commun. Le corps est là, mais l'esprit est ailleurs. Il est avec l'inconnue prisonnière de son mal, dans cette pièce secrète, que moi seul ait pu en connaître l'existence en perçant le secret d'un homme tourmenté…


	3. Au réveil de la belle

**Chapitre 3 : Au réveil de la belle…**

            Je dois y retourner. Je dois la revoir. Elle me hante. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, son visage frêle se dessine dans ma tête. Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle ici ? Quel est le mal qui l'habite ? Rogue n'est pas venu en cours de la journée mais il était bel et bien dans l'école, je l'ai croisé deux fois. A-t-elle eu ces nouveaux cris, ceux qui sont le symbole de son malheur ? De la folie qui l'habite, uniquement quand je ne suis pas là ?

- Eh Drago !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Crabbe ?

- T'as appris pour la Cérémonie ?

- Quelle cérémonie ?

- La Cérémonie pour l'arrivée des nouveaux arrivants. Celle où tu devrais entrer dans notre cercle ! Tu devrais être content, mon père m'a dit que ton père avait de grandes chances d'être libéré rapidement !

            Où est la bonne nouvelle ici ? 

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à la cérémonie ?

- Justement, ils sont ennuyés.

- Ennuyés. Vraiment ?

- Ils ont perdu un truc à propos d'une prophétie qu'ils auraient dû récupérer et qui aurait été utile pour la Cérémonie. 

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? 

            Comment un idiot comme toi peut-il avoir retenu ça surtout ? 

- C'est mon père qui me l'a dit aussi il a dit que c'était secret.

            Dans la famille imbécile depuis la naissance, je demande le père et le fils.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est comme prophétie ? 

- Ca je sais pas. Il paraît que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans une colère noire et qu'il est à la recherche de l'objet de la prophétie.

            C'est moi où cet idiot a apprit à parler en phrases constructives ? 

- Et bien tu me diras quand il l'aura retrouvé !

- Il faut que tu sois prêt. La cérémonie est prévue dans deux mois.

- Et s'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils cherchent ?

- Le Maître a dit qu'il aver… avoi…

- Aviserait.

- Oui c'est ça !

            Je retire ce que j'ai dit jusqu'ici. 

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me parler de tout ça ? Je ne fais pas partie de votre groupe.

- Mais tu vas bientôt en faire partie. C'est ton père qui l'a rassuré au mien.

            Rassuré . Mon dieu, d'où il sort celui-là ? 

- Et bien merci pour le renseignement mais là, j'ai des trucs à faire.

            Allez retrouver cette parfaite inconnue par exemple.

- Dommage. Quand est-ce que tu vas t'entraîner ?

- La semaine prochaine, je te l'ai déjà dit. La moitié de l'équipe à la grippe. 

- Ah. Si tu nous cherche avec Goyle, on sera dans le hall.

- Ouais.

            Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt aller faire un tour dans les oubliettes du château ? Ca me ferait des vacances et avec un peu de chance, on ne vous reverrait pas avant quinze ans.

Il est enfin partit. Je vais pouvoir…

- Drayyyyy !

            Grrrrrrr. Là, je craque.

- Dégage.

- Mais Dr…

- Lache-moi, tu m'as comprise… ou tu veux que je te serres à nouveau la gorge ?

            Ah ! J'adore voir cette lueur de peur dans son regard à cette folle ! 

- N… non. Je te laisse.

            Et j'aime encore plus la voir détaler comme un lapin ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai rendez-vous. 

            Rogue. Justement là où il faut ! Tu retournes dans tes cachots ? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué ! Oui, vas donc te reposer, je vais aller monter la garde pour toi à ses côtés... Dépêche-toi Drago, avant qu'elle ne se remette à crier comme l'autre fois et qu'elle alerte son protecteur et les autres.  

            Encore quelques marches. Juste cinq... Quatre…

- Monsieur Malefoy !

            Oh non…

- Oui Professeur ?

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans cette partie du château ?

            Dumbledore, toujours là quand on ne s'y attend pas.

- J'allais à la tour d'Astronomie professeur.

- Voir les étoiles en pleine journée est une chose bien difficile Drago…

            Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il me regarde avec son air de Je-sais-tout-ce-que-tu-me-cache. 

- Auriez-vous entendu quelque chose d'étrange Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Je ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez.

- Certaines choses peuvent être différentes de ce que l'on peut voir.

            Il faut qu'on m'explique la façon dont le cerveau de ce vieux fou fonctionne.

- Si jamais vous avez quelque chose qui vous tracasse, vous pouvez  venir m'en parler.

- Je n'ai rien professeur. Mais merci pour l'invitation !

            Je n'ai plus qu'à aller dans la tour maintenant ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu par là lui ? Je vais attendre qu'il se soit éloigné pour y aller. Montons les marches comme si de rien n'était et attendons patiemment dans un coin. Voilà. Ici, c'est parfait. Il n'y a vu que du feu. Alors, tu vas où ? Oh non ! Ne va pas la voir ! Ne va pas la voir ! Oh ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y va ? Et ben, on  a plus qu'à attendre qu'il ressorte ! Allez Drago, compte les chaudron, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire. Un chaudron, deux chaudrons…

            Ca fait une éternité qu'il est là-dedans, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Ah ! Quand même ! Je rêve ou il court ? Il sourit ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui _lui_ arrive ? N'hésite pas Drago et vas-y ! 

            Et on redescend les marches… La statue, le mur, le mot de passe…

- Embla ! 

            Les pierres s'agitent et s'écartent pour me laisser la place d'entrer. J'entre, la pièce est toujours plongée dans la même atmosphère. J'ai bien entendu ? J'ai entendu des murmures… Vite ! 

            J'arrive près du lit et je gèle sur place. Elle a les yeux ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire quand elle me verra ? Elle remue la tête et semble murmurer quelque chose. Il faut que je sache ce qu'elle dit et encore mieux, que je la voie réellement. J'avance doucement et alors, elle arrête de parler. Ses yeux sont étranges, elle ne m'a même pas encore aperçu d'ailleurs. 

- Qui es-tu…

            Elle me parle, je n'ai pas rêvé !

- Qui est ici…

            Ce regard ! Si vide et presque transparent. Je passe la main au dessus de ce regard, ans l'espoir qu'elle puisse bien me distinguer. Ses yeux ne cillent pas, elle ne suit pas mon mouvement.

- Qui es-tu ? 

            Sa voix est presque inaudible et sèche. Comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. 

- Tu es Drago…

            Comment sait-elle mon nom ? C'est impossible ! 

- Oui. 

            Elle semble essayer de sourire. Ses lèvres se tendent et se resserrent aussitôt. Mais son regard ne bouge pas. Elle ne me voit pas. Elle ne voit _pas_. Elle fronce les sourcils, comme si elle ressentait quelque chose de douloureux sur le moment. Sa main remue et se déplace pour essayer d'atteindre la mienne. Je regarde ce membre tremblant s'élever pour atteindre ma main restée le long de ma jambe, à côté d'elle. Elle l'effleure, je ressens un frisson avec ce contact. Ses doigts frêles et longs glissent sur le dos de ma main et elle attrape enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Ma main est prisonnière de la sienne. Aussitôt, je ressens cette sensation de fourmillements et des sueurs froides m'envahissent. Ses sourcils se plissent à nouveau et sa main se resserrent de nouveau sur la mienne.

 Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Arrêtez-les ! Non, pas ça ! Ne les laissez pas m'approcher !

« Tout va bien, je suis à côté de toi ». 

            Où sommes-nous ? Comment est-on arrivé dans cette forêt ? Il y en a partout ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! 

            « Les loups-garous ne te feront rien. Tes pensées doivent les repousser. »

            Je… je ne peux pas… J'ai…

            « N'aie pas peur, je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Tes peurs doivent être combattues par ta propre volonté. »

            Non ! Ils approchent ! Ils vont…

- Malefoy ! Ne la touchez pas ! 

            On me tire vers l'arrière avec une force incroyable. La forêt a disparu, les loups-garous aussi, je ne l'entends plus. Il faut que je retrouve mes esprits. 

- Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Sortez immédiatement de là ! 

            Rogue ? Quand est-il revenu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pointe sa baguette sur moi ?

- Oubliettes !

            Je vois un jet de lumière s'approcher de moi et je sens même sa caresse sur mon visage mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sensé faire ? Je suis toujours ici et Rogue est toujours devant moi avec sa baguette pointée sur moi. Il a l'air ahuri et aussi furieux. Il se tourne vers elle et la regarde d'un air incrédule. Elle essaye de se relever sur un coude et tend la main en affichant un air implorant, ses yeux restant toujours fixes devant elle.

- Anaëlle, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Ne lui fait rien, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle de sa faible voix.

            Rogue se retourne vivement et m'attrape par le bras avant de me pousser violemment hors de la cachette et j'atterrie a genoux dans le couloir. Anaëlle ? C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu ? C'est son prénom ? Le temps que je me retourne, le mur est déjà refermé. Je crois que je vais avoir des problèmes… Autant m'éloigner, il viendra me trouver de toute manière. Anaëlle… curieux nom mais assez joli. Houlà Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis quand connais-tu ce mot à ton répertoire ? Rien n'est joli, rien n'est beau. Et on repart en sens inverse. Seulement voilà, quand je repars d'habitude, il n'y a pas la répercussion de pas dans mon dos, de quelqu'un qui arrive à vive allure d'un air décidé…

- Nous avons à parler Monsieur Malefoy !

            J'ai des ennuis… 

- Allons dans mon bureau, afin que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faisiez dans cette chambre. 

- Qui est-elle professeur ?

            J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de me taire moi, vu le regard qu'il lance normalement à Potty et sa bande. Il m'attrape le bras –bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il peut serrer fort- et nous descendons les marches rapidement –enfin il me les fait dévaler. Et me revoilà à la case départ : les donjons. Je crois que je suis condamné à vivre dans les sous-sols moi. Il me pousse dans son bureau et referme la porte avec brusquerie, ce qui me fait sursauter.

- Assis !

            Vraiment énervé…

- Comment êtes-vous entré dans cette pièce ? 

- Je vous ai entendu prononcer le mot de passe.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ? C'est votre père qui vous envoie, c'est cela ? 

            Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de celui qui je hais le plus ?

- Mon père ? Mais non ! Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bout de temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient faire ici ! 

- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ?

- Parce que j'avais entendu des cris une nuit et que je suis allé voir ce dont il s'agissait. Je vous ai vu prononcer le mot de passe devant ce mur et je suis revenu le lendemain. 

- Vous êtes entré alors que vous vous doutiez que je dissimulais quelque chose qui ne devait être vu par personne ? Voulez-vous jouer les Gryffondors Malefoy ? 

- La noblesse des Serpentards réside dans l'art de la ruse dont ils font preuve pour avoir ce qu'ils désirent. Qui est-elle professeur ? Qui est Anaëlle ?

- Je n'ai pas à vous dire quoi que ce soit ! Si ce n'est pas votre père qui vous envoie, dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Vous vouliez achever son oeuvre ? Le digne fils de son père qui veut prouver qu'il peut entrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts en accomplissant des actes cruels sur des innocents ! 

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vous ai suivi par hasard. Et si je suis revenu c'est que…

            Que quoi au fait ? Que j'étais complètement hypnotisé par elle ? Que son visage m'envahissait l'esprit ? Que je voulais ressentir ce contact étrange avec elle ?

- J'attend Malefoy.

- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais la revoir. 

- Aller revoir une personne comme elle qui est dans un état tel que le sien, alors qu'elle est sans défense… Vous teniez à la revoir ? Vous pensiez peut-être avoir à faire à la Belle au Bois dormant et que vous pourriez la libérer de son sort en l'embrassant ?

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé ça ! Je voulais juste la voir… et toucher sa main…

            Ca n'a pas l'air de lui plaire du tout ce passage-là.

- Vous l'aviez touchée ? Comment avez-vous osé la toucher ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de la toucher, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux d'être encore de ce monde aujourd'hui, d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. 

            Une sueur froide me coule le long du dos et je dois avoir pâli considérablement.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire. Vous en savez déjà assez. Je ne peux même plus vous faire oublier tout ce que vous avez vu à cause d'elle…

- Que m'a-t-elle fait ? 

- Ca suffit. Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'oublier vous-même ce que vous avez vu et entendu jusqu'ici et sachez que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de la revoir, elle sera déplacée dans un endroit que vous ne risquerez pas de trouver. 

- Pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas à Ste Mangouste dans ce cas, si elle est si malade ?

            Ca non plus ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Encore moins que l'autre partie ! Ce que je n'aime pas quand il se rapproche comme ça pour planter son regard dans le mien…

- Qui vous dit qu'elle n'y était pas ? Demandez donc à votre père, il en sait beaucoup sur ce côté-là. Et si jamais vous lui dites que vous avez vu Anaëlle ici, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre,  je vous jure que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour voir la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. Est-ce clair ? 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne risque pas de lui dire. 

            Il semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui dire. Et oui cher professeur, je ne suis pas du côté de votre Maître ! Mais je ne vais quand même pas risquer de me faire tuer en vous l'avouant ! 

- Sortez d'ici. Sachez que vous faites perdre cinquante points à Serpentard pour votre intrusion et votre curiosité. 

- Cinquante ? Mais…

- Et une retenue. Maintenant, déguerpissez, je vous ai assez vu.

- Qui est-elle ?

- Je vous ai dit de partir, vous êtes sourd ?

            Il est réellement énervé et il vaut mieux que je parte. Cinquante points, ce n'est déjà pas mal. Je sors de son bureau et retourne dans la salle commune. Ce qu'il vient de me dire me trotte dans la tête. Ne plus la revoir ? Ne plus revoir Anaëlle ? Et quoi encore ? Elle est trop mystérieuse pour que je n'aille pas la voir plus souvent. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec elle et je le saurais… Surtout comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été touché par l'Oubliette de Rogue. Tellement de questions se bousculent dans ma tête que je commence à avoir mal au crâne. Et toutes ces questions auront des réponses un jour, ça je me le promet…


	4. Le seul qui puisse

**Chapitre 4 : Le seul qui puisse…**

- Notez que la façon dont cette créature se protège est totalement unique. Elle se replie sur elle-même et se dédouble pour que son agresseur suive son double. Qui peut me dire comment l'on peut l'attraper dans ce cas ? Miss Granger ?

- En prononçant un sort d'illusion et en lui faisant croire qu'on la suit alors que c'est une image de nous en vérité.

- Exactement ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

            Allez, Miss-je-sais-tout, on a encore les faveurs du prof ? Je me demande si tu ne vas pas le rejoindre le soir pour étudier autre chose que ses cours de DCFM. 

- Ainsi, nous allons pouvoir étudier la façon de se protéger de ses attaques, car il ne faut pas oublier que ces petites bestioles peuvent servir les êtres les plus perfides tout en jouant un double rôle, celui de vous tromper. Mais au premier abord, elle sera toujours sur la défensive. Elle saura si elle doit vous rouler dans la farine ou bien vous aider. Elle le saura à la façon dont vous la regarder. Ne montrez pas que vous en avez peur, elle s'en servira contre vous. Qui peut me dire de quelle façon ?

            Moi m'sieur ! Moi M'sieur ! Allez Granger, lève donc ta main, tu en meures d'envie. Non, je rêve ? La carotte ambulante a la réponse ? Pincez-moi là ! 

- Monsieur Weasley ?

- Heu… En nous montrant des images effrayantes ?

- C'est à peu près ça. En vérité, elle pénètre votre esprit pour créer une illusion. Vous croirez voir ce que vous redoutez le plus devant vous, mais c'est juste le temps pour les Récels de s'enfuir –en vous mordant au passage, ce qui vous fait perdre connaissance pendant une heure environ. Vous avez une question Monsieur Malefoy ?

            Non, je chasse les mouches…

- Est-ce que des personnes peuvent avoir la capacité d'envoyer ce genre d'illusions sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Enfin, j'avais entendu une histoire sur quelque chose de ce genre mais ce sont des balivernes. Personne n'a ce pouvoir, hormis si on qualifie les épouvantards de personnes, mais ils créent l'illusion devant la personne, pas dans son esprit. 

- Donc, c'est impossible ?

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre. C'est certainement faisable. Mais si c'était le cas, la personne en question serait condamnée.

- Condamnée ? Comment ça ?

            Il va réussir à me foutre la trouille cet idiot. Au fait, la trouille pour quoi… ?

- Si une personne envoyait des illusions comme le font les Récels, je ne pense pas que son esprit le supporterait longtemps. Et entre nous, des personnes peu recommandables auraient déjà mis la main dessus pour se servir de ce don et se débarrasser de leurs ennemis… Enfin, passons cette petite parenthèse et intéressons-nous de plus près à nos petites bêtes. 

            Et si je connais une personne qui fait ce que font tes bestioles ? Et si elle ne fait pas que d'envoyer des illusions mais me parle en même temps pour m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il faut que j'y retourne… J'oubliais, il l'a changée de place. Qu'importe, je vais le suivre, comme toujours.

            Au moins, on a fini avec ce cours aussi ennuyeux que le prof. On dirait un pseudo-Lockhart celui-là encore. 

- Drago ! On a une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! 

            Vous allez partir d'Angleterre ?

- On a apprit de source sûre, que ton père va bientôt sortir d'Azkaban.

- QUOI ?

- Pas si fort ! On sait bien que tu es content mais ne le montre pas trop !

            Oh oui je suis content. Je suis content comme jamais je ne l'ai été… Je saute de joie… Je bous…

- Et pour quand est-ce prévu ? (que je me prépare à faire mes valises)

- Apparemment, ça serait un petit peu avant la cérémonie.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Aller le chercher ?

- Bah non ! Il faut que tu attendes qu'il vienne te chercher ! Quand ils l'auront fait sortir, mon père m'a dit que ton père viendrait s'occuper de toi. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a dit à mon père.

- Je m'en doute… Rien d'autre ? J'ai des trucs à faire.

- C'est les dernières nouvelles qu'on a. 

- Eh Drago !

- Quoi Goyle ?

- On est content que ton père va sortir d'Azkaban.

- Hummmm… Moi aussi. 

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour ce que tu as à faire.

- Non, je dois le faire seul.

            Et quoi encore ? 

- On te retrouve pour le dîner alors.

- C'est ça. Je serais sûrement en retard, ne m'attendez pas.

- C'est comme tu veux. A tout à l'heure.

            Ils s'en vont enfin ces deux abrutis. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas tarder à être ap…

- Drayyyyy !

-.. pelé… Pour la dernière fois Parkinson : BOUGE ! 

- Mais c'était pour te dire que…

- Sors de ma vie, c'est clair ?

- Mais tu as perdu ça !

            Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce papier ? Il n'est pas à moi, où a-t-elle vu ça cette folle ?

- C'est pas à moi.

- Si ! Il y a tes initiales dessus !

            Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte encore ? Autant vérifier par moi-même. Voyons ce papier. C'est un parchemin tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituel, avec rien d'autre écrit dessus que D.M. comme en-tête. Mais c'est mon papier à lettre ça ! Je n'en ai pas pris avec moi aujourd'hui ! 

- C'est bien avec ça que tu écris tes lettres, non ?

- Oui…

            J'écoute à peine ce qu'elle me dit car des lettres commencent à apparaître sur le parchemin. 

- Qu…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est bon, je le garde. Tu peux y aller.

- Mais… euh…

- J'ai dit c'est bon ! Salut.

            Elle va rester longtemps à me regarder celle-là ? Ah ! Elle a enfin compris qu'elle gênait. Retournons à ce papier. Il y a à présent un message dessus, incroyable !

« Drago, suis le couloir qui mène au fond des cachots et arrête-toi devant le portrait. Le mot de passe est Ladon. »

            C'est une écriture maladroite et apparemment de quelqu'un qui n'écrit pas souvent… ou ne peut pas voir ce qu'il écrit… Ou plutôt ce qu'_elle_ écrit… Le message a disparu et…

- Waow !

            Nom d'un troll ! Depuis quand les parchemins prennent feu dans les mains du lecteur ? Mais laissons ce phénomène de côté, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus important à présent. Le lieu et le mot de passe pour aller la retrouver. Il l'a mise dans les cachots ? Pas très original comme cachette venant de sa part. Pas de problème, j'irais la voir ce soir.

            Autant profiter de ces rares moments de solitude pour aller dormir. Cette nuit risque d'être longue…

« N'ai pas peur, il ne te feront rien. Il suffit juste que tu penses à ce que tu peux utiliser pour les éliminer. »

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ils approchent de plus en plus.

« Souviens-toi de ce que tu as dû apprendre en classe… »

- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Ils arrivent, je ne peux rien faire !

« Viens à moi… »

            Ne pars pas. Je ne veux pas rester seul, ils sont tout autour de moi. Non, reviens !

- Nooooon !

            Encore eux. Non, je ne veux plus les voir, laissez-moi tranquille ! Où est-elle ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Dans mon lit… C'était si réel. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais elle était là, elle était dans mon esprit. Je me rassois et passe ma main sur mon visage. Quelle heure est-il ? Je ne me suis pas sentis partir dans un profond sommeil. Il doit être l'heure de manger. Ma montre indique…

- Quoi ?

            Dix heures et demi ? C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas resté endormi depuis six heures jusqu'à… dix heures et demi ! Comment…

« Viens à moi… »

            Est-ce que je l'ai réellement entendue ou c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours une nouvelle fois ? Il faut que j'aille la rejoindre. Il faut qu'elle me dise qui elle est et ce qu'elle fait ici. Il vaut mieux que je me donne un coup sur le visage pour me réveiller et que je change de vêtements. Quelque chose de plus discret. J'opte pour un jean noir et un sweat vert pâle. La mode moldue n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, et encore moins ce qu'ils mettent pour être à l'aise. Enfin prêt, je sors de la chambre discrètement et espère ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un de curieux dans la salle commune. Au moins, ces deux idiots seront en train de ronfler dans leur dortoir après tout ce qu'ils auront avalé au banquet. Il n'y a que deux élèves dans la salle commune et ils sont assez occupés… Ils ne me voient et ne me remarquent même pas. Autant en profiter. Je sors de la salle et arrive dans le couloir. L'endroit qu'elle m'a indiqué dans le message se trouve au niveau de la salle de cours et des appartements de Rogue. Il va falloir être prudent… 

            J'arrive à présent devant la salle de potions. Il n'y a personne ce soir, pas de détention, ni de Rogue en train de corriger ses copies ici. J'avance et passe son bureau. Là non plus, pas de présence audible ou visible, donc pas de Rogue. Avançons un peu plus et me voilà dans le fameux couloir où personne ne vient jamais car assez lugubre et froid. Tout le charme de Rogue en fait, pas étonnant qu'il choisisse cet endroit pour cacher quelqu'un. J'arrive au fond et un dilemme se pose à moi. Il y a deux tableaux. Lequel est-ce ?

            Quel crétin ! J'ai le mot de passe, il n'y en a qu'un qui s'ouvrira ! Quand je dis que ça ne me réussis pas de traîner avec ces deux déchets de l'humanité… 

- Ladon ! 

            C'est celui de droite qui bouge, celui avec le serpent hideux dessus. J'entre, le cœur battant pour je ne sais quelle raison –si, la crainte de tomber nez à nez avec Rogue, _sûrement_- et j'arrive dans une pièce encore plus lugubre que le couloir lui–même.

- Je veux que tu te reposes. Tu es encore trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit avec ton esprit ou ton corps. Tu sais que c'est dangereux et _ils_ te trouveront si tu te fais remarquer. Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à t'_endormir_.

- Non ! Laisse-moi veiller. Je ne veux pas refaire les _rêves_… Ils me font…mal.

- Je sais. Mais tu dois te reposer. Fais-le pour _elle_. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que tu sois dans cet état.

- Je le fais pour toi dans ce cas. Je ne l'ai jamais connue, mais_ toi_ je te connais mieux que personne.

- Je sais… Maintenant, reposes-toi, je viendrais te voir demain matin. 

            J'entend les voix mais je ne vois rien. C'est comme si je me trouvais derrière un mur assez fin pour que je sois comme présent dans la pièce où les deux personnes se parlent. Ici, Rogue et sa protégée. Je l'entend qui remue et ses pas s'éloignent pour quitter la pièce. Mais est-ce la même pièce que moi ou celle voisine à la mienne ? Il doit bien se passer cinq minutes le temps que je comprenne que je suis seul, et qu'elle aussi l'est. Comme par miracle, le mur devant moi commence à disparaître et je distingue à présent la chambre où elle repose. Elle est plus gaie que l'ancienne et plus chaleureuse que le couloir des cachots, c'est certain. J'avance prudemment, me demandant comment ce mur a disparu de la sorte. Le lit se trouve juste en face, mais elle n'est pas dedans. Où est-elle ? Elle discutait à l'instant avec Rogue.

- Je suis là, si c'est ce que tu cherches.

            Sa voix me fait sursauter. Je tourne la tête et la voit assise dans un rocking-chair, ayant arrêté de se balancer. Elle a toujours ce regard transparent, vide de toute expression et regarde fixement devant elle. Elle est toujours aussi pâle mais elle semble plus en forme que la dernière fois. Au moins, elle tient assise, c'est un changement. Elle porte une couverture qui lui couvre les jambes. 

- Tu as bien reçu mon message…

- Comment as-tu fais ? 

- Je n'ai qu'à _penser_…

            Elle sourit doucement et cela a l'air presque douloureux. Je sens une drôle de sensation dans ma poitrine, au niveau de ce qui bat pour me faire vivre. C'est bien la première fois et je ne sais pas l'expliquer. 

- Approche, je ne mords pas.

            J'avance vers elle et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Pourquoi je le fais, je ne sais pas.

- Qui es-tu ?

            Elle sourit à nouveau, son regard se perdant devant elle encore plus.

- Je suis Anaëlle.  

- Je sais ton prénom. Mais qui es-tu ? Pourquoi le professeur Rogue te cache-t-il à Poudlard ? 

            Elle rit doucement et se met à tousser. Elle ne doit pas être habituée à rire aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste drôle d'entendre le nom de mon père, c'est rare quand je l'entends.

            J'ai bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre là ? Elle peut me répéter ce qu'elle vient de me dire ?

- Tu es sa… fille ? Depuis quand a-t-il une fille ?

- Depuis dix-sept ans environs. Je sais il n'est pas très bavard et peu chaleureux, mais il est tout ce qu'il me reste et le seul qui me protège, avec Dumbledore. 

- De quoi te protègent-ils ? Et… comment Rogue a-t-il pu cacher ton existence à tout le monde ? 

- D'autres personnes connaissent mon existence. Mais c'est d'elles que l'on me protège.

            « _- Pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas à Ste Mangouste dans ce cas, si elle est si malade ?_

_- Qui vous dit qu'elle n'y était pas ? Demandez donc à votre père, il en sait beaucoup sur ce côté-là. Et si jamais vous lui dites que vous avez vu Anaëlle ici, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre,  je vous jure que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour voir la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. Est-ce clair ? »_

****Non. Pas lui, pas encore !  Lucius s'y intéresse alors…

- Oui, ton père me connaît bien. Trop même…

            Son visage a perdu toute trace de sourire et de chaleur. Elle baisse la tête et tend la main dans ma direction.

- Que veux-tu ? 

            Je me méfie, je n'ai pas envie de revoir les loups-garous…

- Te donner quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. 

- Quoi ?

            Qu'est-ce qu'on ne m'a jamais donné et que je ne connais pas encore ? Je me le demande bien. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. Mes doigts se déplient et ma main se tend vers la sienne. Elle attrape la mienne avec la sienne et à ce moment, ce ne sont pas des fourmillements que je ressens mais une puissante et profonde chaleur qui part de la paume de ma main et qui se propage dans mes veines à une vitesse folle. Je ferme les yeux et me sens envahi de cette douceur que je n'ai jamais sentie. Un bien-être fou parcourt mon corps, comme jamais je n'en ai ressenti. C'est ça qu'on ne m'a jamais offert. Elle avait raison. J'ai toujours été glacé et on ne m'a apporté que de la froidure au lieu de la chaleur. Je sens la chaleur quitter mon corps et je rouvre les yeux. Elle a retiré sa main. Qu'a-t-elle ? Pourquoi semble-t-elle souffrir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai… fait quelque chose ?

- Peux-tu… m'aider à m'allonger ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça… normalement.

            Elle me tend la main et je la saisis. C'est la première fois que je ne ressens rien d'étrange en la touchant. Je l'aide à se lever et la conduit jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'allonge et je remonte les couvertures sur elle. Voilà que je joue les nounous maintenant, j'ai vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas moi. 

- Merci… Me dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Elle a à nouveau l'air aussi malade que la fois dernière.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu me faire sentir ça ? Je veux dire, depuis que je t'ai vu, je n'ai eu que de la gentillesse de ta part. Et tu sais de qui je suis le fils.

- Mais… tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu le déteste.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Ton cœur… a parlé pour toi. Et tu serais mort ou fou à l'heure actuelle si… je ne pouvais pas… avoir confiance en toi.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? 

- Tu n'aurais pas pu… me… toucher. Tous ceux en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance ne… résistent pas… à… ça. Va prévenir mon père… vite… et va-t-en… 

- Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin… la potion… VITE !

            Elle n'arrive plus à parler et semble presque s'étouffer, que dois-je faire ? Il n'y a pas de potion comme elle demande. Je remarque qu'au tour de son cou brille un bijou, virant au rouge.

- Pars… vite ! 

            Elle ferme les paupières et son visage se crispe. Elle a du mal à respirer et c'est à ce moment qu'elle hurle en se mettant les mains contre les tempes. 

- Je suis là ! Qu… MALEFOY ! Dehors !

            Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver et je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Rogue me fusille sur place et me pousse pour se diriger vers… et bien disons-le franchement à présent, vers sa fille. Il la relève tandis qu'elle crie et s'assoit à ses côtés, plongeant sa main libre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour en tirer une fiole. Il l'ouvre avec les dents et verse le liquide dans la bouche d'Anaëlle. Elle arrête aussitôt d'hurler, mais continue d'avoir des soubresauts, comme les personnes qui ont été victimes du Doloris.

- Calme-toi… Lui dit Rogue en la recouchant lentement. 

            Il garde la main appuyée sur sa tête et attend qu'elle se soit rendormie. Je suis resté là tout le long, incapable de faire le moindre geste ou dire quoi que ce soit. Quand elle est enfin calmée, Rogue se lève et me regarde. Un regard froid et presque celui de quelqu'un de mort, sans âme.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? 

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai demandé ce qu'elle vous a fait Malefoy.

            Ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Ah….

- Elle a voulu me donner quelque chose qu'on ne m'avait jamais donner. Elle a prit ma main et j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. 

- Comme de la chaleur ?

- Oui…  oui c'est ça.

            Il ferme les yeux en soufflant et la regarde.

- Professeur, je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas cherchée, c'est elle qui m'a contacté.

- Et de quelle façon, je vous prie ? Elle ne peut pas marcher ou peu, et elle est aveugle. Comment l'aurait-elle fait ?

- Elle m'a envoyé un message sur un de mes papiers à en-tête, je vous le jure ! Elle m'a donné le mot de passe de la pièce voisine.

- La pièce voisine ?

- Oui celle qui est à côté. C'est même Ladon…

            Cette fois il me regarde avec un air de totale incompréhension. Ou bien est-ce de l'étonnement ?

- Elle vous a donné le mot de passe ?

- Oui.

            Il sourit légèrement en secouant la tête.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter. Elle l'a _vu_…

- Comment a-t-elle pu voir quelque chose ?

            Il semble revenir à la réalité et me fusille à nouveau du regard.

- Ceci n'est pas votre problème. Le vôtre concerne le mois de détention que vous allez écoper pour votre nouvelle intrusion dans un endroit que je vous avais interdit de chercher. Vous l'avez…

- Elle m'a dit que c'était votre fille.

            Il gèle sur place. Ou plutôt, je le pensais. Il s'approche rapidement de moi et m'attrape par le col de ma robe.

- Si jamais tu dis un mot de tout ça à ton père, je demande personnellement à Anaëlle de t'_effleurer_…

- M'effleurer ? Mais si vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe avec mon soi-disant père, peut-être que je pourrais vous éviter ce mal, professeur. 

            Il me sonde avec son regard mais je ne flancherai pas. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et je le saurai.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Lucius professeur ? Qu'ont fait les Mangemorts à Anaëlle ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle m'a mis sur la voie.

- Lucius ? Il n'y a plus de « père » ? Me demande-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Est-ce que vous appelleriez un homme qui vous échange contre sa liberté, « père » ?

            Il me fixe une dernière fois de son regard d'ébène puis me lâche. 

- Dois-je comprendre que le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous attire plus ? 

            Houlà. Jouer serrer. Ne pas oublier qu'il en fait partie. Quoique… je me le demande après ce que les Mangemorts ont l'air d'avoir fait à sa fille.

- Et vous professeur ? 

            Il semble réfléchir.

- Si vous voulez me faire croire que Lucius vous a échangé contre sa clé de sortie, libre à vous. Mais cela me semble idiot. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fera sortir de toute façon, avec ou sans vous.

- Il le fera, ça je n'en doute pas, mais étant donné que Lucius a donné sa parole de me faire intégrer dans le cercle afin de sortir, et ainsi faire bénéficier au Seigneur des Ténèbres un nouveau membre, Lucius n'hésitera pas à venir me chercher de force… pour ne pas manquer à sa parole… 

            Il réfléchi encore plus à présent.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Lucius n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça à celui dont il n'arrête pas d'énoncer les mérites.

- Croyez-le si vous voulez mais ne me parlez plus de lui. Je sais qu'il a fait quelque chose à Anaëlle puisque vous en parlez comme de la peste, et qu'à cause de ça –ou en partie- vous n'adhérez plus aux idées de votre Maître. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait confiance en moi, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Elle m'aurait tué sinon, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est son histoire, sa vie, ce que vous cachez sur elle et… ce que mon « père » a fait sur elle. Quel est ce don qu'elle possède ?

- Je ne vous dirai rien. Elle a déjà assez souffert, j'ai assez souffert comme ça. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans nos vies. Maintenant, vous venez avec moi, nous allons voir Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Qu'il vous jette l'oubliette puisque je ne peux plus le faire.

- Quoi ? Non ! Attendez ! Elle veut me parler, c'est elle qui m'a appelé ! Elle est même venue dans mon rêve !

- Arrêtez de dire des âneries ! Elle ne vous connaît pas et n'ira sûrement jamais dans vos rêves ! Et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir tourner autour d'elle ou de chercher à la revoir. Elle a déjà assez eu de malheur depuis sa naissance pour que vous veniez la perturber encore plus. Nous allons voir Dumbledore…

            Non ! Pas le vieux fou ! Je ne veux pas l'oublier, elle a des choses à me montrer que je ne connais pas. Il ne faut pas qu'on me la fasse oublier, il ne faut pas… 

            Il me pousse hors de la pièce à présent et je tourne la tête pour la voir une dernière fois. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce visage. Nous arrivons dans le couloir et je dois me résoudre à avancer. Le chemin qui mène au bureau du directeur me paraît une éternité. Quand nous arrivons enfin devant sa porte, mes jambes sont en coton et il faut que je reprenne mon souffle. Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit d'y aller aussi vite ? Il frappe et on doit bien attendre cinq minutes avant que cette fichue porte ne s'ouvre. Le vieux fou est en peignoir et chemise de nuit, quel beau tableau !

- Séverus… Monsieur Malefoy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous ne devinerez jamais, Albus, où se trouvait à l'instant monsieur Malefoy.

            Et voilà qu'il se met à sonder mon regard à son tour. Autant baisser les yeux. Au moins, il nous fait entrer dans le bureau, vivement que je trouve un siège.

- Comment va Anaëlle ? 

- Albus, elle l'a touché et il faut que vous lui lanciez l'Oubliette, je ne le peux plus sur lui.

- Elle l'a protégé ? 

            Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si étonné ? Et arrêtez de me regarder de cette façon, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de ces cirques moldus.

- Asseyez-vous. 

            Avec joie. 

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je lui jette l'Oubliette Séverus ?

- Pardon ? Mais pour éviter qu'il aille tout répéter à la seule personne qui ne doit absolument rien savoir d'Anaëlle ! Cela me paraît évident ! Et je ne veux plus qu'il lui tourne autour, elle est assez faible sans avoir à supporter sa présence. 

- Séverus, il me semble que, si votre fille a protégé Drago de votre Oubliette, c'est qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de _penser_ qu'elle peut avoir confiance en lui. N'est-ce pas ? Si je ne m'abuse, nous sommes actuellement trois à pouvoir la toucher : vous, monsieur Malefoy et moi. Mme Pomfresh était encore sonnée hier matin après avoir malencontreusement effleuré Anaëlle. Ce qui signifie que cette jeune fille n'a pas confiance en elle, allez savoir pourquoi. Alors si elle n'a pas confiance en une infirmière qui est au service de l'école depuis un certain nombre d'années, pourquoi dans ce cas, aurait-elle laissé un parfait inconnu s'approcher d'elle ?

- Elle connaissait mon prénom quand elle était réveillée la première fois.

            Et c'est repartit, je suis la bête de cirque.

- Comment cela ? 

- Quand je me suis approché de son lit, elle m'a dit « tu es Drago ». Ensuite elle m'a tendu la main.

            Je n'aime pas les voir échanger des regards de ce genre-là, c'est signe qu'ils savent quelque chose que j'ignore.

- Il semblerait qu'une partie soit en train de se réaliser Séverus.

- Il est hors de question que quoi que ce soit se réalise. Je l'ai gardée éloignée de _leurs_ mains depuis sa naissance, ce n'est pas pour que _cette_ partie-là se réalise. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Il semblerait pourtant que ce soit ce qu'il se passe. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'_elle _disait…

            Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent à la fin ? Quelle partie, qui disait quoi ?

- Excusez-moi mais, qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?

- Séverus, je pense que vous devriez raconter l'histoire d'Anaëlle à Drago. Je pense que ce jeune homme a également des choses à nous dire.

- Des choses ? A quel sujet ?

- Sur la personne qui est enfermée à Azkaban et qui porte le même nom que vous. Car je pense que je ne devrais plus employer le terme de « père » en ce qui vous concerne, je me trompe ?

            Pour une fois j'ai envie de lui sauter au cou. Non, quand même pas ! Mais au moins, lui, il a compris ! 

- Vous avez raison.

- C'est absurde ! Lucius n'arrête pas de vanter les mérites de son fils. Comment Drago pourrait le renier ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il vient de voir quel genre d'homme était Lucius. Avez-vous expliqué au professeur Rogue ce qu'il a voulu faire, Drago ?

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? 

            Il m'inquiète à tout connaître. Personne n'est au courant du chantage de mon père.

- Oh, j'ai mes sources. 

- Je l'ai dit au professeur Rogue, mais le ne veut pas me croire. 

- Séverus, vous devriez le croire. Drago, pensez-vous que le professeur Rogue soit au service de Lord Voldemort ?

            Dire ce nom dans mes pensées ne me fait rien, mais l'entendre prononcé ne me plaît pas. Je frissonne et Rogue aussi apparemment. 

- Albus ! 

- Non, je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue soit à son service. Si il a fait quelque chose à sa fille, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le servir à nouveau, ou bien faire semblant de le service, jouer un rôle… d'espion…

            Non mais quel idiot ! J'avais la solution devant les yeux ! Rogue ne sert pas Voldemort, c'est Dumbledore qu'il aide. Lucius me parlait des va-et-vient de Rogue pour espionner Dumbledore pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est le contraire en fait.

- Exact.

- Albus ! Arrêtez et lancez-lui l'Oubliette ! 

- Non. Je ne lui lancerai pas.

- Quoi ? 

            Cette fois, on a parlé ensemble. Lui par colère et moi, par surprise.

- Drago est de notre côté et je ne pense pas qu'il retournera voir Lucius de si tôt. Et Anaëlle l'a accepté –et vous savez ce que cela signifie- alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui ferait tout oublier. Mais j'aimerai connaître toute l'histoire de ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre « père », Drago.

- Très bien…

            Et me voilà partit dans la narration à présent. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qu se fait vendre par son père pour qu'il puisse s'échapper de la prison où les méchants l'ont enfermé. Et le garçon, maintenant, est en sursit jusqu'à ce que son père soit libéré de la manière forte…

- Vous auriez dû venir me voir plus tôt. Votre vie est aussi en danger et faut que nous vous protégions de Lucius. Vous avez dit que Voldemort (nouveaux frissons) va le libérer sous peu ?

- C'est ce que Crabbe m'a dit.

- Il va falloir être prudent. Drago, je dois vous interdire de sortir à l'extérieur à partir de maintenant. Vos accès seront limités au parc du château mais aucune sortie à Pré au Lard ne vous sera accordée. Nous ne devons courir aucun risque qu'ils vous mettent la main dessus. Et ce pour deux raisons : la première, votre propre vie qui vous échappera le jour où Lucius vous retrouvera, et la seconde, pour ne pas qu'ils apprennent qu'Anaëlle est toujours vivante.

            Vas-y Drago, impose TA condition.

- J'accepte si vous me dites toute l'histoire au sujet d'Anaëlle.

            Et vlan ! Touché ! Mes félicitations Drago, tu es doué… 

- Séverus, il doit être mis au courant. Si elle l'a appelé, c'est que c'est lui.

- Albus, je ne peux pas le laisser s'en occuper. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste…

- Et il faut que la prophétie s'accomplisse…

- Une prophétie ? 

            Et ils se regardent à nouveau. Grrrrr ! J'ai horreur de ça. Enfin, Rogue se tourne vers moi avec un air complètement… anéanti.

- Très bien… Je vais vous le dire…


	5. La prophétie

**Chapitre 5 : La prophétie.**

Alors, tt d'abord, merci aux revieweurs !  

**Océane la malicieuse** : Oui, oui, tu vas tout savoir sur cette prophétie ! loool Pas la peine de t'énerver, c'est Sévi qui va tout expliquer… et calmement ! 

**Lilou1** : Et oui, pauv' Drago entouré d'incapables, il a pas de bol, il y a de quoi devenir dingue quand même ! mdr. Mais sa vie va s'arranger bientôt… Je sais je suis une vrai sadique de couper à ce passage-là, mais c'est fait pour ! mouahahaha ^__^

**Espinazodeldiablo**: Tu es amoureuse ? Lool ! Ah mais Sévi il m'est réservé ! mdrrrr, la décoction, il la prépare avec moi (il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour l'aider à retrouver la joie de vivre après ce que je lui fait endurer dans cette fic ! lol) Bon, je te le prêtes pour qqs heures alors ! En tout cas, sympa le « petit » jeu. Lol

**Caroline Black** : Et oui, Drago a un caractère assez spécial avec moi, mais je le voulais totalement différent. Et Sévi qui n'est pas le perso principal, c'est vrai que ça change pour moi. Mais Drago est mon second perso préféré et j'adore le mettre en avant pr une fois. ****

**yami**** ni hikari** : Bon, j'ai mis les chapitres suivants assez rapidement, alors j'espère que ça te plaît toujours !

**Roxane de Bormelia** : Oui oui, voilà la suite de l'histoire…

**Marie** : Le début t'as plu, est-ce que la suite aussi ? lol

~~~~

- Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit surtout pas être appris par qui que ce soit d'autre, vous m'avez bien compris Malefoy ? 

- Oui professeur. 

- Un peu de thé ? Pour nous tenir éveillés…

            Ca ne serait pas de refus, franchement. 

- Calmez-vous Séverus, il ne va rien arriver parce que vous dites la vérité sur la situation ! Prenez donc une tasse. Sers-toi Drago.

- Merci.

            Ca a au moins le mérite de réchauffer son thé.

- Allez-y Séverus. Bien que je connaisse déjà l'histoire…

            Houlà, il l'étriperait bien s'il le pouvait le vieux fou. 

- Anaëlle est née quelques mois avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce soir où il a lancé le sort sur Potter et qui s'est retourné contre lui. Il avait appris son existence grâce à une prophétie que Lucius avait trouvée, dissimulée au Ministère. Mais il a toujours ignoré qu'elle était ma fille. Il ne le sait toujours pas, d'ailleurs. 

- Comment ?

- J'y viens. La mère d'Anaëlle était une simple moldue que j'avais rencontrée lors d'une mission. Elle m'a soigné quand elle m'a trouvé après avoir subi l'attaque d'un Auror particulièrement acharné. Elle ne m'a posé aucune question et s'est occupée de moi. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, nous sommes… tombés amoureux, bien que je servais le Seigneur dans son extermination des moldus et des Sangs de bourbe. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, j'ignorais que notre enfant serait l'objet d'une prophétie qui aiderait à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai appris uniquement après qu'elle soit née. Lucius a fait des recherches, accompagné par un groupe de Mangemorts, sans me mettre au courant –j'avais une mission e la part de mon Maître- et quand ils annoncèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé l'enfant, le Maître a ordonné qu'on s'en débarrasse. Bien entendu, je devais participer à son extermination, sans savoir de quel enfant il s'agissait. Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le quartier où je cachais Anaëlle et sa mère que j'ai compris. 

            Il a la voix qui tremble en évoquant ce passage. Il y a de quoi…

- Je n'ai pas pu intervenir pour les empêcher de tuer Kelly. Quand je suis entré dans la maison, longtemps après eux, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas aller à l'endroit où ils s'occupaient d'elle, j'ai été dans la chambre d'Anaëlle. 

            Il se tait et ferme les yeux, le visage tendu.

- IL lui lançait le Doloris. 

            Il s'interrompt encore, la voix plus tremblante que jamais.

- Séverus, voulez-vous quelque chose ?

- Non, non ça ira.

            Il rouvre les yeux, le regard à nouveau vide et je comprends pour quelle raison. Voir sa propre fille subir le Doloris n'est supportable pour personne.

- Alors je lui ai fait subir le même sort.

- Sur Anaëlle ?

            Mauvaise question Drago. Regard meurtrier de sa part. Réfléchis avant de parler…

- Sur votre père ! Croyez-vous que j'aurai lancé le Doloris sur ma propre fille ?

- C'est Lucius qui lui a lancé ? 

            Encore pire que ce que je pensais.

- Oh oui. Et il n'a pas pris de gant. Il ne m'a pas vu lui lancer le Doloris et il était seul. J'ai donc récupéré Anaëlle alors que je ne savais même pas si je pourrais la sauver. J'ai transplané et je l'ai amené à Poudlard. J'ai dû la laisser à Albus et Pomfresh, eux seuls pouvant m'aider. Je suis retourné auprès des autres alors qu'ils croyaient qu'un Auror avait attaqué Lucius et avait emmené le bébé avec lui. Je leur ai fait croire que j'étais partis à sa poursuite mais qu'il avait transplané avant. Nous sommes retournés auprès de notre Maître, mais je savais déjà que je ne le servirai plus. Quand il a su que l'enfant avait été sauvée par un Auror et que j'avais tenté de le rattraper, il a laissé sa colère éclater mais il m'a également félicité. L'ironie de la situation : félicité pour avoir sauver ma propre fille alors qu'il voulait la tuer. Je suis revenu à Poudlard et j'ai tout expliqué à Dumbledore. C'est à ce moment que j'ai quitté les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus m'a aidé et nous avons réussi à garder Anaëlle en vie mais affaiblie. Et de plus, le Doloris a laissé une séquelle.

- Il l'a rendu aveugle…

- Oui. Elle a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir autre chose d'atteint. Mais elle a grandi en restant fragile et j'ai été obligé de la laisser cachée à Ste Mangouste dans un endroit secret dont personne n'en connaissait l'existence. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius vienne fouiner à l'hôpital, voulant servir son Maître, alors qu'il avait une mission spéciale. Il a réussi à trouver la cachette par un coup de chance dira-t-on et a tué l'infirmière de garde après lui avoir fait dire les renseignements qu'il voulait sur la personne qui était cachée ici. Il a lancé le Doloris sur Anaëlle et il a été arrêté quand le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle l'a vu en pleine action. Il a été neutralisé et envoyé à Azkaban pour ça. Je suis arrivé mais Anaëlle avait déjà subi le Doloris par deux fois et les espoirs étaient pauvres pour la revoir seine d'esprit. Je l'ai ramenée à Poudlard et soigné moi-même avec des potions que j'ai améliorées. Cela a l'air de fonctionner et je suis même surpris qu'elle ait déjà aussi vite récupéré. Mais elle a des crises à cause des Doloris qu'elle a reçu et je ne peux que l'aider en l'_endormant_. 

- Une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

- Non, c'est une potion qui la calme mais elle est enfermée dans son esprit et doit lutter seule contre ses démons intérieurs. 

- Ses démons ? 

- tous ceux qu'elle a touché sans avoir confiance sont soit morts, soit fous, et ce qu'elle leur a envoyé comme image reste dans son esprit et elle est constamment envahie de ces visions. Elle doit les évacuer de son esprit.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle envoie des images aux autres, c'est bien comme ces créatures, les Récels ?

            Il semble chercher ce dont je veux parler et il finit par acquiescer.

- En quelque sorte oui. Elle se défend de cette façon. Dès qu'une personne qu'elle trouve néfaste la touche, cette personne est aussitôt assaillie par des visions sur ses pires cauchemars ou sur ses phobies. Si elle se concentre assez, elle peut aller jusqu'à la mort par la folie et la souffrance. C'est pour cette raison que seuls Dumbledore et moi pouvons la toucher. Mais apparemment, vous aussi…

- Et pourquoi a-t-elle confiance en moi alors ? La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle était endormie et j'ai juste effleuré sa main. J'ai senti une drôle de sensation mais je n'ai pas eu de visions d'horreur ou je ne sais quoi.

            Ils échangent un regard et apparemment, Rogue ne veut plus parler. Il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre, faisant mine de regarder au-dehors, bien qu'il fasse nuit noire et qu'on ne distingue rien. 

- Drago, je dois t'expliquer à présent ce en quoi tu es impliqué à partir de maintenant dans cette histoire. 

- Je suis impliqué ? Mais pour quoi ? Je ne la connais pas…

- Mais vous allez apprendre à la connaître. Comme le dit la prophétie.

- Mais c'est quoi cette prophétie ? Je n'en fait pourtant pas partie puisque c'est Anaëlle.

- Et pourtant, vous allez avoir une part importante dans cette prophétie.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Albus, il ne peut pas le faire. Il ne la connaît pas du tout et n'y connaît rien en la maîtrise de ce don.

- C'est pourtant lui qui va l'aider.

- Qui vous dis que ce n'est pas moi ? 

- La prophétie est très claire sur ce point. Vous faites déjà partie de la prophétie. Drago est en quelque sorte la relève pour la suite.

- Bon, j'en ai assez entendu, je ne veux plus entendre de sornettes au sujet de Drago qui pourrait l'aider.

- Vous allez me dire ce que je dois faire ? 

            Ah ! Mais ils vont finir par m'énerver à parler entre eux en faisant comme si je n'étais pas présent.

- Séverus, IL est le seul qui puisse la toucher et vous savez ce que cela signifie.

            Rogue est énervé et ne tient pas en place. Il avance de longs en larges en regardant le sol.

- Drago, tu vas devoir aider Anaëlle à reprendre goût à la vie si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Lui apprendre à revivre normalement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par lui apprendre à revivre ?  Et pourquoi moi ? Son père ne peut pas le faire ?

- Non, Séverus est le protecteur et vous devenez le Mentor.

- Le Mentor. Ce qui signifie ?

- La prophétie annonçait que le protecteur s'occuperait de la jeune fille jusqu'à que son Mentor ne prenne le relais pour la rétablir mentalement. 

- Mentalement ? Pourquoi, je vais lui apprendre à écrire ?

- Vous trouvez qu'il y a matière à plaisanter Malefoy ?

            Du calme la chauve-souris, j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère moi, c'est tout !

- Séverus. Si vous lui disiez son rôle dans cette histoire, moi j'ai tendance à traîner…

            Il le provoque comme c'est pas possible ! Mais j'adore la tête que fait Rogue. C'est tordant comme le vieux fou se fout de sa tête ! 

- Très bien, vous voulez me pousser à bout ce soir, parfait. Malefoy, vu que vous semblez être celui de la prophétie, vous allez devoir vous occuper d'Anaëlle en lui faisant contrôler son don et en la réhabituant à ce qui l'entoure. Ne me demandez pas comment faire pour qu'elle contrôle son don, je l'ignore. Mais comme c'est VOUS qui êtes concerné, débrouillez-vous. (il serait pas un brin jaloux Sévi ? mdrr)

            Il est devenu fou ma parole ? Comment il veut que moi je sache comment faire pour lui apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir ? J'y connais rien moi ! Et puis si il veut s'en occuper de sa fi-fille, qu'il le fasse ! J'ai jamais demandé à faire partie de cette fichue prophétie moi ! 

- Séverus, il serait plus aimable de lui expliquer gentiment…

- Gentiment ? Vous pensez que j'ai envie d'être gentil peut-être ? 

- Cela peut toujours être bénéfique.

- En attendant, puisque monsieur Malefoy veut jouer les héros, il va aller s'occuper d'Anaëlle lorsqu'elle se réveillera en pleine nuit à cause d'une de ses crises causées, je le rappelle, par son propre père !

- Lucius n'est plus mon père !

            Ca y est, j'explose.

- Il l'était en tout cas quand il a fait subir à ma fille ces sorts ! Il est responsable de son état ! 

- Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je le hais autant que vous, si ce n'est plus. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le croiser sans lui jeter un sort qui le fasse souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffert. Il a fait ça à votre fille, mais apparemment c'est à moi de réparer ce qu'il a fait, non ?

            Une minute, qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Eh ! 

- Bien ! Je crois que Monsieur Malefoy est prêt pour s'occuper d'Anaëlle.

- Mais non ! Attendez ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je voulais dire que je peux l'aider mais je ne sais pas… oh, mais comment voulez-vous que je lui apprenne à …

- Vous y parviendrez, Anaëlle vous a déjà accepté, vous n'aurez aucun problème à lui apprendre à vivre. Elle ne connaît pratiquement rien au monde qui l'entoure, vous lui _montrerez_ ce que vous savez.

- Mais comment ?

- Je pense que vous trouverez par vous-même la réponse à cette question.

            Ils sont mabouls tous les deux ? Comment je vais faire moi pour trouver ça ? L'aider… l'aider… mais comment ? Elle ne voit rien, je ne la connais pas vraiment, elle a un pouvoir qui me dépasse et dont je dois l'aider à se servir… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'aller voir dans cette cachette moi, et d'y retourner ? 

- Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil apaisera les esprits.

- Je veux vous voir à la première heure dans la chambre d'Anaëlle demain matin Malefoy. 

            Il sort sans un mot de plus et je reste seul avec le vieux fou.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça lui passera. Et cela fera le plus grand bien à Anaëlle d'avoir une autre personne que son père qui s'occupe d'elle. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, je pense que vous savez où se trouve la sortie. 

            Ils me laissent tous ma parole ! Autant aller me coucher, si j'arrive à dormir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis impliqué là-dedans moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois réparer les erreurs de celui qui m'a créé ? Quelqu'un peut-il me le dire ?

            « _Oh Drago, si tu savais ce que les erreurs de ton père vont venir bouleverser chez toi, si seulement tu savais…_ »

            En plus, Rogue ne va pas arrêter de m'aboyer dessus et il ne va plus me laisser tranquille. Au moindre bobo, je l'entends déjà d'ici : Malefoy, vous allez vous en occuper et rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Et ne la faites pas souffrir ! Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

            Enfin, pas fâché d'arriver dans ma chambre. C'est quand même bien d'être préfet en chef. Avoir sa chambre à soi, au moins, je peux faire ce que je veux et voir _qui_ je veux. M'allonger et dormir, voilà ce que je veux. Je me change et reste juste en caleçon (les fan( e)s de Drago, ne bavez pas s'il vous plaît ! mdr), je n'ai vraiment plus de forces pour me changer complètement. A peine suis-je allongé que mes yeux se ferment. Mon esprit s'évade une fois de plus et je me retrouve non pas dans une forêt, mais dans une pièce éclairée par des bougies. Je connais cette pièce, j'y suis allé ce soir. Et elle est là, assise sur le lit, mais elle n'est plus malade, elle a retrouvé sa joie de vivre, un changement radical s'est opéré en elle. Elle ne me voit pas mais elle sait que je suis là.

- Bonsoir Drago.

- Bonsoir Anaëlle.

            Je m'approche d'elle et m'assois sur le lit en tailleur, lui faisant face.

- Quelle leçon m'apprends-tu ce soir ?

- Une leçon très importante pour ta vie future. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

            Pour toute réponse, j'approche mon visage du sien et mes lèvres trouvent les siennes. Je l'embrasse presque comme une caresse et elle n'a pas l'air surprise. Je sens ses lèvres se presser un peu plus contre les miennes et je l'entend murmurer.

- J'attendais cette leçon plus tôt.

- D'où connais-tu ça ?

- Ton esprit regorge d'un tas de renseignements en la matière…

            Elle sourit et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle passe les mains autour de ma taille et je la serre contre moi. Elle entrouvre la bouche et je peux l'explorer avec ma langue. Sa langue se mêle à la mienne et elles dansent passionnément alors que je sens ses mains reviennent sur mon torse.

- Drago…

- Je t'aime…

- C'EST VRAI ???? (mais si il va y avoir du délire ! mdrrr)

            J'ouvre les yeux en vitesse en entendant cette voix hystérique. Et quelle vision d'horreur j'ai à mon réveil.

- PARKINSON ! CASSE-TOI DE MON LIT !

- Mais Drayyyy…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur moi ? Tire-toi avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

- Mais…

            Elle est cinglée cette fille ! Je la pousse violemment et elle retombe lourdement par terre. Aerk ! Et dire qu'elle m'embrassait alors que je pensais que c'était… 

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Pleurniche-t-elle.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit du tout ! Maintenant barre-toi ou tu auras droit à une retenue avec Rogue pour t'être introduite dans ma chambre en pleine nuit.

            Elle se lève en me jetant un regard noir et finit par s'en aller. Ouf ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à une vitesse moi ! Elle est complètement cinglée de venir me foutre la trouille comme ça ! Et en plus elle a interrompu un rêve qui paraissait prometteur… Non Drago, Elle n'est pas ce genre de fille, tu ne la touchera pas dans ce sens-là. Elle est… pure et intouchable. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui montrer cette partie-là, c'est à celui qui l'aimera de lui faire découvrir. Moi je ne suis que son Mentor et ma réputation en la matière serait un blocage pour elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a voulu de moi, sachant que je suis le fils de son tourmenteur. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allé la trouver dans cette cachette ? Ta curiosité te perdra Drago Malefoy…

            Ah ! Enfin samedi. Pas de cours et juste les quelques devoirs que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire à cause de mes patrouilles. Sinon, aujourd'hui c'est repos. Et je vais faire en sorte de ne pas me coltiner les deux zigotos avant qu'ils ne me fassent craquer. Je suis à peine debout qu'on frappe à ma porte.

- Qui est là ?

- Monsieur Malefoy, avez-vous oublié ce que je vous ai dit hier soir ? Je vous ai dit à la première heure et pas au milieu de la matinée ! Alors pressez-vous.

            Rogue. Et bien, ça promet pour la suite. Si je ne peux même plus me reposer le samedi matin. Mais d'un autre côté, je vais avoir une belle occupation. Je vais pouvoir apprendre à la connaître un peu mieux. Les images du rêve entrecoupé d'hier soir resurgissent dans mon esprit et je frissonne, allez savoir pourquoi. Non Drago, pas ce genre de pensées, pas avec elle. Elle est la pureté et l'innocence incarnées. Ne va pas la salir dans tes rêves… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend moi ? Depuis quand je pense des trucs comme ça ? J'ai quand même le droit de rêver de qui je met dans mon lit ! 

- Aaaahhhh !

            Voilà, un bon hurlement le matin en tapant le pied contre un coussin qui traîne par là, ça remet les idées en place et ça me libère. Il faudrait que je m'achète un des truc-ball de moldus pour taper dedans, apparemment, c'est efficace pour se calmer. Bon, autant se préparer et aller le rejoindre sinon il va me faire une crise réservée à Potter habituellement.

            Au moins, la douche me détend et je ne pense plus à rien pendant ce temps-là. Je me sèche et m'habille en vitesse et je sors dans le couloir. Un petit déjeuner en vitesse et…

- Où pensez-vous aller ? 

            Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il va m'attendre dehors à chaque fois ?

- Prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Ca ne sert à rien…

- Excusez-moi mais je ne ferai rien en ayant le ventre vide.

- Il y a déjà de quoi se restaurer sur place. Maintenant, pressez le pas, _elle_ veut vous _voir_.

            Me voir ? Ah oui, en étant aveugle c'est facile pour elle.

- Façon de parler, ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend rien.

            Du calme, j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère. Et nous voilà reparti pour le couloir oublié que les élèves n'empruntent jamais. Nous arrivons devant les deux toiles et Rogue donne le mot de passe à celle de gauche cette fois.

- Manto.

            Il se tourne alors vers moi.

- Gardez-le dans un coin de votre tête ce mot-là. 

            La toile s'ouvre et j'entre après lui. 

- Tu y es parvenu ?

- Oui. 

- Drago est ici.

- Je sais.

            Je passe à côté de lui alors qu'il discute avec elle et je la vois. Elle est assise dans son lit, essayant de brosser sa longue chevelure, caractéristique incontournable de la preuve de son lien d'apparenté. Qui d'autre dans cette pièce a les cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau ?

- Bonjour Drago.

            Je sursaute, je n'avais pas réalisé que je me perdais dans mes pensées.

- Bonjour.

- Ne me demandez aucun conseil, je ne pourrai vous en dire aucun et c'est votre rôle de trouver les réponses à vos questions. 

- Papa, il n'y est pour rien, ne t'en prends pas à lui.

            Ouh ! Comment elle le casse de bon matin ! Je sens que je vais bien me plaire finalement…

- Anaëlle, je t'ai déjà expliqué la situation, alors ne la rend pas plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Si tu crois qu'il m'est facile de te laisser aux mains d'un ignorant alors que je peux très bien le faire…

- Je sais. Mais je dois apprendre les nouvelles choses. Pas uniquement les livres que tu gardes à l'esprit pour me les montrer.

            Elle a l'air de l'avoir blessé intérieurement, ça se voit d'après le regard qu'il lui tend.

- La nourriture est sur le plateau. La potion est sur sa table de nuit au cas où. 

            Il tourne sur lui-même et sort de la pièce sans un mot ou une regard de plus. Il est blessé. Le portrait se referme et nous sommes seuls tous les deux.

- Il s'en remettra. Sers-toi à manger si tu veux. 

            Je me tourne vers elle et écarquille un sourcil. C'est incroyable l'assurance qu'elle a prit depuis qu'elle est réveillée. Elle est toujours aussi pâle et frêle mais elle a l'air déjà plus vive et seine d'esprit surtout. Elle recommence à se coiffer –maladroitement- et je me dirige vers la table en face du lit. Il y a un mélange de viennoiseries et un pichet de jus de citrouille, une tasse et du thé fumant dans une théière à côté.

- Tu n'en veux pas ?

- J'ai déjà mangé, mais ne te prives pas.

            Je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver. Je me sers mon thé et je mords dans une brioche. Depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir manger…  Je la regarde en avalant ma viennoiserie et vois qu'elle a du mal à coiffer la longueur de ses cheveux. Je m'essuies les mains avec une serviette et m'approche du lit. Elle arrête aussitôt son geste avec la brosse.

- Qu'as-tu ? 

- Donne-moi ta brosse, je vais t'aider.

            Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je vais coiffer une fille ? Depuis quand je joue au coiffeur moi ? Et pourquoi sourit-elle ? Mais elle me tend la brosse. Elle se tourne légèrement sur le côté et j'ai libre accès à sa chevelure. Longue et soyeuse –apparemment, les sortilèges fonctionnent bien pour avoir des cheveux propres comme ça- et surtout sombre. Un océan de noirceur où je plonge facilement… 

- Il y a un problème ?

- Quoi ? Oh… non.

            Quel idiot, arrête de penser Drago, elle va croire que tu es complètement maboul. Je passe la brosse dans ses cheveux, remarquant qu'ils sont emmêlés. Ca va être un peu plus long que je ne pensais. Y aller en douceur et ne pas lui tirer les cheveux… Ils glissent entre mes doigts, doux comme de la soie. Et ça y est… voilà que je fais des rimes maintenant. C'est pas vrai ! J'ai enfin terminé, je commence à avoir des crampes à force.

- Voilà. 

- Merci. Il faudra vraiment que j'y arrive toute seule mais ils sont trop longs. 

            Elle se retourne, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas assez mangé, retourne t'asseoir. Je vais _lire_ en t'attendant.

- Lire ? Comment peux-tu…

            Elle me montre un livre et l'ouvre. Et une fois de plus, Drago est un bel imbécile. Un livre en braille, bien évidemment.

- Excuse-moi.

- Oh, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. 

            Elle ouvre la page qu'elle désire et passe ses doigts dessus, le regard porté devant elle. Je me réinstalle sur un fauteuil et termine mon petit déjeuner. Je jette de temps à autre un œil à Anaëlle, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si concentré pour lire un livre –surtout de cette manière- mis à part la Sang de Bou… Une minute. Anaëlle… elle est la fille de Rogue mais aussi d'une moldue. Elle n'est pas une Sang pure. Je n'y avais pas réfléchis avant. Pas étonnant que Voldemort veuille s'en débarrasser, même s'il ne sait pas que c'est un la fille d'un de ses sbires –bien qu'il ne soit plus à son service.

- Quelle leçon vas-tu m'apprendre aujourd'hui ?

            J'avale bruyamment ma salive. Cette phrase… c'est pratiquement celle de mon rêve. Aussitôt, les images du baiser reviennent dans mon esprit et je suis mal à l'aise. Ne pense pas à ça Drago… J'en laisse tomber mon autre brioche. 

- Ca ne va pas ?

            Elle a déposé son livre sur le lit et écarquille les sourcils, attendant une réponse. 

- Si si, ça va. 

            Elle retrouve son air calme et tend la main sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle attrape un carnet et une plume à la pointe assez étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

- Cela va me servir à prendre des notes. La plume écrit en braille. 

- Des notes ? Pour quoi faire ? 

- Ce que tu me diras me servira par la suite.

            Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de notes ? On n'apprend pas à _vivre_ en prenant des notes ! Non, là ça ne va pas aller. Je me lève et me dirige vers elle et lui prend le carnet et la plume des mains.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'apprends à vivre, pas à prendre des notes. La vie ne se résume pas à des mots écrits. Il faut que tu la vive, pas que tu la retienne. 

            Elle a un air perdu un instant et finit pas sourire.

- Très bien. Si tu le dis. Mais comment vas-tu faire pour m'aider à contrôler mon… _pouvoir_ ?

            Elle a dit le dernier mot presque dans un souffle. A mon avis, c'est plus une malédiction pour elle.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu me montres ce que ça fait…

- Non ! Si je le fais, tu deviendra fou ou pire, comme les autres…

            Elle panique, s'en est déroutant.

- Ne panique pas ! D'accord, si tu ne veux pas me le faire, nous allons trouver autre chose. Mais nous verrons ça une autre fois. Pour le moment, je vais t'apprendre à prendre soin de toi.

- Soin de moi ?

- Tu ne vas pas rester dans ce lit toute ta vie ? Il faut que tu sortes et…

- Je ne dois pas sortir ! C'est interdit ! S'ils me trouvent dehors, je ne pourrai rien faire…

            Elle est encore paniquée et agite les bras de désespoir. Je lui attrape les poignets pour tenter de la calmer et aussitôt, je ressens les fourmillements. 

« Il ne fallait pas me toucher… »

- Fais-nous sortir d'ici. Je n'aime pas cette forêt.

« Toi seul pourra changer l'endroit quand tu auras vaincu ta peur »

            Oh non, ils sont encore tout autour de moi et je suis tout seul, encore une fois. 

- Je ne peux pas me défendre. Je n'ai rien.

« Si. Ta baguette et ton esprit »

            Ma baguette ? Je fouille ma poche et la trouve. Que doit-on dire pour les faire fuir ? Oh non, ils se rapprochent et m'encerclent. 

« C'est ton esprit qui dois agir. Il sait quoi faire, ferme les yeux et tu sauras ».

            Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux alors qu'ils vont me sauter dessus ! 

« Ferme les yeux, aie juste confiance en moi. »

            Je ferme les yeux, désespéré. Pourquoi ne me lâche-t-elle pas ? Je les entend marcher vers moi, leurs grognements se faisant plus forts. 

- Nemeredas Spherus !

            C'est ça, c'est ça qu'il faut dire ! J'ouvre les yeux et je suis à la fois surpris et heureux. Il y en a un à terre. 

« Je t'avais dis que tu y parviendrai. »

            La forêt se met à tournoyer autour de moi et je dois fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière qui m'entoure. Je sens ses mains qui reposent les miennes sur le lit et j'ouvre les yeux. Elle a le visage tourné dans ma direction, l'air pâle.

- J'ai réussi ! J'en ai tué un ! 

- Je sais. Je n'ai fait qu'éveiller ce que tu avais au fond de toi. Ta peur l'avait enfoui au plus profond de ton esprit.  Maintenant, c'est ton tour.

- Mon tour ?

- Oui, c'est à toi de me montrer ce que tu as à me montrer.

- Pour ça, il va falloir que je m'équipe, il faut que je trouve un livre avec des formules pour modifier ta garde-robe.

- Ma garde-robe ?

- Où sont tes affaires ?

- Je n'en n'ai pas énormément. Mon père doit les avoir mis dans une malle ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai que des chemises de nuit pour le moment.

- Il faudra que j'aille les lui prendre. Alors en attendant, nous allons te redonner un peu de couleurs. 

- De couleurs ? 

- Je te trouves pâle.

- Je ne peux pas me voir, mais ça doit être vrai.

- Et il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que ailles quand même dehors sans qu'on te remarque. Dumbledore devrait pouvoir m'aider…

            Elle a à nouveau peur face à ce que je viens de lui dire. Je préfère ne pas la toucher.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais sortir uniquement quand je serais sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger pour toi. Nous verrons ça la prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, voyons ce qu'on peut faire avec ton visage. 

            Une minute…

- Heu, si je te touche, qu'est-ce que ça va faire ?

- Maintenant que tu as vaincu ta peur, je ne sais pas. Tu verra bien…

            Elle a un léger sourire et j'hésite à approcher ma main de sa joue. Je la pose pourtant dessus. Et là curieusement, je ne ressens rien. Absolument rien à part la finesse de sa peau et sa fraîcheur. 

- Il ne se passe rien.

            Elle sourit à nouveau et acquiesce.

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

- Mais pourquoi tout à l'heure quand je t'ai prit les poignets, je suis retourné dans la forêt ? 

- Tu devais réussir à vaincre ta peur avant tout. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu es le seul à pouvoir me toucher sans ressentir quelque chose. Mon père le peut également mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que de lire ses pensées quand il le fait.

- Tu lis dans ses pensées ? Dans les pensées des autres aussi ?

- Curieusement, les tiennes sont assez difficiles à voir. Je sais juste le minimum de choses que j'ai à apprendre sur toi. Comme le fait que tu sois le fils de…

- Ne dis pas son nom. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. 

            Elle semble réfléchir et finit par acquiescer.

- Est-ce que tu peux quand même lire mes pensées ?

- Je te l'ai dit, les tiennes sont difficiles à voir. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne les lirais pas. 

- Ca m'arrangerai.

            Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle voit ce que j'ai rêvé cette nuit…

- Par quoi commençons-nous ? 

- Te passer de la crème. 

            C'est pas vrai, voilà que je fais comme toutes ces folles accro à leur beauté. Elle est déjà belle naturellement… Mais c'est vrai qu'un peu d'aide la rendre encore plus belle. 

            Est-ce que je viens de dire le mot « belle » ? 

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Oui, pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi caresses-tu ma joue ? 

            Quel nul ! Je l'avais même pas remarqué. Retire ta main Drago et rapidement ! 

- Il va falloir les produits qu'utilisent les filles en général. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elles utilisent. 

            J'entends du bruit derrière moi et je me retourne. Mon cœur se met à battre rapidement quand je vois la tête pâle de colère de Rogue devant moi. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- R… rien…

- Vous venez avec moi. 

- Papa ?

- Je discuterai avec toi après. Pour l'instant c'est à ton _Mentor _que je veux parler.

            Et c'est reparti, il me traîne dehors et m'emmène à nouveau dans son bureau. La porte claque derrière lui alors que j'avance dans la pièce.

- Ne remettez plus jamais les mains de cette façon sur _ma_ fille, est-ce que c'est clair ? Vous n'avez pas à la caresser ou lui montrer le moindre geste d'affection. Vous n'avez qu'un seul devoir envers elle : lui apprendre à contrôler son don parfaitement pour qu'elle évite de tuer tous ceux qu'elle touche, et lui apprendre les choses de la vie qui l'entoure.

- La vie qui l'entoure ? Quelle vie ? Elle ne peut pas sortir, comment voulez-vous que je lui apprenne quoi que ce soit ? 

- Est-ce que lui caresser la joue et vouloir lui coller tous ces produits inutiles que mettent ces godiches pour attirer l'œil aidera à lui montrer la vie en général ? Ce n'est pas avec des crèmes et du maquillage qu'elle saura ce qui l'entoure.

- Alors laissez-la sortir, que je lui montre ce qui l'entoure ! Que voulez-vous que je lui apprenne dans cette pièce ?  Elle est pire que prisonnière ! 

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer : si jamais quelqu'un voit une étrangère dans l'état d'Anaëlle, je ne pense pas que cela passe inaperçu. D'autant plus que vos comparses de Serpentard ont pour certains des membres de leur famille au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que pensez-vous qu'il arriverai si ils la voyaient se promener dans Poudlard ?

- Trouvez un moyen pour qu'elle puisse m'accompagner sans être vue ! 

- Hors de question. Elle est de toute façon trop faib…

- Elle n'est pas faible ! Vous avez remarqué qu'elle tient debout et qu'elle a retrouvé de l'énergie ? Elle veut savoir ce qui l'entoure ! 

- J'ai dit non ! 

- De quoi avez-vous peur, qu'elle s'attache plus à moi qu'à vous ?

- Anaëlle ne s'attachera jamais à vous. Vous êtes son Mentor, c'est tout. Vous lui direz ce qui se passe dans la vie de tous les jours et vous lui apprendrez à se servir de son don correctement. Suis-je clair ? 

- Oui, très clair. Mais je ne vous écouterai pas. Soit vous me laissez l'aider de la façon que je trouve la meilleure qui soit pour la faire revivre, soit vous vous débrouillez sans moi. Et votre prophétie sera annulée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner. 

- Oh si je le peux. Si je ne peux pas faire ce qu'il faut, je ne vois pas l'intérêt que je reste. Vous direz à Anaëlle que je m'excuse mais je ne vais plus aller la voir. 

            Je me précipite vers la porte et je sors avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Il ne me rattrape même pas. Je ne vais pas subir ses foudres à chaque fois qu'il n'est pas d'accord, je n'ai rien demandé à personne et s'il n'est pas content, c'est la même chose. 

- Eh Drago !

- J'ai pas le temps.

            Ah non, pas les deux abrutis en plus. J'ai ma dose pour la journée. 

- Eh vous deux là ! Il y a des salles pour faire ça ! Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle.

- Eh ! Tu n'as pas le…

- J'ai tous les droits, c'est moi le Préfet en chef et je dis que vous irez vous bécoter ailleurs que dans le couloir. 

            Non mais.

- Toi là, ta cape est à l'envers, tu viens de faire perdre dix points à Poufsouffle. 

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Et rajoute quelque chose, c'est dix points supplémentaires.

            Ils n'ont pas intérêt de me chercher aujourd'hui.

- Malefoy !

- Quoi encore ?

            Ah non ! Pas Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Dégage de mon chemin la Sang de bourbe.

            Pas Sang de bourbe, pas Sang de bourbe…

- Tu peux m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu as enlevé des points à cet élève pour sa cape à l'envers ? Tu te crois où ?

- Je me coirs où j'ai envie d'être alors maintenant dégage le passage, j'ai suffisamment été contaminé par toi. 

- J'irai signaler ton comportement au professeur McGonagall, je te préviens.

- Mais va donc jouer les mouchardes, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es Préfète en Chef aussi. 

- Certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Moi au moins je suis honnête et loyale. Je ne profite pas de ma situation. 

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ? DEGAGE ! 

            Elle commence à m'énerver celle-là ! Retourne jouer avec le balafré et le renard. 

Au moins, je suis dehors maintenant et plus personne ne vient m'ennuyer. Le prochain que je croise, je lui lance un Expeliarmus. Je préfère rester au bord du lac, au moins, je serais au calme. L'air frais me fait du bien, Rogue m'a assez échauffé les oreilles comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver à jouer les surprotecteurs ! Il n'a jamais été capable de montrer la moindre émotion mais là j'ai vu toute la palette sur son visage. Si il veut que sa fille se réhabitue à vivre, il ferait bien de la laisser respirer. Je jette nonchalamment des cailloux dans le lac, me vidant l'esprit de tout ce qui me fait bouillir de l'intérieur. L'heure du repas arrivant, je préfère retourner dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je ne vais pas rester en sweat et en jean, j'ai une réputation tout de même. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je suis surpris de trouver un mot à mes pieds derrière la porte. Je le ramasse et décachette l'enveloppe.

« Vous irez demander à Dumbledore de vous fournir ce que vous souhaitez pour faire sortir Anaëlle. Elle ne sortira que lorsqu'elle sera complètement sur pieds et je serai catégorique sur ce point. »

Je souris. Il la protège mais il ne peut se résoudre à lui déplaire. Si il ne cédait pas, l'état de sa fille ne s'améliorerait pas, et ça, personne ne le souhaite, lui tout comme moi. Oh oui je serai son Mentor et vous ne la reconnaîtrez pas, elle sera différente de ce que vous avez pu connaître. Je la ferai revivre, soyez-en sûr je la ramènerai à la vie.

Voilàààà ! vous voyez que je suis pas si sadique que ça ! J'ai été vite pour mettre la suite qd même ! ohhhh ! Vous pensiez que j'allais attendre aussi longtemps pour mettre le nouveau chapitre ? Mais non ! Etant donné que je suis hyper inspirée pour cette histoire, je n'allais pas attendre !  mdr

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et désolé d'avoir joué avec vos nerfs ! mdrrrrrr 


	6. L'éclosion du papillon

**Chapitre 6 : L'éclosion du papillon.**

J'avais dit que ça risquait de tourner vers du rating R ou NC-17. Petit aperçu ici, pas vraiment « passionné » de la part de notre petit Drago… mais quand même ! 

En tout cas, Drago va s'amuser à jouer l'esthéticienne dans ce chapitre ! Oh my god ! mdrrr

~~~~

            Je savais qu'il céderai. Il veut qu'elle apprenne à vivre, mais comment le pourrait-elle sans sortir de cette chambre ? Et pour une fois, je remercie le vieux fou. Il a réussi à se procurer une poudre argentée qui permet de rendre la personne qui en reçoit invisible, jusqu'à ce qu'on lance l'incantation qui lui redonnera son apparence normale. Encore heureux que j'en dispose de deux larges paquets d'avance…

            Mais pour le moment, il faut que je me procure tous ces trucs que mettent les filles sur leur peau, afin que cela la rende quand même un peu moins pâle –car je dois l'admettre, j'aime avoir à mes côtés une fille en pleine forme ou du moins, qui en donne l'impression. Et la maquiller ne la rendra que plus belle. J'ai encore dit ce mot-là moi… Ca doit être un tic.

- Pansy ?

            Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit elle ? Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            Je rêve ! Elle est fâchée contre moi dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurai été ravi, mais là j'ai besoin d'elle. Enfin, façon de parler. 

- Tu boudes ?

- A ton avis ? 

- Pourquoi ?

            Feindre l'innocence, ça marche toujours…

- Tu es méchant avec moi.

            Quelle gamine, c'est pas possible…

- Mais non ! Je suis juste sur les nerfs en ce moment. Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi ces derniers temps mais je suis… désolé, d'accord ?

            Grrrr… Plutôt mourir que d'être désolé pour elle. Mais ça a l'air de marcher puisqu'elle me regarde en me souriant. Aerk ! Ce sourire…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

            Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de prendre mon souffle qu'elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse fiévreusement. Au secours… Ce qu'il faut pas faire quand même ! Je vais m'en mordre les doigts mais bon…

- Et si on montait dans ton dortoir ?

            Là, autant dire que je lui propose le Nirvana et sa grimace de plaisir m'indique qu'elle est tombée dans le panneau. Pauvre fille va. Elle me tire par la main et m'entraîne dans les escaliers.  Nous arrivons devant la porte du dortoir des septième année et elle entre.

- Vous sortez ! Lance-t-elle, à peine rentrée.

            Les filles, me voyant arriver derrière elle, paniquent et s'enfuient presque de la chambre. L'autre se retourne et me refait un de ses sourires. Brrrr… j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre et je trouve ce dont j'ai besoin. Autant régler ça au plus vite –heureusement que je connais ses habitudes à cette folle. Je l'enlace et l'embrasse tout en la débarrassant de ses vêtements aussi vite que je le peux –je ne vais pas perdre mon temps en préliminaires ou autres caresses inutiles pour elle. Elle n'est vraiment pas douée pour enlever les miennes et met presque cinq minutes à me déshabiller. Elle m'attire sur le lit et je tombe sur elle, n'arrêtant jamais de l'embrasser, tout en pensant à mon but. Je ne m'attarde pas et passe ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches avant de m'insinuer avec force en elle, ce qui lui laisse échapper un gémissement –de douleur, à mon avis. Je me relève et débute les mouvements qui d'ordinaire me raviraient, mais pour l'instant, ils sont plutôt en train de me dégoûter. La voilà qui s'agrippe à mes hanches et qui ne tarde pas à gémir –de plaisir il me semble, cette fois- et je relève la tête pour regarder vers la commode où sont posés tous les produits. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? Je ne saurai jamais quoi lui mettre moi ! J'aurai plutôt dû aller demander des conseils à Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Comme si il savait quelque chose sur les femmes ! Ca y est, l'autre a capitulé. Et je ne peux pas empêcher la sensation –tout de même agréable- qu'elle provoque en moi. Je fais les derniers mouvements en soufflant finalement et finit par m'effondrer sur elle. Finalement, c'était pas si mal, il faut dire aussi que ça fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai eu personne dans mon lit… Je retombe sur le dos à côté d'elle et j'entend le seul son que je souhaitai entendre. C'est le signal : elle ronfle. (comment je la casse la Pékinois ! mdrrr) Quand je dis qu'elle est tout ce que je déteste chez une fille ! Mais au moins, j'ai réussi ce que je voulais et je peux me rhabiller. Il ne me reste plus qu'à reproduire les même produits qui sont sur la commode –et celle des autres filles en même temps- et le tour est joué. Me voilà avec des copies identiques de maquillage, crèmes et autres soins. Je fais réduire tout ça et remet le tout dans mes poches. Un dernier coup d'œil vers le lit… Ca va, elle dort. J'en profite pour sortir.

- Une bonne chose de faite. 

            Je me rue dans le couloir qui mène aux cachots et me retrouve bientôt devant la toile. 

- Manto ! 

            La toile pivote et j'entre. Il est encore tôt en ce dimanche matin et je ne sais pas si elle s'est déjà préparée. Mais apparemment, non. 

- Bonjour Anaëlle.

- Bonjour Drago. 

            Elle est en train de faire courir ses doigts sur les pages du livre en braille et s'arrête quand je m'approche. 

- Je t'ai trouvé des produits pour mettre sur ton visage.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt puisque nous sommes tous les deux.

- JE préfère te voir avec un visage resplendissant plutôt que fatigué comme aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

            Elle baisse la tête et la secoue. Aurait-elle eu une nouvelle série de crises ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse te reposer aujourd'hui ?

- Non ! Reste ici !

            S'en est presque un ordre…

- D'accord. Mais on ne va rien faire aujourd'hui qui va te fatiguer, nous sortirons un autre jour.

- Sortir ? Mais je ne peux pas sortir, je n'ai pas le droit !

            Elle panique à nouveau. Bon sang, Rogue ne le lui a pas dit ?

- Ton père ne t'as pas mis au courant ? 

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Tu vas pouvoir sortir et te promener dans Poudlard avec moi. Dumbledore a trouvé une poudre qui te rendra invisible aux yeux des autres –sauf de moi. Ca te va ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. 

            Elle n'est pas rassurée et je le sens bien. Autant lui faire comprendre que je ne passerai pas mes journées ou soirées enfermé dans cette pièce. Je m'assois en face d'elle, en tailleur –tiens, une impression de déjà-vu- et lui prend les mains, priant pour que je ne ressente rien d'étrange. Non, heureusement.

- Ecoute, tu ne risque rien de cette manière. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on reste enfermés ici, et cela t'aidera plus de sortir dehors pour savoir ce qui t'entoure. Je serai ton guide…

            C'est ça en fait, je suis son guide… Pourquoi fronce-t-elle les sourcils ? Elle enlève ses mains brusquement avec une expression paniquée et presque… rougissante sur son teint blafard. 

- Qu'y a-t-il ? 

            Elle semble prise de panique et tente d'évincer mon étreinte. Soudain, un doute m'assaille, j'en ai même le cœur qui palpite.

- Est-ce que tu viens de lire mes pensées ? 

            Son silence et son expression gênée me le confirment. Je m'en serai douté. Et pas la peine de se demander ce qu'elle vient de voir.

- Ecoute, ce genre de pensées ne doivent pas t'alarmer. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais étonné de savoir que tu avais confiance en moi, surtout concernant ma réputation ici. Je ne suis pas un saint, mais je suis tout de même ici pour t'aider. Je ne te parlerai pas de ce côté de la vie, se sera à toi de le trouver. 

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'ai envie de prouver aux autres que je suis vraiment « mauvais ». C'est aussi à cause de mon père que je suis devenu comme ça. Cette réputation s'est faite sans que je le veuille et il a bien fallu que je devienne comme on prétendait que j'étais.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un garçon puisse faire… cette… chose à des filles innocentes. 

- Elles ne sont pas si innocentes que ça, crois-moi.

            Elle paraît choquée et il y a de quoi. 

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

            Elle rougit encore plus et baisse la tête. Pure et pieuse…

- N'ai pas peur de me le dire…

- Tu étais avec cette fille, celle qui ronfle…

            J'ai un petit rire en entendant ça. 

- Pansy…

- C'est son prénom ?

- Oui. C'est surtout un pot de colle et il fallait que je le fasse pour récupérer quelque chose.

- Récupérer quelque chose ? Tu… dors avec cette fille pour récupérer quelque chose ?

            Elle semble s'énerver en disant cela. Est-ce qu'elle a vu ce que j'imagine, ou pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Et… est-ce que tu sais au moins des choses à ce sujet ?

            Je l'imagine très bien en train de discuter des pratiques de l'amour avec Rogue…

- Si tu parles de faire l'amour, oui je connais des choses sur ce sujet. Il m'a suffit de lire les pensées –accidentellement- de mon père pour ça.

            J'imagine très bien la tête de Rogue s'il apprenait que sa propre fille l'avait vu en pleine « action » dans sa mémoire ! 

- Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es servis de cette fille.

- Il fallait que je prenne les produits que j'ai ramenés.

- Il fallait les lui demander.

- Elle m'aurai posé des questions et elle aurai mené son enquête. Et… elle aurai fini par te trouver. Crois-moi, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Il ne fallait pas. Elle ne… mérite pas qu'on joue avec ses sentiments. Aucune femme ne le mérite.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais. Ne te préoccupes pas d'elle. Toi, tu es beaucoup plus importante qu'elle et  si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement pour t'aider. Maintenant, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire à ton visage pour qu'il retrouve un peu de gaieté.

            Elle acquiesce mais reste tout de même sur ses gardes. J'ai fait une belle bourde encore, c'est pas possible ! Enfin, revenons à nos moutons et faisons ce pour quoi je suis là. Je sors les produits de mes poches et leur rend leur taille normale. Il y a devant moi toutes sortes de tubes et de pots dont je n'en connais même pas l'usage. J'en prend un au hasard et voit que c'est une crème hydratante.

- Voilà ce qu'il te faut.

            J'ouvre le pot et prend une noisette de crème avant d'en déposer sur son visage. Elle sourit face à ce contact. Mes doigts se mettent bientôt à masser ses joues, son menton et je les retire pour placer ses propres doigts sur sa figure.

- Essaie. 

            Elle passe ses doigts distraitement sur sa peau et étale le reste de crème. J'enlève les dernières traces visibles de crème en souriant.

- C'est une première chose, tu t'en es bien sortie. Fais-le chaque matin, ça éclaire déjà un peu plus ton visage. 

            Elle sourit –elle a peut-être oublié, avec un peu de chance, les images qu'elle a vues plus tôt- et attend.

- Et maintenant ?

- Pour le maquillage, par contre, il faudra que je te le fasse. Je vais essayer en tout cas, je n'y connais rien.

- J'ai demandé à mon père de me donner mes affaires. Il a un peu hurlé au début mais il a cédé.

- C'st parfait. Où sont-elles ?

- Je crois qu'il les a mises dans la commode.

- J'irai jeter un coup d'œil. Tout d'abord, voyons pour le maquillage…

            Et me voilà avec un tas de produits de maquillage devant moi. Pourquoi faut-il que les filles aient autant de trucs différents ? Ah, ça doit être ce qu'elles mettent sur les paupières. Gagné. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui mettre comme couleur ? Oh ! Je verrai bien. Attendez une minute… 

- J'ai une idée. Je reviens.

            Elle lève la tête vers moi, inquisitrice, son regard vide perdu devant elle.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher de l'aide.

- De l'aide ?

- Tu verra.

            Je sors avant qu'elle ne parle et cours en direction de la salle commune. Parkinson dort toujours et heureusement pour moi, il n'y a personne ici. Ils sont tous dehors, c'est parfait. Et je trouve ce que je voulais sur la table devant la cheminée. Sorcière hebdo. Il doit bien y avoir un truc sur les conseils en maquillage dedans. Je le prend et le feuillette. Si on me voyait… Le grand Drago Malefoy en train de lire un magazine de filles. 

- Ah ! Je le savais. C'est exactement ça qu'il lui faut.

            Je roule le magazine et le cache dans ma poche, bon il dépasse mais on ne voit pas de quoi il s'agit, et je sors d'ici. Retour à la cachette et regard en arrière pour voir si je ne suis pas suivis. C'est bon. J'entre et je reste figé. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai envie d'éclater de rire, mais je me contente de sourire car c'est vraiment un tableau charm… amusant. Oui, c'est amusant. Anaëlle a trouvé un bâton de rouge à lèvre et essaie de s'en mettre sur les joues. Apparemment, elle ne connaît rien du tout aux artifices féminins.

- Je ne pense pas que ça se mette là. 

            Elle sursaute –apparemment, elle était concentrée sur son geste- et le bâton tombe sur le lit.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer… S'excuse-t-elle. 

- Ce que tu avais dans les mains s'appelle un rouge à lèvre et…

- … il se met sur les lèvres… Termine-t-elle, honteuse.

            Je prend son visage entre mes mains et lui sourit –bien qu'elle ne me voit pas- avant de lui essuyer les joues pour la débarrasser du rouge.

- N'ai pas honte ! Tu apprends, c'est normal. Je ne pense pas que tu aies vu ce genre d'images dans les pensées de ton père.

            Elle secoue négativement la tête sans sourire.

- Non, il n'y a toujours que des pensées sombre. Les seules que j'ai pu trouver chez lui qui soit heureuses sont celles d'avant ma naissance ou quand je suis arrivée. Seulement avec ma mère. 

- Je comprend. Bien, j'ai trouvé un magazine des filles de Serpentard. Je vais tâcher de te rendre aussi belle que sur les photos.

            Elle sourit en rougissant –cela ressort nettement sur son teint pâle et je souris. Je ne me reconnais même plus quand je suis avec elle. Je prend le magazine et le feuillette. Il y a exactement ce que je cherche et je prend les choses dont j'ai besoin.

- Je vais commencer par tes yeux. 

- Mes yeux sont morts. Ca ne sert à rien de les…

- Ils ne sont pas morts. Ne dis jamais ça.

            Ce  qu'elle vient de me dire m'a pratiquement bouleversé. Comment peut-elle penser et dire ça ? Son regard est certes vide et transparent, mais il n'est pas_ mort_. 

- Je vais au contraire, les mettre en avant.

            Elle ne dit plus rien et je m'occupe d'elle à présent. Autant dire que maquiller quelqu'un quand on ne s'y connaît pas est assez difficile. Il faut que je m'y reprenne à trois fois pour que le résultat corresponde à ce que je souhaite. 

- Voilà qui est fait maintenant, voyons voir ce qu'ils mettent.

            Je passe au teint, met ce qu'ils appellent le blush, sur les joues et finit par le rouge à lèvres. Mais je lui apprend aussi à le mettre en mettant le bâton entre ses doigts, la faisant suivre le geste avec ma main.

- Tu pourras le faire seule ça. Mais à mon avis, il doit exister un sort pour que tu sois maquillée directement. Il faudra voir ça. Mais pour le moment…

            Je me lève du lit et recule pour voir le résultat. Impossible de dire quoi que ce soit : elle est tout simplement belle. Cette fois, je réalise le mot que je pense. 

- Alors ? 

            Alors… alors… il est hors de question que tu sortes sans être cachée. Tu es _trop _belle pour eux…

- C'est parfait. Voyons ce que ton père a rapporté pour t'habiller. Après nous sortirons.

- Pas déjà ?

            Elle panique encore.

- Je ne peux pas encore marcher…

- Et tu n'y arrivera pas en restant allongée ici. 

            Je me dirige vers la commode et regarde à l'intérieur. Il y a des robes d'un style dépassé apparemment et de type moldu et également à la mode sorcière. Mais elles sont peu usées, c'est signe qu'elle ne les a pratiquement jamais mises. J'en prend une de la mode sorcière, ça lui ira mieux. Je retourne vers le lit et dégrafe le dos de la robe.

- Tu veux la mettre seule ou bien je te la passe avec ma baguette ?

- Je peux m'habiller.

            C'est presque sur un ton de reproche qu'elle me dit ça. Elle ne veut pas être traitée d'impotente, je le comprend bien. Je l'aide à se lever et reste un instant à la tenir, voyant qu'elle a du mal à tenir debout. 

- Ca va ? 

- Oui.

            Je lui tend la robe qu'elle attrape en palpant le tissu. Elle sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Cette robe… je l'ai vue dans les pensées de mon père. Elle était à ma mère. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait en faire une véritable sorcière par la suite si elle n'avait pas été…

             Elle s'arrête en secouant la tête. Je me risque à poser la question, sachant sur le moment que je n'agis pas vraiment de façon très sensée.

- Est-ce que tu as vu…

- Oui.

            Elle a vu, elle sait tout. Elle a vu par les mémoires de son père la mort de sa mère et sa propre torture quand elle était bébé. Et elle a vu Lucius… Comment peut-elle vouloir parler au fils de celui qui est responsable de son état.

- Peux-tu te tourner s'il te plaît ?

            Elle me  fait sortir de mes pensées et je sursaute. 

- Comment ?

- Est-ce que tu peux te retourner ? Pour que je me change.

- Oh ! Oui…

            Bien sûr que je vais me tourner. J'ai des manières tout de même ! Pour qui me prends-tu… Mais plus je me tourne, plus la tentation de me tourner à nouveau vers elle, en entendant les froissements de la chemise de nuit qu'elle enlève , grandit. Non Drago, pas elle ! Elle est _pure_… Regarde-toi, tu deviens comme _lui. _Où sont passées les bonnes manières que t'a inculqué ta mère ? Elle seule à su t'apprendre un minimum de réserve avec la gente féminine. Mais bien entendu, il a fallu que Lucius vienne mettre son grain de sel là-dedans, t'intimant d'en prendre le plus possible pour les faire souffrir ensuite, afin de forger mon caractère. Oh oui « père ». Nous sommes si identiques ! Faire souffrir les autres, il n'y  a que ça de vrai dans la vie. Faire souffrir les femmes est notre spécialité, seule mère a su vous tenir tête plus d'une fois et c'est la seule pour qui vous avez du respect. 

- Peux-tu m'aider ?

            Je me retourne en entendant ça et je reste bouche bée. Ce ne peut pas être elle. Elle est si différente…

- Drago ?

- O… Oui…

            Elle me fait signe qu'elle ne peut pas fermer le dos de sa robe. Je m'approche d'elle et passe derrière pour remonter la fermeture éclair.

- Met ces chaussures.

            Je lui présente les chaussures que j'ai trouvées au pied de la commode et l'aide à entrer ses pieds dans les escarpins. Elle a du mal à tenir debout, encore plus avec les chaussures à présent. Et je pourrai jurer qu'elle n'en n'a jamais mis.

- C'est vraiment désagréable de porter ça.

- Tu n'en n'as jamais porté ?

- Non. 

            Comment peut-on laisser une personne comme elle enfermée sans jamais lui montrer ce qui l'entoure ? Elle ne sait même pas ce que sont les chaussures. Rogue a un sérieux problème de socialisation…

- Alors ? Je dois avoir l'air ridicule comme ça. Me dit-elle en se tortillant et en tirant sur la robe.

            Je recule et reste toujours autant époustouflé par sa beauté. A cet instant, je réalise que je ne pourrai jamais la laisser partir. C'est moi son Protecteur, pas son Mentor. 

- Tu es superbe. Et je suis sincère. 

- Est-ce que je peux me voir ?

            Je fronce les sourcils. Comment veut-elle se voir sans le pouvoir ?

- Il suffit juste que je te touche et que tu penses à ce que tu vois en ce moment. Il n'y a que de cette façon que je peux réellement _voir_. Je ne le ferai que quelques secondes, sinon je devrai rester couchée après.

- Oh…heu oui ! Oui, vas-y !

            Elle tend la main dans ma direction et je m'approche. Je tend ma main vers la sienne et la lui serre. Elle croise ses doigts avec les miens et je ressens une nouvelle sensation. Comme un flash dans ma tête cette fois. Elle ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes et retire presque instantanément sa main en rouvrant les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur son front et a l'air de vaciller.

- Il faut… que je m'assois… quelques instants.

            Je l'aide à s'asseoir et j'attend qu'elle récupère. Elle ferme les yeux et les rouvre au bout de quelques minutes.

- Tu es très doué pour ce que tu appelles le maquillage. 

            Je souris en entendant ça.

- Je t'avais dit que tu étais très belle.

- Merci ! Me dit-elle en rougissant une nouvelle fois.

            Elle ne doit sûrement pas être habituée aux compliments… Moi j'en suis le spécialiste généralement quand je veux avoir une fille dans mon lit, mais cette fois, c'est le plus sincèrement et le plus innocemment que je lui dis.

- Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

- Je verrai. Où va-t-on ?

- Je pense qu'une personne aimerai voir le changement sur toi.

            Elle fronce les sourcils en souriant et baisse la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. 

- Oh si, laisse-moi te dire qu'il se mordra les doigts de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance pour te transformer… Viens !

            Je l'aide à se lever une nouvelle fois et prend le sac de poudre argentée dans ma poche. 

- Tu n'as rien à faire, je vais juste te mettre de la poudre sur la tête. Je serai le seul à te voir. J'enlèverai l'illusion une fois qu'on sera arrivé.

- D'accord.

            Je prend une poignée de poudre et pose ma main au dessus de sa tête. Je laisse retomber la fine poussière argentée sur ses cheveux et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle est entourée d'un halo de lumière de la même couleur que la poudre, et qui disparaît peu après. 

- Je pense qu'on peut y aller. 

            Je prend son bras et l'aide à le passer sous le mien. Il faudra que je prenne une allure normale dans les couloirs, sinon, on va se demander pourquoi j'ai le bras dans cette position. Nous avançons vers la toile et je la sens hésiter.

- Tout ira bien. 

- J'ai mal aux pieds avec ces chaussures.

- Tu veux les enlever ?

- Oui.

            Elle les enlève, de toute façon, pour une petite sortie en direction du bureau de son père, ça ne sert à rien. A mon avis, je la verrai souvent sans chaussures et cela ne me gêne pas.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui. 

            J'ouvre la toile et jette un regard dehors.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

            Je passe le premier et la fais sortir doucement. Elle a un frisson et je pense que cela est dû au fait qu'il y a un léger courant d'air froid dans le couloir. 

- Ca va ?

- Un peu froid.

- Attend.

            Je cherche ma baguette dans ma poche et la pointe vers elle quand je la trouve.

- _Calèrmios Naedes_ !

            Elle sourit après avoir senti le courant chaud que je viens de lui mettre autour d'elle.

- Merci.

- Allons-y maintenant. 

            Nous avançons très lentement, Anaëlle s'habituant à la marche progressivement. Ses pas sont hésitants et sa main se crispe de temps à autre sur mon bras. Une chance qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs, ils se seraient demandé pourquoi j'avançais à la vitesse d'un escargot en m'arrêtant et en chuchotant sur le côté. Je distingue la porte du bureau de Rogue et je la rassure en lui disant qu'on arrive presque. Ca a l'air de la rassurer et cela l'encourage. Elle accélère un peu et nous finissons par arriver devant la porte. Je frappe et attend la réponse.

- Entrez !

            Anaëlle sourit en entendant sa voix et j'ouvre la porte.

- Malefoy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

            Doucement ! Elle n'a rien ta fille ! Je te l'amène, mais ça, tu ne le sais pas encore ! 

- Tout va bien professeur.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien. Dis-je en refermant la porte derrière nous.

            Anaëlle sourit, le regard porté devant elle et attendant la moindre réaction de la part de son père.

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec elle ? Vous êtes sensé vous en occuper…

- Mais je suis avec elle… ou plutôt, elle est avec moi.

            Il me regarde avec incrédulité. A-t-il compris ou non ? A mon ais oui car l'instant d'après, son regard se pose au niveau de mon bras replié sur le côté dans la position normalement faite lorsqu'on le propose à une personne.

- Anaëlle ? Murmure-t-il, presque incapable de le prononcer.

- Oui… 

            Il reste bouche bée en entendant sa voix. Je la lâche un instant afin de pointer ma baguette sur elle et je lance la formule que Dumbledore m'a apprise, étant le seul à pouvoir la faire réapparaître. 

- _Montares Inuccio_ !

            Le halo argenté réapparaît pendant un instant autour d'elle et disparaît à nouveau. Je me tourne vers Rogue et je suis figé. Il a le regard humide –alors que d'habitude, il est aussi sec que les déserts d'Egypte- et il est devenu encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il a une expression si poignante qu'il m'inquiète. Est-ce que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur le maquillage ? Je me tourne vers Anaëlle pour vérifier si je ne me suis pas trompé dans les dosages –après tout, la pièce est mal éclairée là-bas- et je comprend ce qu'il se passe quand il prononce son nom. Pas le sien mais celui de la personne a qui elle ressemble à présent.

- Kelly…

            Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui et vois sa lèvre trembler. De peine ou de colère ? Il avance difficilement vers sa fille et attrape son fin visage entre ses longs doigts. Il la regarde sous toutes les coutures en gardant cette expression figée.

- Papa…

- Tu es… tu es… elle ! Tu lui ressembles… tellement…

            Il tourne son regard de plus en plus humide vers moi et je comprend que je dois sortir. J'ai sorti le papillon de sa chrysalide et il doit s'habituer à revoir le visage de celle qui a donné le jour à sa fille en face de lui. Je ne suis que son Mentor après tout, je m'étais trompé… 

            « _Crois-tu Drago ? Crois-tu que tu n'es que son Mentor ? Nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra de ton rôle par la suite…_ »


	7. Le monde de la belle

**Chapitre 7 : Le monde de la belle.**

- Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes en retard d'une demi-heure ?

- Désolé professeur Binns, j'étais retenu pour mes tâches de préfet. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre.

            J'étais simplement allé dire bonjour à Anaëlle, t'as un problème avec ça l'ectoplasme ?

- Très bien. Allez à votre place.

            Oh non. Il ne reste qu'une place et où est-ce que c'est ? Je vous le donne en mille : Parkinson. Elle ne va plus me lâcher, surtout depuis dimanche… Elle me refait un de ses sourires niais et je grimace. Elle ne me lâche plus depuis que je l'ai –encore- conduite au septième ciel. Il faut bien s'y résoudre alors autant achever ce calvaire au plus vite. A peine assis qu'elle me colle déjà en lançant à ses espèces de copines une regard de propriétaire. 

- Je ne peux pas écrire si tu me tiens comme ça. 

- Mais j'aime bien te serrer contre moi.

            Ah ah… Et moi, si tu savais combien j'ai envie de te passer par la fenêtre ma pauvre fille…

- Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, la révolution de juin de l'année 1812 a permis à la population des sorciers de Nouvelle- Zélande de…

            Et c'est reparti pour un de ces cours assommants. Heureusement que pour m'occuper, j'ai de bien plus agréables pensées… Quand je repense à Anaëlle ce matin, c'était vraiment tordant. Pas tordant en fait, plutôt plaisant. Elle essayait de se maquiller mais bien évidemment, c'était chose impossible pour elle. Cela m'est réservé…  Jusqu'à ce que je lui apprennes un sortilège pour que cela se fasse automatiquement. Mais je vais attendre un peu, histoire que je vois quelles couleurs lui vont le mieux…  Mais cette vision m'a fait sourire ce matin. Mieux que le rouge à lèvres qu'elle mettait sur ses joues, le fard à paupières sur le nez n'était pas mal. Il faudra que je demande si le mascara peut se mettre dans les cheveux… 

 En attendant, ce soir, je fais mes devoirs en vitesse et je vais la retrouver j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'en passer, d'être en manque quand je ne suis pas avec elle. Elle me manque…

            Combien de temps a passé depuis que je suis plongé dans mes pensées ? Je ne sais pas, mais ma feuille blanche alors que les autres ont écrit quelque chose me dit que ça fait un bout de temps déjà. Je me lève et sors rapidement pendant que l'autre folle termine de ranger ses affaires. Le prochain cours est avec ces satanés Gryffondors. Jamais de bol quand on en veut… Et en potions. Encore mieux.

            Je cours pratiquement jusqu'aux cachots et mon regard s'attarde en direction du couloir qui mène jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai même l'impression de l'entendre d'ici. De l'entendre hurler. 

            Une seconde. Elle hurle ! Je l'ai bien entendu hurler ! La panique s'empare de moi alors que j'arrive devant la salle de classe. Les autres commencent à arriver mais ils ne semblent pas avoir entendu le moindre son. Mon regard est toujours porté vers le couloir dont on ne distingue pas le bout. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche aujourd'hui ? Il a oublié de venir ou quoi ? 

            Je me retourne vers l'élève qui vient de dire ça. Rogue n'est pas là alors… J'hésite à aller là-bas. Si un élève me voit partir vers un endroit qu'on n'emprunte jamais habituellement, ça va jaser. Mais je l'entend encore… dans ma tête. C'est dans ma tête que je l'entend. C'est ça !  Il faut que j'aille la voir…

            Un coup de baguette vers le mur opposé… Et voilà !

- C'était quoi ça ? 

- On aurait dit une explosion !

            Gagné, ils n'y ont vu que du feu. Allez-y, allez là-bas, moi je vais de l'autre côté. Je cours pour arriver plus rapidement et vois enfin le portrait.

- Manto ! 

            J'entre et entend les cris de démence qu'elle n'avait plus lancé depuis un petit moment. Rogue est à ses côtés, la fiole de potion dans sa main et il lui relève la tête qu'elle agite fébrilement. Il tourne son visage vers moi et me dévisage, l'air furieux.

- Il ne fallait pas venir ! Quelqu'un aurait pu le remarquer !

- J'ai détourné leur attention. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Venez donc m'aider au lieu de regarder !

            Je m'assieds à côté d'Anaëlle et tiens sa tête entre mes mains. A peine l'ai-je touchée qu'un puissant flash pénètre dans mon esprit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hurler sur le moment et je ne sens plus rien de la réalité. 

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

            Le paysage ne cesse de changer, de tourner et de se modifier autour de moi. Tout est bleu, gris et sombre. J'entend Anaëlle, elle crie toujours. 

- Anaëlle ! Où es-tu ?

- Drago… Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ! 

            Je me tourne et me retourne, mais je ne vois rien. Le paysage autour de moi semble s'immobiliser à cet instant. Et là je vois une vision que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour. Anaëlle est à genoux et se tient la tête entre les mains en se tordant presque de douleur. En arrière fond, je vois une scène qui me soulève le cœur. Lucius. Celui qui est mon géniteur, pointe sa baguette sur elle, enfin son image car j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'elle voit dans ses pensées. Mais elle est prisonnière, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est à genoux. Son image est touchée par le sortilège du Doloris que lui lance Lucius qui sourit narquoisement.

« Tu ne détruira jamais l'empire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

- Nooooon !

            La véritable Anaëlle se met à hurler de plus belle et je me précipite vers elle, m'abaissant à son niveau pour la serrer contre moi.

- Anaëlle, calme-toi, je suis là ! 

- Enlève-le de ma tête ! J'ai mal ! 

            Enlever de la tête, mais comment ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi, je n'y connais rien !

« Malefoy, faites-la se calmer ! »

            Et maintenant, c'est la voix de Rogue que j'entends, c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar !

            L'image de Lucius s'avance vers celle d'Anaëlle, tordue de douleur après le Doloris qu'elle a reçu.

« Maintenant, sale Sang de Bourbe, dis adieu à ce monde où tu n'aurais pas dû vivre… » 

« Arrêtez ! Stupefix ! »

- J'ai mal !

- Calme-toi Anaëlle, je suis là…

            Je la serre contre moi en lui caressant les cheveux, essayant de ne pas me prendre un coup de poing maladroit dans le nez alors qu'elle se débat toujours. Je regarde la scène qui se déroule derrière nous d'un œil et je vois un autre homme –un guérisseur  àmon avis- qui vient de lancer le sortilège de stupéfixion sur Lucius. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé à Ste Mangouste. D'autres sorciers arrivent et emmènent Lucius hors de la chambre mais Anaëlle est toujours en proie aux délires que lui inflige le Doloris. Ils doivent s'y  mettre à trois pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle souffre… elle souffre par sa faute. Tout est à cause de lui. 

            Anaëlle semble se calmer, en même temps que son image à qui on vient d'administrer une puissante potion afin de la calmer. Je reste assis derrière elle, la gardant près de moi en continuant de lui caresser la tête, en murmurant à son oreille.

- Il paiera, je te promet qu'il le paiera…

            Le paysage redevient à nouveau tourbillonnant, flou et ma tête se met à tourner. Je sens le corps d'Anaëlle se détacher de moi alors que la lumière blanche m'éblouit. Je dois me protéger les yeux avec les mains et je me sens happé vers l'intérieur, comme avec un portoloin. 

            Je sens mes genoux heurter une paroi dure et je tombe. Deux mains me tirent par les épaules pour me remettre debout et j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis devant rogue, dans la chambre d'Anaëlle.

- J'étais… Anaëlle… elle était… Lucius… 

            Il y a tant de choses à dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Du calme. Elle est tranquillisée. Je ne pensais pas que vous les verriez…

- Comment ça ? 

            Rogue se tourne vers Anaëlle, elle est profondément endormie à présent.

- J'ai été le seul à voir ses pensées pendant les crises. Mais depuis quelques temps, son esprit s'est fermé à mon intrusion. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de m'aider. En la touchant lors de sa crise, vous entrez directement dans son esprit. Il faut la rassurer de l'intérieur. 

- J'ai vu… à Ste Mangouste, Lucius… Quand il…

- Je sais. C'est celle qui revient le plus souvent chez elle. Elle a moins de souvenirs qu'elle m'a prit sur son enfance et cette scène est étrange. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu la revoir très précisément alors que personne n'était présent pour regarder la scène, qu'elle aurait pu voir à travers ses pensées ensuite. 

- Elle a peut-être développé un sixième sens…

- Un cinquième dans ce cas, vous oubliez qu'il lui manque un sens… et pas des moindres.

            Il est à présent plongé dans ses pensées et cela ne me rassure pas. Comment peut-elle voir des choses qui lui sont arrivées sans les voir ?

- Il faut aller en cours, ils vont se poser des questions autrement.

- Vous voulez que je reste ici ?

- Non, elle est calmée à présent. Je reviendrais la voir à midi. N'oubliez pas de venir la voir ce soir. Et arrêtez avec ces leçons de pacotilles sur l'embellissement. Elle n'en n'a pas besoin. Apprenez-lui plutôt à vivre normalement.

            Il sort de la pièce et je l'entends s'impatienter pour que je le rejoigne. Ne pas lui apprendre à être plus belle qu'elle n'est ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un dernier regard vers elle et je sors. A ce soir ma belle…

            Bien entendue, Rogue nous fait passer par l'intérieur, l'ai de rien quand il ouvre aux élèves. Moi je suis déjà assis et peu le remarquent.

- Asseyez-vous.

            J'ai toujours apprécié la façon qu'il a de faire paniquer les élèves avec sa voix doucereuse. Ils sont tous pratiquement tétanisés rien qu'en le regardant. Comment une simple moldue a-t-elle pu réussir à prendre le peu de cœur qu'il possède et qu'Anaëlle puisse être sa fille ? Elle est si différente de lui. 

- Aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser la potion du Véritasérum. Cette potion est particulièrement difficile et longue car il faudra attendre le mois prochain pour que l'on vérifie si la moitié des gnomes qui composent cette classe seront parvenus à la réaliser. 

            Gnome va assez bien à Potty et Weasel. Lapin aurait été plus approprié pour Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder ces trois-là encore ?

- Potter, quels sont les ingrédients que l'on utilise pour la fabrication du Véritasérum ?

            Ah ah ! La tête de Potter ! Comme s'il le savait ! Tient, elle ne lève pas la main Miss-je-sais-tout ? 

« Drago… »

            Anaëlle ?

« Drago… viens, je t'en prie… »

            Je n'ai pas rêvé… j'ai bien entendu sa voix ? 

- Avez-vous perdu quelque chose Monsieur Malefoy ?

            Mince, plus discret que moi tu meurs. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air fin en tournant la tête dans tous les sens afin de trouver la provenance de_ sa_ voix. Il ne comprend pas ? Pourtant le regard qu'il me lance me prouve le contraire.

- Je… 

« Drago… »

- Je ne me sens pas très bien Monsieur… 

- Et bien arrêtez de gigoter et vous vous sentirez mieux !

            Quoi ? Non mais quel idiot ! Sa fille m'appelle et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est me garder ici ?

- Je vous assure Monsieur, que je ne me sens pas bien… du tout !

            Il a l'air énervé à présent.

- Très bien ! Allez à l'infirmerie que je n'entende plus vos gémissements ! Vous auriez bien besoin d'un _Mentor_ au lieu d'un_ Protecteur _pour vous apprendre à vivre… 

            Il me dit ça en me lançant un regard énigmatique. Je suis peut-être son Mentor mais je dois aussi la protéger si c'est ce que tu veux dire… Au moins, je peux sortir et aller la rejoindre. Les autres peuvent bien rire sur la phrase sarcastique qu'il vient de me lancer, je m'en balance. Dépêche-toi Drago, elle t'appelle…

- Manto !

            J'entre et je suis surpris de la voir endormie. C'est pourtant bien sa voix que j'ai entendue. Je m'approche lentement d'elle et m'assois à ses côtés sur le lit. Ma main se déplace instinctivement vers la sienne et les fourmillements reprennent aussitôt. Un nouveau flash blanc m'entoure et je ferme les yeux.

- Tu es venus…

            J'ouvre les yeux et je la vois. Elle est debout devant ce qui ressemble à un lac. 

- Où sommes-nous ? 

- Dans le monde que je me suis créé. C'est le seul endroit assez reposant où je peux faire et voir tout ce que je souhaite. 

            Je m'approche d'elle et un détail me frappe. Elle a quelque chose de différent.

- Tu… tu peux voir ?

            Elle me sourie et s'approche de moi afin de prendre ma main.

- Oui… Je t'ai dis que c'était _mon_ monde.  Je peux faire tout ce que je souhaite.

- Co… Comment fais-tu ça ?  Etre dans cet endroit… et moi aussi ?

- Je voulais te le montrer. Tu me montre ton monde et je te montre le mien.

            Elle lâche ma main et la sienne remonte vers mon visage. Elle passe ses doigts sur mes joues, mes pommettes, mon front, mes paupières que je baisse sous l'effet de la caresse et je sens son doigt descendre jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'elle caresse doucement. Je sens un frisson parcourir mon épine dorsale et j'ouvre les yeux. Juste à temps pour voir son regard plongé dans le mien. Un regard si vivant contrairement à celui que je vois d'habitude. Je la vois hésiter un instant et elle coupe les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent avec ses lèvres. Elles se posent sur les miennes et je sens leur chaleur. Elle ferme les yeux et je sais que c'est à moi de faire le reste. Je lui caresse les lèvres avec les miennes, passant mes bras autour de sa fine taille. Ses bras sont posés sur mon torse –elle n'ose pas bouger, je le sens- mais je me contente de la rapprocher de moi. Ses lèvres sont sucrées et douces, un fruit défendu à goûter…

            Je l'embrasse tout doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle est en sûreté. Elle m'embrasse à son tour et entrouvre la bouche. C'est le signal que j'attendais. Ma langue rencontre ses lèvres et vient terminer sa danse contre la sienne. Elle ouvre un peu plus la bouche et je peux explorer ce que personne d'autre n'a encore franchi. Nos langues s'entremêlent et j'aurai pu croire qu'elle avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un d'autre avant moi à la façon dont elle s'y prenait. C'est presque _magique_. Je me recule, voulant reprendre mon souffle. Elle rouvre les yeux et je la vois sourire.

- Excuse-moi.

            Pourquoi est-ce que-je m'excuse au fait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser.

            Ca, c'est faux, tu en mourais d'envie…

- Pourquoi ? Tu es sensé m'apprendre les choses de la vie. Embrasser en est une.

- Tu dois le faire avec celui que tu aimes. Je ne suis que ton professeur en quelque sorte.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que j'aime mon professeur.

            Mon cœur loupe un battement là. Qu'on me jette un seau d'eau en pleine figure, j'ai dû mal entendre.

- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer mon monde…

            Elle me tend la main et je l'accepte difficilement. Je suis encore sur ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

- Anaëlle… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est l'amour ?

- Oui je le sais. 

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as jamais aimé avant.

- Je pense que si je te dis que mon cœur s'accélère dès que je te vois, c'est une preuve, non ?

- Tu ne m'as vu réellement qu'aujourd'hui.

- Même sans te voir. Ta présence me suffit.

            Cette fois, il faut qu'elle m'explique. Je me poste devant elle et la retient par les épaules.

- Anaëlle, tu sais de qui je suis le fils. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

            Oy. Aimer : avoir de l'affection, de l'attachement pour quelque chose, quelqu'un. Si c'est la définition de l'amour, disons que je l'aime alors. Lui dire que je pense à elle jour et nuit serait tout de même un peu trop… Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je ne _dois_ pas l'aimer…

- Anaëlle… Je ne suis que ton Mentor.

- Mais tes yeux et ton cœur te trahissent. Le Mentor ne peut pas résister. 

            Je préfère quand elle a le regard fuyant finalement. Ce regard que je ne lui connais pas est trop pénétrant et intimidant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'elle sonde mon esprit.

- Ce que ton père a fait n'a rien à voir avec ce que toi tu fais pour moi. Tu as raison en disant que je n'ai jamais aimé. Peut-être mon père mais mon cœur ne bat pas de la même façon qu'il bat pour toi. 

            Si ce n'est pas une déclaration, qu'on me coupe la main…

- Je ne peux pas t'aimer, je n'ai pas le droit. 

- Qui te donnes le droit ?

- Je sens que si je commences à t'aimer (trop tard, ça c'est déjà fait), cela va mal se terminer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. 

            Elle passe sa main sur ma joue en souriant.

- Tu as répondu à ma question.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! 

- Oh si, crois-moi ! 

            Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. Ce n'est pas Anaëlle, ce n'est pas possible. Rendez-moi la jeune femme timide que j'ai rencontré. Elle est si différente, si sûre d'elle à présent. Il faut que je la repousse gentiment. Elle n'est pas elle-même.

- Anaëlle, pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude, tu es plus réservée, tu rougis à la moindre chose qui peut te paraître choquante. 

- Je t'ai dis que dans mon monde je faisais tout ce que je veux. C'est une sorte de libération. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi en fait. C'est la partie de mon esprit qui a besoin de sa liberté.

- Mais moi j'aime la véritable Anaëlle. Celle qui a honte quand elle se trompe en mettant du rouge à lèvres sur les joues, celle qui hésite à me dire ce qu'elle ressent… Tu n'es pas comme elle.

            Elle se recule et fronce les sourcils. 

- Je pensais que tu apprécierais ce côté caché d'Anaëlle. Tu as eu toutes les filles que tu voulais dans ton lit, pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?

            Ses paroles ont le mérite de me blesser. Rendez-moi la vrai Anaëlle. 

- Laisse-moi repartir dans mon monde. Vers la véritable Anaëlle qui est toujours endormie. C'est auprès d'elle que je veux aller.

- Tu as peur de moi ?

- Non, je n'aime pas ta façon d'agir. Je préfère nettement le côté réservé d'Anaëlle. Si je voulais une allumeuse, j'aurai pris une fille de Serpentard ça ne manque pas.

            Elle semble fâchée à présent. 

- Très bien. Retourne voir la misérable partie de moi qui n'arrive même pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Je ne souhaite plus te voir dans mon monde à présent. 

- Je ferais en sorte qu'Anaëlle se débarrasse de toi dans ce cas. Tu vas la rendre aussi mauvaise que toi. Tu es sa mauvaise conscience en quelque sorte…

            Je vois seulement la main qu'elle tend vers moi avant de revoir le tourbillon blanc autour de moi. La lumière m'éblouit une nouvelle fois et je suis à nouveau projeté au sol, mes genoux trinquent encore et je me relève plus rapidement cette fois. Anaëlle est toujours endormie et j'en suis heureux. Je ne tiens pas à voir son regard, de peur de croiser encore les yeux qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Je ne veux qu'elle. La véritable Anaëlle…


	8. Quand on parle d'amour, il blesse

**Chapitre 8 : Quand on parle d'amour, il blesse...**

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour les reviewssss !!!!! Je vous adore !!!

            Comment peut-elle être si différente dans son « monde » ? Elle qui est tout le contraire habituellement, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle possède un côté démoniaque au fond d'elle, cela ne peut être que le résultat des sortilèges qu'elle a reçus. 

            Alors, donnez les propriétés de la Mandragore en poudre lors de son ajout dans le Véritasérum… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Ca rend la potion imbuvable ou on se met à pousser des cris comme ces fichues plantes mutantes ? 

- Drago…

- Quoi ?

- Euh… Tu as les réponses à l'exposé de Métamorphose ? 

- Non.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si distant ? 

- Ecoute Pansy, je t'ai dit que j'avais des soucis en ce moment. 

- Mais, tu peux me les dire, je peux t'aider si tu veux…

- Non. Je dois régler ça tout seul, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Mais viens me voir si tu veux parler.

            Tu serai la dernière personne que j'irais voir si je voulais parler. Au moins elle s'éloigne ! Je ne peux même plus me concentrer maintenant. Elle me hante, c'est horrible. Il faut que je lui parle. Il le faut ou je vais devenir fou.

- Goyle !

            Ce gros lourdaud est encore en train de vider sa boite de chocogrenouilles.

- Goyle !

- Mmmhhh ? Quoi D'ago ?

            Aerk ! Et en plus il en a au moins une demi-douzaine dans la bouche quand il parle ! 

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de mon père récemment, par ton père ?

- Non. Tu vas pas le voir ?

- Non puisque je te le demande. J'ai trop de choses à faire ici pour pouvoir aller le voir. Mais tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?

- Non. Mon père ne m'a rien dit.

« Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez venir dans la chambre… IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ?

            J'ai pas rêvé là ! C'est bien Rogue que j'ai entendu… et dans ma tête en plus ! 

- T'en fais une tête ! T'as un problème ?

- Quoi ? Hein, non. Ecoute, je dois y aller. Je reviendrai plus tard.

            Pas le temps de trouver autre chose à lui dire, je préfère aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Il a pas l'air content…

            Me voilà à nouveau devant le portrait. C'est étrange comme j'ai le cœur qui bat. Alors que normalement, j'y vais aussi simplement que pour aller en cours. Mais après avoir entendu la voix de Rogue dans ma tête, je crains le pire…

- Manto !

            Le portrait pivote et je rentre. Une main ferme m'attrape et je me retrouve face à face avec un Rogue légèrement… hargneux. 

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez été faire dans la tête de ma fille ? Qui vous en a donné le droit ?

- Quoi ?

- Papa…

- Toi, n'aggraves pas ton cas ! 

            Je rêve, il lui parle sur le même ton que moi ! Il craque ma parole !

- Je vous retrouve une seule fois aller faire un tour dans l'intimité d'Anaëlle et je vous promet que je vous fait subir le Doloris.

- L'intimité ? De quoi est-ce que vous me parlez ?

- Ne faites pas celui qui ne sait pas. J'ai vu votre petite escapade dans l'esprit d'Anaëlle et vous l'avez délibérément rendue débauchée ! 

- Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! 

- Papa ! Arrête !

- Elle n'est pas une des petites sainte-nitouche que vous mettez dans votre lit Malefoy ! Vous ne la toucherez jamais, vous m'entendez ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?

- Papa… ce n'est pas lui. C'est moi qui l'ai forcé. 

            Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien du tout. Ils sont d'un compliqué tous les deux ! Qui est-ce que j'ai dévergondé ? 

- Anaëlle… ne le protège pas. 

- C'était « elle ». Elle est toujours là.

            Ils se parlent comme si je n'étais pas là. You-ouh ! Je suis là ! 

- Pourquoi la laisses-tu prendre le dessus sur tes pensées ? Regarde ce qu'elle fait de toi !

- Elle fait ce que je n'oserais jamais faire. Tout ce qui m'effraie ! 

- Et te pervertir en fait partie ?

- Je ne me suis pas pervertie ! Elle a juste embrassé Drago. 

- Et il en a bien profité apparemment.

            Pourquoi il me regarde en disant ça ? Je n'y suis pour rien moi !

- Sors d'ici.

- Quoi ?

            Oulà ! Alors là, il faut que je le note quelque part. Rogue qui se fait virer par sa fille ! 

- Laisse-moi seule. Tu ne veux pas comprendre.

- Comprendre ? Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ici ? 

- Que je veux vivre. 

            Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Elle l'a eu –une nouvelle fois.  Oh non, ne me regarde pas. Je n'y suis pour rien ici. C'est toi qui l'a tenue enfermée comme un oiseau en cage. Et un jour, l'oiseau veut quitter le nid…

- Très bien. Malefoy, dehors !

- Non, il reste ici. Je dois lui parler. Et je ne vais pas lui demander de me montrer ce qu'il y a après le stade des baisers, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

            Mais arrêtez-la ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ce soir encore ? Ca y est, je sais son autre « moi » a prit sa place. Elle est possédée. Et c'est encore moi qui a le droit aux regards meurtriers du papa. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré ? 

- Très bien. Malefoy, montrez-lui donc ce que vous vous révélez être un grand connaisseur puisque c'est ce qu'elle souhaite connaître. Savoir ce côté de la vie… Tu fais ce que tu veux Anaëlle. C'est ta vie comme tu dis. Mais tu la gâches avec une personne qui n'a d'estime que pour lui.

            Pardon ? Attends là…

- Excusez-moi mais si j'étais aussi égocentrique, je ne serais pas ici il me semble.

 Et vlan, encore une. Mais il a toujours le regard dangereux. Encore plus à présent.

- Ah oui ? Je ne pense pas que ce que vous faites avec ma fille soit très éloigné de ce que vous faites généralement avec les filles de l'école, je me trompe ? Comme les amadouer pour les mettre dans votre lit par exemple…

            Ok. C'est donc ça ma vie à Poudlard. Coucher avec toutes les filles d'ici. Pour qui il se prend à la fin ?

- D'accord. Anaëlle, apprend à vivre avec ton père. C'est certain que tu n'auras pas de meilleure vie que celle qu'il va te montrer. La froideur, l'obscurité, les sarcasmes, l'enfermement, faire souffrir les autres… Je crois que ça te plaira.  A une prochaine… si jamais tu arrives à t'évader de la prison qu'il t'a construite.

            Non, mais là il commence sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles. Je préfère partir. Je ne suis pas ici pour l'entendre m'insulter. 

- Non Drago ! Attends !

            Qu'ils aillent au diable tous les deux ! 

- Aarrgggh !

            Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ma tête ! Non… elle va exploser… J'ai mal…

- Anaëlle, arrête !

            Oui, c'est ça : arrête ! Ecoute ton père au moins une fois. C'est horrible, j'ai envie de mourir ! Je tombe, je le sens. Mes genoux touchent le sol dur en pierre et mon corps suit le mouvement. J'ai l'impression d'être serré dans un étau. Aidez-moi !

- Anaëlle, laisse-le… Je m'en vais.

            J'entends à peine la répercussion des pas qui s'éloignent et la douleur diminue. Il me faut bien plusieurs minutes pour retrouver mon calme et mon état normal. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois une forme blanche à côté de moi, et l'instant d'après, j'ai la sensation d'une main sur mon front. 

- Excuse-moi Drago, je ne… je ne voulais pas… mais tu… tu voulais partir… Ne me laisse pas seule… 

            Elle pleure ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à retrouver mes esprits complètement moi ? Courage Drago, tu n'as qu'à te mettre debout. Allez ! 

- Aïe.

            Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Je vais t'aider à te relever. 

            Je la sens qui m'aide à me remettre debout mais c'est comme si j'étais sur un nuage. Je plane… Je me sens marcher en titubant mais je ne vois même pas ce qu'il se passe. Ma tête tourne et me lance. M'allonger, je veux m'allonger… Quelqu'un a entendu ma prière, je m'allonge. Au moins, c'est confortable.

- Je vais te passer de l'eau sur le visage. 

            Non, ne me laisse pas. Où est-ce que je suis ? Où est-elle ? 

- Anaëlle…

            Mes yeux distinguent mal les formes qui m'entourent. Je vois les lumières qui dansent sur le plafond et quelques secondes après, un visage pâle entouré d'une masse de cheveux sombres se penche au-dessus de moi. Elle pose quelque chose de froid sur mon front.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas. Je vais veiller sur toi, tu peux dormir.

            Ces yeux vides… Ce sont eux que j'aime. Pas les vivants. C'est elle la véritable Anaëlle…

            J'ouvre les yeux. Ma tête est reposée. Mais… où est-ce que je suis ? Ce plafond, ces couleurs, cette ambiance, je ne suis pas dans mon lit… Un doute m'assaille. Je me relève d'un bond.

- Calme-toi…

            Je suis dans la chambre d'Anaëlle, dans son lit. Où est-elle ?  Question idiote Drago. C'est sa main que tu sens sur ton bras, c'est son corps que tu sens contre le tiens, c'est sa chaleur que tu sens…

            Elle est là, à côté de moi, en position semi assise. Sa main est sur mon bras, le regard porté vers moi, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment où se trouve le mien. Où est son autre main ? Un frisson me parcours lorsque je réalise qu'elle est dans mes cheveux. Elle est restée à côté de moi et a dû en profiter pour me caresser la tête. Chose qu'on ne m'a jamais faite. 

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

            Elle a l'air surprise par ma question.

- Tout quoi ?

- De t'opposer au résonnement de ton père ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé celle qui étais dans ton monde. Elle n'est pas toi. Tu vaux cent fois mieux que celle que tu caches au fond de toi. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Et moi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

            Ca ne va pas recommencer ! 

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'aime ? 

- Car je saurais si je suis aimée en retour.

            Non. Elle ne l'a pas dit. Impossible. Pas ça. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. Elle va souffrir mais c'est mieux comme ça.

- Je ne t'aime pas Anaëlle. Tu es ma… protégée mais je ne t'aime pas. Pas comme tu l'entends.

            Maudissez-moi jusqu' à la fin de ma vie pour lui avoir menti comme ça. Jamais je ne parviendrai à effacer de ma mémoire les paroles que je viens de prononcer. Mais il le faut. Je sais que cela engendrera des problèmes par la suite si je le lui dis. Au fait, elle va le voir. Elle va voir que je lui ai menti. Il ne faut plus que je la touche. Pourquoi son regard se brouille-t-il ? Pourquoi fait-elle cette tête ? Non, ne pleure pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire contre les larmes. Je n'ai pas appris à me parer contre les larmes. On ne pleure pas pour moi. On ne pleure surtout pas quand cela me touche. Beaucoup d'entre elles ont versé des larmes après m'avoir connu, mais jamais elles ne m'ont émues. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aidez-moi…

- Ne pleure pas Anaëlle.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'aimer ? Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. 

- Tu te trompes, ton père t'aime. 

- Je ne veux pas ce genre d'amour. Je veux connaître le véritable amour. Celui qui fait vivre. 

            Aidez-moi et maudissez-moi…

- Tu tombera amoureuse un jour. Je te le promet. Mais pas de moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Il vaut mieux que je parte à présent.

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas. Je suis toute seule ici. Apprend-moi d'autres choses ! Je veux sortir.

            Pourquoi l'a-t-il enfermée ? Elle agit comme une prisonnière, quelqu'un qui réclame la liberté. Pourquoi lui a-t-il fait subir ça ? C'est la pire des tortures pour elle… comme pour moi. Je n'aime pas la voir souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas la faire sortir pour le moment, il y a trop de monde dans les couloirs à cette heure.

- Je te ferai sortir plus tard. D'accord ?

- Alors reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

            Je ne veux pas te quitter. Si je le pouvais, je resterai avec toi tous les jours, toutes les nuits… Non Drago. Pas elle… elle est pure, rappelle-toi. 

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Ta vie. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? 

- Ma vie ?

- Oui, ce qu'il t'est arrivé, pourquoi tu es devenu celui que tu es –je veux dire avec les autres, pas avec moi, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi gentil avec tout le monde. 

- Merci.

- Non, je veux juste savoir pour quelles raisons tu es aussi froid avec les autres et pas avec moi…

- Tu veux connaître ma vie ?

- Oui. 

- Très bien…

            Elle retrouve le sourire. C'est bon signe. Mais moi, je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai perdu à l'instant où je lui ai menti sur mes sentiments. Et me voilà plongé sur le récit de mon histoire. La rétrospective de ma vie. Pour quelle raison je suis devenus celui que je suis aujourd'hui ? A cause d'une seule et unique personne qui nous a fait souffrir par des moyens différents tous les deux : Lucius Malefoy. Notre ennemi commun et qui nous a permis de nous rapprocher. 

- Alors ce Harry Potter, c'est le même que celui que mon père déteste, c'est ça ? Celui que j'ai vu dans ses pensées.

- Exact. C'est un petit prétentieux qui se croit le roi du monde des sorciers sous prétexte qu'il a survécu à l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il était bébé. C'est un type insupportable.

- Tu es jaloux de lui.

- Quoi ? Hors de question. Je ne peux pas être jaloux du fils d'une Sang de Bourbe. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux de lui. Franchement, il n'est pas meilleur que moi. 

- Tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais tu es jaloux. Et ton inconscient a transformé cette jalousie en hargne contre lui. 

            D'où peut-elle tirer ça ? Je ne suis pas jaloux de Potter, oh ça non ! Je ne peux pas décoller mon regard du sien, si fuyant et vide. Si elle regardait mes yeux en ce moment, je suis certain qu'elle pourrait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. 

- A quoi penses-tu ?

            A toi…

- A rien. 

            Je viens seulement de réaliser que sa main est toujours posée sur mon bras et que son corps est toujours couché à côté du mien, alors que je suis assis en tailleur. Elle s'est juste relevée pour pouvoir parler mais elle est aussi à l'aise que si nous étions un couple qui parle de tout et de rien, sans gêne. 

- Je crois que je ferai mieux de repartir. J'ai des… choses à faire.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui.

            Ce regard si fuyant, je voudrais m'y plonger pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Elle se relève, lâchant mon bras et elle se retrouve devant moi à présent. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de suivre ses yeux. C'est si étrange à contempler les yeux d'une personne mal voyante. Elle cherche à voir ce qui l'entoure mais n'y parvient pas et mon coeur se serre à cette idée. Ne voir que du noir alors que la vie offre tant de choses à observer… Elle est si belle… et pure, ne l'oublie pas. Je me perds dans ce lac glacé devant moi, il est si proche, je tombe pratiquement dedans. La chute sera terrible si je me rapproche encore plus. Juste un petit peu plus. Une mer où l'on a envie de plonger. Je peux les toucher… Non, ce sont ses lèvres. Ce sont elles que je peux sentir sous les miennes. Elles sont exactement comme je les avais goûtées la dernière fois, dans son monde. Mais ce n'était pas Anaëlle alors. 

            Pure.

            Je la sens sourire sous le baiser que je lui donne et ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou. Elle n'hésite même pas et intensifie le baiser d'elle-même. Je ne peux pas me décrocher de ses lèvres. Je suis aspiré par son baiser et à la fois par cet océan qui me fait face. C'est si troublant, tellement plus que la fois où je l'ai embrassée dans son monde. C'est elle la véritable Anaëlle. Laissez-la moi. J'ai la vrai Anaëlle. 

            Pure.

            Elle recule, rougissante. C'est elle… 

- Je… Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas. 

            Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé ? Quel idiot ! Il ne fallait pas ! 

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir.

            Quoi ? Oh non. Faites que non.

- Tu n'as pas lu mes pensées j'espère ?

            Elle ne répond pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Elle sait tout…

- Je dois y aller.

- De quoi ou de qui as-tu peur Drago ?

            Quoi ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai peur. Mais je sais que je ne dois pas t'aimer.  Je me lève, je dois partir, sortir de cette pièce. J'étouffe. Mon cœur m'étouffe. JE suis à la porte quand elle me dit ce que je redoutais.

- Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes.

            Ne pas se retourner et partir. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. 

            Je suis enfin dehors. Il faut que j'aille me changer les idées. Faire un tour en balai, ça devrait me convenir. Je dois me changer. Allons dans ma chambre, au moins, je serai dans un endroit où je ne serai pas en train d'étouffer. Mon cœur est resté avec elle. 

- Pssst ! Drago !

            Que font Crabbe et Goyle planqués derrière une statue à l'entrée de la salle commune ?

- Quoi ?

- On a une très bonne nouvelle pour toi. Mais il faut que ça reste secret.

            Un secret ? Eux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

- Très bien, venez me le dire dans ma chambre.

            Il faut que je me coltine ces deux idiots jusqu'à ma chambre. Vivement qu'ils aient terminé de me dire ce qu'ils veulent que j'aille m'aérer la tête. Nous y sommes. 

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Vendredi.

- Quoi vendredi ?

- C'est vendredi qu'il sort.

- Mais qui ça ? Qui sort ?

- Ton père…


	9. Se préparer

**Chapitre 9 : Se préparer…**

  
Alors, avant de commencer, je remercie bien évidemment mes lecteurs et revieweurs. Mais je vais également préciser que dans ce chapitre –et après insistance, je dirais- va arriver un personnage assez… bizarre. En fait, ce personnage existe puisque c'est mon souffre-douleur, mon petit tchoutchou, qui me met les nerfs à vifs en se foutant de Sévi, il sera donc content d'apparaître dans ma fic à nouveau… mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité peut-être. Mouahahahaha !

            Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar. Pourquoi est-ce que Lucius va-t-il sortir aussi rapidement ? Qu'a prévu de faire Voldemort ? Je n'aime pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Il a un plan, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Il faut que j'avertisse Rogue, mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne sais même pas s'il va vouloir m'écouter. Il va penser que je veux pervertir sa fille une nouvelle fois ! 

- Entrez !

            Ca y est, j'y suis. Prions pour qu'il ne me lance rien à la figure en entrant. J'ouvre la porte et il est là. Assis derrière son bureau, comme toujours en fait. Il me regarde avec dédain  et me donne l'impression d'un animal prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Je suis mal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Une potion qui permette de la rendre aussi idiote que les autres filles ?

- Professeur, Lucius sort vendredi.

            Voilà, c'est dit. Au moins, il a changé d'expression vis-à-vis de moi.

- Comment ?

- Mon « père » sort d'Azkaban vendredi. Crabbe et Goyle me l'ont dit.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Oui. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'intention de le faire revenir à ses côtés… et plus rapidement que je le pensais.

            Il me regarde avec intérêt à présent. Ah, je l'intéresse maintenant ! Pas étonnant, vu que la vie de sa fi-fille est aussi en danger. Si ce n'est plus que la mienne…

- Viens avec moi.

- Comment ?

- Si ton père sort, ta vie et également celle de ma fille est en danger.

            Oh, c'est vrai ? Mince, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé.

- Et où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Voir Dumbledore.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourra faire ?

- Nous aider, sûrement. Allons-y.

            Et bien voilà, une fois de plus, je dois aller voir le vieux fou. On ne sait rien faire sans lui j'ai l'impression. Alors, allons-y… gaiement…  Aucun de nous ne parle.  Il ne vaut mieux pas. Nous arrivons dans le hall et qui je vois là ? Une vision de cauchemar bien évidemment : Potter & cie.  Ma journée est déjà assez pourrie comme ça sans avoir à les trouver sur mon chemin. Qu'ils arrêtent de nous regarder comme ça bon sang, ou je fais un malheur.

- Avez-vous un problème ou vous souhaitez voir à quoi ressemblait une détention  à l'époque des fondateurs ? 

            Je n'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même. Et vlan, encore cassé le trio ! La belette voudrait bien nous sauter à la gorge… Mais vas-y ! Essaie pour voir !

- Et moins cinq points pour Gryffondor Monsieur Weasley. Baissez donc les yeux. 

            C'est pas une si mauvaise journée que ça finalement ! 

- Pressez-vous un peu Malefoy. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

            Oui, ça va ! Laisse-moi savourer un peu ce bonheur qu'on m'offre sur un plateau d'argent. Autant se dépêcher, pour le moment, il en a après Potter et plus après ma peau. Profitons-en ! Nous voilà arrivés devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappe et nous entrons.

- Séverus, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite de si bon matin… accompagné de Monsieur Malefoy ? 

            Il a l'air surpris de me voir. 

- Asseyez-vous…

- Nous ne restons pas. 

            Il nous regarde tour à tour, étonné.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait évader Lucius vendredi.

- Vendredi ? Vous en êtes certain ?

- Crabbe et Goyle l'ont signalé à Drago.

            C'est moi qu'il regarde à présent. 

- Ainsi, il n'a pas attendu.

            Attendu ? Attendu quoi ?

- Il le fait sortir bien plus tôt que nous le pensions… Il faut cacher Anaëlle dans un autre endroit. Poudlard sera le premier endroit qu'il viendra fouiller.

- Lucius peut encore rentrer dans Poudlard ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas empêcher tous les Mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard, surtout quand leur descendance se trouve actuellement DANS l'établissement.

            Quoi, c'est parce que je suis ici que Lucius peut entrer comme dans un moulin à Poudlard ? C'est pas possible, je rêve là ! Il ne faut quand même pas que… Et si…

- Et si vous m'éloigniez de Poudlard ? 

- Impossible, le Mentor doit rester à côté de l'Elue. Ils sont liés en quelque sorte.

            Ah, on est lié maintenant ? C'est encore plus fou que ce que je pensais… Ca ne plaît pas à Rogue en tout cas.

- Que proposez-vous dans ce cas ? Lui demande Rogue.

            Et voilà qu'ils se lancent un nouveau regard où on a l'impression qu'ils se parlent par la pensée.

- Quoi ? Non… hors de question, certainement pas avec… lui.

- Séverus, ils seront plus en sécurité.

- Non ! Je ne la laisserai pas seule avec lui.

- Séverus, expliquez-moi comment vous voulez protéger Anaëlle alors que Lucius va sortir d'Azkaban et que nous savons tous les deux que Voldemort (frémissements de notre part à tous les deux) sait déjà qu'elle est bien vivante. Il ne mettra pas longtemps à savoir qu'elle se cache ici.

- Et comment peut-il le savoir ?

            J'ai horreur quand Dumbledore me regarde comme ça.

- Votre père, lorsqu'il a retrouvé Anaëlle à Ste Mangouste, a apprit de qui elle était la fille.

            Quoi, il sait que c'est Rogue le père ? 

- Oui, Séverus est aussi en danger, car toute sa couverture est tombée. Mais Voldemort (Grrrrr) a préféré que ce soit son meilleur sujet qui s'occupe d'aller chercher Anaëlle, surtout que seul Lucius, Crabbe ou Goyle peuvent entrer ici. Mais sachant la maladresse des deux autres, il préfère que ce soit Lucius qui achève ce qu'il a commencé. Plus d'une fois, nous avons vu Crabbe et Goyle rôder dans le coin, mais nous les avons fait repartir aussitôt. Ils ne sont pas aussi doués que Lucius pour se faufiler dans les endroits publics sans se faire remarquer.

- Et que proposez-vous de faire ?

- Non Albus. C'est hors de question. Anaëlle est très bien cachée.

- Jusqu'à ce que Lucius trouve son fils et lui fasse subir l'Imperium pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette cachette.

- Il ignore que Drago connaît Anaëlle.

- Croyez-vous qu'il ne va pas s'en douter dans peu de temps ? Voldemort connaît la prophétie et il va vite faire le rapprochement. 

- Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?

            Quelqu'un va me répondre ou quoi ? 

- Vous rien. 

- Séverus… Nous allons vous cacher dans un autre endroit.

- Un autre endroit ? 

            Ils vont réussir à me faire paniquer là.

- Oui. Un endroit dont moi seul et Séverus en connaîtront l'existence. 

- On sera seuls avec Anaëlle ? 

            Attendez une minute là…

- Ne rêvez pas Malefoy. Vous aurez un « surveillant ».

- C'est exact. Je pense que… Bobo devrait faire l'affaire. (mdrrrr)

- Bobo ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Il est digne de confiance.

            Arrêtez-le avec ses sourires…

- Albus, cette bestiole ne va en rien les protéger.

- Oh si, croyez-moi. Il sait se rendre très utile et nous avertira en cas de danger.

            Rogue se met à rire d'un rire peu joyeux en fait, mais plutôt démentiel.

- Laissez-moi rire, je vais confier la vie de ma propre fille à une créature appelée Bobo ? 

- Croyez-le si vous le voulez, mais il m'a déjà sauvé la vie une fois. Alors que j'allais glisser sur une épluchure de banane.

            Une épluchure de banane ? Alors c'est ça la protection de Bobo ?  Tordant. 

- Il s'agit d'autre chose qu'une peau de banane ici Albus. 

- Il saura veiller sur eux, ne vous en faites pas.

- Et où irons-nous ? Dans une autre tour de Poudlard ?

- Non. Ailleurs qu'à Poudlard.

- COMMENT ?

- Criez plus fort Malefoy, je ne pense pas que le reste des Serpentards vous ait entendu dans les cachots…

- Nous allons vous envoyer dans un endroit où vous pourrez être oubliés et qui n'éveillera pas la curiosité des autres. Un endroit où personne n'aura idée d'aller vous chercher…

            A nouveau un regard entre les deux et Rogue le pointe du doigt.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Vous croyez que je vais les laisser seuls tous les deux, alors qu'il est un véritable coureur de jupon…

- Eh ! 

- Sur cette île ? Il en est hors de question !

- Une île ? Quoi une île ?

- Je vais vous envoyer sur une île inconnue de tous, que nous avons créé avec mon frère et où je me réfugie à mes heures perdues ou quand je sens ma vie en danger –ce qui n'arrive pas souvent en vérité.

- UNE ILE ? Seuls ? Mais… et mes études… et ma vie ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller jouer les Robinson Crusoé ! 

- Oh, vous aurez tout le confort et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin là-bas. Vos cours vous parviendront également. De plus, vous pourrez vous occuper d'Anaëlle.

- Je  ne me doute pas qu'il saura s'en « occuper »… 

            Quelle ironie dans sa voix… 

- Séverus. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Poudlard ne sera bientôt plus sécurisé pour eux deux. Lucius sort dans quatre jours, le temps nécessaire pour nous préparer. 

- Les autres vont se poser des questions. Surtout Crabbe et Goyle. Ils vont avertir leurs pères.

- Vous serez loin avec Anaëlle quand ils auront compris. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je refuse.

- Je demande l'avis de Drago Séverus.

- Et c'est de ma fille dont il s'agit !

- Et c'est à moi que vous êtes venu demander conseil. Et c'est la seule solution que j'aie pour l'instant. Cette île sera le lieu parfait pour les dissimuler aux yeux de Voldemort et de ses sbires.  Et également du monde des sorciers. 

            Il lui jette un dernier regard et sort de la pièce en claquant la porte violemment derrière lui.

- Laisse-lui du temps. Il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que sa fille a grandi et que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'en occuper. 

- Oui mais il n'a pas confiance en moi.

- Il faut que tu lui prouves ta loyauté dans ce cas. 

- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Anaëlle. 

- Je le sais Drago. Je le sais. Nous ne voulons jamais faire de mal à la personne que l'on aime. L'amour peut vaincre beaucoup de malheurs et de sortilèges importants…

            Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde malicieusement en me disant ça ? Je préfère ne pas le savoir et m'en aller. 

- Bonne journée…

- Bonne journée à vous aussi.

            Je sors en essayant de me remémorer ce qu'il vient de dire. Je vais être seul sur une île déserte avec Anaëlle… et un dénommé Bobo, mais ça, ce n'est pas le plus important. Est-ce que les rêves deviennent réalité ? Une île déserte pour nous deux… 

- Oh ! Drago ! 

            Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? 

- Oui ?

- J'ai oublié de te présenter Bobo. Il sera là-bas quand vous arriverez. Mais je préfère faire les présentations…

            Ah ! Le fameux Bobo (mouahahahaha). A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? Un nain de jardin en costume ? Autant faire vite et voir à quoi il ressemble pour retourner me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je préfère faire mes bagages rapidement…

- Ah ! Excuse-moi de te faire revenir. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, rassures-toi. Bobo ? Viens, s'il te plaît. Je souhaites te présenter celui que tu devras surveiller…

            Je suis dans la pièce et ne vois que Dumbledore qui est tourné vers une des étagères derrière son bureau. 

- Bobo ? 

            Un nuage de fumée blanche apparaît quelques secondes après et je vois une forme presque aussi haute qu'un elfe de maison sur le bureau. J'écarquille les yeux, m'empêchant de rire quand je vois à quoi ressemble Bobo. Il ressemble à un elfe, c'est certain, sauf qu'il a sur la tête différentes choses telles qu'une oreille sur le front, un bec verseur de théière sur la tête, ce qui lui donne l'air d'avoir une queue de cheval sur le crâne des petits palmiers sur les tempes, des boucles d'oreilles qui pendent sur le haut des oreilles… Enfin toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins loufoques qui recouvrent son visage. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a un morceau de rail de chemin de fer sur la joue… ( -) ). Mis à part sa tête, le reste du corps est simple. Il porte juste un corsaire comme pantalon avec un bandeau sur son ventre aussi verdâtre que tout le reste de sa peau.  Il a l'air d'un serviteur indien comme ça. Manque plus que le turban sur sa tête et on y est. Je me retiens une nouvelle fois pour ne pas éclater de rire. 

- Bobo, voici Drago…

            Bobo me regarde avec des yeux aussi globuleux que ceux de Dobby.  Il s'incline en posant la main sur son torse.

- Bo.. Bo… Bobo est ra… ravi de de… rencon…contrer Drago…go. (il me fait penser au cochon qui bégaye, le copain à Bugs Bunny, qui connaît son nom ? Hein Tchoutchou ? mdrrr)

            Et là, j'explose. Oh Merlin ! Ne me dites pas qu'il va rester avec nous sur cette île ! Pitié ! Au secours ! 

- Hummm hummmm….

            Oops. Désolé.

- Excusez-moi. 

- Merci Bobo. Tu peux retourner là-bas. Je te contacterai bientôt pour la suite.

- Bi… Bien Monsieur. Au re… rev… voir.

            Bobo lança un regard curieux à Drago et s'inclina devant Dumbledore avant de disparaître dans le même nuage de fumée que celui dans lequel il était apparu. 

- Drago, il faudra se montrer aimable avec Bobo. Il est très gentil mais peut aussi se révéler assez antipathique  si on l'ennuie. 

- Mais vous l'avez vu ? On dirait un elfe qui s'est essayé aux sortilèges…

- Je dirais plutôt que sa curiosité l'a conduit à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais il est très serviable en tous les cas et saura vous prévenir en cas de danger. Tout comme il viendra nous trouer au cas où.

- mais vous avez dit que personne ne nous trouverait. 

- Je le sais, mais il peut toujours y avoir un coup du destin qui ne joue pas en notre faveur. Tu peux y aller maintenant. Je te dirai lorsque j'aurai des nouvelles pour vous deux.

            Oui oui, j'y vais. Mais j'ai encore Bobo à l'esprit et me revoilà partit à rire.  Ah ! Sacré Bobo ! (oui, sacré Bobo loool).

            J'atteins les escaliers qui mènent au hall et je suis happé par une main qui me tire violemment vers l'arrière.

- Qui c'est ?

            Je me retourne et voit le visage de Pansy qui vire au rouge.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lâche-moi !

- Qui c'est cette fille ? 

- Hein ? Quelle fille ?

- Celle qui t'a donné ça ! Anaëlle…

            Elle me brandit un objet sous le nez et j'ai du mal à voir ce dont il s'agit. D'abord la virer de là cette folle.

- Lâche-moi, tu m'entends ?

- Ahhh !

            Je lui tord peut-être le poignet mais je m'en fous. On ne me colle pas comme ça contre le mur. 

- Donne-moi ça !

            Je lui arrache l'objet des mains et le regarde à la lumière du jour.  Le médaillon. Le médaillon que porte habituellement Anaëlle à son cou pour prévenir son père lorsqu'elle est en difficulté. Pourquoi Parkinson l'a-t-elle ?

- Où as-tu eu ça ? 

- Tu me fais mal ?

- Où ?

- Dans… dans ta chambre…

- Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre ? Qui t'as donné le mot de passe ?

- Je t'ai entendu le dire… Qui c'est ? Tu me trompes avec elle ?

- Je ne t'aime pas Parkinson ! Tu me dégoûtes ! J'ai la nausée dès que je vois ta face devant moi, alors une bonne fois pour toute, va donc coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras gentille. 

            Et voilà, au moins cette fois je lui ai dis. Elle pleure peut-être mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Elle commençait à m'agacer sérieusement celle-là. Elle s'en va en hurlant et je peux enfin le dire : JE SUIS LIBRE ! Bon, ça fait peut-être un peu beaucoup là mais ça fait du bien. En attendant, pourquoi est-ce que le médaillon d'Anaëlle était dans ma chambre. Je préfère courir et aller lui demander moi-même.  Je n'ai pas encore envie de me prendre des remarques dans la tête par le père.

- Manto !

            J'entre.

- Anaëlle ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ton médail… Anaëlle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

            Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait allongée sur le sol ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je tâte son pouls… elle vit. Par contre, je ne la sens pas respirer. Vite Drago, fais-lui du bouche à bouche. Tu dois bien savoir le faire. Ses lèvres… Je pose les miennes sur les siennes et lui insuffle l'air dont elle est privée. 

- Allez…

            Cela fait trois fois que je souffle et toujours rien. J'entends un son familier, celui du portrait qui pivote pour s'ouvrir.

- Anaëlle ! Merlin !

            Je relève la tête, légèrement étourdit après ces insufflations et vois Rogue qui s'agenouille de l'autre côté d'Anaëlle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvée comme ça. 

- Je n'ai rien senti…

            Je lui montre le médaillon, voyant qu'il sort celui qu'il a autour du cou. 

- Pourquoi avez-vous son médaillon ?

- Elle me l'a envoyé dans ma chambre…

- Quoi ? Donnez-moi ça !

            Il m'arrache littéralement le médaillon et lui repasse à son cou. Il se recule et attend.

- Il faut la faire respirer…

- Elle va respirer…

            Et en effet, a peine ai-je dis ça qu'elle se met à tousser. Rogue l'aide à se relever en lui frottant le dos.

- C'est ça… Respire…

- Papa… pardonne-moi… je ne… voulais pas…

- Ca va aller. Ne t'en fais pas. 

            Elle ouvre les yeux, son regard vide restant fixe devant elle. Rogue l'aide à se relever en la portant dans ses bras et l'amène sur son lit.

- Repose-toi. Et n'enlève plus le médaillon. Tu sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir donner mon médaillon. Tu dois garder le tiens.

            Il la couvre et lui caresse le front, s'assurant qu'elle s'endorme. Il se relève et se dirige vers moi.

- Pourquoi me l'a-t-elle donné ?

- Elle doit penser que vous êtes plus important que moi pour l'aider… 

            Il sort sans un regard pour moi ou Anaëlle et sort de la chambre. Moi, plus important que son père ? Alors là, je ne le crois pas. Il m'en arrive de bonnes aujourd'hui… 


	10. Déserteurs

**Chapitre 10 : Déserteurs.**

- Vous pensez réellement que vous aurez besoin de toutes ces affaires lors de votre séjour ? Ne pensez pas que cette situation durera éternellement Malefoy.

- Je peux vous poser une question professeur ?

- La réponse sera non à tout ce que vous me demanderez. 

- Dans ce cas, je peux emmener tout ce qu'il y a dans ma chambre.

            Ah ah ! La tête qu'il tire ! Trop drôle !

- Pardon ?

- Je voulais vous demander si vous saviez pour combien de temps je devrais m'éloigner de Poudlard. Vous m'avez dit que vous diriez non dans tous les cas. Donc, je prévois pour un temps infini maintenant.

            Il en reste bouche bée. Il n'a qu'à pas vouloir me mettre des bâtons dans les roues aussi. Un temps indéterminé avec Anaëlle sur une île déserte. Le rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est fou ? Il veut me tuer maintenant ?

- Arrêtez, vous m'étouffez !

- Ecoute moi bien Malefoy. Je n'oublie pas que tu es le fils de celui qui est responsable de l'état de ma fille. Tu peux être le Mentor, tu restes toujours un danger pour Anaëlle. Je le sais. Alors tente quoi que ce soit sur elle et tu verras que le Doloris te semblera une semaine de vacances aux Maldives à côté.

- Lâchez-moi !

            Il m'étrangle le fou ! Aidez-moi ! Il me regarde avec hargne et il a l'air d'un dément comme ça, en train de m'étrangler avec le col de ma cape. Enfin il me lâche. Je vais pouvoir respirer. Il me regarde une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre.  

- Complètement cinglé ! 

            Je ferme les yeux afin de souffler quelque peu après ce que vient de me faire Rogue.

- Mon… monsieur Malefoy a be… be… besoin d'aide ?

            Merlin ! Cet elfe de malheur va me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. 

- Bobo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

            Revoyant la tête dépareillée de Bobo, j'oublie rapidement que je le tuerai. Mais je m'empêche de rire.

- Bobo est ve… venu cher… ch…cher les affaires de… de Mons…sieur Malefoy. 

- Oh ! Et bien toutes mes affaires sont dans les malles. 

            Il s'éloigne, son anse de théière remuant sur son crâne à chaque fois qu'il avance. Voilà à quoi ressemble notre « garde du corps » : un gnome avec une tête qui fait penser à un exposé sur les erreurs de manipulation de la magie. Enfin… Un « pop » sonore me fait me retourner et je vois que mes deux malles ont disparu de la pièce, ainsi que Bobo. Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce, ça semble si vide à présent. 

- Drago ! 

            Non, pas eux ! Vite, sors de la chambre Drago…

- Ah ! On savait que tu serais là. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On peut entrer ?

- Non.

            Je ferme rapidement la porte et avance dans le couloir. S'ils voient que la chambre est presque vide, je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Hein ? Qui ça ?

            Laissez-moi deviner. Ils pensent que je dissimule une fille dans ma chambre ? Même eux s'y mettent ! 

- C'est Granger ?

- Quoi ? T'es malade ? Je n'aurai jamais cette Sang de Bourbe dans mon lit. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

            Drago, Anaëlle a du sang moldu en elle. Ah. J'avais oublié ce détail.

- Alors c'est qui ? 

- Personne. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Nos pères nous ont dit qu'ils viendraient te chercher jeudi soir pour que tu rencontres le Maître.

- Quoi ? Jeudi ?

- Oui.

            C'est bien pour lui. Moi je serai loin jeudi. 

- Et bien vous viendrez me chercher jeudi dans ce cas. 

- Ils veulent qu'on reste avec toi, au cas où…

- Ecoute Goyle, je peux me garder moi-même. On fait comme d'habitude, il n'y a rien qui craint.

- Malefoy !

            Rogue, au moins, il me sauve de cette situation.

- Je vous attend depuis cinq minutes pour votre rapport ! Accélérez un peu !

- Oui professeur.

            Il repart, mais au moins j'ai une excuse pour partir.

- Je dois aller avec Rogue pour mon rapport. Je vous verrai plus tard.

- D'accord. On peut t'attendre dans ta chambre ?

- Non. Vous avez la salle commune. Et puis… elle dort.

            Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'air encore plus idiots avec leur sourire niais.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Quelqu'un. 

            Autant les laisser chercher, ça leur donnera l'occasion de se servir de leurs méninges endormies… pour une fois. Je n'ai rien oublié, tout est dans les malles et Bobo est venu les chercher. Bureau de Rogue, j'espère qu'elle est là…

- Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, pressez-vous un peu !

- Où est Anaëlle ?

- Vous pensiez que je l'aurai amenée dans mon bureau ? Elle arrivera après que vous soyez sur l'île. Pour l'instant, venez ici. Vous allez prendre le portoloin.

            Une boussole comme portoloin. Il me pousse presque à venir le toucher, il veut vraiment que je disparaisse de sa vue, c'est pas possible ! 

- Bobo vous attend là-bas. 

            Ma main touche la boussole et je me sens aussitôt happé au niveau du nombril. Je me retrouve à genoux et je suis aussitôt surpris par un courant d'air chaud qui me caresse la nuque. Puis le murmure agréable que fait le remoud de la mer lorsque les vagues s'échouent sur la plage. Je me relève et j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est ici que je vais passer un temps infini avec quelqu'un d'aussi sublime qu'Anaëlle à mes côtés. Tout y est paradisiaque. Une plage assez grande pour y jouer un match de Quidditch, une sorte de grande bâtisse se dresse devant moi et je distingue les fenêtres et l'entrée. Le climat est propice au repos et à la farniente. Je ne veux plus repartir d'ici. C'est le paradis sur terre.

- Les af… faires de Monsieur Mal… Malefoy sont d…dans sa cham…chambre. Miss Ro… Rogue arri…rivera ap… près.

            La voix aigue de Bobo m'a fait sursauter.

- Très bien. Où est ma chambre ? 

- Bo… bobo va mont… trer à Mons.. sieur…

            Je le suis, entrant dans ce qui va être ma demeure pendant un certain temps et je suis surpris par la douceur qu'il règne à l'intérieur. Dehors il faisait chaud, mais l'intérieur est très agréable. J'ai même trop chaud avec mes affaires. Nous sommes dans ce qui doit être le salon avec une petite salle à manger. C'est assez spacieux et simple. Pas de couleur de maison de Poudlard particulière… Je suppose que la cuisine se trouve derrière la porte au fond là-bas. Nous montons à l'étage et je vois qu'il n'y a pas de couloir mais une sorte de petit salon avec une cheminée (avec le temps dehors, on ne doit pas l'utiliser souvent), une bibliothèque et une table. Il y a même un fauteuil. Il y a trois portes.

- La sa… salle de b… bain est au mil… mil… milieu des ch… chambres.

- Et ma chambre ?

- Celle-ci.        

            Bobo me désigne la porte de droite. La plus proche des escaliers. Donc, nous allons partager la salle de bain…

_Pure…_

            Drago, arrête ! Bon sang ! C'est pas possible. 

- Merci Bobo, je me débrouillerai. Tu me préviendra quand Anaëlle sera là.

- Oui Monsieur. 

            Il claque des doigts et disparaît. Je vais aller inspecter les lieux. Autant voir la chambre de ma future compagne en premier, pour voir si elle sera bien installée. 

_Et si c'est facile d'accès…_

            Non ! Je n'ai pas pensé ça ! Je met la main sur la poignée mais curieusement, celle-ci ne s'ouvre pas. 

- Tu vas t'ouvrir, saleté de porte ?

            Je sors ma baguette, voyant que la porte me résiste toujours autant. 

- Alohomora !

            Rien ne se passe. La porte reste fermée. Curieux. Je donne un coup de pied dedans et je réussis seulement à me faire mal aux orteils. Imbécile ! Bon, laissons tomber et allons voir ma chambre. Au moins, celle- là, je peux y entrer. C'est assez vaste. Pas aussi vaste que ma chambre à Poudlard ou encore au manoir, mais c'est assez grand et confortable apparemment. Mes affaires sont toutes là, je déballerai tout ça plus tard. La vue donne sur la mer, ça changera de la brume du matin de l'Angleterre au moins. Et je dois dire que me réveiller avec le ronronnement des vagues ne me déplaît pas, au contraire… Allons voir les environs à présent. Mais d'abord, je ferai bien de me changer. Un sort rapide et me voilà habillé pour aller en vacance. Qui l'eût crû ? Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes je me gelais en Angleterre, je suis au soleil, en chemise et pantalon large. Et me voilà en train de marcher pieds nus sur la plage à présent. Ah, franchement, ce séjour me plaît de plus en plus ! Le coin est vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux pour en profiter un maximum. Un pop retentit derrière moi, je me retourne vivement.

- Miss Ro… Rogue…

- Est arrivée. Merci.

            Il va m'énerver à bégayer celui-là. Mais allons plutôt voir Anaëlle. Je me précipite vers l'intérieur et j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir que Rogue est venu accompagner sa fille. Elle est assise sur l'un des fauteuils dans le salon, toujours plus magnifique dans une de ses robes.

- Vous vous croyez en vacance Malefoy ?

- Je ne fais que m'habituer au climat. Je ne pense pas que ma tenue va importer dans cet endroit. 

- Et vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous reposer. 

- Je ne me repose pas, je ne fais que visiter le lieu où je vais vivre maintenant.

- Papa, je voudrai me reposer s'il te plaît.

            Anaëlle a l'air pâle. Rogue est inquiet, je le vois bien. 

- Viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

- Il y a un problème avec la porte de sa chambre.

            Allons bon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me lance ce sourire ironique maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous auriez libre accès à sa chambre alors qu'il n'y a personne d'autre aux environs ? Sa porte est protégée de telle sorte que vous ne puissiez y entrer quand vous le désirez.

- Oui, et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose lorsqu'elle est dans sa chambre ? Comment fait-elle ? 

- Vous interviendrez. L'accès vous sera autorisé. Mais juste à ces moments-là. 

            Complètement malade.

- Papa, tu deviens paranoïaque. 

- Ma fille, je te protèges simplement des personnes en qui je n'ai pas pleine confiance. Mentor ou pas, je sais qui il est. 

- Moi aussi je sais qui il est. Et il ne me fait pas peur.

- C'est bien le problème, tu ne vois le mal nulle part. Montons, je vais t'aider.

            Il l'emmène, la prenant par le bras. Même elle a confiance en moi. C'est lui qui voit le mal partout, même trop… Ils montent et disparaissent dans l'escalier.

- Est-ce que Monsieur Mal… Malefoy désire quel… qu…

- Je veux juste boire quelque chose de frais Bobo. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant.

            Bobo s'incline en me lançant un regard qui lui est caractéristique. Il ne doit pas aimer qu'on l'empêche de terminer ses phrases. Allons nous installer dans le canapé en attendant. Bobo m'apporte un verre avec une carafe de thé glacé. C'est justement ce que je voulais. Il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier et Rogue vient me rejoindre quelques secondes après. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste debout ?

- Anaëlle est couchée. Elle est un peu souffrante. Les potions sont sur la table dans sa chambre avec leur signification. SI jamais elle a une nouvelle crise, donnez-lui l'élixir de Porphyre. Et prévenez-moi.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrai avoir le temps de l'aider si la porte reste bloquée.

- Un sortilège bloque cette porte. Elle ne s'ouvre que si Anaëlle est en danger. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Et comment est-ce que je sais s'il y a du danger dans la chambre ?

- Avec ceci.

            Il me tend quelque chose. Je le reconnais, c'est…

- C'est le médaillon ?

- Je n'en n'ai plus besoin, vu que vous restez seul avec elle. De toute manière, elle a choisi…

            Il a le visage crispé en disant ça. 

- Je dois y aller. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite me parler. Je vous préviens Malefoy, tentez quelque chose sur Anaëlle et vous saurez que mon passé de Mangemort peut ressortir rapidement…

            Il s'éloigne sans un mot de plus.

- Bobo ! 

- Oui Monsieur Ro… Rogue ?

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire maintenant. Alors fais ton travail correctement.

- Oui Mons… sieur…

            Bobo est tétanisé alors que Rogue sort de la maison.

- Bobo ?

- Oui Monsi…

- Comment peut-on contacter les autres, Dumbledore par exemple ?

- Avec la p… poudre de che… chemin… nette.

- D'accord. Je vais m'allonger dehors. Tu m'appelle si jamais Anaëlle a besoin.

            Je note que j'ai toujours le médaillon dans la main. Je le passe rapidement autour de mon cou afin de l'avoir toujours à proximité. Je sors dehors, emportant avec moi mon pichet de thé glacé et je vais m'allonger à l'ombre d'un palmier en regardant la mer. Oui, je peux le dire maintenant : c'est vraiment le rêve. (bouhouhou, ze veux y aller ! lol).

            Combien d'heures ont passé depuis que je me suis endormi à l'ombre de mon palmier ? Je ne sais pas, mais étant donné que je distingue les étoiles dans le ciel à présent, il doit être tard. Je me lève en m'étirant et rentre vers la demeure, distinguant les lumières qui brillent à l'intérieur. L'odeur de nourriture assez alléchante me parvient jusqu'aux narines et mon ventre se met à gémir. 

- Bobo !

            Il est où cet elfe  maintenant ?

- Bobo !

- Oui Monsieur ?

            Je le vois revenir de l'étage, un plateau dans les mains.

- Comment va Anaëlle ?

- Miss Ro… Rogue a mangé. Elle… se re… repose.

- Encore ? Quand est-ce que je vais la voir moi ? 

- Monsieur a son dî… dîner dans la cui… cuisi… ne

            Je mange dans la cuisine ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Je ne mange pas dans la cuisine.

            Eh ! Je rêve ! Il s'en va !

- Où vas-tu ? 

- Monsieur Ro.. Rogue a dit qu… que Mons.. sieur Malefoy mang… geait dans la cui… cuisine.

- Et bien il s'est trompé. Je mange dans la salle à manger. 

- Bobo doit obéir à … à Monsie… sieur Rogue.

            Mais il s'en va réellement ! Je rêve là ! Il me prend pour un domestique Rogue ? Et bien je vais prendre mon plat et manger dans la salle à manger. Ce n'est quand même pas Rogue qui va me forcer à manger dans cette cuisine !

            Au moins, le repas était excellent. Je dois avouer que la cuisine des elfes a toujours été bonne. Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent réussir à réaliser d'aussi bons plats. Je sens que je vais exploser. Je vais aller dans ma chambre, il faut encore que je déballe mes affaires. Arrivé en haut, mes yeux se posent sur SA porte. Ca m'ennuie de ne pas parler à Anaëlle. C'est quoi cette histoire de bloquer la porte ? Il me prend pour un obsédé ou quoi ? 

…

            Oui, bon ça, je le sais déjà. Mais quand même. Et qui prouve qu'elle ne va pas vouloir venir me voir ? Après tout, je ne la laisse pas de glace, elle me l'a assez montré comme ça ! Minute Drago. Tu confonds je pense. Anaëlle n'est pas comme ça, elle ne viendra jamais te voir dans ta chambre.

_Pure._

            On peut bien rêver. Autant aller dans ma chambre. Je verrai bien demain si Anaëlle sort de sa chambre. Je l'espère en tout cas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes journées seul. Il y aurait de quoi devenir fou. J'ai besoin d'elle. Je déballe mes affaires et je finis par me coucher au bout de quelques minutes, gagné par une nouvelle vague de fatigue. Alors que je suis allongé, plongé dans des rêves sans fin, j'ai la sensation de sentir une masse chaleureuse se coller à moi, comme l'impression d'avoir un bras posé sur moi, une tête calée dans le creux de mon cou. Merlin, comme mes rêves semblent réels…

Ahah ! Ca c'est sûr qu'ils ont l'air vachement réels tes rêves mon ch'pitit Drago ! Mais est-ce que ce sont vraiment des rêves ? Mmhh mmhh.


	11. Début difficile

**Chapitre 11 : Début difficile.**

- Bonjour Drago.

            Ah ! Quel son mélodieux que celui-là. Ca c'est se faire bien accueillir de bon matin. Elle est assise dans le fauteuil du salon, un de ses livres en braille sur les genoux.

- Bonjour Anaëlle. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Oui. Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? 

- Beaucoup mieux. Comment sont les environs ?

- C'est très sympa. Il y a la plage et beaucoup d'arbres pour se réfugier du soleil si tu veux. Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu profites un peu de ses rayons.

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi dehors ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais juste prendre ma douche et je suis à toi. 

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je mangerai après.

            Je repars, mon cœur encore plus léger qu'à mon arrivée ici. L'avoir pour moi tout seul, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. J'entre dans la salle de bain et fais couler l'eau de la douche. Je peux y entrer afin d'enlever la sueur qui colle à ma peau après la nuit que j'ai passé. Il fait tellement chaud dans cette chambre et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de collé à moi…

            Frais et dispo, je redescend au salon, sursautant en entendant la voix de Bobo derrière moi, une fois arrivé en bas.

- Mons… sieur Malefoy veut man… manger ?

- Tout à l'heure Bobo je vais avec Anaëlle dehors pour le moment. 

            Il repart, un chiffon dans la main qu'il passe sur les meubles qu'il croise en chemin. Je me dirige vers Anaëlle, encore assise, ses longs doigts fins parcourant la page blanche en relief de son livre. Elle sourit au fur et à mesure et je me réjouis de la voir comme ça.

- Tu es prête ?

            Elle s'arrête sans sa lecture et ferme le livre.

- Oui.

            Elle se lève et je lui prend la main pour la conduire au dehors. Il fait déjà chaud.

- Oul ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait aussi chaud ! Me déclare-t-elle.

- Même la nuit il fait chaud ici. Viens, on va aller un peu marcher dans l'eau.

- Ca doit être amusant…

            Oui c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas du le faire souvent dans son enfance. Une simple chose anodine pour moi se révèle une chose exceptionnelle pour elle. 

- Il va falloir enlever tes chaussures et relever un peu ta robe si tu ne veux pas les mouiller. Tu devrai même mettre des choses plus légères. 

- Je n'ai rien d'autre que les robes que mon père m'a mises.

- Ca doit pouvoir s'arranger…

            Je l'aide à se déchausser et à l'aide de ma baguette, je lui remonte le bas de sa robe au niveau des genoux. Ses jambes sont blanches et frêles, il faut qu'elle profite du soleil pendant qu'elle se trouve ici. C'est la meilleure façon de la rendre telle qu'elle devrait être réellement. Je lui prend la main, suivant son regard vide qui a l'air d'hésiter cependant.

- Ne crains rien, je suis là. 

            Elle me suit, moi je suis déjà nu-pieds et mon pantalon est remonté également. J'entre le premier dans l'eau qui paraît fraîche en comparaison de l'air ambiant. Ses orteils entrent en contact avec l'eau et elle recule en sursautant.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre.

            Est-ce qu'elle a déjà prit un bain ? On ne dirait même pas à voir la réaction que lui provoque un simple bain de pied… Je l'attire doucement un peu plus dans l'eau, la voyant hésiter un peu puis se soumettre à la tentation de savoir quelle sensation cela provoque en elle d'entrer dans l'eau. Elle avance maladroitement, moi –même reculant un peu plus au fur et à mesure. L'eau lui arrive à présent aux chevilles et elle sourit un peu plus.

- C'est très agréable ! 

- Tu vois ! Viens, on va avancer un peu plus.

- Tu me laissera voir ton esprit pour savoir à quoi ressemble l'endroit où nous sommes ?

            Euh, lire mon esprit, uniquement pour ça j'espère ?

- Bien sûr. 

            JE recule et l'eau vient bientôt mouiller le bas de mon pantalon arrivé au niveau de mes genoux. Anaëlle avance sans aucune crainte à présent et elle ne s'arrête même pas quand l'eau atteint ses cuisses. Sa robe est à présent dans l'eau, tout comme mon pantalon. Nous nous arrêtons quand même quand l'eau nous arrive à la taille.

- Je crois qu'on a été un peu loin, tu ne penses pas ?

- Tu veux apprendre à nager ?

- Nager ? Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Tu verras, ça va être facile. Je resterai à côté de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais il faudrait peut-être mieux se changer pour ça. Ca ne va pas être pratique comme ça.

- Et comment va-t-on faire ?

- Facile.

            Je pointe ma baguette sur moi et marmonne une formule qui modifie ma tenue en un bermuda. A Anaëlle à présent. Je prie pour qu'elle accepte sa nouvelle tenue –et en même temps pour que Rogue ne fasse pas irruption comme à son habitude- et pointe la baguette sur elle. Elle est surprise en sentant qu'elle est plus dénudée que d'ordinaire. Pas aussi surprise que moi de la voir en maillot de bain. Mais je sais mettre des limites, elle a quand même un maillot une pièce. Là je me serai fait tuer autrement… et de toute façon, je ne m'amuserai pas à lui mettre quelque chose qui ne lui correspondrait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

            Elle passe ses doigts sur le tissu de son maillot et se cache presque en remarquant qu'elle n'est plus tout à fait habillée.

- C'est ce que mettent les filles pour nager. Moi je n'ai qu'un caleçon.

- Quoi ? Mais… on est presque nus ! 

Pure…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout le monde met ça pour aller nager, c'est plus pratique. Viens, je vais te montrer comment nager.

            Je l'aide à avancer, voyant bien qu'elle a peur à présent. Il est vrai qu'elle ne se voit pas mais moi je la vois. Et elle est bien mieux en maillot de bain, ça c'est sûr.  L'eau nous enveloppe à présent jusqu'aux épaules et je sens qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise.

- Calme-toi, tu ne crains absolument rien.

- Mais j'ai parcouru des livres et ils disent qu'il y a des animaux étranges dans la mer, des requins et d'autres choses dangereuses…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de requin dans le coin.

            Elle finit par se détendre et je la serre au niveau de la taille. Elle est surprise par ce contact mais se laisse faire.

- Tu vas t'allonger sur le ventre et je tu vas avancer en bougeant tes bras… comme le ferait une grenouille. Tu sais comment nage une grenouille ?

- Oui. 

            Elle s'allonge en avant et je la retiens pour éviter qu'elle ne panique. Je l'aide dans ses premiers mouvements pour la brasse et la laisse faire au bout d'un moment. Elle comprend rapidement le système et je lui fait bouger les jambes pour qu'elle en fasse autant de ce côté-là. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle a comprit le fonctionnement de la brasse, je la lâche progressivement –bien que je préfèrerai la tenir encore un peu- et la vois qui commence à nager seule. Il faut dire que ce n'est que le début et que ses gestes ne sont pas très coordonnés mais elle parvient tout de même à avancer un peu.

- C'est bien ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas difficile !

- Drago ? Où est-ce que tu es ? 

            Oul ! Elle panique. Elle n'a pas remarqué que je l'avais laissée partir seule.

- Où es-tu ?

- Non, ne panique pas ! 

            Je la rattrape, voyant qu'elle est inquiète et qu'elle se débat presque à présent. 

- Tout va bien. Viens, on retourne sur la plage.

- Je n'aime pas être toute seule dans l'eau.

- J'étais à côté de toi, il n'y avait pas de danger.

            Je la ramène jusqu'au rivage et m'assoies sur le sable chaud (hummmm, le rêve !). Anaëlle reste assise, quelque peu essoufflée après ce qu'elle vient de faire. Nous restons sans parler, mais elle ne voit pas comment mon regard est porté sur elle. Elle a juste ses yeux vides portés droit devant elle, comme si elle pouvait voir l'horizon, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Tout autour d'elle est noir. Elle ne voit rien et ne verra jamais ce que je peux admirer en ce moment. Je connais les courbes de son corps mieux qu'elle alors que je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours. Quelques jours qui ont changé ma vie à jamais.

- Mons… sieur Malefoy veut man… manger quel.. quelque ch.. chose ?

            Cet idiot d'elfe m'a foutu les jetons ! 

- Tu as des pancakes avec du th ?

- Oui Mon.. sieur.

- Ca ira alors.

- S'il te plaît Bobo. Lança Anaëlle.

- Quoi ?

            Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ? Elle se tourne vers moi, son regard se posant à quelques centimètres du mien et me répond.

- Dis-lui « s'il te plaît ». Ce n'est pas la peine de le traiter comme un animal.

- Miss Rogue ne devrait pas…

- Bobo, je ne suis pas comme mon père ou les autres. Les elfes sont des créatures qui ont le droit au respect comme tout le monde. 

            Non, je rêve ! Une Granger numéro deux à présent ! 

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire un scandale parce que je ne dis pas merci à cet elfe ? 

- Je te demande juste de le traiter comme n'importe quelle personne. Ca ne fait pas de mal de remercier quelqu'un. 

- Miss Rogue…

- Bon d'accord ! S'il te plaît Bobo, peux-tu m'apporter des pancakes avec du th ? 

…

- S'il te plaît ?

            Elle va pas commencer quand même ! 

- Oui Mon… monsieur.

            Elle a tort, il a encore plus la trouille maintenant que je lui ai dit ça. Il s'enfuit presque !

- Merci.

            Et en plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle se paie ma tête ! Je rêve l ! Elle rit en plus !

- Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?

- Je suis sûre que tu enrages que je t'ai demandé ça ! Tu es comme mon père finalement. Il a fait la même chose quand je lui ai demandé de bien traiter Bobo.

- Anaëlle, les elfes sont faits pour servir les sorciers.

- Les servir peut-être mais pas pour être des esclaves. Ils ont droit à un peu d'amabilité. 

- On croirait entendre Granger…

- Hermione Granger ? Celle dont tu m'as déjà parl ?

- Celle-là même.

- Et bien si elle pense la même chose que moi, je crois que je pourrai bien m'entendre avec elle.

- Tu veux rire ? C'est la pire espèce de sorcière complètement idiote qu'il puisse exister.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'elle a de bonnes intentions ? Moi je pense que c'est toi qui est idiot.

            Hein ? JE me fais insulter ou je rêve ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à lui répondre ? Que fait-elle ? Elle se lève ?

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Lire…

            Ah ça y est ! J'ai trouvé un de ses défauts : elle boude quand elle est contrariée. Et bah ! Ca promet !

- Tu fais la tête ?

- Je ne fais pas la tête, je n'ai plus envie de parler. 

- Donc tu boudes, c'est bien ce que je dis.

- Je ne boude pas. J'ai simplement… aïe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            Je me précipite à ses côtés, la voyant s'asseoir tout à coup sur le sable. 

- Mon pied ! Ca brûle !

            Je prend son pied le plus délicatement possible et le soulève. Je regarde sous la voûte plantaire et voit une épine plantée. Quelque chose remue dans le sable et je croit savoir ce dont il s'agit.

- Bobo ! Viens ! 

            L'elfe apparaît, son plateau dans les mains.

- Lâche ton plateau ! Anaëlle s'est fait piquer par une vive. Va chercher des potions pour calmer la douleur et une pince à épiler.

- Oui mon… monsieur…

- J'ai mal… 

            Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour le moment. Bobo repart aussi vite qu'il es venu, je ne peux que mettre la cheville d'Anaëlle sur mes jambes et lui caresser le pied afin d'essayer d'estomper quelque peu la douleur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir rapidement.

- Ca brûle…

            Elle panique à nouveau. Je pose sa tête contre mon torse et essaye de la calmer. Elle est brûlante de fièvre. Que fiche cet elfe encore !?

- Bobo ! 

            Le « pop » retentit à nouveau et il réapparaît. 

- Quand même ! Donne-moi ça !

            Je prend la pince à épiler et la potion qu'il a ramenées. 

- Tiens, bois ça ! 

            J'approche le goulot des lèvres d'Anaëlle, elle ouvre la bouche et avale la potion. Je me déplace à présent vers son pied pour lui ôter l'épine restée plantée dans la chair. Il me faut une bonne minute pour y parvenir. Qui aurait pu dire que c'était aussi difficile que ça de l'enlever cette épine ? Enfin, j'y parviens, mais ça a l'air infecté. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui mettre maintenant ? 

- Bobo, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on doit lui mettre pour désinfecter la plaie ?

- Professeur Ro… Rogue…

- Pas le professeur Rogue !

            Je vais me faire liquider autrement… 

- Profes… seur Ro… 

- Pas le professeur Rogue ! Va me chercher quelque chose qui pourra désinfecter cette plaie !

            Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'aurai bien éclaté de rire si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, mais là, je dois dire que voir de la vapeur ou même à ce stade de la fumée, sortir de son bec verseur de théière est assez drôle. Ca doit ressembler à ça quand il est énervé à mon avis… Une locomotive miniature… ( -) ).

- Bon sang Bobo ! Va me chercher…

            Même pas besoin de terminer la phrase, il disparaît. En espérant qu'il va me rapporter ce que je lui ai demandé. 

- Drago…

- Ca va aller Anaëlle.

            Je me rapproche d'elle pour maintenir sa tête appuyée contre moi, elle est vraiment pâle –pour arranger son état actuel…- et semble presque divaguer. Bobo est vraiment long à revenir, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

- Monsieur Mal…

- Ah ! Te voil !

            Il « fume » encore.

- Donne-moi la potion, vite !

            Bobo me tend la fiole et je m'empresse de la déboucher pour appliquer le désinfectant sur la plaie d'Anaëlle qui commence sérieusement à tourner de l'œil.

- Eh ! Non ! Reste avec moi !

            La voilà fiévreuse et qui s'évanouie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça moi ? 

- Anaëlle, tu m'entends ?

            Elle ne répond pas…

- Anaëlle !

            Elle ne bouge pas…. Elle respire au moins ? Mieux vaut contrôler.

            Oui, je perçois son souffle. Il faut qu'elle se réveille… lui frôler les joues et les caresser, ça devrait la faire réagir.

- Noooon !

            Non, pas encore ! Me voilà replongé dans ses pensées… Où est-elle ?

- Noooon !

            Elle cri encore.

- Anaëlle ! Où es-tu ?

- Drago ! Ils ne veulent pas me laisser…

            Sa voix venait de là-bas. Je m'y précipite et y parvient au bout d'un temps interminable de course. Des bras s'enroulent autour d'elle, l'emprisonnent… 

« _Tu seras bientôt à sa merci_… »

- Laissez-moi !

            Je suis à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et essaie de l'arracher à ces bras immondes et suintants. Ils sont repoussants et m'empêchent de la saisir pour la sortir de là.

- Drago !

« _Tu vas venir avec nous, il t'utilisera pour le vaincre !_ »

- Ca m'étonnerait ! _Expelliarmus_ !

            Heureusement que je garde toujours ma baguette avec moi ! Pendant un moment, j'ai crû que c'étaient des Détraqueurs. Surtout que je n'arrive pas à lancer le Spéro Patronum… 

- Drago…

- Ca va aller. Ils sont partis. Viens !

            Elle est encore plus terrorisée que la fois précédente. Elle tremble. Qui étaient ces êtres décharnés et que lui voulaient-ils ?

- Anaëlle, calme-toi, tout va redevenir normal. Ferme les yeux.

            Il faut que je la calme si je veux sortir de ses pensées. Je suis prisonnier tant qu'elle est comme ça. Elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'allais m'évanouir dans la nature. Elle a peur, je le sais et je peux le sentir à travers ses tremblements. 

- Ne me laisse pas seule…

- Jamais.

- Reste avec moi ce soir…

            Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par « ce soir » ?

- Reste avec moi, je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas dormir seule. Ils reviennent la nuit…

            Moi je veux bien, mais le problème c'est que sa chambre m'est fermée.

            Tout tourne autour de moi, le paysage s'évanouit en couleurs diverses qui se mélangent au gré du tourbillon qui se crée tout autour de moi. Je sens bientôt la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau et j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis à nouveaux sur la plage, à côté d'Anaëlle qui s'est évanouie pour de bon. 

- Monsieur Mal… Male..f…

- Sois gentil Bobo, va faire couler un bain pour Anaëlle. Il faut qu'elle se détende. 

- Bien Monsieur.

            Il disparaît à nouveau et je me retrouve seul avec Anaëlle. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et la soulève avec mes bras. 

- Anaëlle… Réveille-toi.

            Je la sens qui bouge contre moi. 

- Drago…

- Tu vas aller prendre un bain. Ca va aller mieux après.

            Je regarde son visage, ses yeux sont ouverts mais toujours aussi vides d'expression. 

- J'ai froid…

            La fièvre est longue à tomber. Bobo avait peut-être raison, j'aurai dû prévenir Rogue après tout. Je pointe ma baguette sur elle et fait réapparaître les vêtements qu'elle portait peu avant.

- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas.

            Je la conduis dans la salle de bain, la voyant reprendre quelque peu de sa vitalité.

- Le b… bain est prêt mons… monsieur. 

- Merci Bobo.

            Oul ! Voilà que je remercie l'elfe de maison maintenant ! Anaëlle, tu me donnes de mauvaises habitudes… Je la dépose sur le sol en l'aidant du mieux que je peux par les épaules.

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Attends, j'ai une idée.

            Je n'ai pas pour habitude de le faire mais bon.

- Mobilicorpus.  
  


            Elle lévite, étonnée par cette sensation étrange et je l'allonge dans la baignoire.

- Mes affaires !

- Ne t'en fais pas.

            Je me retourne et d'un coup rapide de baguette fait disparaître les vêtements qu'elle porte. 

- Je te laisse. Tu me diras quand tu auras terminé.

            Je sors, résistant à la tentation. Ca aussi c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Drago Malefoy laisse une magnifique jeune femme dans son intimité la plus profonde, alors qu'elle est juste derrière lui, innocente…

            M'enfermer dans ma chambre, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution.

- Mons… sieur…

- Qu'y a-t-il Bobo ?

- Voulez-vous quelque ch… chose ?

- Oui, que tu me dises quelles sont ces créatures qui sont dans les rêves d'Anaëlle. Ca m'arrangerait bien.

            Il me regarde avec toute l'incrédulité qu'il peut posséder. Je m'énerve contre lui, je m'énerve contre tout. Je m'énerve même contre moi. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremble comme ça ? De quoi a-t-il pe…

- Malefoy !

            Ok, j'ai compris.

- Où est-elle ?

            Je sors à peine de la chambre qu'il est devant moi. Mon pire cauchemar, Rogue en personne, encore plus énervé que d'habitude. Un regard vers Bobo me dit qu'il n'est pas innocent à son arrivée ici.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait ? 

- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Une vive a planté ses épines dans son pied ! Je l'ai soignée mais elle s'est évanouie et je suis encore entré dans son esprit. 

            Il scrute mon regard à présent.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle prend un bain.

            Regard meurtrier à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore s'imaginer ?

- Je ne l'ai pas regardée si c'est ça que vous pensez ! 

            Il me fusille encore sur place, c'est pas vrai ! Quand est-ce qu'il va me croire ? Il passe à côté de moi, fusille également Bobo du regard et entre dans la salle de bain. D'accord. Lui il entre comme ça sans frapper et il me fait tout un drame quand je lui dis que je ne l'ai même pas regardée ?

            Autant attendre qu'il ressorte. Je dois savoir ce qu'étaient ces créatures. Je m'installe sur la banquette de la bibliothèque, je saurai quand il sortira de cette façon, et me plonge non réellement dans la lecture d'un livre qui me tombe sous la main. « Effet des marshmallows sur la tristesse ». Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce livre ? Une nouveauté de Dumbledore je suppose ? Comme si les marshmallows pouvaient rendre le sourire…

            Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre et Rogue sort, accompagné d'Anaëlle, habillée en peignoir. 

- Je te raccompagne dans ta chambre. 

            Il l'accompagne, ça je le vois bien. Je ne risque pas d'aller lui rendre visite encore moi. Il sort de la chambre et se dirige vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de l'emmener dehors ?

- Vous pensez qu'elle va passer tout son temps enfermée dans sa chambre ? Elle veut découvrir ce qu'il y a dehors. Ce qu'il s'est passé était un accident. Elle a marché malencontreusement sur ce poisson et elle a été blessée. Je l'ai soignée et je l'ai ramenée ici. Est-ce que ce n'était pas mon rôle ?

- Bobo a jugé bon de venir  me dire que vous étiez en difficulté je vous signale.

            Du coin de l'œil, je vois une silhouette se précipiter dans l'escalier. Courageux le Bobo…

- Je lui ai dit de ne pas vous contacter. Je m'en sortais très bien. Vous pouvez repartir vous savez ? Mais avant je voudrais en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard ou avec vous savez qui.

            Il lui faut pratiquement deux minutes pour se calmer. Je l'ai irrité, ça se voit bien, mais c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis ça.

- Alors ? Des nouvelles de Lucius ?

- Des nouvelles ? Oh oui ! Excellentes ! Crabbe et Goyle sont venus me trouver pour m'annoncer que vous aviez disparu et qu'ils étaient inquiets. Ils m'ont fait part de leur intention d'en parler à leurs pères afin que Lucius soit au courant. 

- Il est sortit ?

- Il sort demain, vous le savez parfaitement. C'est à partir de demain qu'il va falloir cesser de jouer avec le feu. Plus d'escapades avec Anaëlle dans l'eau pour me faire appeler en urgence. Je ne pense pas que les élèves aient réalisé la raison qui me poussait à suivre un elfe à la tête de théière hors de ma salle de classe.

- Mais vous pouvez y retourner, ne vous en faites pas. Juste une dernière chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Quand j'étais dans l'esprit d'Anaëlle tout à l'heure, elle était entourée de créatures presque aussi monstrueuses que des Détraqueurs, si ce n'est pire.

- Quoi ?

            Il semble inquiet à présent. 

- Ils étaient vraiment repoussants, mais j'ai réussi à l'en débarrasser avec un simple Expelliarmus. Pas comme pour les Détraqueurs.

- Il la veut…

            Il est plongé dans ses pensées à présent.

- Quoi ? Qui veut quoi ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut s'accaparer Anaëlle. 

- Anaëlle ? Je croyais qu'il voulait la tuer ?

- Si vous avez vu ses serviteurs dans l'esprit d'Anaëlle, c'est qu'il a déjà commencé à lancer les recherches. Ce sont des êtres qui apparaissent par la pensée. Il en sait plus que je ne le pensais. Je vous contacterai plus tard…

            Il s'en va… Et je ne suis pas plus avancé sur ces créatures moi.

- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs alors ?

            Il est partit. C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Bobo !

            Lui, il va voir un peu.

- Bobo ! Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide de Rogue ! Quand je te dis de ne pas aller le voir, tu m'écoutes ! Et arrête de te cacher, je t'aurai un jour ou l'autre ! 

            Faites confiance à un elfe…  
  


            Le reste de la journée passe aussi lentement que met le soleil pour passer d'un point de l'horizon à un autre et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les leçons que l'on m'a envoyé par la cheminée. Oui, parce qu'en plus de mon rôle de Mentor, je dois aussi assumer mes leçons. Et je dois dire que mon esprit n'est pas du tout focalisé sur ces devoirs. 

- Mons…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

            Le voilà lui. Il tremble encore. 

- Il est tard mons… sieur. 

            Je regarde la pendule au mur, il a raison. Il est déjà plus de onze heures. 

- Tu as donné à manger à Anaëlle ?

- Oui mons… monsieur.

- Je vais me coucher. 

            Vivement mon lit que je tente d'oublier cette journée. La prochaine fois qu'on va sur la plage, je lui met des sandales… Déjà prendre une douche, ça me calmera.

L'eau me fait du bien , ça va sans dire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, me voilà dehors et de retour dans ma chambre. J'espère que je vais mieux dormir que la nuit dernière, il fait vraiment trop chaud ici. Ferme les yeux Drago. Entend le bruit que font les vagues au loin, entends le cri que poussent les animaux nocturnes au dehors, entend le plancher qui craque à côté de toi… 

Minute. 

Je me lève en sursaut et tend la main en avant pour repousser quiconque m'en veux…  Un cri.

- Drago ! 

- Anaëlle ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Lumos_ !

            Je ne le crois pas là. Elle est debout devant mon lit, paniquée parce que j'ai quand même failli l'assommer, dans sa chemise de nuit.

- Je… je n'arrivais pas à dormir. 

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

            Elle acquiesce lentement.

- Je t'avais demandé… de rester avec moi…

- Avec ton père ici, je ne peux pas rester avec toi, tu le sais !

- Mais il est partit. Je t'en prie, j'ai peur toute seule.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer dans ta chambre.

            Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Voilà qu'elle s'avance vers moi et qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit à côté de moi.

- Mais moi je peux venir dans ta chambre.

- Tu veux rire ? Si ton père entre à l'improviste, je me fais descendre l !

- Il ne viendra pas. Je t'en prie, je veux rester avec toi… S'il te plaît.

            La folie va m'atteindre avant que je le prévoie. Cette fille va me rendre complètement fou. Aidez-moi ! Ne pas la toucher et la garder dans mon lit… Comment y parvenir ? Je ne peux même plus parler et elle s'installe déjà à côté de moi, tout naturellement. C'est étrange, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu… assez récente à vrai dire… Je suis tétanisé alors qu'elle passe son bras autour de mon cou et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Mes yeux ne se fermeront pas avant longtemps. Ils restent même fixes alors que je l'entends respirer doucement contre moi, son souffle devenant de plus en plus profond alors qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil. Moi je ne peux pas dormir. Je savoure cet instant que j'aurai voulu partager plus tôt… Et ce n'est pas un rêve cette fois. Mais en était-ce un la nuit dernière ?


	12. Toujours écouter sa conscience

**Chapitre 12 : Toujours écouter sa conscience.**

Une semaine. Cela fait une semaine qu'Anaëlle et moi sommes sur cette île déserte. Aucune autre nouvelle depuis la dernière « visite de courtoisie » de papa Rogue. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'étaient ces espèces de Détraqueurs dans les pensées d'Anaëlle. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il advient de mon cher père !

- Drago, si tu ne te concentres pas, tu n'arriveras jamais à terminer ton devoir de métamorphose…

            La voix d'Anaëlle me fait sursauter. Elle est assise dans son fauteuil, son éternel livre en braille sur les genoux, son regard vide d'expression porté vers moi. Ca doit bien faire un quart d'heure que j'ai cessé d'écrire pour me plonger dans mes pensées. L'arrêt des crissements de ma plume sur le parchemin n'a pas échappé à l'ouïe fine d'Anaëlle.

- Je sais ce qui te tracasses. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Ton père ne nous trouvera jamais ici.

            Comment fait-elle pour toujours tomber juste ? 

- J'aimerai bien être aux nouvelles quand même. Pas une seule nouvelle depuis une semaine. 

- Mon père viendra ce soir.

            Je la regarde, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

            Elle sourit. Ca m'énerve quand elle fait ce sourire là, l'impression qu'elle sait des choses que j'ignore.

- Allons dehors. 

            Elle ferme son livre et se lève prestement de son fauteuil, l'air enjoué.

- Je n'ai pas fini.

- Tu finira tout à l'heure ! De toute façon, tu n'arrivera pas à te concentrer. Allons marcher dans la forêt.

- C'est une jungle ici, ma belle. Pas une forêt.

            Elle s'est arrêtée et a un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  

- Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelée ?

            Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai rien dit moi !

- Quand ça ? 

- Non rien…

            Elle a l'air amusée maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? C'est pénible à la fin !

- Tu viens ?

- Oui.

            Je me lève à mon tour et lui donne la main pour la conduire dehors. C'est drôle comme on agit comme un couple lors de nos « promenades ». On se donne la main comme si c'était tout naturel. Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est uniquement pour que je la guide dans la jungle… oui, nous le savons…

- Est-ce qu'il y a des fruits comme l'autre fois ? 

- Tu veux parler des goyaves ?

- Oui, ceux-là. 

- Je vais voir. Oui, viens là-bas !

            Elle adore ce fruit alors que moi, ça me donne plutôt la nausée. Je la conduis jusqu'au pied du petit goyavier que j'ai trouvé l'autre jour et m'arrête. Je dois me servir de ma baguette pour décrocher les fruits.

- Fais attention à toi. 

            Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en prenne un sur le crâne tout de même ! Je pointe ma baguette sur une branche et  fais tomber quelques fruits par terre. Je les ramasse et en tend un à Anaëlle.

- Merci ! Il faudra donner les autres à Bobo, il saura quoi en faire.

- Oui. Viens, allons autre part.

            Nous avançons sur le chemin tracé entre les hauts arbres. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de trace de danger dans cette jungle, c'est l'avantage avec la magie, tous les mauvais côtés d'un lieu aussi accueillant que celui-ci sont enlevés. Seuls les arbres, plantes et animaux non hostiles à l'homme sont présents. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

            Je m'arrête et tend l'oreille. Elle a entendu quelque chose que je ne perçois pas.

- Je n'entend rien.

- Si, on dirait… de l'eau qui coule. Comme un ruisseau.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Ca vient de plus loin, un peu plus sur la gauche. Viens, allons-y !

            Elle me tient la main et me tire vers le chemin qu'elle suit par les seuls sons qu'elle perçoit.

- Attention ! Il y  des ronces par l !

- Là, ce chemin est tracé, je le sens sous mes pas. Viens !

            Nous avançons à nouveau, mais dans les fourrés cette fois. Elle a raison, j'entend de l'eau ruisseler à mon tour.  Plus nous avançons, plus le ruissellement se fait danse. Finalement, après quelques pas au milieu des fougères et autres plantes diverses, nous arrivons à une paroi rocheuse, d'où s'écoule une cascade, l'eau retombant dans un petit lac. Y'a-t-il de mots plus proches que paradis pour décrire cet endroit ? Vraiment dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

- Alors ? 

-Tu as raison, c'est vraiment bien ici. Il y a une cascade et un petit lac pour se baigner… si tu veux !

- Et autour ?

- Il y a des fleurs, des arbres… le paradis quoi.

- J'aimerai voir. Ca te gênerai de… me montrer ?

            Est-ce que je peux mettre toutes les pensées qu'elle ne doit pas voir de côté avant ? 

- Non, vas-y.

            Elle sourit et se tourne vers moi. Elle pose alors ses mains de chaque côté de mes tempes et plonge son regard sans vie dans le mien. Je ne ressens rien, rien du tout. Elle sursaute à un moment puis finit par sourire largement.

- C'est… magnifique ! 

            Elle reste un petit moment encore dans cette position, moi la regardant s'émerveiller devant mes yeux, ne sachant réfuter les battements de mon cœur qui s'intensifient à force de la contempler dans sa joie visible. Arrête Anaëlle, je t'en prie… Elle fronce les sourcils. A-t-elle vu ce que je viens de penser ? Elle a cessé de sourire mais reste avec les mains au même endroit. Elle les descend progressivement pour entourer ma nuque. Non n'avance pas ton visage. N'avance pas ton visage…

            Je ne pourrai pas résister. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et elle intensifie elle-même le baiser. Où a-t-elle appris à agir comme ça ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui… Une minute. Je serai curieux de voir ce qu'elle a vu de mes pensées… 

- An…ëlle… 

            Je n'arrive même plus à parler, elle m'embrasse avec tant de passion qu'il m'est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. A part passer mes bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à moi. Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je ne peux plus… Elle a pris tous les devants, c'est à moi de les prendre à présent. Elle ne veut pas comprendre que je ne dois pas l'aimer… La chaleur monte vite entre nous, je ne dois pas être le seul à ressentir ça à mon avis. Pourquoi a-t-elle commenc ? Mes lèvres se détachent lentement des siennes pour descendre dans son cou. Pourquoi a-t-elle commenc ? Merlin… Je n'en peux plus. La peau est si fine dans son cou, c'est une invitation au plaisir… Anaëlle, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Ma main parcourt son dos en descendant de plus en plus. Arrête… Je ne peux plus rien faire.

- Drago… non… arrête.

            Ma conscience ne peut plus m'arrêter. Je ne peux plus résister à ce stade.

- Drago…

            Elle me repousse doucement. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Elle a peur…

- Excuse-moi.

            C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui dire. Non mais quel idiot ! Autant m'éloigner, elle retrouvera bien son chemin pour rentrer…

- Non attends ! Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser mais c'est dans tes pensées…  Je nous ai vu en train de nous embrasser l'autre fois et… j'ai eu envie de recommencer…

- Tu n'aurai pas d ! Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas…

- C'est faux, tu ne peux pas me le cacher et tu le sais très bien. Tu as juste peur de m'aimer à cause de mon père.

            Et voilà, elle sait toujours tout.

- Mais mon père ne peut pas m'empêcher d'aimer celui que je veux. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

- Oh si ! J'ai tout à craindre de lui. Il me fait confiance –enfin il est obligé de me faire confiance- alors je n'ose même pas imaginé comment sera sa conscience si il nous voit dans une situation compromettante. 

- Il ne nous verra pas. Je t'en prie, je veux juste t'embrasser. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'aime t'embrasser et je n'ai plus peur de te le dire.

- Anaëlle, loin de moi l'idée que je n'aime pas t'embrasser, mais tu as bien vu, je ne peux pas résister. Tu sais qui je suis et comment je suis, je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que je regretterai après. 

            Elle se tait et baisse la tête, piteusement. 

-Viens, on rentre.

            Je ne souhaite même pas épiloguer sur cette histoire, le plus vite se sera oublié, le plus vite je me sentirai bien. Machinalement, je lui tend la main, oubliant complètement qu'elle ne la voit pas. M'énervant, je finis pas lui prendre.

- Arrête ! Je vais rester ici, rentre tout seul.

- Tu ne retrouvera pas le chemin toute seule.

- Je me débrouillerai. 

            Elle est énervée à présent et je le sens aux fourmis dans ma main. Je la lâche aussitôt. 

- Très bien, reste ici. Moi je rentre.

            Elle ne me le fera pas dire deux fois. Je rentre vers la maison, énervé tout comme elle.

- Où est Miss Ro… Ro…

- Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir dans la forêt ! Miss Rogue boude ! 

            Il ne va pas m'énerver non plus celui-l ! Non mais ! Et voilà qu'il va s'enfermer dans sa cuisine. Ah mais il n'a qu'à bouder aussi, ça ne me changera pas ! Je préfère aller me calmer dans un bon bain, ça m'enlèvera toute cette moiteur en même temps ! 

            Je monte à l'étage et fait couler l'eau. Je me déshabille et entre une fois que le bain est prêt. Je ne le crois pas ça ! Ca va être de ma faute tout à l'heure…. Je ne l'ai pas poussée à m'embrasser quand même ! C'est elle qui l'a voulu ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle adore m'embrasser… C'est flatteur mais quand même ! Ca c'est le plus fort. Elle me pousse à bout et elle m'arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Drago ? Elle a bien fait de t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Imagine si tu avais été plus loin. Alors là je n'imagine même pas la tête de papa Rogue quand il l'apprendrai ! Et puis de toute façon, ça lui fait les pieds un peu. Elle sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant. Elle ne me tentera plus…

            Tu es dur là quand même Drago. Elle n'y connaît rien et toi tu va trop vite. Elle veut juste embrasser, savoir la sensation que cela fait et elle apprécie, elle te l'a dit. Elle n'a jamais connu personne avant toi, laisse-la donc découvrir cette chose que tu apprécies autant qu'elle. 

            Elle m'a vexé quand même ! 

            Et pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien dit ni fait qui puisse te vexer, au contraire, elle a dit qu'elle aimait t'embrasser. Toi, tu commençais à ne pas pouvoir t'arrêter, elle a bien fait de stopper. C'est plutôt elle qui est vexée, tu lui as carrément fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus l'embrasser, que tu la repoussais. C'est à toi d'aller lui présenter des excuses. 

            Je sursaute dans mon bain. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conversation avec ma conscience ? Je ne peux même plus me reposer deux minutes dans mon bain sans que mes soucis m'assaillent. 

            Des excuses… pourquoi pas, mais pour quelle raison ?

            Oh mais tu le fais exprès ou tu es complètement idiot ? Va la retrouver, présente-lui tes excuses, embrasse-la et tout ira pour le mieux !

            Minute, je ne vais pas l'embrasser ! Ca va mal finir ! 

            Arrête donc de parler avec ta tête et sors de ce bain pour aller la retrouver, sombre idiot ! 

            Eh ! Ne m'insulte pas ! Met-la en sourdine, tu veux ? Ca y est je suis fou, voilà que je parle à ma conscience. Anaëlle, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

            Me voilà hors de l'eau, je me sèche en vitesse et m'habille avec une simple chemise et un bermudas large. Je me retrouve dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, croisant un bobo bougon qui taille les fleurs. Il me regarde passer de son regard meurtrier, je m'en fiche, je ne vais quand même pas aller l'embrasser aussi, non ?

            Me revoilà dans la forêt, il faut que je retrouve le chemin pour aller à la cascade à présent. Ecoutons, comme le fait Anaëlle, ça m'aidera peut-être.

            J'avance en écoutant, les yeux fermés, sur le sentier qui nous a conduit jusqu'au goyavier. La cascade…. Je l'entends. Elle est à ma droite. Je rouvre les yeux et m'enfonce là où les fourrés  ont été piétinés. Bien évidemment, le sens de l'observation n'est pas ton principal atout chez toi Drago… Au moins, j'ai retrouvé le chemin pour aller à la cascade.

            Je suis devant le lac et la cascade… mais où est-elle ? 

- Anaëlle ? 

            Ma voix est à peine couverte par le bruit de la cascade. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Où est-elle passée ? Je regarde tout autour de moi, il n'y a aucune trace d'elle.

- Non !

            Je me précipite sur la berge pour en faire le tour, elle n'a quand même pas disparu… ILS ne nous ont pas trouv ! Non !

            Mon regard est attiré par quelque chose de couleur vive un peu plus loin sur l'herbe qui borde le lac. Je m'y précipite et écarquille les yeux quand je réalise ce dont il s'agit. Sa robe. C'est la robe qu'elle portait. Et il n'y a pas que la robe. Le reste y est également. Mais moi ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est où est le corps qui porte habituellement ces vêtements ?

            Un gloussement me fait sursauter et je me retourne. Alors là, pour le paradis, c'est le paradis. Pincez-moi, je rêve. Elle est là, tout simplement là. Elle sort de sous la cascade et repasse en dessous. Je peux la distinguer encore quand elle ressort de l'autre côté. Je vais défaillir, elle s'agrippe à la paroi qui doit être derrière la cascade et monte dessus. Elle qui avait peur de nager il y a une semaine, elle se débrouille plutôt bien finalement. Mais là, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard alors que je la vois se relever de l'autre côté de la cascade. Je ne distingue pas bien, mais je distingue quand même ! 

            Arrête Drago ! Retourne-toi, aie au moins un peu de manières !

            C'est facile à dire… Mais aie un corps sublime et frêle à la fois en face de toi… Tu me diras si tu peux résister toi. 

            Elle plonge. Elle est folle ! On ne plonge pas directement sous une cascade ! Où est-elle ? 

- Anaëlle !

            Je la vois, elle ressort de sous la cascade mais elle panique, elle a dû boire de l'eau. Elle va se noyer si ça continue !

- Arrête de paniquer, je suis l !

            J'entre dans l'eau à mon tour, aussi chaude qu'un bain, et me met à nager dans sa direction alors qu'elle panique de plus en plus. J'arrive à sa hauteur et l'attrape alors qu'elle cherche à se raccrocher à quelque chose.

- Ca va ! Je suis l !

- Drago ?

- Oui. Je te ramènes sur le bord. Il ne fallait pas sauter sous la cascade ! C'est trop dangereux ! 

- J'ai eu si peur… Je ne savais plus où j'étais…  
  


            Elle s'agrippe à moi avec une telle force, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'étrangler. Je nous ramène tous les deux vers la berge, Anaëlle toujours accrochée à moi. Je peux sentir pour la première fois son corps entièrement nu contre moi et pourtant, ça ne me fait rien. Ce doit être dû à l'état d'urgence de la situation… Nous arrivons sur le bord, je l'aide à se relever. Elle pleure, je peux la comprendre. 

- Il ne faut pas que tu nages seule, c'est trop dangereux ! 

- J'avais pied. J'ai crû que je pouvais…

            Elle se serre contre moi, je la sens trembler. 

- Par Merlin ! 

            Non. Non non non non non. Ne me dites pas qu'IL est l ! Ici, à ce moment précis, alors que je suis dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

- ANAELLE !

- Papa ?

            Oh non ! Il est là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Qui lui a dit de ven… Minute. Je pense que la bestiole qui ressemble à une théière ambulante et qui se planque derrière lui n'est pas étrangère à sa venue. En tout cas, Rogue avance dans notre direction, la fureur déformant les traits de son visage.

- Papa ?

            Anaëlle réalise qu'elle est toujours nue et à mes côtés, et tente de dissimuler sa nudité tant bien que mal. Rogue détache sa cape et la lui passe sur les épaules, la ramenant vers lui d'un geste brusque ensuite.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que vous allez encore m'inventer cette fois ? Que vous l'avez trouvée complètement nue sans le vouloir, sur votre chemin ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

            Il se tourne vers Anaëlle et la prend par les épaules.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ? 

            Non mais quand même ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi ? 

- Non il ne m'a rien fait ! Il m'a juste sauvé la vie, mais ça tu t'en fiches ! Tu ne vois que le mal chez lui ! 

            Non, je ne le crois pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi en colère contre lui ! Elle le repousse et commence à partir dans la mauvaise direction malgré elle.

- Anaëlle ! Ce n'est pas par l !

- Toi, tu restes l ! Je vais la chercher ! Me lance-t-il.

            Parfait. Va la chercher ta fille, moi je vais m'occuper de cet elfe de malheur…

- Bobo ! 

            La salet ! Il a fil ! Je l'aurai lui, je l'aurai… Je me demande quelle sera ma « punition » prévue par Rogue. Il va mettre une ceinture de chasteté à sa fille ou bien une armure pour être sûr que je ne la vois plus nue ? Je rêve, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être vieux jeu ! C'est incroyable !

            Tiens, en parlant du loup ! Anaëlle est devant lui, encore plus énervée. Il essaye de la rattraper, elle le repousse comme je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ! 

- Lâche-moi !

- Tu ne restes pas ici ! Il est en train de te rendre complètement… dépravée !

- Il ne fait rien du tout ! Il m'a juste empêché de me noyer. Tu devrais plutôt le remercier 

Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur la joue ? Alors là c'est trop beau ! C'est une belle marque rouge qui a la largeur d'une main. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en voyant ça. La fille chérie de son papa l'a giflée ! Mais ça ne le fait pas rire lui et il m'empoigne violemment par le col de ma chemise encore trempée.

- Si je te revois avec les mains sur ma fille, je te jures que tu iras pourrir à Azkaban à la place de ton père !

- Je ne suis pas un assassin comme lui ! Ou comme vous !

            Je me prend une gifle pour avoir dit ça. Il me répugne ce type ! Je le hais ! 

- Vous auriez dû rester auprès de votre maître, on ne voit pas vraiment la différence entre avant et après votre service pour lui ! 

- Je peux très bien redevenir celui que j'étais avant avec les petits prétentieux dans ton genre qui touchent à ma fille !

- Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Vous me fatiguez tous les deux. Papa, je veux que tu rentres à Poudlard et que tu nous laisse. Je ne souhaite plus te revoir tant que tu n'auras pas accepté Drago ! Si tu reviens par ici sans cette condition, tu ne me verras plus jamais. 

- Anaëlle, tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

- Et tu sais très bien que je peux mettre ma menace à exécution.

            Elle ne peut pas le regarder mais si elle avait eu des yeux valides à ce moment, je suis certain qu'elle le fusillerait sur place. Il pâlit tout à coup. 

- Tu ne le fera pas.

- Si tu ne veux pas comprendre, je le ferais. Au moins, je ne serai plus une gêne, pour personne.

- Arrête de parler comme ça ! Tu es plus importante que quoi que ce soit dans ce monde.

            Une déclaration de la part de Rogue, cela révèle de l'exploit ! 

- Alors, laisse-moi vivre. Je n'ai pas de liberté et Drago est différent de celui que tu penses. 

            Evitons de reparler de l'incident de tout à l'heure dans ce cas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'instant avec toi entièrement nue contre lui dans ce cas ?

- J'ai failli me noyer et il est venu me sortir de l'eau, est-ce un crime ?

- Tu ne sais pas nager, c'est trop dangereux pour toi !

- Je sais nager, Drago m'a appris. Et j'ai crû que je pouvais y arriver seule mais je me rend compte que non.

            Il me regarde à présent. Ca y est, il va me reprocher de lui avoir appris à nager maintenant.

- Très bien. Je m'en vais dans ce cas, étant donné que ma présence est indésirable et que tu préfères celle d'un jeune obsédé comme lui. Mais vas-y, reste avec lui et fais ce que tu souhaites, tu ne viendra pas pleurer pour les choses que tu regrettera par la suite…

            Il commence à s'éloigner mais s'arrête à mon niveau.

- Et pour ton information, Lucius est venu me dire bonjour cette nuit même. Il est plus que furieux par ta disparition. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui parler de cette île finalement, je récupère Anaëlle avant, bien entendu.

- Faites-le, nous verrons bien ce qu'il arrivera ensuite…

            Nos regards ne sont plus que haine, l'un voulant gagner sur l'autre par un échange de regards meurtriers.

- Je ne viendrai jamais avec toi si tu envoies Lucius Malefoy venir chercher son fils. Je préfère disparaître plutôt que cela se produise.

            Rogue a le teint encore plus  blafard et le regard vide d'expression en entendant ça.

- Choisis papa, soit tu acceptes mes choix, soit tu me perds…

            Il se tourne vers elle à présent.

- Je t'ai déjà perdue…

            Et il s'éloigne. Sa silhouette devient plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'il disparaît dans la forêt. J'attends qu'il ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision avant de me tourner vers Anaëlle. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, son regard vide porté devant elle. Je m'avance vers elle, le cœur aussi rapide que l'eau qui s'écoule de la cascade derrière nous, et la serre dans mes bras. Elle se met à sangloter plus fortement et s'accroche à moi comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse. Elle a dit des choses que je n'aurai jamais crû entendre de la bouche d'une fille. Jamais aucune n'avait préféré renier son père pour rester avec moi. Pourquoi tout est si compliqu ?

Je ne peux pas empêcher mon visage se baisser au niveau du sien, ni mes lèvres venir chercher les siennes. Lentement, tendrement, je l'embrasse, alors que je sens le goût salé de ses larmes dans ma bouche. Elle se laisse faire et je peux la sentir sourire sous ce baiser. Mais je ne suis pas comme tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin, juste l'embrasser, comme elle le voulait. Juste sentir ses lèvres. Notre baiser s'approfondit et il nous faut de la volonté pour le cesser.

- Viens, rentrons. 

            Je lui resserre la cape sur ses épaules et vais ramasser ses affaires. Je lui passe ses chaussures afin d'éviter qu'elle marche sur quelque chose de dangereux, comme la fois dans le sable. Nous revenons vers la maison, enlacés, Anaëlle tremblant légèrement à mes côtés. Quand nous revenons à l'intérieur de la maison, Bobo est en train d'apporter les plats sur la table.

- Toi ! Viens ici !

- Bobo est occ… ccup

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? 

- Miss Ro.. Rogue en danger. Bobo a prév… ven… nu Prof… esseur Ro… Rogue.

- Tu n'aurai pas dû Bobo. Cela ne servait à rien. Lui dit Anaëlle.

            C'est drôle, Bobo change d'expression et prend une mine attristée quand c'est elle qui lui dit ça. Ses lèvres tremblent et voilà qu'il se met à éclater en sanglots. Non mais je vous jure ! Il est vraiment toqué cet elfe ! Il s'enfuit en cachant son chagrin dans ses main et va dans sa cuisine.

- Il n'a pas besoin de correction, il s'est puni tout seul. 

- A ce point ?

- Il m'a en quelque sorte trahi. Il est censé m'obéir et veiller à mon confort et mon bien-être. Je n'ai pas été contente de ce qu'il a fait et c'est ça qui le punit. 

- Il est ton serviteur alors ?

- En quelque sorte oui. Plus le mien que le tien, mais je n'aime pas savoir quelqu'un à mon service.

- Ah bah je comprend alors pourquoi il me parle toujours mal.

            Elle sourit.

- Je voudrai aller me changer s'il te plaît .

- Oui bien sûr ! Je t'attend ici pour le dîner.

- Je ne mangerai pas, je n'ai pas d'appétit. Je préfère aller me coucher si ça ne te gêne pas.

- Non bien sûr que non. Tu ne veux pas que je te monte de la soupe un peu plus tard ?

- Non. Tu es gentil mais non.

            Elle me sourit en posant sa main sur ma joue et s'éloigne dans l'escalier en tâtonnant la rampe d'escalier pour s'aider. Je la regarde s'éloigner et vais m'installer à table. Je remarque alors un bout de parchemin plié à côté de mon verre que je n'avais pas remarqué à mon arrivée. Je le décachette en vitesse et le lit. C'est l'écriture de Rogue, assez rapide, apparemment, il a fait ça avant de partir.

« Malefoy, étant donné qu'Anaëlle vous a choisi comme unique Protecteur, ma présence n'est plus indispensable. Mais avant de partir, et parce qu'elle est ma fille, bien qu'elle ait fait ses choix, je dois vous prévenir que Lucius a des soupçons quant à vos affinités avec ma fille, car il savait qu'Anaëlle était à Poudlard, il me l'a fait clairement comprendre. Il  va mener son enquête pour vous trouver, ainsi que le lui a demandé son maître. Vos vies sont en danger alors je vous déconseille fortement de vouloir revenir à Poudlard ou de sortir de l'île pour aller vous promener, s'il vous en venait l'idée saugrenue. Tous les Serpentards qui ont de la famille à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posent des questions à votre sujet, surtout quand ils savent que votre père est libre et caché par le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Ne cherchez en aucun cas à sortir, quoi qu'il se passe. Protégez-là et si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous en paierez de votre vie.

S.R »

            Pour des mauvaises nouvelles, c'en est ! Génial, Lucius me cherche avec Anaëlle ! Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai l'idée de sortir de cette île ? Franchement, je suis trop bien ici avec elle pour vouloir m'en éloigner ! Vous me connaissez mal Séverus Rogue, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette île, je suis trop bien ici !

            Je range la lettre dans ma poche de chemise, encore un peu humide, et me serre en nourriture. Je repense à ce que j'ai lu dans la lettre, Lucius est caché par Voldemort et il nous cherche. J'aimerai bien savoir comment il va faire pour nous trouver sur une île déserte ! Franchement, je me le demande ! C'est d'une ironie totale ! Cela me fait sourire et je mange mon assiette avant que cela ne refroidisse.

            Une fois repu, la fatigue prend le dessus sur mon courage pour continuer mon exposé de métamorphose, je préfère monter me coucher. De toute façon, il s'est passé trop de choses aujourd'hui pour que je puisse me concentrer. Je monte donc et vais me préparer dans la salle de bain, une chemise humide qui colle à la peau, ce n'est pas très agréable, autant prendre une douche avant de dormir. Je me lave rapidement et sort de la cabine de douche pour me mettre en tenue pour la nuit, c'est-à-dire, mon unique boxer il fait trop chaud ici la nuit. Je retourne dans ma chambre sans allumer les lumières, je suis trop fatigué de toute façon, je trouverai le lit directement et je me vautrerai dessus. 

            Mais quand j'entends des sanglotements, je m'arrête. 

- _Lumos_ !

            Anaëlle est dans mon lit, tournée vers la fenêtre et sanglote toujours. Je m'approche doucement et m'assois sur le lit, elle se tourne alors et se serre automatiquement à moi, m'enserrant de ses bras autour de ma taille, et déverse ses larmes contre moi.

- Ca va…

            Je m'allonge à ses côtés en la gardant serrée contre moi en lui caressant la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger… _Nox _!

            Je reste éveillé aussi longtemps qu'elle verse ses larmes contre mon cou ? Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se calmer et j'entend sa respiration s'intensifier, signe qu'elle a sombré dans le sommeil. Mais à présent, je n'ai plus sommeil. Les mots de la lettre reviennent dans ma tête. 

            « Lucius a des soupçons quant à vos affinités avec ma fille ».

            Il vaut mieux pour nous qu'il n'aie que des soupçons dans ce cas. Si jamais il met la main sur nous –ce que je ne souhaite pas- je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera…


	13. La passion des âmes

**Chapitre 13 : La passion des âmes.**

Une nouvelle semaine vient de s'écouler et la situation est encore plus stressante pour moi, maintenant que je sais que Rogue ne reviendra pas. Anaëlle l'a chassée et je sais qu'il ne viendra plus, il a sa fierté après tout. Elle est moins bavarde qu'avant, ce qu'elle a fait à son père la hante en vérité. Elle s'en veut de l'avoir chassé. Je le vois rien qu'à son air perdu par moments dans la journée. Si son père savait que pour se consoler, sa fille passait toutes les nuits dans mon lit, rien que pour se serrer contre moi, je crois qu'il se ferait une potion mortelle ; quoique avec le temps il finirait par être habitué… tout comme je le suis actuellement en la sentant chaque soir et chaque matin à mes côtés. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cette plénitude avant quand une fille partageait mon lit. Et pourtant nous ne faisons que dormir. Ce matin encore, elle était réveillée la première mais elle a attendu que je le sois également pour me gratifier d'un large sourire pour me souhaiter le bonjour. Avec un réveil pareil, le jour ne peut être que bon. En attendant, elle s'est mise à broder. C'est ce que je crois voir de l'endroit où je suis. Elle est restée à l'ombre d'un palmier pendant que je fais quelques brasses. J'en ai assez fait aujourd'hui et je dois terminer mon essai de potion que Rogue m'a fait remettre par Bobo. C'est lui notre seul lien entre ici et Poudlard en fait. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas, nous sommes coupés du monde ; pour quelles raisons, je l'ignore. Même la présence de Dumbledore de temps en temps m'aurait réconfortée. Mais même lui ne prend pas la peine de venir nous voir. Seul Bobo part et revient avec mes cours ou d'autres choses dont il a besoin. Cette attente de nouvelle commence à peser et même Anaëlle s'impatiente, je peux le sentir. Elle essaie de me réconforter en m'assurant qu'on ne risque rien ici, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle est effrayée. Mais elle a monté cette barrière qui la protège de cette faiblesse à mon égard, surtout depuis qu'elle a « renié » son père. Certainement pour lui prouver qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule sans lui.  
  
En attendant, je vais la rejoindre et m'allonge sur la serviette à côté d'elle.  
  
- Comment était l'eau ?  
- Très bonne, comme d'habitude, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue au lieu de faire ta couture ?  
- Ce n'est pas de la couture, mais de la broderie.  
  
Elle me fait voir son travail, je suis impressionné par sa délicatesse dans la couture, alors qu'elle ne voit strictement rien pour réaliser ses dessins à l'aide de son fil et de son aiguille.  
  
- Comment fais-tu pour…  
- Du braille. C'est un modèle spécial que m'a rapporté Bobo, je lui ai demandé d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour m'en trouver. Je sais donc quelle couleur et la direction je dois prendre pour faire mes points. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Je ne peux pas le voir…  
- C'est très beau, continue.  
- Tu vas te remettre à ton essai de potion ? N'oublie pas que mon père te fera passer pour l'examen blanc, je ne l'ai pas oublié moi.  
- Moi non plus, mais je ne sais pas s'il voudra me le faire passer finalement. Ca pourrait être une belle vengeance de sa part pour t'avoir fait te dépraver comme il dit !  
- Tu n'as rien fait du tout, je ne suis pas dépravée. Je respire juste, c'est tout. Je revis en quelque sorte.  
  
Elle dit des paroles si profondes sans s'en rendre compte. Elle a le regard fixé devant elle et sourit. J'adore son sourire. Je l'ai déjà dit ? Je perd la raison de toute façon. Je suis devenu fou depuis que je l'ai vue. Je suis fou d'elle en vérité. Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ?  
  
Détourne ton regard d'elle Drago ou ça va encore dérailler. Prend donc ton cours de potion et plonge toi dans la contemplation des lignes écrites plutôt que dans celle de ses yeux. Je m'assieds en tailleur et prend mon tas de parchemins sur les genoux. Et bah, il a été sympa ! Quatre parchemin à lui rendre pour mardi, ce qui veut dire trois jours. Et pas le sujet le plus simple en plus. "La révélation des pensées sans Véritasérum". Bah voyons, comme on ne connaît que le Véritasérum, il faut qu'il nous trouve un autre truc qui permette de lire les pensées. Je me demande si Anaëlle pourrait entrer en compte là-dedans ?  
  
Cette pensée me fait rire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
- Rien…  
- Tu ries sans raison ?  
- Je me demandais juste si je pouvais t'inclure dans mon essai.  
  
Anaëlle fronce les sourcils en étant tournée dans ma direction.  
  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, rien.  
  
Son air incompréhensif me fait encore plus rire à présent.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ?  
- Rien !  
  
Et je suis plié en deux. Elle est vraiment perdue là et je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à bouder, comme elle le fait quand elle est vexée. Seulement là, elle se met à quatre pattes et avance vers moi avant de me faire tomber en arrière.  
  
- Arrête de rire ! J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi ! S'énerve-t-elle mais en riant finalement.  
  
C'est de bonne guerre.  
  
- C'est nerveux ! J'y peux rien !  
  
Je ne parvient pas à m'arrêter de rire. C'est incroyable cette crise de fou rire pour une broutille en plus. Anaëlle est au dessus de moi et tente vainement de me plaquer au sol en faisant mine de m'étrangler pour que j'arrête. Son air amusé sur la fin m'achève. Je ferme les yeux en continuant de rire, sentant mes abdominaux se contracter sous l'effet des rires saccadés que j'envois. Mais je m'arrête brusquement de rire quand je sens ma bouche recouverte par une autre bouche aux lèvres sucrées et chaudes. J'ouvre instinctivement les yeux et vois le regard de glace en face de moi. Elle m'a coupé l'envie de rire d'un seul coup. Elle m'embrasse comme si elle avait l'intention d'ôter ma crise de rire et de me faire redevenir sérieux. A cet instant, c'est précisément l'état dans lequel je suis. Sérieux. Elle pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et m'embrasse plus intensément, cherchant ma langue avec la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
  
Mes mains ne tentent même plus de la repousser, elles glissent juste sur son dos nu, sentant seulement les lanières de son maillot de bain sous mes doigts quand je remonte pour lui caresser le haut du dos. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus enflammé et il m'est difficile de me contenir. Je veux l'empêcher de s'envoler, qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Mes bras l'encerclent au niveau de la taille et je la rapproche plus de moi. Et notre baiser s'éternise et s'enflamme de plus en plus, Merlin ! Arrêtez-moi ! Arrêtez-la !  
  
Ah, je crois que là, ça l'arrête ! Elle se recule vivement, les joues rouges. Ce n'est pas de ma faute aussi si un simple baiser qui prend de l'ampleur avec elle me fait de "l'effet" ! Et ça je crois que ça l'effraie un peu.  
  
- Si tu veux que j'arrête de rire, dis-le moi simplement la prochaine fois.  
  
Je me relève et passe la main dans mes cheveux humides. Je suis moins gêné qu'elle, après tout, moi je n'ai plus rien à cacher ou apprendre mais elle est encore… encore, comment dire…  
  
Pure.  
  
Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Elle est pure et moi je ne le suis plus. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais été si je réfléchis bien. Elle est la pureté incarnée, il serait dommage que je brise tout à cause d'un simple baiser.  
  
Elle retourne s'asseoir sur sa serviette et reprend sa broderie d'une main tremblante. Sa crainte me fait sourire. Je m'approche d'elle à quatre pattes aussi et prend ses mains dans les miennes, la faisant sursauter.  
  
- Ne sois pas inquiète comme ça ! J'ai juste réagi sans le vouloir, il faut que tu l'apprennes aussi. On s'est un peu trop embrassé et il vaut mieux éviter ça à l'avenir si tu ne veux pas être à nouveau… gênée par… ça.  
  
Ouh que je n'aime pas avoir de conversations de ce genre là moi ! Surtout avec une fille, une fille qui n'en connaît pas un large éventail dans le domaine. Allez lui expliquer comment je fonctionne, il m'en faut très peu pour être… stimulé, on va dire.  
  
Je lui embrasse le dessus des mains et les lui rends.  
  
- Je vais prendre une douche. Ne tarde pas trop, il me semble qu'il va y avoir un peu de pluie, le temps commence à se couvrir.  
  
Elle acquiesce et je me lève. Je la regarde prendre sa couture et je m'éloigne, sentant des coups de vent un peu plus fort dans ma nuque. Oui, le vent se lève, le temps risque de tourner à l'orage ce soir…  
  
Une douche me fait le plus grand bien et je la savoure. J'ai bien dû rester près d'une demi-heure sous le jet. En tout cas, quand je sors, je peux entendre au dehors que le vent s'est bien levé, comme je le prédisais. Je me sèche en vitesse et vais dans la chambre pour me changer. J'espère qu'elle est rentrée, le vent est vraiment fort maintenant que je l'entends clairement de ma fenêtre. Je m'habille rapidement et redescend.  
  
- Ana ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
- Bobo ?  
  
La théière ambulante apparaît devant moi et me regarde avec ses yeux globuleux.  
  
- Oui Mons…  
- Tu as vu Anaëlle ?  
- Miss Rogue était dehors.  
- Encore ? Et tu ne lui as pas dit de rentrer avec le vent ?  
  
Quel idiot, rien dans la cervelle ! Je me précipite dehors, une bourrasque de vent me fait reculer. Les serviettes son en train de s'envoler un peu plus loin, mais où est-elle ?  
  
- Anaëlle ?  
  
Je m'avance sur la plage et regarde tout autour de moi. Elle n'est pas là. Mais où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? Quand même pas…  
  
Mes jambes me portent jusqu'à la cascade alors que le vent semble s'engouffrer entre les arbres en les faisant tanguer dangereusement.  
  
- Anaëlle !  
  
Elle est là, juste devant moi. Elle est postée sur la berge au bord du lac. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'arrête soudainement. Quelle est cette lueur blanche autour d'elle ?  
  
- Ana ?  
  
Elle a les yeux clos et reste immobile. Elle ne semble même pas m'avoir entendu.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est ce soir…  
- Ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ?  
  
Elle ouvre les yeux et la lueur disparaît. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et commence à tourner la tête vers moi avant de commencer à s'évanouir. Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne chute sur le sol et la prend dans mes bras. Que lui arrive-t-il encore ? Que signifiait cette lueur blanche ? Je me dépêche de retourner à la maison, la pluie commençant à tomber et le vent redoublant de vigueur à chacun de mes pas. Nous arrivons, le poids d'Anaëlle pesant tout de même dans mes bras et je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Bobo n'est pas là et c'est tant mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il aille prévenir Rogue sur l'état de santé de sa fille. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je monte à l'étage et je pense que je vais pouvoir l'allonger dans son lit vu qu'elle est avec moi, la porte devrait pouvoir s'ouvrir. La montée des marches est difficiles avec elle dans mes bras mais je parviens au bout de ma peine. Arrivé devant sa porte, je prie pour qu'elle s'ouvre et miracle, cela se fait. J'entre et dépose Anaëlle sur le lit blanc. Tout est pratiquement identique à ma chambre sauf que tout y est blanc.  
  
Pure.  
  
Elle est profondément endormie et ne se réveille pas quand je l'allonge et la couvre. La tempête fait rage dehors et j'espère que cela sera sans gravité le lendemain ou même cette nuit? Je n'aimerai pas que le toit s'envole par exemple. Je la regarde un dernier instant et sors de la chambre, ravi que la porte s'ouvre et que je ne sois pas bloqué ici, quoique ça pourrait être sympa de rester à ses côtés. Mais elle a besoin de repos. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé encore, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…  
  
Je redescend et vois Bobo qui a l'air soucieux.  
  
- Miss Ro… Rogue est mal… malade ?  
- Elle est juste fatiguée. Tu lui porteras un peu de soupe mais je pense qu'elle va dormir. Pas la peine d'aller prévenir le professeur Rogue, c'est compris ?  
  
Il me regarde avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.  
  
- Tu ne veux quand même pas décevoir Anaëlle en appelant son père alors qu'elle ne souhaite pas de son aide ?  
  
Touché. J'ai trouvé le point sensible de cet elfe de malheur. Il s'éloigne en levant le nez, signe de sa vexation. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon repas arrive et il en a profité pour me le faire un tant soit peu froid et épicé ou salé sur les bords. Vengeance d'un elfe, qui l'eut crû ? Mais je m'en moque éperdument. Au moins je sais qu'il n'ira pas trouver Rogue, il ne veut pas faire de peine à sa maîtresse, une fois de plus. Je passe ma soirée à lire un livre qui me permettra de comprendre un peu mieux le cours d'astronomie de demain. Le temps au dehors ne prête pas à l'étude des étoiles ce soir. Je suis fatigué à présent et je me rends compte que le temps est passé rapidement ce soir, il est déjà minuit. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être absorbé autant par la lecture ; on croirait Miss-je-sais-tout tiens.  
  
Je monte à l'étage et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je ne peux même pas contrôler si elle va bien, mais si jamais il y a une urgence, la porte sera ouverte de toute façon, c'est donc signe qu'elle dort paisiblement. Je me déshabille et ne garde que mon caleçon, j'ai la flemme de me changer, bien que le temps soit un peu plus frais ce soir à cause de la tempête au dehors. Le vent souffle fortement et la pluie cogne à mes carreaux. Je perçois l'orage qui se lève au loin. La nuit promet d'être agitée… (tu m'étonnes ! mdr. Rooo oui je me tais ! pfff !)  
  
Je m'allonge sur le dos et mes paupières ne mettent pas longtemps à se fermer pour me faire sombrer dans le sommeil.  
  
Elle est là, devant moi. Son regard n'est plus vide, elle me regarde en souriant.  
  
- Je sais qu'on fera de grandes choses ensemble.  
- Tu l'as vu ?  
- En quelque sorte…  
  
Elle sourit en disant ça. Elle me tend la main et je la prend. Elle m'attire vers elle et je la suis. Nous sommes devant le lac et la cascade. Je suis vraiment en train de rêver, elle se déshabille tout naturellement devant moi. Elle se tourne vers moi alors qu'elle a ôté les bretelles de sa robe.  
  
- Tu ne te change pas ? L'eau est bonne, tu devrais venir.  
  
Elle fait glisser sa robe sur le sable et je ne peux que regarder son corps. Je ne le fais pas exprès, croyez-moi. Elle entre dans l'eau et son corps disparaît dedans. Je commence alors à me déshabiller à mon tour, me retrouvant dans la même tenue d'Adam qu'elle porte celle d'Eve. J'entre dans l'eau et vient la rejoindre au niveau de la cascade. Elle m'attend en souriant.  
  
- Elle est bonne !  
  
Je ne fais qu'acquiescer et m'avance un peu plus près d'elle. Elle ouvre ses bras et je me serre contre elle en l'enlaçant par la taille alors qu'elle referme son emprise sur moi. Ses lèvres ne mettent pas longtemps à trouver le chemin jusqu'aux miennes et elle m'embrasse avec impétuosité. Je sens une nouvelle fois la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts et je caresse son dos. Je peux sentir mon rythme cardiaque accélérer au fur et à mesure que notre baiser s'approfondit. Et… quelle étrange sensation. Ce baiser est vraiment incroyable. Il a l'air vraiment réel, mais je sais que je rêve, cette situation est irréelle, elle ne se réalisera jamais. Pourtant, ce baiser… Je ferme les yeux et me sens happé dans un autre monde. J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et me retrouve plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais j'ai toujours cette sensation de baiser. Un coup de tonnerre résonne au-dehors et je sursaute. Les lèvres qui étaient posées sur les miennes se détachent des miennes et je peux entendre une respiration haletante.  
  
- Anaëlle ?  
  
Je sens juste un doigt se poser sur mes lèvres et les lèvres reviennent à leur place initiale. Je ne rêve pas là. Elle est vraiment là et dans ma chambre ! Elle s'allonge sur moi maintenant, Merlin ! Je deviens fou ! Son baiser devient de plus en plus enflammé, de plus en plus voluptueux et je ne peux que passer mes mains autour de sa taille. Une minute… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la même sensation sous les doigts que dans mon rêve ? C'est sa peau que je peux caresser, pas sa… chemise de nuit. Oh mon dieu. Je brise le baiser et murmure tant bien que mal…  
  
- Lumos !  
  
Une faible lueur vient éclairer la chambre, et je vois le visage d'Anaëlle en face du mien. Je ne peux que noter ce que je pensais bien : elle ne porte rien sur elle, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me le prouve assez.  
  
- Anaëlle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Chut…  
  
Elle repose son doigt sur mes lèvres et me sourit.  
  
- Tu sais que je ne dois pas te toucher comme ça, tu as vu tout à l'heure…  
  
Elle se penche vers moi et met sa tête au creux de mon cou ; je peux sentir son souffle sur mon oreille.  
  
- Montre-moi…  
- Te montrer quoi ?  
- Montre-moi ce qu'on ressent… Montre-moi ce que cela fait…  
- Tu veux lire mes pensées ?  
  
Elle se relève en continuant de sourire. Elle secoue lentement la tête avant de replonger la tête au creux de mon cou. Seulement cette fois, ce sont ses lèvres que je sens embrasser ma peau. J'ai peur de comprendre là. Lui montrer… réellement ? Pincez-moi l  
Elle remue un peu, accentuant un peu plus le désir qui commence à monter en moi. Je sens sa main commencer à caresser ma nuque. Arrêtez-la ou je ne pourrais plus me contrôler, c'est mon point sensible ! Ses lèvres embrasse cette fine peau qui me fait tant chavirer, tendis que sa main commence à descendre sur mon torse. Je ne peux plus, désol  
  
Je l'enlace plus fiévreusement et je fais en sorte de la faire rouler pour me placer au dessus d'elle.  
  
- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?  
  
Elle acquiesce simplement en souriant légèrement.  
  
- Laisse allumer.  
  
Laisser allumer ? Pourquoi ? Je suis le seul qui voit ici !  
  
- Je veux tout voir.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils, comment peut-elle… Je suis nul, elle me touche suffisamment pour être dans mes pensées également. Je souris et me penche vers elle. Ses lèvres m'appellent et je vais à leur rencontre, les suçant avec plaisir avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle a ses mains qui parcourent mon dos et je commence à m'écarter légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir contempler son corps que je n'ai qu'entrevu la dernière fois. La lueur dans la chambre rend l'atmosphère plus intense et je peux nettement distinguer les courbes de son corps. Je passe ma main sur son cou tout en continuant d'embrasser ses lèvres, suivant le chemin de ma main qui descend progressivement au niveau du haut de son torse. Elle ferme les yeux en souriant continuellement et je repars dans la découverte de son corps. MA main glisse vers sa poitrine qui a une taille et une forme tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable à voir et toucher. Mes lèvres ne tardent pas à aller embrasser le sein resté libre tandis que ma main palpe le second. Je l'entends souffler et je me redresse. Elle apprécie apparemment et sa main vient rejoindre mes cheveux qu'elle se met à caresser. Je rejoins ma main avec mes lèvres et embrasse, mordille l'autre sein qui se présente à moi et auquel je ne peux pas résister. Mes lèvres continuent de parcourir les courbes de sa poitrine, titillant le point sensible qui se dresse sous l'effet des caresses alors que ma main descend progressivement vers son ventre. Je la sens qui frissonne et je peux distinguer la chair de poule apparaître sur son corps.  
  
- Tu as froid ?  
  
Elle se contente de secouer négativement la tête à cette question. C'est encourageant dans ce cas… Ma main qui s'était arrêtée un peu plus tôt reprend sa course lente de plus en plus bas, ma bouche se détachant de sa poitrine petit à petit pour descendre elle aussi. J'arrive au niveau du nombril que je m'amuse à explorer à l'aide de ma langue, ce qui la fait sursauter en l'amusant. Mais l'amusement s'arrête ici quand je descend ma main un peu plus bas, caressant le haut de ses cuisses. Je sens sous mes lèvres sa respiration s'accélérer alors que mes doigts traces des lignes imaginaires le long de ses cuisses. Puis lentement, mes lèvres descendent un peu plus pour atteindre le seul endroit qu'aucun autre n'a vu ou pu toucher avant moi (et certainement pas son père). Mes doigts terminent leurs esquisses sur ses cuisses et viennent au devant de ma bouche qui se trouve juste en haut de ce que j'appelle la "Merveille" (un truc que j'ai inventé). Elle appréhende un peu la suite à mon avis car sa respiration est assez rapide. Elle n'a pas dû voir cette partie-là dans mes pensées… Il faut dire que je ne le fais que très rarement.  
  
Mes doigts avancent à l'entrée de ce mont inconnu et je sens que l'excitation est présente chez elle aussi, à la moiteur que je peux sentir. J'entrouvre un peu ses jambes pour pouvoir explorer plus intimement cette partie de son corps que j'espère bien être le seul à connaître. Mes doigts commencent à la parcourir et je la sens qui se contracte à ce nouveau contact. J'embrasse le pourtour de cette merveille avant que ma langue ne vienne rejoindre mes doigts. Elle sursaute en sentant cette nouvelle sensation en elle. Mon regard est porté sur son bas ventre que je vois monter et descendre sous l'effet de la respiration qui s'intensifie. Je relève un peu plus la tête pour voir son visage. Elle a les yeux ouverts et son regard vide est plus perdu que jamais. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et je vois sa main gauche s'agripper au drap. Je reporte mon attention à ce que je suis en train de faire, ma langue et mes doigts effectuant des invasions de plus en plus intimes chez elle. Elle se cambre par moments et je la retiens avec ma main libre. Je sens bientôt ses doigts parcourir mes cheveux, se crispant par moments. L'excitation commence a être assez présente chez moi également, mais je me retiens un maximum pour lui "montrer" ce qu'elle veut connaître. Lui montrer qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'acte d'amour. Elle se cambre en gémissant doucement et en soufflant presque de plaisir. Mes doigts arrêtent leur exploration intime et ma langue également avant de remonter sur son bas ventre et continuer ainsi en passant sur la poitrine que j'embrasse au passage. Je rejoins sa bouche et à peine nos lèvres se touchent-elles qu'elle m'embrasse avec frénésie. Sa main parcourt mon dos mais l'autre main, je ne peux pas la voir.  
  
Je la sens par contre. Elle est posée exactement à l'endroit où s'est formée la bosse dans mon caleçon. Son autre main qui se trouve sur mon dos vient jusque sur mes fesses pendant que l'autre s'occupe de tirer l'élastique du seul vêtement que je porte, vers le bas. Elle prend les devants à son tour ? En tout cas, elle n'est plus effrayée par le même contact qu'elle a senti tout à l'heure sur la plage. Mais je la sens qui hésite, elle n'ose pas. Je prend donc sa main et la pose sur l'endroit qu'elle veut connaître chez moi. Sa main se resserre comme un étau et je retiens mon souffle. Je l'aide à bouger sa main pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il faut faire ensuite. Elle adapte vite un rythme lent mais très doux. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps cette cadence, je voudrais quand même lui montrer la suite…  
  
Je l'embrasse encore plus sauvagement alors que le plaisir commence réellement à m'envahir. Les caresses que je lui prodigue ne sont rien à côté de ce qu'elle me fait en ce moment. Je disais que c'était le paradis, c'est bien plus que ça. Je lui prend la main active sous moi pour l'embrasser et me positionne entre ses jambes. Je m'approche de son oreille et tout en lui caressant les cheveux, je lui souffle à l'oreille :  
  
- Je vais faire doucement, pour que tu n'aies pas mal, d'accord ?  
  
Elle acquiesce et cherche ma bouche à nouveau pour m'embrasser avec passion. Je me présente à elle, attendant un peu qu'elle se détende –je vois qu'elle se contracte- et lentement, très lentement je m'insinue en elle. Elle se bloque…  
  
- Décontracte-toi…  
  
Je tente de la rassurer en lui caressant la tête, l'embrassant doucement et elle s'agrippe quasiment à moi. Je pousse un peu plus loin, sentant la barrière qui cède et qui lui enlève toute son innocence.  
  
Pure.  
  
Elle pousse un gémissement en me griffant dans le dos sous le coup de la douleur qu'elle ressent. Je m'empresse de l'embrasser en la berçant presque. Je suis en elle et la laisse s'habituer à ce corps étranger en elle.  
  
- Ca va ?  
  
Elle a fermé les yeux dans une grimace au début mais finit par les ouvrir et je retrouve ce regard sans vie en face de moi.  
  
- Oui… Me souffle-t-elle.  
  
Je souris et commence des gestes de va et vient très lent et les moins brusques possibles. Je n'ai jamais été aussi attentionné et doux avec aucune des filles que j'ai pu avoir dans mon lit. Je m'étonne moi-même par mon attitude. Elle commence à s'habituer à ma présence en elle et se relâche un peu. J'essaie de me retenir le plus longtemps que je le peux, mais c'est difficile pour moi. Pourtant, la voir chercher son souffle en relevant sa tête pour atteindre mon cou me redonne la force de résister. Je passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, la faisant m'encercler et je l'entends gémir.  
  
- Je t'ai fait mal ?  
- Non… Au contraire…  
  
Je rêve encore plus là. Comment arrive-t-elle à éprouver du plaisir avec aussi peu d'expérience ? Suis-je aussi bon qu'on le prétend ? Arrête Drago, tu as autre chose à penser il me semble, non ? Elle s'accroche à moi et commence aussi a bouger le bassin, provoquant chez moi une décharge dans le bas ventre. Je butte au plus profond d'elle et je m'agrippe à ses cuisses en l'embrassant par saccades, tant j'ai du mal à garder mon souffle. Elle commence à être aussi essoufflée et je l'entends à nouveau gémir. Elle n'est pas loin… je veux qu'elle l'atteigne avant moi.  
  
- Viens pour moi Ana…  
  
Elle se cambre presque sous moi et s'agrippe à mon cou cette fois, m'embrassant à pleine bouche, me mordant presque. Elle n'est vraiment pas loin, je l'aide en passant ma main au niveau de son point sensible. Mon pouce vient appuyer sur son bouton et exerce des cercles dessus. C'est la chose qui lui manquait pour exploser. Je la sens se contracter autour de moi sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui la submerge. Je peux me libérer à mon tour, après tout le temps que j'ai patienté. Je fais un dernier mouvement et finit par exploser à mon tour dans un râle innommable de plaisir. Je m'effondre sur elle, la tête au creux de son cou, sentant sa respiration aussi courte que la mienne. Je relève ma tête alors qu'elle caresse mes cheveux et je l'embrasse aussi fiévreusement que je le peux. Je la regarde et voir son sourire radieux sur les lèvres me fait avoir un coup au cœur. Elle est encore plus belle à présent. C'est elle, c'est mon Anaëlle, c'est elle que je voulais.  
  
Je sors lentement d'elle et me couche sur le côté, la gardant enlacée contre moi. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse, son bras traçant le contour de mon torse et l'embrassant sur la tête, je lui dis les mots que je n'ai jamais dit à personne.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Elle relève la tête et malgré son absence de vision, son regard est posé bien en face du mien. Elle sourit et je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se recouche contre moi et je la serre de peur qu'elle s'évapore. Je ferme les yeux en entendant seulement la tempête qui fait rage dehors.  
  
- Nox !  
  
Seuls nos respirations et les coups de tonnerre mêlés aux rafales de vent résonnent dans la chambre. C'est une nuit inoubliable et qui restera gravée dans nos mémoires. Je l'endors en sentant pour la première fois un sentiment nouveau qui m'empli entièrement et que je ne veux en aucun cas perdre.  
  
C'est elle, c'est la véritable Anaëlle, c'est elle que j'aime…  
  
La tempête faisait rage au dehors de Poudlard. Séverus Rogue avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation de son livre ouvert devant lui à son bureau. Il n'avait pas lu une seule ligne en vérité. Son esprit était autrement préoccupé. Bien trop préoccupé pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Surtout depuis la nouvelle visite de Lucuis Malefoy qui était parvenu à entrer dans son bureau, le gardant comme prisonnier dans son propre bureau jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne prendre des nouvelles du professeur de potions de Poudlard. Lucius avait alors fui par la cheminée et Séverus pensait à présent qu'il devrait changer le nom de destination de sa cheminée pour éviter une nouvelle intrusion de Malefoy par ici. Mais ce dernier avait été très clair durant sa visite : soit il lui disait où se trouvait Drago, soit Lucius prenait les moyens qu'il fallait pour faire venir Anaëlle jusqu'à lui. Séverus connaissait parfaitement le sens de cette phrase selon Lucius. Il torturerait la seule personne qu'Anaëlle voudrait défendre si on venait à l'attaquer, son père –bien qu'à présent, Drago en ferait également partie, mais ça Lucius Malefoy était loin de se l'imaginer. Il pourrait subir les pires tortures, Séverus ne dirait jamais la vérité sur l'endroit où Drago et elle se cachent. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Voldemort mette la main sur eux, surtout Anaëlle. Elle serait une arme redoutable si elle tombait entre ses mains et Séverus le savait. La détruire ne servait plus à rien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait s'approprier son pouvoir unique pour s'en servir contre l'armée de Dumbledore. Personne ne pourrait alors l'arrêter, même lui avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler le don de sa fille, qui le pourrait dans ce cas ?  
  
Séverus ferma les yeux et ses pensées se dirigèrent instinctivement vers celle qu'il avait aimée à la folie il y a dix-sept ans à présent et qui lui avait laissé sa seule raison de vivre aujourd'hui. Il ne laisserait jamais personne la toucher, et savoir que ce jeune prétentieux et coureur de jupon de Drago Malefoy s'en occupait à sa place le rendait aigri, bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se leva donc de sa chaise et se présenta devant sa cheminée, prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il la lança dans l'âtre et prononça son lieu de destination.  
  
- Ile Dumbledore…


	14. Un coup de pouce

**Chapitre 14 : Un coup de pouce...**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, sentant la présence d'un corps chaud contre le mien. Je souris en pensant à la personne de qui il s'agit. Je repense également à la nuit dernière et souris. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit la chevelure corbeau en pagaille sur mon torse, le visage d'Anaëlle étant tourné de l'autre côté. Elle est collé à moi mais en position fœtale. Je bouge lentement pour essayer de ne pas la réveiller et me tourne de l'autre côté du lit.

Merlin !

- Qu'est-ce que v…

- Debout. Et… suivez-moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dans ma chambre lui ? Et ce matin précisément alors qu'on a… Arrête d'y penser, c'est lui qui doit être malade à l'heure qu'il est. Rogue sort de la chambre en silence et je reste assis dans le lit, encore abasourdi par sa présence à cette heure matinale ici. Je sens qu'elle remue à mes côtés. Elle va se réveiller, il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit. Je me lève rapidement mais le plus silencieusement possible et me retrouve nu devant le lit. J'attrape les affaires qui m'appartiennent et m'habille à la vitesse de l'éclair et sors de la chambre en jetant un regard en arrière. Elle dort encore.

Je suis dehors à présent et je me doute qu'il m'attend en bas. Je sais déjà que je suis dans son tableau de chasse et qu'il vaut mieux que j'essaie de ne pas fuir, de toute façon la situation empirerait si j'essayais ! Descendant l'escalier précautionneusement, je me dirige vers le salon où il est assis dans le fauteuil qu'occupe actuellement Ana. Il me regarde arriver, son regard ne laissant passer aucune émotion visible.

- Asseyez-vous.

A vos ordres, j'ai bien envie de lui dire. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil qui lui fait face et m'éloigne le plus possible de lui afin de moins sentir son regard haineux posé sur moi.

- Je vois que votre réputation vous suit partout où que vous alliez…

- Une minute…

- Ne commencez pas à m'interrompre, je pourrai m'énerver.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Quoi, pas touché ma fille ? Vous étiez tous les deux dans le même lit, nus et étroitement enlacés et vous n'avez rien fait ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Il plisse les yeux rapidement, je pourrais distinguer des éclairs à l'intérieur si je voulais.

- Et après, vous comptez la garder prisonnière de son monde toute sa vie ?

- Dix-sept ans est trop jeune pour elle, surtout dans l'état où elle se trouve et surtout avec quelqu'un comme toi !

Il s'est levé d'un bon en me pointant du doigt, le souffle court. Ses joues sont écarlates, ce qui contraste énormément avec son teint blafard.

- Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal maintenant, mais ça vous n'y avez pas fait attention ! Elle a choisi toute seule de vouloir venir avec moi, je ne l'ai pas forcée à faire quoi que ce soit, elle était libre de…

- Et c'était trop difficile de la repousser ? De lui expliquer qu'elle était trop jeune et qu'elle aimerait certainement quelqu'un de plus sensé par la suite ? Elle a perdu sa vertu avec un garçon qui se moque éperdument du sentiment des autres.

- Parce que vous y connaissez quelque chose en sentimentalité peut-être ? C'était très sentimental de votre part de la cacher pendant dix-sept ans sans lui montrer quoi que ce soit de la vie quotidienne !

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas eu les pires décisions de ta vie à prendre pour la sauver ! Elle était en parfaite guérison avant de te rencontrer, regarde ce que tu en as fait !

- C'est moi qui suis allé le trouver papa…

Nous nous retournons tous les deux en entendant cette voix froide dans l'escalier. Anaëlle est levée et porte mon peignoir. Son visage habituellement souriant pour moi a perdu toute note de gaieté.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu viens ici, je suis malheureuse car tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que je suis heureuse comme je suis maintenant. Drago m'a appris beaucoup de choses et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me montrer la seule chose que je ne connaissais pas et que je voulais connaître avant de…

Elle s'interrompt en ayant l'air de chercher ses mots.

- Avant de quoi ?

J'ai du mal à lui demander ça. Avant de quoi ?

- Anaëlle, il n'y a aucun danger, tu le sais.

- papa, ne fais pas celui qui ignore tout. Moi je le sais mais d'une autre façon. Toi tu l'as lu dans ta prophétie. Tu sais que ça arrivera.

- Non. Non, tu es protégée ici.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent tous les deux ? Je ne comprend rien du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

- Rien.

Anaëlle me sourit –enfin dans ma direction- mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le même genre de sourire auquel j'ai droit chaque jour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Rien, absolument ri…

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot et dites-moi ce que vous avez oublié de me dire à propos de cette fichue prophétie.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus clair. Rogue a l'air d'hésiter –ou bien est-ce de la panique que je vois sur son visage quand il regarde sa fille- et Anaëlle semble peu encline à la conversation.

- Dites-le moi !

- Anaëlle devra se sacrifier.

- Se sacrifier ? Comment ça ?

- Pour aider le Survivant à éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si jamais il met la main sur elle. Ce qui n'arrivera pas car elle restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution !

Il termine sa phrase en s'énervant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Anaëlle ? Se sacrifier pour le Survivant ? Pour Saint Potter ?

- Elle ne va certainement pas perdre la vie pour Potter ! C'est complètement débile, elle n'a rien à voir avec lui et il est hors de question qu'elle l'aide.

- Je n'ai pas le choix si nous voulons nous débarrasser du S…

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, tu vas rester ici avec moi et point final ! Potty se débrouillera tout seul, comme il aime bien le faire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux de lui que je n'irais pas l'aider.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit l ?

- Je ne serai jamais jaloux de cet imbécile prétentieux ! Et tu ne risquera pas ta vie pour lui ! Il y a d'autres solutions. Et de toute façon, ils ne te trouveront jamais ici ! Personne ne sait où nous sommes !

Je sais que ma voix tremble ; la panique m'habite au plus haut point. Anaëlle ne dit plus rien et se contente de serrer le poing sur le cordon du peignoir.

- Je suis au moins d'accord avec lui –pour une fois- personne ne vous trouvera ici. Tu es en sécurité.

- Si c'est écrit dans la prophétie, c'est que cela aura lieu.

- Où l'as-tu lue ?

- Je l'ai vue… en pensée. Et tu sais que ce que je vois se réalise.

- Quoi, tu es médium en plus ?

- Elle a un certain don pour ça. Mais cela n'arrivera pas ! Je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener ! Potter se débrouillera bien tout seul après tout. Il s'en est déjà sorti plus d'une fois.

- Arrêtez de faire comme si de rien n'était. Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il va se pas…

Cette fois-ci, elle commence à m'agacer en étant pessimiste comme ça. Je me précipite vers elle et la prend sèchement par les épaules.

- Il ne va rien t'arriver, d'accord ? On te protège et ça tu le sais très bien !

Elle panique à la façon dont je la tiens entre mes bras. Un changement radical par rapport à hier soir… Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues et là mon optimiste s'échappe aussi facilement que l'eau qui ruisselle sur son visage. Elle a réussit à me faire douter de moi rien qu'avec ses larmes.

- Anaëlle…

- Ca ne sert à rien. Je l'ai vu hier soir. Ce qui se passera, personne ne pourra l'empêcher.

Cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle se blottit contre moi, c'est vers son père que je me tourne. Il a l'air aussi désemparé que moi face à ce qui nous tombe dessus. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas prévenu avant ? Merlin ! Pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu nous voir ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Anaëlle ne le voit pas mais moi si. Il a l'air blessé par cette question. Et il n'est pas difficile de s'imaginer qu'une fille manque à son père et qu'il est normal qu'il ait voulu la revoir, bien qu'ils soient en froid.

- Rien. J'ai juste eu la visite de Lucius qui voulait me faire dire ce que je savais.

- Mon père est revenu ?

- Oh oui. Et il veut réellement te récupérer. Il ne cherche que ça, et par tous les moyens.

Quels moyens ? Ca, avec Lucius, on peut s'attendre à tout : torture, enlèvement, Doloris, Imperium… Toute la panoplie selon lui.

- Et si je vais le rejoindre, il laissera Anaëlle tranquille ?

Rogue me regarde d'un air ahuri maintenant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?

- Que crois-tu qu'il fera quand il aura mis la main sur toi ? Réfléchis un peu ! Il te fera dire où elle se trouve !

Ah oui, c'est un détail important ça. Je l'avais oublié.

- J'y vais et je reviendrais quand je pourrais.

- Fais attention. Si Lucius a réussi à venir jusqu'à toi, il va vouloir réessayer.

Les paroles de sa fille ont le mérite de le rassurer. Au moins, elle ne le répudie plus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'arrivera jamais à rien avec moi. Son Impérium ne fonctionne plus depuis longtemps sur moi et je n'ai pas plus peur de lui que de mon ombre. Et une dernière chose…

Il se tourne vers moi en disant ça.

- Elle retourne dans sa chambre.

- Papa !

Son regard est très insistant dans le mien mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Ce sont les paroles d'Anaëlle qui me rassurent. C'est elle qui décide après tout. Il se retourne et passe par la cheminée comme à son accoutumée. Nous nous retrouvons seuls, Anaëlle et moi pour la première fois depuis la nuit précédente. Je la tiens toujours dans mes bras, ses larmes ayant laissé des traînées translucides sur ses joues blêmes.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Nauséeuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir mon père ici au réveil.

- Oui, surtout après qu'il nous ait vus dans le lit ce matin.

- Il est venu dans la chambre ?

Elle panique maintenant.

- Du calme, on avait les draps sur nous.

- Mais même ! Il m'a vu dans tes bras, nue !

- Et alors, tu croyais qu'il imaginait quoi ? Il sait très bien ce que nous avons fait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était dans la chambre ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

Elle me redonne le sourire quand elle agit comme ça. Mais pourtant mon sourire disparaît vite quand je repense aux paroles qui ont été prononcées un peu plus tôt.

- Anaëlle ?

- Oui ?

Elle lève la tête vers moi, son regard vide cherchant le mien.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve cette nuit ? A propos de la prophétie ?

Son sourire a laissé la place à de la tristesse.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mon père est arrivé avant.

- Et tu me l'aurais dit s'il n'avait pas été l ? Dis-moi franchement.

Elle baisse la tête et la secoue négativement.

- Ca aurait été idiot de me le cacher. Comment veux-tu que je te protège si je ne sais même pas que ta vie est encore plus en danger à présent. Et tout ça à cause de Saint Potter encore une fois ! Ne t'approches jamais de lui.

- Si c'est ma destinée, on ne peut rien contre.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour…

- Tu ne mourra pas, c'est compris ?

J' ai repris ma position initiale –mains serrées sur ses épaules, le regard bien en face d'elle- et je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

- Il n'y a rien à f…

- Si ! Tu vivras ! Tu vivras parce qu'ils ne te trouveront pas ! Personne ne te feras de mal tant que je serai avec toi, tu verras !

Je la sers contre moi, ne sachant même plus très bien où j'en suis. Je viens d'essayer de la rassurer alors que je doute moi-même de mes paroles. Comment pourrais-je empêcher une prophétie de se réaliser ? Comment ? Si quelqu'un connaît la réponse, qu'il me fasse signe…

- Entrez Séverus !

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore tourna et Séverus Rogue entra à l'intérieur.

- Je pensais bien vous voir aujourd'hui. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Lucius…

- Il vous a intimé de lui rendre Drago je présume ?

- Je ne vous apprend rien.

Séverus resta perdu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore le regardant avec attention.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il leva les yeux vers le vieil homme, sortant de ses pensées.

- Si l'on veut. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. C'est Lucius dont il faut se préoccuper.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Les protections…

- Il a réussi à les passer hier soir ! Il était dans mon bureau sans avoir été pris.

- Oui, cela peut arriver si il sait amadouer certaines personnes susceptibles de… lui obéir. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Crabbe et Goyle ?

- Certainement. Je vais les faire venir dans mon bureau. Avec un ou deux sortilèges permanents sur eux, je pense qu'ils auront toutes les difficultés du monde à faire entrer qui que ce soit de l'extérieur à présent.

Séverus acquiesça, mais son esprit restait accroché à ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant dans la chambre –sa fille avec Drago dans le même lit- et aussi les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées.

- Que se passe-t-il Séverus ?

Séverus jeta un regard presque suppliant à Dumbledore.

- Elle sait Albus.

- Elle sait ? Mais quoi ?

- Pour la prophétie. Je vous avait dit qu'un jour elle le « verrai ». Elle sait qu'elle doit se sacrifier pour… Potter.

Il avait terminé sur le mot « Potter » avec beaucoup d'amertume dans la voix.

- Ah. Elle sait donc. Mais vous lui avez dit que nous la protégions convenablement ? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle quitte l'île et tout ira pour le mieux. Nous parviendrons à l'empêcher d'accomplir la prophétie. Le destin peut être modifié avec quelques coups de pouce…

Dumbledore affichait un petit sourire en coin en disant ça.

- Qu'y a –t-il de si amusant ? Je ne pense pas que la situation actuelle prête au rire.

- Oh, pour rien mon ami. Pour rien. Je ne vous retiens pas, je pense que vous avez des choses à préparer.

- Oui. Comme trouver un moyen pour éviter que ma fille ne tombe dans les mains de Lucius. Après le fils, c'est le père qui me cause du soucis…

- Au fait, comment vont-ils ? Se sont-ils rapprochés ?

Séverus écarquilla un sourcil en voyant l'air innocent de Dumbledore.

- Ca pour être rapprochés, ils le sont ! Dit-il, agacé.

- C'est très bien ! Il faut que le Mentor et votre fille ne fasse plus qu'un pour pouvoir combattre.

- Le « plus qu'un » aurait pu être d'une autre manière…

Dumbledore sourit en entendant ça et il posa une main dans le dos de Séverus pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il y a toujours une solution.

- Si vous pouviez dire vrai.

- Je dis toujours la vérité mon vieil ami. Toujours. Je vous vois au repas.

- Oui. Bonne matinée.

- Bonne matinée.

Séverus sortit du bureau et se rendit aux cachots, dans son bureau. Il s'enferma et resta un moment adossé à la lourde porte de son bureau, fermant les yeux et soufflant.

- Kelly… Si tu avais été là, tu aurais su quoi faire avec elle. Notre fille te ressemble tellement mais elle m'échappe de plus en plus. Je suis totalement perdu, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Anaëlle ait ces pouvoirs ? Et pourquoi est-ce Malefoy le Mentor ? Pourquoi ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et alla s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil devant la cheminée qui brûlait doucement. Il posa son menton sur son poing serré, le coude posé en équilibre sur le genou, à la façon du penseur de Rodin et ses pensées se concentrèrent sur une époque lointaine où il avait vécu les seuls vrais moments de bonheur avec la seule personne qui l'aurait aidée aujourd'hui…

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

- Oui Fumseck. Notre Maître des Potions doit faire resurgir les pensées qu'il avait enfouies au fond de lui, mais je pense que cela l'aidera à mieux affronter la suite.

Le phénix, en appui sur son perchoir regardait le vieil homme d'un air sage en bougeant la tête. Dumbledore fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une fiole au contenu blanchâtre. Il ôta le bouchon et aussitôt une sorte de vapeur en sortit. Cette dernière se dirigea juste au-dessus de la boule de verre qui renfermait la prophétie et l'enveloppa. Aussitôt, les images qu'il avait vues quelques secondes avant que Séverus Rogue n'arrive réapparurent et un sourire vint éclairer le visage du vieil homme.

- Le destin change Fumseck, il suffit de lui donner un coup de pouce…


	15. La folie de Lucius

**Chapitre 15 : La folie de Lucius**

- Anaëlle ?

- Je suis là Drago.

J'entre dans la salle de bain qu'occupe Anaëlle depuis plus d'une heure à présent. Je suis inquiet, elle m'a à peine adressé la parole depuis que son père est partit. Elle est assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, son regard sans vie plongeant aveuglement devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle lève la tête dans ma direction en m'entendant parler.

- Rien.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est à cause de cette nuit ?

Ses sourcils se froncent, signe de son incompréhension.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes qu'on…

- Non ! Merlin, non ! Si je n'avais pas eu envie, je ne serais pas venue. C'est juste…

Je m'approche d'elle et m'installe à ses côtés sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sa main si fragile atterrit instinctivement dans la mienne et je la serre.

- Quoi ? C'est ton père ?

- Un peu. Il m'inquiète. Il se fait trop de soucis pour moi. Même si je dois me sacrifier…

- Arrête ! Tu ne vas pas te sacrifier, Potter s'en sortira tout seul, tu n'as rien à lui devoir. C'est moi qui te protèges et je peux te jurer qu'ils ne te feront rien. Je te le promets sur ma propre vie.

Elle lève sa tête à ma hauteur, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

- Dis-le encore. Me supplie-t-elle pratiquement.

Je devine où elle veut en venir. Je souris.

- Je t'aime.

Cette fois, c'est un véritable sourire auquel j'ai droit et j'en profite pour l'embrasser. Non tu ne mourras pas, je te le jures sur ma vie, rien ne t'arrivera.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour sur la plage ?

- Un petit tour alors, je voudrais m'allonger un peu.

- Comme tu veux.

Je sors de la salle de bain et appelle ce crétin qui nous sert de serviteur.

- Bobo !

Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé cet idiot ?

- Bobo !

Toujours pas d'elfe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ?

Anaëlle me rejoint, l'air inquiet.

- J'appelle Bobo et il ne vient pas.

- Laisse-moi essayer. Bobo !

Toujours rien.

- Où a-t-il pu aller ?

- Je me le demande bien tiens. Tant pis, je voulais qu'il nous prépare quelque chose à grignoter mais on fera sans.

- Tu oublies que tu as une baguette, tu peux faire quelque chose avec, non ?

Anaëlle me lance un air amusé et narquois, ce qui ne m'agace même pas en fait. Etonnant d'ailleurs.

- Très bien, je le ferais moi-même.

Je descend l'escalier, bientôt suivi par Anaëlle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Ca va m'aider ça… Bon, on verra bien.

- Je… Drago ?

- Pas de chance ma très chère, ce n'est pas Drago.

- Ana ?

Cette voix… Non ! Pas lui ! Pas ici ! Je me précipite dans le salon où est restée Anaëlle et je vois avec horreur ce que je n'aurais jamais dû voir.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Tiens ! Mon fils nous fait l'honneur de se joindre à nous. Alors Drago, heureux de me revoir ?

- Lâche-la tout de suite !

Je me jette sur Lucius qui tient Anaëlle contre lui. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir Bobo entièrement stupéfixé qui m'arrive à la tête d'un coup de baguette de mon très cher père.

- Tu remercieras Dumbledore d'avoir un serviteur aussi médiocre que cet elfe de maison là. Dobby aurait été plus prudent en revenant d'ici.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Oh non ! Le Maître a un grand besoin de toi… enfin de tes pouvoirs. Dis au revoir à ton chéri, tu le reverras bientôt, ne t'en fais pas… Et pas la peine de vouloir m'attaquer, tu n'y arriveras pas petite sotte…

Je me relève en repoussant violemment cet elfe de malheur et arrive au niveau de Lucius, baguette en main et pointée sur lui, prêt à lancer un sortilège interdit, mais au même moment, il disparaît.

- Non !!!

Ils sont partis ! Anaëlle, il a enlevé Anaëlle ! Rogue et Dumbledore, où sont-ils ? Comment ont-ils pu le laisser venir jusqu'ici sans le voir ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve…. Il a enlevé mon Anaëlle….

- Je te tuerai ! Je te le jure, je te tuerai !

Les larmes inondent bientôt mes joues et je n'essaye même pas de les retenir. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de tomber lourdement sur mes genoux que j'entends un bruit sourd derrière moi et une main m'attrape violemment par l'encolure.

- Où est-il ? Où est ma fille ?

Rogue est dans un piteux état. A croire que Lucius est aussi venu le voir auparavant.

- Il l'a emmenée ! Tout ça c'est à cause de ce maudit elfe, de vous et de tout le monde ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas mieux surveillé l'accès à l'île ? Pourquoi ? Il l'a emmenée et ils vont la tuer ! C'est votre faute !

- Non ! Je l'ai toujours protégée ! J'ai tout fait ! Tu n'as pas pu la protéger comme moi je l'ai fait ! Je savais que tu n'apporterais que des malheurs autour de nous et vois ce que ton père a fait ! Il l'a conduite à son Maître ! Ils vont faire d'elle une arme redoutable et c'est entièrement ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute petit crétin !

Je reçois un coup puissant dans la joue qui me fait basculer en arrière. J'aperçois Rogue qui s'approche dangereusement de moi, prêt à me saisir à nouveau par le col mais une voix l'en empêche.

- Séverus ! Si j'étais vous, je ne le ferais pas…

Sauvé ; bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement le vieux fou, il me sauve sûrement la vie.

- Il l'a laissé emmener ma fille Albus ! Il était sensé la protéger…

- Tout comme c'était notre rôle Séverus. Lucius a réussi à intercepter Bobo avant qu'il ne revienne ici, et nous aurions dû imaginer un tel plan. Maintenant, il ne sert à rien de nous énerver puisque nous savons à présent ce dont il retourne.

- Oh oui nous le savons… Elle va mourir, tout le monde le sait, elle la première.

- Non ! Elle ne va pas mourir, vous m'entendez ?

J'ai hurlé sans m'en rendre compte. Ils m'agacent à dire qu'elle va mourir, elle restera en vie, j'en ai fait la promesse.

- Calmez-vous, tous les deux. La première chose à faire, est de retourner à Poudlard. Drago tu nous accompagnes.

De toute manière le paradis n'est plus sans Anaëlle. C'est devenu l'enfer ici.

- Prend tes affaires, nous t'attendons.

- Dites donc de le faire à votre satané Bobo, c'est tout ce dont il est capable de faire. Même pas capable de garder un secret…

Dumbledore regarde piteusement l'elfe de maison resté immobile encore après m'avoir été jeté à la figure.

- Très bien. Suis-nous.

Il me donne la main, Rogue reste en retrait par contre. Je sens alors mes pieds quitter le sol et ma tête me tourne. Tout mon corps se met à tourner et ce qui m'entoure se met à tourbillonner et les couleurs se mélangent. Puis le noir.

- Attention, tu risques d'avoir la tête qui tourne un peu.

J'ouvre les yeux et reconnaît le bureau du directeur. En effet la tête me tourne et je dois me rattraper au vieux fou pour éviter de tomber.

- Bon on ne va pas rester là toute la journée ! Il faut faire quelque chose Albus !

Rogue m'a fait sursauter, comment est-il arrivé aussi vite ici ?

- Séverus, nous devons déjà parler de cette histoire au principal intéressé.

- Je suis déjà au courant de l'his…

- Je veux parler de Harry, Drago.

Oh non ! Pas lui, j'avais complètement oublié le binoclard dans l'histoire. Et comment ça le principal intéressé ? C'est moi qui suis amoureux d'Anaëlle, il n'a rien à venir faire ici !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il l'approche, vous m'entendez ? Si il arrive il va jouer au héros et il va la faire mourir !

- Drago, nous t'avons déjà dit qu'il devait être mêlé à l'histoire pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort (Rogue sursaute à l'évocation du nom, mais curieusement, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid) et réussir à aider Anaëlle.

- Comment voulez-vous l'aider ? Elle est perdue de toute façon… Râle Rogue.

Dumbledore a un regard étrange face à Rogue, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Voilà qu'il se tourne vers moi avec une trace de sourire qui disparaît comme elle est venue. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou sait et qu'on ignore ?

- Je vais faire appeler Harry.

Il se dirige vers la cheminée et jette la poudre qui sert à communiquer par cheminées interposées.

- Minerva !

La tête de McGonagall maintenant !

- Oui Albus ?

- Pouvez-vous faire venir Harry dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ?

- Quelque chose s'est passé ?

- Hélas, je crains que nous ayons besoin des services de notre jeune sorcier plus tôt que prévu…

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Par Merlin Minerva, allez chercher Potter et ramenez-le ici ! S'énerve Rogue.

Elle le regarde d'un air horrifié. De là où je suis-je ne vois pas la tête qu'il lui fait aussi. Son visage disparaît et la cheminée est redevenue normale.

- Et qu'est-ce que Potter va savoir faire et que nous ignorons ?

- Il va pouvoir être préparé aux attaques d'Anaëlle.

- Les attaques ?

- Tout comme Lucius Malefoy l'était. Voldemort a trouvé un moyen de parer aux attaques psychiques de votre fille, Séverus.

- Comment ? Non, il ne l'a pas pris, je l'ai avec moi. Affirme Rogue.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Voldemort a reproduit le cristal avec un morceau qu'il a retrouvé.

- Quel cristal ?

- Le cristal d'Emether. Il permet de ne pas subir les attaques psychiques d'Anaëlle. Seules quelques personnes avaient ce don et l'une d'elles –Emether- a créé ce cristal afin de protéger sa famille lors de « crises ». Le professeur Rogue en a un, mais comme le cristal d'origine a été détruit en morceaux, Voldemort a réussi à en trouver en envoyant ses hommes faire des fouilles. Et il en a fait une sorte de bouclier à présent. Mais l'avantage pour nous est qu'il n'en a qu'un et tous ses hommes ne peuvent pas être protégés tant que lui l'est.

- Et Potter alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ?

- Savoir de quoi il retourne et se préparer aux attaques éventuelles d'Anaelle.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'elle va l'attaquer vous ?

- Elle ne le fera pas réellement, elle sera sous les ordres de Voldemort et ne pourra pas les contourner. Voldemort est également un grand manipulateur et il arrive toujours à ses fins…

- On l'avait remarqué Albus.

- Mais il fait aussi beaucoup d'erreurs et surtout il prend trop de temps à réfléchir, ce qui nous est très favorable.

Des coups sont frappés à la porte et Dumbledore va ouvrir lui-même. Et allez, Saint Potter est là, quel cauchemar, non mais quel cauchemar…

- Entre Harry.

- Bonjour Professeur. Professeur Rogue…

Oui moi aussi je suis là, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Crétin… Je te jures que si la vie de ma petite amie n'était pas en danger, c'est ton portrait que je referais…

- Asseyez-vous tous.

- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Etes-vous sourd Potter ? On vous a dit de vous asseoir. Lui lance Rogue en s'asseyant.

Ah ! Là j'aime bien Rogue, rabaisser le caquet de ce petit héros de pacotille…

Je m'éloigne le plus de Potter, je ne veux pas être contaminé par sa candeur quand même…

- Harry, si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez important et qui n'aurait pas dû se produire –enfin pas tout de suite. Mais tu dois être mis au courant.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

Oui tu peux me regarder, c'est mon adorable père qui est la cause de tout ça aujourd'hui !

- Tu ferais bien d'ouvrir tes oreilles en grand, c'est une histoire assez étrange et compliquée. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas vite comprendre de quoi il s'agit…


	16. Mis à l'écart

**Chapitre 16 : Mis à l'écart.**

- Vous... vous avez une fille…

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler famille Potter, vous savez ce qu'il se passe à présent, et malheureusement pour moi...

- Et pour moi...

Rogue me lance un regard méprisant à présent, c'est vrai j'ai failli oublier qu'il n'apprécie pas trop que je tourne autour d'Anaëlle...

- Je disais donc que votre intervention dans cette histoire ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez m'aider. Et vous savez que j'ai d'excellents moyens de persuasion...

- Séverus. Je vais vous demander de vous calmer et de me laisser parler à Harry.

- Albus...

- Séverus... Je vous appellerai quand nous aurons terminé. Vous pouvez nous laisser. Drago, tu restes.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il faut que je ré explique tout à Monsieur tête de pioche ?

- Albus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais sortir alors que cette histoire me concerne en premier !

- Justement, vous ne voyez peut-être pas que vous n'êtes pas la part la plus importante dans cette affaire et que si je vous dis ce que j'ai à dire à Harry, cela risque de mal tourner, je vous respecte et vous fais confiance, mais pour le bien de tous et celui de votre fille, je vous demande de sortir.

- Quoi ? Vous me demandez de partir pour dire ce que vous avez l'intention de faire à ces deux sorciers qui n'ont aucune expérience et qui vont mener Anaëlle vers une mort certaine ? Ils ne la connaissent pas comme moi je la connais...

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela Séverus. Votre fille est et restera votre fille mais pour le moment, je dois parler à ces deux messieurs seuls à seul. M'avez-vous compris ?

Je rêve ou le vieux sénile commence à avoir une pointe d'énervement dans la voix ? Ouh ! Rogue se fait jeter maintenant ! C'est du beau... Il le regarde d'un air à faire pâlir un mort.

- Très bien. Je pars, mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler, je me débrouillerais sans vous.

- A votre aise...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a un regard aussi joyeux et un sourire aux lèvres ce vieux fou ? Rogue sort, agacé, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Professeur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait nous être utile ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour le professeur Rogue Harry, il n'ira pas loin. Maintenant, parlons un peu de cette histoire. Drago, je ne pense pas t'apprendre qu'Anaëlle possède d'infinis pouvoirs qui pourraient en intéresser plus d'un...

- Ca je le sais, merci.

- Voyez-vous, si j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue de partir, c'est justement à cause de ces pouvoirs. Il est persuadé que Voldemort va utiliser les pouvoirs d'Anaëlle à des fins disons, destructrices sur le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, tout en perdant sa fille dans l'histoire. Or, ce à quoi il n'a pas pensé, c'est qu'il y aura toujours un obstacle sur le chemin du Mage noir. Toi Harry.

Fais pas cette tête d'étonné, tu le sais très bien que tu as un rôle dans cette histoire et que tu es le seul envers qui Voldemort a une haine prodigieuse.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec la fille du professeur et moi ?

- J'y viens. Si j'avais dis ce que je vais te dire en présence du professeur Rogue, cela aurait tout fait échouer.

- De quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ? Il y a un moyen pour sauver Ana ?

Depuis quand il sait ça lui ?

- Il peut y avoir un moyen en effet Drago... Mais nous ne pourrons rien faire tant qu'Anaëlle sera sous l'emprise de Voldemort.

- Ca nous avance bien... On a juste un petit problème professeur, elle est sous son emprise !

- Je sais. Et c'est là que Harry intervient.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de dangereux pour la fille...

- Bon sang, tu ne peux pas l'appeler Anaëlle ? Ca ira plus vite...

Il commence à m'énerver lui...

- Drago... Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui ! Donc, le professeur Rogue pense qu'Anaëlle va uniquement servir d'arme à Voldemort. Mais il se trompe. Harry, te souviens-tu de la prophétie ? Celle qui dit que l'un des deux mourra ?

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas oublié...

- Qu'arriverait-il si ce n'était pas Voldemort qui utilisait ses pouvoirs contre toi mais ceux de quelqu'un qui ne les contrôle pas tout à fait et qui est sous son emprise ?

- Il s'en servirait contre moi ?

- Exact. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque tu parviendras à le toucher ?

Oh non !

- Il tombera, ou mieux se fera tuer...

- Anaëlle mourra...

Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je savais et elle le savait.

- Oui Drago, c'est sensé se passer de cette façon. Si Harry tue Voldemort, il tue par la même occasion Anaëlle...

- Et si cela fonctionne dans un sens, je suppose que cela peut aussi marcher dans l'autre.

- Je ne te cache rien ; et c'est avec ceci que l'on a un espoir... à présent.

- Comment ça ?

Je ne comprends pas où veut en venir Dumbledore, là franchement je patauge...

- Si Anaëlle est touchée, elle tue Voldemort, mais elle mourra aussi ! Vous n'allez pas la faire mourir exprès !

- Calme-toi Drago ! Je n'ai pas dit une chose pareille ! J'aurais peut-être du te faire sortir aussi, je pensais que tu réagirai mieux que Séverus...

- Je ne suis pas Rogue, je dois savoir ce que vous préparez ! Et ce que vous savez que nous ignorons !

- Je n'ignore pas moins que vous en réalité. Mais un changement dans la prophétie m'a fait voir que rien n'est impossible.

- Comment ? La prophétie a changé ?

- Et je penses que tu n'y es pas étranger à dire vrai... Nous devons en profiter justement.

- Mais à la fin, est-ce que vous allez dire ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse ?

- Oui, j'y arrive...

Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer à garder son calme et à me faire tourner autour du pot !

- Anaëlle a une chance de s'en sortir si Harry lui lance le sortilège mortel.

- QUOI ?

Là, on a crié tous les deux, je dois dire qu'entendre le vieux fou prononcer ça, personne ne resterait indifférent...

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous voulez que Potter tue directement Anaëlle, tout ça pour supprimer Voldemort ?

- Je sais que tout se passera bien, ayez confiance, si Harry ne le fait pas, il ne pourra jamais arriver au but que nous recherchons, autrement dit, sauver Anaëlle.

- Comment la sauver en la tuant ? Vous voulez me dire comment ?

- Je sais que cela peut sembler étrange, mais faites confiance en la prophétie.

- Cette fichue prophétie va tuer Anaëlle comme elle le disait depuis le début ! C'est tout ce que je vois !

- Drago, tu ferais bien de sortir à présent.

- Je ne sortirai pas d'ici ! Vous m'entendez ?

Je sens mes yeux me piquer tellement j'ai de rage en moi. Il veut la tuer tout ça pour se débarrasser de Voldemort ! Il est complètement fou.

- Drago, sors pour aller te calmer, je te ferais part de la suite des évènements par parchemin.

- Non, je n'irai nulle part.

- Je te conseille de sortir si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes par la suite.

Il me lance le même regard que celui qu'il a fait à Rogue pour le faire sortir. A quoi bon rester de toute façon ?

- Je vous préviens que je ne vous laisserai pas faire...

- Oh, je le sais rassure-toi. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande de partir.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et je me retourne.

- Vous allez la tuer alors qu'elle ne demande qu'à vivre... vous me dégouttez.

J'avance en direction de la porte, sentant un immense poids sur le cœur et quand je passe la porte, j'entends Dumbledore.

- Non Harry, tu restes ici, nous n'avons pas terminé tous les deux.

Le temps que je me retourne, la porte s'est refermée derrière moi.

- Quoi ?

Je tape de rage contre la porte. Dumbledore m'a mit dehors pour que je ne sache pas ce qu'il va dire à ce petit morveux ! Il va tout dire à un type qui n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire et qui ne connaît même pas Anaëlle, pas comme moi je la connais ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas dans le bureau ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me met à l'écart ? C'est ma petite amie ! C'est à moi de la défendre ! C'est à moi de la sauver ! Vous me le paierez cher !

- Vous me le paierez ! Vous m'entendez ?

Mes coups de poings résonnent dans l'escalier et je m'effondre sur le sol.

- Ils vont la tuer... Ils vont la tuer...

Je me relève et redescend l'escalier en colimaçon. Je suis de retour à Poudlard et je vois qu'il manque pas mal d'élèves. Minute, j'entends des pas. Je me cache derrière une colonne de pierres.

- Franchement ! L'appeler alors qu'on a notre sortie à Pré-au-lard ! Ils exagèrent !

- Hermione, si tu le laissais un peu se débrouiller, il a des responsabilités, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mais c'est quand même étrange qu'ils l'appellent d'urgence !

Miss-je-sais-tout et l'autre carotte ambulante. Partout où on croise Potter, on les voit ces deux-là !

- Ron, tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort ?

- Je pense qu'ils auraient appelé tous les profs et fait rentrer les élèves de la sortie, non ?

- Bonne déduction, je le reconnais !

- Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui sois intelligente dans ce groupe !

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

- Oui mais tu le pensais si fort...

- Là, tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Non.

- Si.

Mais quels gamins ! Tirez-vous avant que je ne vous lance un sortilège ! Minute là... Je rêve ou le renard et la sang de bourbe s'embrassent ? Ah non ! Là c'est carrément répugnant ! Une sang de bourbe et un sorcier au sang pur. Quoi que... Sang pur, vu la famille, ça fait pas franchement très pur. Il aurait pu être un fils de moldu lui. Et qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?  
Anaëlle... elle n'est pas une sang pure... Sa mère était moldue. J'ai donné mon cœur à une fille de moldue ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'a rien fait quand...

- Harry !

- Oops...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Vous n'êtes pas à Pré-au-lard ?

Je rêve ou il ne sait rien sur ces deux-là le balafré ?

- On voulait savoir pourquoi ils t'ont appelé ? Harry, il se passe quelque chose ?

Qu'il leur dise et il signe son arrêt de mort.

- Harry, il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire ; c'est trop important. Il y a des vies en jeu.

- Des vies en jeu ? Mais Harry, tu peux nous le dire ! On peut t'aider !

- Je ne pense pas que cette fois-là vous pourrez faire grand-chose !

- Harry, tu n'as pas confiance en nous, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Pfff... Comme si tu avais vécu beaucoup de trucs dans ta vie de moldue !

- C'est Voldemort c'est ça ?

- En contrepartie...

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je dois dire que je suis encore sous le choc...

- Mais raconte-nous ce qu'il se passe à la fin !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde autour de lui comme ça ?

- Il faut que vous ne le répétiez à personne. Venez...

Oh, non, il ne le dira pas.

- Tu as l'intention d'aller quelque part Potter ?

- Malefoy ?

- Malefoy ?

- Oh, tu as appris à répéter la carotte ? Bravo !

Il me fait vachement peur avec son air rageur celui-là !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? On te croyais mort, dommage que ça ne soit pas vrai !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte le Weasley ?

- Bah tu vois, je suis revenu hanter Poudlard. Dommage ! Alors Potter, on va quelque part ?

- Ecoute Malefoy, ce sont mes amis et ils pourront m'aider.

- Que t'as dit Dumbledore qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entende ? Hein ? Et que tu vas dire à ces deux-là ?

- Rien qui ne t'intéresse. Maintenant laisse-nous partir.

- Tu veux rire ? Il est hors de question qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit, compris ?

- Quoi, Malefoy sait aussi ce qu'il se passe ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sang de Bourbe, tu veux être dans l'histoire aussi ? Viens, je te lance un sort et tu y seras dedans !

- Malefoy, ils peuvent nous aider...

- Nous ? Tu as dit Nous ? Tu rêves, tu ne vas rien faire du tout, c'est moi qui irais la chercher, moi seul et toi et Dumbledore vous arriverez trop tard pour tuer Anaëlle comme vous voulez le faire !

- Anaëlle ? C'est qui ça ?

- Toi Weasley, on ne t'a rien demandé ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, ok ?

- Désolé Malefoy.

Hein ? Pourquoi il me dit ça Potter ? Non !

- Pétrificus totalus...


	17. Pour l'amour d'une mère

**Chapitre 17 : Pour l'amour d'une mère.**

Il va me le payer. Oh, ça il va me le payer cher. Potter, je te jures que ce que tu viens de me faire, tu le paiera jour. Vas-y regarde-moi comme un navet pendant que je suis paralysée Weasley, je te promets que tu vas y avoir droit aussi.

- Rogue a vraiment une fille ? Impossible. Comment peut-il avoir fait une fille, une erreur de la nature pareille ?

Erreur de la nature, tu ne t'es pas vu Weasley !

- Oui et apparemment, il y en a un qui est tombé sous le charme et à présent elle est en danger.

- Bah vu le goût de Malefoy elle doit pas être très intelligente, ni belle non plus...

Ce Weasley, il va vraiment le payer. Attend que je retrouve mon état normal...

- Ron... Si je comprend bien Harry, nous devons t'aider à mettre le plan de Dumbledore en action, c'est bien ça ?

Ouh, mais c'est qu'elle a un cerveau la petite Sang de Bourbe !

- Oui.

- Et quel est ce plan ?

Oui, quel est ce plan cher Potter ? Après tout, il ne s'agit que de tuer Ana... Eh ! Mais pourquoi il leur parle à l'oreille ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! Et pourquoi ils me regardent maintenant ? Redonnez-moi mon corps maintenant ! Je veux partir !

- Et il ne sait rien ?  
- Dumbledore ne veut pas le lui dire.

- C'est bizarre.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit et il m'a dit qu'il finirait par comprendre.

- Ouais bah en attendant, pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait aider cette fouine ?

La ferme la belette...

- Tout simplement parce que le monde sorcier est en danger car Voldemort va utiliser la fille de Rogue contre nous et tous ceux qui voudront l'en empêcher.

C'est bon, je connais l'histoire par cœur, maintenant enlevez-moi ce sort !!!

- Tu crois qu'on peut le libérer ?

- Je pense, de toute façon il le faudra bien.

- Quel dommage, moi qui voulait m'en servir comme portemanteaux.

- Ron !

- Ok. Finite incantatem.

- Un portemanteau, hein ? Attends de voir ce qu'il va te faire le portemanteau Weasley...

- Malefoy, non ! Si tu veux qu'on t'aide, il faut déjà que tu te calmes !

Il m'agace Saint Potter avec ses sermons à la noix !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre stupide aide ! Laissez-moi régler ça tout seul, de toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Tu crois ça ? Ta petite amie va servir d'arme à Voldemort et ça ne nous regarde pas ? On se moque pas mal de savoir que tu veuilles la sauver tout seul, Dumbledore a demandé notre aide et on va le faire !

- Erreur, il t'a contacté toi, pas les deux autres toutous de ton club ! tu crois que tu me fais peur Weasley ? Range tes poings, tu va te faire mal.

Ouch. Je l'ai pas vu venir celui-là ! La poigne qu'il a ce Weasley, je le crois pas. Il va voir un peu...

- Non ! Malefoy, arrête ! Ca ne t'aidera pas à la ramener en te battant contre tout le monde ! On peut t'aider et tu sais qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir le faire. Alors arrête un peu ton cirque et laisse-nous t'aider !

- Toi Potter, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de sentir que personne ne te fais confiance, qu'on veuille t'écarter de la seule chose que tu as envie de faire. Tu ne la connais pas, personne ne la connaît comme moi je la connais. Ils ne comprennent pas que ce n'est pas en la tuant que vous la libérerez.

- Laisse faire Dumbledore, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Il ne sait rien du tout ! Il est aussi fou que Rogue d'avoir laissé sa fille seule pendant toutes ces années !

Là, je n'en peux plus. Toute ma colère se déverse sur eux. J'en ai assez entendu et assez vu. J'irai sauver Ana tout seul, puisqu'ils ont décidé de son arrêt de mort.

- Faites ce que vous voulez mais ça sera sans moi, moi je vais la chercher. Sans chercher à la tuer.

Je m'en vais ; ils ne me retiennent même pas. Il ne vaut mieux pas d'ailleurs. Plus vite je l'aurai retrouvée et plus vite tout ceci sera terminé. Voyons voir, comment retrouver le domaine de Voldemort ? Il a sûrement un coin privé où il se cache avec sa bande. Lucius y compris. Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen...

Personne. Parfait. J'arriverai bien à communiquer avec elle par ici. La poudre, où est-elle ? Ah, la voilà, Rogue en laisse toujours un peu traîner par là. Je jette la poudre dans la cheminée et prononce le mot que je n'ai pas dit depuis longtemps.

- Mère ? Mère ?

Pas de réponse encore.

- Maman !

Il me faut bien attendre cinq minutes en l'appelant avant qu'elle ne vienne.

- Drago ? C'est bien toi ? Où étais-tu passé ? Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, j'ai cru qu'il était venu te... chercher.

C'est fou ce qu'elle est devenue plus chaleureuse et inquiète pour moi depuis que Lucius a été enfermé à Azkaban.

- Mère, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Sais-tu où se cache Lucius ?

- Lucius ?

- Oui.

- Non... A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu ... de nouvelles de sa part.

Sa voix est étrangement tremblante. Comme si elle ne voulait pas en parler.

- Je dois absolument le retrouver, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Drago, je t'en conjure, ne va pas le retrouver. Si jamais il...  
- Mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle regarde de chaque côté, comme paniquée.

- Mère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Drago, je t'en prie ne viens pas ! Il...

L'image a disparu !

- Maman ! Maman !

Rien à faire, son visage n'apparaît plus dans la cheminée.

- Drago ? Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?

Rogue. Que lui dire ? Et après tout...

- Ma mère... il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je lui parlais et elle vient de disparaître de la cheminée ! Il faut aller au Manoir, je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

- Narcissa ? Comment se fait-il que vous lui parliez et dans mon bureau qui plus est ?

- Je voulais savoir où se trouvait Lucius, elle le sait j'en suis certain, on doit aller là-bas.

- Nous n'irons nulle part, je vais simplement m'assurer qu'elle est toujours là.

Rogue ne comprend rien, ma mère a des ennuis et je sais que j'ai raison. La rappeler par la cheminée n'arrangera rien. Une image apparaît.

- Espèce de...

- Du calme mon fils ! Voyons, est-ce que c'est une façon de parler à son cher père ?

- Lucius ! Que fais-tu ? Relâche-la !

- Tu n'es qu'un traître Séverus, nous avions déjà tant de soupçons sur toi à cette époque... Tu me déçois.

- Relâche ma mère !

- Drago, je ne vais pas relâcher ta mère vu qu'elle est ma femme et qu'elle me doit obéissance et respect.

Il l'a giflée !

- Arrête !

- Lucius, je t'en prie, arrête ! Laisse notre fils en dehors de tout ça !

Elle est anéantie, tout ça par sa faute. Toujours sa faute. J'en ai assez vu comme ça. Je me lève.

- Drago ! Où allez-vous ?

- J'en ai assez vu et entendu.

- Non ! Drago, ne viens pas, je t'en supplie !

- Oui mon fils, vient sauver ta mère, qui sait, ça pourra peut-être l'aider...

Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, je ne vais pas le laisser en plus la tuer elle. C'est la seule qui me reste de ma famille, il est un étranger pour moi. D'abord Ana et ensuite elle. Non, pas elle aussi !

- Drago ! Reviens !

Rogue commence à me suivre. Non, lui aussi c'est un étranger, je ne veux pas de son aide ni de sa pitié ! Il a laissé sa propre fille se faire attaquer depuis son plus jeune âge et voilà le résultat !

- Drago, tu ne la sauvera pas ! C'est un piège !

- Restez ici si vous le voulez, moi je vais tuer mon père !

J'ai hurler ces mots comme jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir le faire. Toute cette rage et cette haine enfouies au fond de moi sont ressortis sans crier garde et Rogue en est surpris.

- Ecoute ce qu'a dit ta mère, tu ne dois pas y aller !

- Comment pouvez-vous rester insensible alors que votre propre fille est en danger de mort ? Hein ? Comment ? Vous êtes comme eux, comme Dumbledore ! Il faut la sacrifier comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Je vous hais tous !

- Quoi ?

- Allez donc demander à Potter et ses copains ce que Dumbledore a prévu de faire avec votre fille. Vous aurez des surprises. Maintenant, laissez-moi partir !

- Je ne vous laisserai rien faire du tout ! Vous revenez avec moi.

Compte là-dessus.

- Malefoy !

Un grand coup dans le tibia, ça ne fait jamais vraiment de bien, hein Rogue ? La prochaine fois, ne m'empêche pas de passer, tu le regrettera autrement. Plus une minute à perdre maintenant, je dois aller sauver ma mère des griffes de ce cinglé. La salle commune, vite ! Il n'y a personne, heureusement. Ils sont encore à Pré au Lard j'ai l'impression. Il doit me rester de la poudre de cheminette là-haut, il m'en faut. Je me précipite dans l'escalier qui monte aux dortoirs et entre dans ma chambre. Parfait, rein n'a bougé et mes affaires sont toujours intactes. La poudre est dans ma commode. Là, elle m'attend. Je la prend et redescend aussi vite que je suis monté.

- Drago ?

Non, pas eux.

- Drago ? Ca alors, on te croyais à Ste Mangouste, Rogue n'a pas arrêté de nous dire que ton état empirait et qu'il ne fallait pas que tu aies de visite !

- Ecoutez les gars, je vais bien mais j'ai une urgence à régler.

C'est pas possible que ces deux-là soient encore là.

- C'est drôle, ton père est venu il n'y a pas longtemps pour te trouver et on lui a dit d'aller voir Rogue. C'est marrant, il savait même pas que tu étais à l'hôpital.

- Ecoute Crabbe, je parlerai de ça une autre fois. Maintenant, allez à Pré au Lard, je dois y aller.

- Tu vas où ?

- Quelque part.

Ils m'énervent. Je préfère trouver une autre cheminée. Je sors dehors mais j'entends bien qu'ils me suivent. Ils sont au courant, j'en suis sûr. Courir, c'est le seul moyen. Ils se mettent également à courir, mais je vais bien plus vite qu'eux, lourds comme ils sont. Vite Drago, dépêche-toi ! Ils sont derrière toi ! J'arrive dans le hall, il y a une cheminée dans la grande salle, j'y arriverai bien ! La voilà !

- Drago ! Attends !

- Allez au diable !

J'arrive devant la cheminée et y entre. Juste le temps de lancer la poudre et de prononcer le nom de destination sans que ces crétins l'entendent.

- Manoir Malefoy.

J'arrive dans la salle à manger, là où ma mère communiquait avec moi juste avant que Lucius n'arrive.

- Ah ! Quand même ! Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver. Un peu plus long que ce que j'imaginais tout de même. Tu me déçois un peu mon fils.

Il est là, juste devant moi. Il s'approche avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Quelles sont ces tâches rouges sur sa chemise blanche ?

- Où est-elle ? Où est ma mère ?

- Narcissa ? Oh, elle avait une petite chose à faire. La cuisine, tu sais comment sont les femmes, il faut toujours qu'elles se trouvent une occupation pour nous laisser parler entre... hommes.

Il tend la main vers moi. Je recule.

- Ne me touche pas ! Maman ! Où es-tu ?

- Allons Drago. Ca ne sert à rien. Elle ne viendra pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? Où est-elle ? Où est Anaëlle ?

- Cesse de parler de cette petite mijaurée !

Il prend un air hystérique en parlant d'Anaëlle. Il est fou, il est devenu complètement fou.

- Où l'as-tu emmenée ? Et où est maman ?

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt retrouver ta petite amie.

- Dis-moi où elle est !

Je hurle mais cela ne suffit pas. Il m'attrape par les cheveux.

- Lâche-moi !

- Viens dire au revoir à ta mère, nous partons.

Il me traîne jusque dans la cuisine par les cheveux et me force à regarder. Oh mon dieu ! Que lui a –t-il fait ?

- Non ! Maman ! Tu l'as tuée ! Tu l'as tuée ! Tu as tué ta femme ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Il m'assène une gifle monumentale et je tombe au sol.

- Cette garce me trahissait ! Elle nous trahissais tous ! Toute notre famille ! Elle te trahissais, toi qui est un sang pur !

- Je vais te tuer !

Je me relève d'un bond, aveuglé par la rage et me jette sur lui. Le corps de ma mère gît sur le sol, la gorge tranchée par l'un des couteaux posés sur le plan de travail. Mon père tombe en arrière, sa chevelure immaculée venant baigner dans la flaque de sang et rendant sa couleur blanche d'un rouge profond.

- Tu l'auras voulu sale petit fouineur !

Je reçois un violent coup dans la nuque et sent ma tête basculer vers l'avant, juste avant de perdre connaissance...


	18. L'arme

**Chapitre 18 : L'arme.**

Alors, avant de commencer, une fois de plus, merci pour vos reviews. Je vous préviens juste qu'il va falloir suivre parce qu'à présent on va parler selon Drago quand il sera là et aussi en narrateur. J'explique, il y aura des scènes où se sera lui qui parle, car présent dans la scène, et d'autres se sera montré : Harry, Hermione, Rogue... Ce ne sera plus à la première personne en gros ! Vous suivez ? Non ? Bah, relisez alors ! loool

CS en force ! mdr

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que nous allons le laisser seul entre leurs mains ?

- Séverus, si vous étiez allé là-bas avec Drago, qui sait ce qui ce serait passé pour la suite des évènements ?

- Mais Malefoy sait où se trouve ma fille ! Je dois aller la chercher puisque Drago en est incapable !

- Je sais pertinemment que Lucius sait où est votre fille, mais à l'heure qu'il est, il a d'autres desseins. Son fils est venu dans son piège et nous ne pouvons rien faire. Pour l'instant. J'attends juste que Harry arrive.

- Quoi ? C'est Potter qui va s'occuper de ça ? Vous plaisantez ! Que vient-il faire ici ? Il ne connaît pas ma fille et nous n'avons pas besoin de son aide. Qu'il aille faire le beau ailleurs.

- Justement, il a sa place dans cette histoire. Voldemort et lui sont liés rappelez-vous. Harry aura à l'affronter.

- Et que vient faire ma fille dans tout ceci si ce n'est que servir de bouclier à Voldemort ?

- Il va utiliser ses pouvoirs, vous le savez aussi bien que moi et Drago va jouer un rôle important dans cette histoire, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu qu'il reste lorsque j'ai parlé à Harry.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à Potter ?

Ma tête... Elle pèse si lourd. Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Enfin réveillé ?

Cette voix... Je haïrais cette voix jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Je pensais que tu serais plus résistant face à un simple coup dans la nuque... Fils !

Je me relève, lentement, bien que je voudrai me jeter sur lui pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Il est là, tapis dans l'ombre, mais je distingue nettement la clarté de ses yeux froids. Les mêmes que moi en somme. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ressemble tant ?

- Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ?

- Non.

Il se moque de moi ? Pourquoi suis-je enfermé ? Je me lève d'un bond. Tant pis pour la douleur dans ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est-on ?

- Du calme Drago. Je vais te conduire à lui dans quelques minutes mais pour l'instant j'aimerai te poser quelques questions.

Des images de sang me reviennent à l'esprit. Puis une tête sur le sol, suivie par un corps. Son corps. Elle.

- Tu l'as tuée ! Espèce de monstre ! Tu as tué ma mère !

Je me jette sur lui mais suis vite arrêté par sa main qui me donne une gifle magistrale. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ne me parle jamais sur ce ton, je suis ton père et tu m'obéis, c'est clair ?

- Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Tu n'es qu'un assassin doublé d'un monstre ! Je n'ai pas de père.

- Vraiment ?

Pourquoi sourit-il ? La lueur de la seule bougie dans la pièce se reflète sur l'émail éclatant de ses dents.

- Alors dis-moi, comment est la fille de ce traître de Rogue ? Elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience cette petite garce dans les bras d'un étalon comme mon fils...

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Où est-elle ?

- Plus tard... Alors, lui as-tu enlevé la seule chose d'innocent qu'elle possède ? Comment a réagi son cher papa qui la protège depuis sa naissance ?

- Laisse-moi sortir...

Je suis debout, les bras collés au corps, l'air énervé et je menace d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

- Voyons Drago, tu es bien trop important dans notre plan pour que tu puisses sortir ! Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes depuis le jour où tu l'as vue. C'est vrai que ça fait pitié une pauvre fille issue de l'union d'un sang pur et d'une sale moldue. Mais il a fallu qu'elle possède quelque chose que le Maître veuille et que tu t'occupes d'elle. Alors qu'il aurait été si simple que tu nous la laisse, cela t'aurai évité bien des ennuis. Dis-moi, lui as-tu fait la seule chose dans laquelle tu saches te montrer à la hauteur ?

- Espèce de...

- Ttttt. Du calme ! Méfie-toi, je ne suis pas un faible comme toi. Je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi alors que je voulais à nouveau me jeter sur lui.

- Ah, il faut qu'on y aille, le Maître attend. En avant.

La porte s'ouvre et je passe devant Lucius, cet étranger qui me pointe avec sa baguette pour aller rejoindre celui que tout le monde surnomme Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Lord Voldemort.

- Vous lui avez dit ça ? Comment êtes-vous sûr que ce plan fonctionnera ? Il y a la vie d'Anaëlle en jeu !

- Je le sais Séverus. C'est pourtant le seul moyen pour la sauver.

- Vous êtes certain que c'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire subir ?

- Tout à fait sûr. Il ne sera plus lui-même. Il faudra en profiter à ce moment avec Harry. Qu'il joue son jeu.

Séverus Rogue était peu rassuré après avoir entendu les paroles du directeur de Poudlard, son plan comme il le disait. Pourrait-il fonctionner ? Surtout avec cet idiot de Potter.

- Harry est aussi peu rassuré par ce qu'il va se passer, il a un énorme poids sur les épaules et lui seul peut faire changer la situation.

- Si je comprends bien, je dois remettre le sort de ma fille entre les mains de ce... cette immondice de sorcier ?

- Séverus, ne le gratifiez pas d'insultes en ma présence je vous prie. Je sais que vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur mais quand on sait qu'il peut sauver votre fille, je pense que ce que vous pensez de lui peuvent être mises de côté, non ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rester perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

- Entre Harry ! Lança Dumbledore sans regarder la porte.

Le jeune sorcier entra, sa silhouette affinée et plus musclée que lors de son arrivée à l'école prouvant qu'il n'était pas un simple sorcier capable d'user de sa baguette, il avait aussi une forte force physique et une excellente capacité pour la réflexion. L'arme de Dumbledore aurait-on pu penser.

- Es-tu prêt Harry ? Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.

- Je le suis professeur.

Harry regarda en direction de Rogue. Lui, avoir une fille ? Et Malefoy qui était amoureux d'elle ? C'était d'un compliqué leurs histoires ! Et voilà qu'il allait devoir intervenir aussi...

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Au lieu de rencontre prévu.

- Il y a une rencontre de prévue ?

- Non, mais nous savons avec le professeur Rogue qu'a lieu une rencontre ce soir pour les adeptes de Voldemort.

Dumbledore tendit la main à Harry et Rogue rejoint les deux sorciers. Tous deux touchèrent la main du vieil homme et ils furent projetés en avant pour disparaître du bureau et réapparaître dans une forêt sombre en cette nuit sans lune.

- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Harry.

- Mais ce que nous avons prévu de faire. Lui dit Dumbledore.

- Et si il ne marche pas ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, il marchera, il n'aura pas le choix...

Dumbledore passa devant et avança dans la forêt sans s'aider de sa baguette pour éclairer le chemin. On aurait dit qu'il connaissait la destination. Harry et Rogue le suivirent sans bruit et ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'orée du bois, un immense manoir en vue.

- Voici donc le jeune sorcier qui a préféré aller du côté des amoureux des moldus au lieu de se rallier à la cause du plus grand mage que la terre ait portée...

Il est horriblement monstrueux. Ce n'est plus un homme, c'est un monstre, un rejet de la nature.

- Un monstre, penses-tu ? Ma foi, cela ne me dérange pas que l'on me qualifie ainsi car c'est ce que je souhaite. Je veux que l'on me craigne, que l'on se prosterne lorsque je passe. Alors, tu as réussi à tomber sous le charme de la fille de mon ancien Mangemort, ce traître de Rogue ?

- Où est-elle ?

- Calme-toi. L'amour donne des ailes et du courage, mais cela ne te sera d'aucune utilité ici. Vois-tu ta chère amie va m'être fort utile pour enfin rabaisser ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il veut m'anéantir avec son Saint Potter, il sera surpris de voir que j'ai une arme redoutable avec moi à présent.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal, elle n'a rien fait.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils rient autour ?

- Oui, elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'a fait que naître de l'union d'un sorcier de sang pur avec une dégradante moldue, pour devenir un être aux pouvoirs aussi puissants, si ce n'est plus que les miens. Et ils vont me revenir de droit... Et tu vas m'y aider.

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit contre Anaëlle et pour vous !

Il me fait un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Tu apprendras qu'on ne désobéi jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres... Endoloris !

Quelle horreur ! Faites arrêter ça ! C'est insupportable ! Je veux mourir ! Ana... Aidez-moi...

- Ressens-tu la pleine puissance de Lord Voldemort au plus profond de ton être Drago ? Sens-tu son pouvoir ? Sens-tu que personne ne le détruira jamais ? Et à présent...

La douleur a cessé. Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ? Il aurait pu se débarrasser de moi.

- Tu vas aller rejoindre ta belle.

Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Faites-là entrer !

Les portes s'ouvrent et c'est même Lucius qui entre, accompagné de...

- Anaëlle !

- Drago ! Où es-tu ?

- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne te feront rien.

Toujours ces rires.

- Touchant.

Il trouve cela touchant de la voir dans cet état ? Elle est à moitié habillée et décoiffée, elle a du sang séché sur les lèvres. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Si jamais ils...

- Apportez-moi la fiole !

La fiole ? Quelle fiole ?

- Drago...

Elle me supplie de la sauver, je ne peux rien faire ma belle. Pourquoi ne touches-tu pas celui qui me servait de père ? Tu pourrais lui faire mal avec ton pouvoir. Ana, penses-y je t'en prie !

- Bien, amenez-là ici.

Ils la lui amène. Que va-t-il lui faire ?

- Laissez-la !

Il lui met la fiole de force sur les lèvres. Elle est obligée de boire. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi s'étouffe-t-elle ?

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Anaëlle !

- Du calme Drago, tout est entre tes mains à présent. Tu vois cette petite fiole que ton père a entre les mains ?

La fiole ? Cette minuscule fiole ?

- Cette fiole est le seul moyen de sauver Anaëlle, ta chère et tendre petite amie. Si tu veux que le poison ne la fasse pas disparaître totalement de cette terre, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : la convaincre de tuer Potter et ses amis pour moi.

- Quoi ? Mais elle ne voudra jamais !

- Raison de plus pour être convaincant ! Je n'oublie pas que parmi ces personnes se trouveront Dumbledore et... son cher papa.

- Elle refusera ! Elle préférera mourir pour éviter ça ! Vous ne la connaissez pas, votre plan ne mènera nulle part !

- Il suffira juste que je te rendes convaincant dans ce cas. Dépêche-toi, les minutes sont comptées.

Réfléchir... Qui était plus important ? Potter, Dumbledore et Rogue ? Ou bien Anaëlle ? Elle était la seule qui comptait pour moi, elle ne devait pas mourir. Cette prophétie ne se réaliserait pas. Je le promet.

- D'accord. Donnez-lui la fiole.

Encore ces rires. Celui de Voldemort est plus effrayant que celui des autres présents. Ils lui donnent la fiole. Merlin soit doué. Elle retrouve des couleurs tout doucement.

- Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai dit Drago.

- Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'Impérium, cela serait peut-être plus convaincant Maître ?

Lucius qui se traîne par terre.

- Lucius, je veux que cela soit réel, il ne la convaincra pas en parlant comme un simple automate ! Et si c'était aussi simple, je l'aurai lancé sur la fille, mais ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sous Impérium.

Lucius en prend plein la tête ! Ca t'apprendra.

- Drago, avance.

- Drago ? Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas !

Je ne peux pas. Elle va perdre son père et anéantir toutes nos chances de vaincre cette immonde créature.

- Drago...

- Tuez-moi plutôt.

- Hors de question. Que t'ai-je dis ?

- Drago ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Très bien. Impero !

Non ! Pas moi ! Je ne dois pas lui parler !

- Anaëlle...

Je suis devant elle maintenant. Pourquoi moi ?

- Drago, que se passe-t-il ?

- Anaëlle, tu vas devoir nous sauver et sauver la terre en tuant Potter et tous nos ennemis qui se trouvent dehors.

- Potter ? Mais pourquoi ? Il doit nous aider ! Pourquoi irais-je le tuer ? Fais-nous sortir d'ici, je t'en prie !

« Frappe-la ! » Non !

- Ah !

Non, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai frappée ? Anaëlle !

- Drago...

Non, ne pleures pas, je ne voulais pas ! Ce n'était pas moi !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

- Tu vas aller tuer Potter ou bien c'est moi qui te tuerait !

« Bien, menace-la ! »

- Drago, non ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera !

Non ma belle, je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher ! Il me contrôle ! NE me fais pas de mal, je ne veux pas t'en faire, aide-moi Anaëlle !

- Nooon !

Elle hurle et je ressens les picotements au niveau de la main alors que je l'empoigne par le bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Quelle est cette lumière qui nous entoure ?

- Anaëlle...

- Ils nous ont doublé ! Attrapez-les ! Nous utiliserons la fille comme appât,

- Non ! Vous ne nous ferez rien !

Elle s'est relevé, je suis à terre, mais je ne ressens plus la douleur. Une puissante rafale repousse les Mangemorts en arrière depuis la lumière qui nous entoure.

- Non ! Relevez-vous ! Imbéciles !

Je me relève et prend Anaëlle par la main. Je ne suis plus sous l'emprise de l'Impérium de Voldemort. Il faut s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Je l'attrape par la main et court en direction de la porte par la quelle je suis entré.

- Drago ! J'ai mal !

- Il faut que l'on sorte ! Je regarderai où tu as mal mais il faut d'abord qu'on s'en aille !

- Ma tête ! J'ai mal à la tête !

Elle ne se sent pas bien et comment à défaillir maintenant. Il faut que je la porte dans mes bras sinon, elle va y rester.

- Les voilà !

Oh non ! Pas eux ! Par là, il y a de la lumière par là. Je coirs à perdre haleine dans les couloirs à moitié sombre de cette sorte de manoir, Anaëlle dans mes bras et à moitié évanouie.

- Vous êtes faits ! Pas la peine de courir !

On verra ça si on reste coincés quelque part. Là-bas, une nouvelle porte ! LA porte. L'entrée ! Non ! Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Drago, je te conseille de me la donner si tu ne veux pas périr maintenant.

Anaëlle remue dans mes bras et pose le pied à terre.

- Elle est à moi, donne moi mon arme !

- Ce n'est pas une arme ! C'est celle que j'aime et je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher !

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi y'a-t-il encore cette lueur autour d'elle et moi ? Elle repousse Voldemort en arrière, mais pas assez fort pour le tuer. Vite, il faut en profiter ! Elle retombe dans mes bras, je crois que cette force doit l'affaiblir. Nous passons l'entrée et je les vois au-dehors, ils sont tous les trois là. Et qui sont ces personnages qui arrivent derrière eux ?

- Anaëlle !

Potter ! Sauvé ! Il... Un instant. Non ! Je ne dois pas leur donner Anaëlle ! Ils vont la tuer ! Rien ni personne ne me la prendra. Potter ou Voldemort, aucun ne l'aura.


	19. La preuve de l'amour

**Chapitre 19 : La preuve de l'amour.**

- Reculez ! Je ne vous laisserais pas la tuer !

- Drago ! Donne-nous Anaëlle !

- Non ! Vous êtes comme lui, vous voulez la tuer !

- Drago, nous n'avons pas le choix !

- Si ! Moi j'ai le choix ! Je veux qu'elle vive !

- Malefoy ! Donne-moi ma fille !

- Vous êtes comme eux ! Vous voulez la sacrifier pour que Voldemort n'obtienne pas son arme !

Pourquoi se regardent-ils avec Dumbledore avec cet encouragement de la tête de ce vieux fou ?

- Drago, tu n'es qu'un gamin, donne-moi ma fille ! Tu ne la mérites pas !

- Si ! Je la mérites plus que vous pour ne pas l'avoir abandonnée pendant toutes ces années !

Il semble vouloir me sauter à la gorge mais Dumbledore le retient.

- Malefoy, elle ne doit pas rester en vie pour le bien de la communauté des sorciers, son sacrifice sauvera la vie de la population !

- Je me fiche de la population !

- Attrapez-la !

Voldemort a réussi à sortir après le coup qu'il a reçu. Qu'allons-nous faire Anaëlle ? Ils veulent tous ta mort... Je veux que tu vives ! Que se passe-t-il ? Non ! Ils me la prennent !

- Laissez-la ! Elle n'a rien fait !

- Drago ! Voldemort approche ! Il faut partir !

- Laissez-moi ! Laissez-la moi !

- Elle est perdue !

Ils m'énervent à me dire qu'elle est perdue ! Elle est vivante et je vais la sortir d'ici !

- Non, elle n'est pas perdue !

- La fille ! Donnez-moi la fille !

- Voldemort est proche. Harry vas-y !

- Non ! Ne la tuez pas !

Je me dirige vers ce prétentieux de Potter qui pointe sa baguette sur Anaëlle, pourquoi vouloir la faire mourir ? Elle est innocente !

- Tu ne la touchera pas Potter !

Je le retiens en arrière, voulant le faire reculer d'Anaëlle, et je la tiens de l'autre main pour la repousser un maximum. C'est alors que je sens les picotements me parcourir la main.

- Harry, vas-y ! Maintenant !

Ils ne comprennent pas ? Potter pointe sa baguette, les picotement se font plus intenses et me brûlent presque le bras à présent. Je ferme les yeux, il veut la tuer ? Il devra me tuer d'abord. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Pas si ça peut la sauver elle.

- Albus...

- Patience Séverus.

- Ca va la tuer !

J'ouvre les yeux. Il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient prévu de tuer sa fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Je voix juste le regard de Potter dans le mien et l'entend prononcer son sort mortel, alors que je le retiens toujours par le bras. Il ne semble même pas se défendre.

- Avada Kedavra !

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une lumière plus éblouissante nous éclaire et nous enveloppe Potter, Anaëlle et moi. Le rayon de sa baguette passe au travers de cette lueur et je ne vois plus rien à présent. Je suis même projeté en arrière. Mon cœur me tiraille, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je relève la tête et voit Potter encore debout. Pourquoi tiens-t-il debout ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est Rogue, je le vois à l'écart en train de se protéger les yeux. Je regarde dans la direction d'Anaëlle et la voit en train de souffrir. Lâche-la Potter ! Tu es en train de la faire mourir ! En face d'elle et de Potter se trouve Voldemort qui a reçu le sortilège de plein fouet et aussi un rayon provenant de la lueur qu'Anaëlle a créée. Quelle est cette fumée qui se dégage de lui ?

- Attrapez-les ! Tuez-les !

Il a dit ça d'une voix déjà caverneuse. Lucius. Que fait-il encore ici ?

- Non !

- Avada Kedavra !

Non ! Ce n'est pas... possible !

- Anaëlle !

Ce rire qui raisonne. Dumbledore s'approche du groupe de Mangemorts encore vivants et d'une voix les envois valser à l'autre bout de la clairière. Rogue et lui se dirigent vers eux, mais...

- Anaëlle !

La lueur a cessé et tout est redevenu calme. Trop calme. JE me dirige vers elle alors qu'elle est étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Mes pas titubent, j'ai du mal à avancer mais je me jette par terre quand je suis à ses côtés. Je prend sa tête entre mes mains et essaie de la réveiller.

- Anaëlle ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux ! S'il te plaît !

Aucune réponse de sa part. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Non ! Il l'a tuée. IL l'a tuée ! JE vais le tuer...

- Drago...

- Lâche-moi toi ! C'est de ta faute ce qui lui est arrivé !

Potter essaie d'être compatissant ? Dites-moi que je rêve ! Il l'a poussée à la mort et il veut se faire pardonner ? Mon poing vient frapper sa petite gueule d'amour et il s'étale de tout son long sur le sol. J'en profite pour prendre sa baguette. La rage m'a envahie et je me relève, me dirigeant à l'endroit où Rogue et Dumbledore retiennent les Mangemorts. Je passe à côté du tas de cendres qu'était Voldemort quelques secondes auparavant. Je donne un violent coup de pied dedans, faisant s'envoler la poussière tout autour. Qu'il disparaisse sans laisser de trace, cela m'ira. Il l'a faite tuer, je vais tuer son bourreau...

La baguette de Potter dans les mains, je me dirige vers le tas de sorciers partisans de Voldemort. Dumbledore me voit arriver et m'empêche de faire ce que j'ai prévu.

- Drago, tu n'arrangera rien en le tuant.

- Il l'a tuée ! Il va me le payer.

- Quoi ?

Rogue me regarda et regarde ensuite Dumbledore.

- Comment ça tuée ?

- Séverus...

- Albus ! Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle ne serait pas tuée ! Vous m'aviez promis qu'elle ne risquait rien si l'on s'en tenait à votre plan !

- Séverus, je vous assure qu'il n'y a...

- Anaëlle !

Rogue vient de réaliser que sa fille a perdu la vie et il se précipite vers le corps inerte. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle serait encore en vie alors qu'ils avaient prévu de raccourcir sa vie ce soir ? Dumbledore s'en va, il veut parler avec Rogue ? Tant mieux. Ca me laisse le champs libre. Je sens la raison s'enfuir de mon corps et la folie a pris sa place. Il est là. Simplement là. Pitoyable. Il sourit. Sourit tant que tu peux. C'est moi qui sourirait ensuite.

- Alors mon... fils.

On a du mal à parler ? Comme c'est dommage.

- Tu es content de toi ? Notre Maître est mort et ta petite copine aussi.

Je suis au-delà de la rage explosive. Je n'ai même plus envie d'argumenter avec celui qui m'a créé. Je le hais, je me dégoûte.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Faire ce que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps.

J'entends des murmures derrière moi.

- Ma baguette, je n'ai plus ma baguette !

Oui Potter, tu ne l'as plus. Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai. Et elle est pointée sur Lucius, celui qui fut autrefois mon père. Mon cher père que tout le monde pensait être mon idéal. Alors que je le craignais. Je le craignais et le haïssais. Il n'a jamais cessé de me rabaisser en privé alors qu'il jouait son jeu devant les autres disant qu'il avait un fils digne des Malefoy. Je ne suis plus un Malefoy et je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu as tué les seules qui ont compté dans ma vie. Et pour ça, tu vas connaître le même sort qu'elle, mais j'espère surtout une chose.

- Va brûler en enfer. Avada Kedavra !

La lueur verte a jailli de la baguette et est venue le frapper en pleine poitrine. Dumbledore arrive trop tard pour m'en empêcher.

- Drago, il ne voulait que ça. Faire de toi un assassin, tu n'as pas fait le bon choix.

- Oh si, croyez-moi. J'ai fait le bon. Je l'ai envoyé dans le seul endroit où il aura sa place. En enfer...

Je m'éloigne et vois Rogue portant Anaëlle dans ses bras. Mon cœur se serre en voyant ce spectacle.

- Drago...

- Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, aucun de vous ! Gardez son corps ! C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire maintenant qu'elle est morte !

Je m'enfuis, la rage revenant dans mon cœur, la détresse et la folie étant mes seules alliées à présent. Je ne veux plus voir ce visage si paisible qui me hante l'esprit, ce visage que je ne verrais plus jamais sourire en étant à mes côtés. Elle est morte, ils l'ont tuée ! Ils nous ont tué !

- Drago ! Reviens !

Non, je ne reviendrais pas. Je n'ai plus d'avenir ; plus rien qui me retiens ici. C'est fini.

- Séverus, c'est inutile d'aller le chercher, il ne nous écoutera pas et ne comprendrai pas. Je sais que c'est une épreuve douloureuse pour lui mais cela devait se dérouler de cette manière.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire que c'est une épreuve difficile pour lui et non pour moi ? J'ai perdu ma fille ce soir et vous m'aviez promis qu'elle vivrait !

- Elle vit.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Avez-vous senti son pouls ? Il n'est plus là ! Elle est partit !

- Non, croyez-moi, elle est toujours là. Il va juste falloir être patient.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Rogue était désemparé –bien qu'il ne le montrait pas autant que Drago, avoir sa fille morte contre lui lui arrachait le cœur- et ne voulait pas croire aux sornettes d'un vieux fou.

- Une période sera nécessaire pour qu'elle revienne parmi nous. Il suffit d'être patient.

- C'est impossible. Elle a usé la plus grande partie de ses pouvoirs et a reçu un sortilège mortel ! Comment voulez-vous qu'elle ait survécu ?

- Simplement par amour et grâce à la merveilleuse chose qui l'a sauvée et qu'elle porte en elle...

Rogue ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore. Comment pouvait-on survivre uniquement par amour ?

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au château. Je vais m'occuper de Drago d'ici peu. Mais pour le moment, il faut mettre Anaëlle dans un endroit sûr.

- Albus...

- Faite-moi confiance et je vous montrerai peut-être ce qui a changé dans la prophétie que nous avions consultée au sujet de votre fille.

- La prophétie s'est accomplie ! C'est tout ce que je vois !

- Vous pourriez être surpris. Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait de vous le dissimuler.

- Arrêtez de parler en énigmes nom d'un chien et dites moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Plus tard Séverus. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, je préfère que nous rentrions. Je dois informer le Ministère de la disparition de Voldemort. Je pense que ça les intéressera.

Pour un combat rapide, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela avait été aussi simple qu'une partie d'échec. Il avait fallu monter un plan simple qui s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes. Pourquoi donc Dumbledore n'avait pas pris sa place pour tuer Voldemort ? Il devait être plus fort que lui ! Et pourquoi finalement, la fille de Rogue venait de se faire tuer ? Car avec tout le respect que Harry avait pour le vieil homme, il avait du mal à croire que l'on puisse réchapper du sortilège mortel. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit...

Plus rien à faire dans cette vie. Pourquoi est-ce que je resterai ici ? Elle est partie, je suis seul à nouveau. La seule que j'ai jamais aimée est partie. Je n'en peux plus, mes pas ne me portent plus et je m'écroule sur le sol. Les larmes envahissent bientôt mon visage. Jamais je n'ai pleuré de la sorte pour quoi que ce soit. Des larmes de rage, de haine, de peine.

Il n'y a plus personne dans ce village ? Suis-je tout seul à présent ? Je me suis perdu, je veux m'enfuir d'ici et partir à jamais, ne plus avoir aucun souvenir pour elle. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je veux la rejoindre !

- Et ben mon gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là ? Tu étais à la fête là-haut ? On a vu des lumières tout en haut sur la colline ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Qui est ce paysan qui vient me fatiguer ?

- Laissez-moi !

- Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air tout chiffonné ! Vient donc à l'intérieur, au moins pour te réchauffer...

- Je ne veux rien ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Je veux me relever mais mes jambes ne peuvent plus avancer. Je suis désespéré. Qui pourra m'aider à faire le geste fatal ?

- Allez gamin, viens avec moi...

On me soulève mais je ne vois rien. Mon esprit est déjà ailleurs.

- Ana...

Elle est là ! Elle est avec moi !

- Drago ?

Je dois être mort.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Anaëlle, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et je les ai laissé te tuer ! Je veux tellement te rejoindre...

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je fais confiance à Dumbledore. Oui tu vas me rejoindre... bientôt.

Elle me sourit. Elle me voit comme dans ses rêves.

- Je t'aime tant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu te sacrifier ?

- Tu auras bientôt les réponses à ta question. Ecoute Dumbledore.

Que se passe-t-il ?

- Anaëlle ! Où es-tu ?

Non, elle a disparue ! Je l'ai perdue ! Je l'ai encore perdue ! Laissez-moi la retrouver !

- Et ben gamin !

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant cette voix de paysan. Je me réveille en sursaut dans un lit inconnu.

- T'as fait un cauchemar ? Honorine ! Ramène-moi donc a boire pour le gosse !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu t'rappelles pas ? T'es tombé dans les pommes hier soir alors je t'ai emmené ici pour dormir. T'as l'air d'avoir fait une sacré fête hier soir ! Qu'est-ce que vous fêtiez là-haut ?

Une fête ? Quelle fête ? La mort de celle que j'aime ? Une fête ? Je sens mes yeux me piquer à nouveau et je ne peux pas empêcher ces nouvelles larmes de couler.

- Et ben gamin ?

- Laissez-moi partir ! Je dois la retrouver...

Je me lève, sentant mes membres trembler sous mon poids. Je suis faible. Si faible. Un lâche...

- Tu vas pas aller bien loin dans cet état.

Que me veut-il ce vieux ?

- Pierrot ! Y'a un drôle de bonhomme qui voudrait voir le p'tit !

Qui c'est elle ? Je suis chez les fous...

- Pour le voir ? Bah amène-le alors !

Qui veut me voir ? Qui ?

- Dumbledore...

- Qui ?

Tu vas vite le vite le voir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah ! Je vois que vous avez trouvé mon jeune protégé !

J'en étais sûr. Il m'aurait retrouvé n'importe où.

- Pardon monsieur, mais vous le connaissez ?

- Bien évidemment il est élève dans mon école. Je vous suis reconnaissant de l'avoir recueilli chez vous cette nuit.

- Il avait l'air de sortir d'une fête donnée en haut, près de chez les Jedusor !

- Une fête ? Oui, certainement, il arrive que nous organisions de petites fêtes dans cet endroit. Pourrais-je lui parler s'il vous plaît ?

- Bah bien sûr ! Mais faites le pas pleurer encore, il a l'air malheureux ce pauvre gosse !

- Je sais. Merci beaucoup.

Il sort le paysan. Et me revoilà avec Dumbledore ; pourrait-on m'achever maintenant ? Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les raisons qu'il l'ont poussé à la tuer. Ma rage ne m'a pas quittée et il le voit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- A votre avis ?

- Je sais ce que tu ressens et...

- Non vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de perdre celle qu'on aime et qui s'est faite sacrifier par vous !

- Et tu ne serais pas dans cet état si tu avais voulu m'écouter hier soir. Séverus a accepté l'évidence, j'espère que tu y arrivera.

- L'évidence qu'elle est morte ? Bravo professeur Rogue, vous avez mis le temps.

- Il n'était pas mieux que toi hier soir avant que je lui annonce qu'Anaëlle n'était pas morte.

Pardon ?

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous croyez que je vais avaler vos histoires ?

- Tu ferais bien de m'écouter plutôt. JE pourrai t'expliquer la raison qui m'a poussée à vouloir sacrifier Anaëlle.

- Vous avouez ?

- J'avoues que j'ai dit à Harry et Séverus que j'allais la sacrifier.

- Merci de votre franchise...

Mes yeux me piquent à nouveau.

- Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas eu la preuve qu'elle en reviendrait.

- Ah oui ? Elle est revenue ? C'est drôle, je n'ai pas eu cette impression moi !

- Et pourtant elle est revenue,crois-moi. Pomfresh pourrait même te le confirmer si nous étions à Poudlard.

- Que...

- C'est bien vrai, elle n'est pas morte. Elle n'est pas morte pour une bonne raison. L'amour que vous vous portez a fait en sorte de renforcer sa protection et ainsi permettre à Harry de décupler la force de son sortilège sur Voldemort. Te souviens-tu de la lueur qui vous a entourée Harry et toi ?

- Oui, je ne voyais rien.

- Te souviens-tu également que tu touchais Anaëlle en même temps que Harry ?

- Bien sûr !

- Une seule preuve d'amour de la sorte pouvait produire un tel effet.

- Quoi ?

- En voulant la protéger de Harry, tu as fait ressortir tout l'amour que tu avais pour elle.

- Et ça l'a sauvé ?

Ca je ne peux pas y croire, ça se saurait si on pouvait éviter l'Avada Kedavra en étant amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Il y a cela et autre chose. Mais ça, je te laisserai le découvrir lorsque nous serons à Poudlard aux côtés d'Anaëlle. Et c'est principalement ce qui l'a sauvé. Une grande preuve d'amour. Elle a pu associer une plus grande puissance au sort de Harry et il a pu terrasser Voldemort de cette façon. As-tu ressenti cette force en étant à côté de Voldemort avant que vous ne sortiez ?

- Oui, elle l'a repoussé quand elle m'a touché.

- Tu vois, et en faisant le lien entre Harry et elle, tu as joué une sorte de conducteur. Il fallait pour cela que tu penses que nous lui voulions du mal.

- Comment ?

- En te faisant croire que je voulais que Harry la tue directement pour éviter que Voldemort ne se serve de son pouvoir, tu as ressenti une telle rage que tu as voulu à tout prix la sauver, quitte à nous tuer tous pour la sauver elle. Mais tu as fait la plus belle chose qui soit : tu as fait bouclier entre Harry et elle. Tu l'as sauvée ainsi et a pu faire disparaître Voldemort.

- Vous voulez dire que depuis le début vous me faites... marcher ?

Il me regarde avec son éternel regard malicieux et agaçant.

- Exactement. Et maintenant, que diras-tu d'aller voir ta chère Anaëlle ?

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici si elle est vraiment en vie ?

- Drago, penses-tu que les épreuves qu'elle a subis ont été sans dommage pour elle ? Elle est allongée à l'infirmerie.

- A-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

Mon cœur se remet à battre, il avait cessé de se manifester depuis qu'elle était allongée sur le sol la veille.

- Drago, elle est dans un profond coma...

- Le coma ? Mais comment savez-vous qu'elle reviendra parmi nous ? Vous savez que le coma est souvent signe que la personne ne se réveillera jamais !

- Oh, je suis certain qu'elle va se réveiller, mais il faudra attendre un petit peu.

- Vous allez me dire que vous savez la date aussi ?

Il m'énerve à présent. Il me donnait de bonnes nouvelles qui me poussaient à rentrer à Poudlard mais à présent j'apprends qu'Anaëlle est entre la vie et la mort, dans le coma. Que veut-il de plus ? Que je souffre encore plus en la sachant devant moi et inaccessible, inerte ?

- Je dirais qu'environ neuf mois devraient suffire...

Quoi ? Neuf mois ? Vous voulez me faire subir un véritable calvaire pendant cette période en ne sachant pas si elle va se réveiller un jour ?

- C'est ce qu'elle porte en elle qui la sauvera à présent et il va falloir être patient à présent.

Ce qu'elle porte ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il à la fin ?

- Vous pourriez être plus clair ?

Il sourit à nouveau. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Et bien disons que tu ne vois pas aussi bien que Séverus ce dont je veux te parler et qu'il faut que je te le dise autrement. Que dirais-tu si dans neuf mois Anaëlle se réveillait en t'offrant la plus belle chose qu'il soit ?

- Je ne comprends rien !

- La preuve de votre amour... Qui aura grandit pendant neuf mois.

Il s'éloigne vers la sortie sans m'en dire plus !

- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ?

Une chose qui aura grandit en elle pendant neuf mois...

- Non...


	20. Tu m'as ramené à la vie

**Chapitre 20 : Je t'ai ramené à la vie...**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est là ! Juste devant moi, endormie ! Simplement endormie ! Et dire que j'ai cru... Et dire que...

- Il vaut mieux la ménager Drago si ça ne te dérange pas. Elle est dans le coma mais son corps a encore des séquelles du combat.

Non, je ne veux pas la quitter.

- Drago, viens, il faut que nous discutions.

- Discuter ? De quoi ? Anaëlle est en vie et va revenir vers moi et elle attend notre enfant !

Un enfant ! Si on me l'avait dit...

- Justement Drago, tu comprends que le professeur Rogue aimerait savoir l'avenir qui repose entre vous.

- Notre avenir ? Mais il est tout trouvé, s'il parle de prendre soin d'Anaëlle et de l'enfant, et les entretenir comme il se doit, qu'il soit rassuré, je pense que l'argent dont je dispose sera suffisant. De plus, j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir un métier qui sera digne de ma famille. Ca vous va comme arguments ?

Je ne te laisserai plus Ana. Ma belle Ana.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire mais au professeur Rogue. Comprend-le, il a un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que sa propre fille porte ton enfant. Il vient juste de vraiment la retrouver et savoir qu'il va être grand-père doit un peu le perturber.

Rogue en grand-père. Qui l'eut cru ? Tordant.

- Allons, viens, elle ne va pas s'envoler. Pomfresh va veiller sur elle.

Elle a plutôt intérêt. Nous sortons après que j'ai embrassé ma belle et qui vois-je dans les couloirs ? Potter.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi après tous ces évènements ?

- Très bien.

Attention, il va me dire quelque chose.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait croire qu'on voulait la tuer.

- Comme si tu pouvais être désolé de ce qui pourrait m'arriver dans la vie Potter.

- Si, je le suis. Je n'aurai pas été mieux si j'avais été dans ton cas.

- Ou mais tu n'es pas à ma place, tu es le héros et moi j'ai récupéré ma petite amie. Comme ça chacun a ce qu'il voulait, non ?

Je n'arriverai jamais à m'entendre avec lui, impossible.

- J'ai appris au fait. Félicitations.

- Pour quoi ? Avoir tué mon père ? Ce fut un plaisir.

- Non, pour le bébé.

Qui lui a dit ? Dumbledore, j'aurai du m'en douter...

- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? Tu voudrais le même ? Désolé pour toi, Granger est déjà prise, avec Weasley !

Il va pas le digérer ce coup-là.

- Je le sais. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Il le savait ?

- Et je ne suis pas jaloux. Juste content pour toi que tu aies réussi à trouver une nouvelle vie. En espérant que tu abandonnes tes préjugés lancés par ton père.

- Mon père ne m'avait aucun préjugé !

- Comme ceux des Sang de bourbe par exemple... Bonne journée professeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là lui ? Le lâche, il est partit !

- Nous y allons ?

Bine sûr qu'on y va ! On va le voir papy Rogue ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en l'imaginant en train de donner le biberon à mon fils !

- Quelque chose d'amusant Drago ?

- Non non. Rien du tout.

C'est drôle, on dirait qu'il y a la fête dans le château.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh trois fois rien, les élèves fêtent la mort de Voldemort.

- Oh.

Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là ! Fini la persécution, la répression, la mort au coin de la rue...

- Et ils savent comment il est mort ?

- Harry l'a tué...

- Bah voyons.

- Avec l'aide de la fille du professeur Rogue et la tienne bien sûr.

- Quoi ? En quoi les ai-je aidé ?

- Oh tu as juste empêché que Harry se fasse tuer et Anaëlle par la même occasion. SI tu n'avais pas fait le « bouclier » comme je te l'ai dit, aucun des deux ne serait vivant et Voldemort aurait sûrement gagné la partie.

- Mais et vous ? Vous pouviez le battre.

- J'ai déjà transmis une partie de mes pouvoirs à Harry quand je lui ai parlé afin qu'il puisse lancer le sortilège avec plus de puissance.

- Mais vous auriez pu vaincre Voldemort au lieu que ce soit Potter.

- Non, lui seul devait l'affronter. Ils devaient s'affronter jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meure.

Pas très gai tout ça. Potter ou Voldemort. A choisir je préfère le premier.

- Après toi.

Nous montons les escaliers qui mènent à son bureau. Rogue y est déjà et a l'air de s'impatienter.

- Ah ! Séverus ! Voyez, il est revenu !

- Je le vois Albus et encore heureux, je n'aimerai pas que ma fille se retrouve fille-mère !

Oulà, apparemment il n'apprécie pas trop la nouvelle.

- Je vous rappelle aussi que c'est grâce à cet enfant qu'elle a été sauvée ! Et je ne pense pas que Drago ici présent renoncera à son autorité parentale. Mais je le laisse vous le dire lui-même.

Je m'installe à côté de Rogue, Dumbledore nous sert des tasses de thé avec des biscuits. JE n'ai pas faim, je suis tellement heureux que j'en ai l'appétit coupé.

- Alors Malefoy...

- Vous seriez aimable de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

- Et comment dois-je vous appeler ?

- Je pense que Drago suffira jusqu'à ce que je retrouve un nom plus... décent.

- Certes. Drago, vous êtes au courant de la situation ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ?

- Assumer mes actes. J'ai fait un enfant à Anaëlle et je compte bien l'élever avec elle à mes côtés.

- Vous vous rendez compte, sûrement, du bouleversement qui va s'opérer dans votre vie ?

- J'en suis conscient. Et je ne regrette rien. Je n'aimerai jamais une autre personne comme j'aime votre fille et avoir un enfant avec elle est tout ce que je souhaite. J'ai failli la perdre et je ne veux plus manquer un instant de vie sans être avec elle et notre fils.

- Parce que vous savez que vous aurez un fils ?

- Il n'y a que des garçons dans notre famille.

- Et je croyais que vous ne faisiez plus partie de cette famille ?

Qu'il m'agace à être sarcastique comme avec ces Gryffondors !

- De ce côté-là, si !

- Vous êtes Malefoy lorsque cela vous arrange en somme.

- Je suis Malefoy du côté de ma mère uniquement. Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui.

- Messieurs, je pense que nous nous égarons. Pourriez-vous en venir au fait Séverus ?

- Mais avec joie Albus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il sort de sa poche ? Un parchemin.

- Ceci, monsieur Malefoy, est un acte assurant que vous prendrez soin de ma fille et de l'enfant qu'elle porte et ce jusqu'à ce que vous disparaissiez de cette terre. Que vous leur apporterez le confort et les éléments indispensables pour que ma fille et son enfant aient une qualité de vie des plus enviable.

- Vous voulez préciser ?

- Que vous n'irez pas dépenser votre héritage à tors et à travers au lieu de vous soucier d'eux ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

- Vous me connaissez mal, je ne suis pas dépensier. L'argent que j'ai sera pour Anaëlle et mon fils.

Dumbledore sourit en entendant ça.

- Et entêté qui plus est...

Il peut bien marmonner Rogue, je sais ce que je dis.

- On a fini ? J'aimerai la retrouver.

- Signez d'abord cet acte. Vous pourrez partir ensuite.

Je vais te le signer ce fichu papier ! Une plume. Voilà !

- Vous êtes content ?

- Très.

Bon et bien c'est bon ! Ah !

- Professeur, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen pour qu'Anaëlle reste dans mes appartements au lieu d'être tout le temps à l'infirmerie ?

- Hors de ...

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire Drago. Tu peux y aller.

- Albus...

- Votre fille a grandi Séverus...

Je sors avant de m'en prendre plein la tête.

- Eh ! Drago ! Bravo !

Que font ces Gryffondors à me courir presque après ?

- Participer à la chute de Voldemort ! Bravo !

Et voilà qu'il me sert la main ! Un sang de...

- Bravo Drago. Au fait, tu la connaissais toi la fille de Rogue ?

Oh oui, je la connais mais j'ai tellement de choses à apprendre d'elle encore.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Allez donc féliciter Potter. C'est lui qui a tout fait.

- C'est lui qui a dit de venir te voir parce qu'il n'avait pas été le seul a avoir risqué sa vie.

- Sympa. Vous m'excusez, je dois y aller.

Anaëlle... Qu'ils aillent féliciter le héros, moi j'ai bien mieux que ça à voir. Elle est toujours là. Allongée sur son lit d'infirmerie. Il me tarde de la voir s'éveiller le jour où notre fils viendra au monde. Je la retrouverai enfin ! Je m'assieds à côté d'elle sur la chaise et regarde son ventre dissimulé sous le drap. Il est plat. Mais bientôt, il prendra des rondeurs pour que mon fils se développe pleinement. Il me paraît si loin ce temps où je la retrouverai enfin ! Neuf mois, je ne tiendrai jamais ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela tombe sur nous ? Mais je serai là tout le temps ma belle. Tous les jours...

Quatre mois plus tard...

- BOBO !

Où est cet elfe stupide ?

- BOBO !

- Mons... monsieur a app...

- Oui ! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec Anaëlle pendant que j'étais en cours ?

- Le prof.. profes..

- Quoi Rogue t'a dit de laisser sa fille seule ?

- Mais... il vou... voulait...

- Je voulais juste lui demander d'aller me chercher une potion dans mon bureau.

Toujours là quand il faut pas lui...

- Je croyais qu'il devait la surveiller pour ne pas la laisser seule dans mes appartements ? Il faudrait savoir...

- Mais j'espère bien qu'elle n'est pas en danger chez vous, il serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose au moment où il s'absente.

- C'est vous qui l'avez collé là je vous rappelle.

- Oui et je m'en sers pour mes affaires personnelles.

- Alors rien ne sert de le mettre au chevet d'Anaëlle. Je m'en occuperai maintenant.

- En cours ?

- Je prendrai un autre elfe de maison. Il n'est qu'un bon à rien de toute manière.

- Il est très serviable selon moi. Comment saurez-vous quand Anaëlle sera réveillée si il n'est pas ici ?

- Les cours seront finis et j'aurai tout le temps de m'en occuper. Sans elfe.

- Très bien, mais je vous rappelle que Bobo restera là car il est en devoir de veiller sur Anaëlle, sur ordre de Dumbledore !

Et voilà, comme presque tous les jours, on se bat presque à cause de cet elfe de malheur. Il ne fait pas son travail de surveillant auprès d'Anaëlle, et Rogue s'en amuse. Je pensais qu'il voulait que sa fille soit surprotégée ?

- Bobo ! La prochaine fois que je ne te trouve pas à ton poste, je demande à Dumbledore de te renvoyer illico ! Compris ?

- Com... compris monsi..

- Oui bon ça va. Va donc me cherche de quoi la changer.

Anaëlle reste peut-être couchée tout le temps, je la change tous les jours comme si elle était vraiment présente. Il faut que je la masse aussi pour éviter à sa peau de se creuser à force de rester dans la même position.

Revoilà cet imbécile d'elfe avec une robe propre pour Anaëlle. Je la prend et le chasse. Je fais apparaître une bassine d'eau chaude et une éponge et commence à déboutonner la robe de ma belle. Elle se retrouve nue devant moi et je vois comme tous les jours ce ventre é présent arrondi par les premiers mois de sa grossesse. Ma main vient automatiquement caresser la matrice protectrice qui enveloppe mon héritier. Elle remonte ensuite vers le visage d'Anaëlle si paisible dans son sommeil. Je prend l'éponge et commence le nettoyage de son corps. J'insiste longuement sur le ventre arrondi, étant sûr qu'il apprécie ce geste. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ma tâche est terminée. Plus que cinq mois à attendre et je pourrais à nouveau la serrer contre moi. Vite ma belle... fait que le temps s'écoule rapidement.

Sept mois.

- Monsieur Malefoy. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été très clair à ce sujet.

- Ca, on ne peut pas le nier.

- Cette nurse sera parfaite pour s'occuper de cet enfant.

- Et je vous le répète, je ne confierai pas mon fils à une parfaite inconnue !

- Et qui va s'en occuper dans ce cas ?

- Mais Anaëlle, j'ai bien l'intention de subvenir à leurs besoins à tous les deux. Je veux que ce soit elle qui élève notre enfant, pas une étrangère. Je connais parfaitement l'éducation donnée par une personne extérieure, les manques que l'on a pour avoir une marque d'affection.

- Anaëlle ne pourra jamais s'en occuper toute seule ! Elle est aveugle il lui faut de l'aide !

- Je sais qu'elle saura s'en occuper. Notre elfe l'aidera dans ses taches, mais pas une nurse ! Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez votre mot à dire !

- Anaëlle est ma fille...

- Et elle est majeure et s'apprête à donner naissance à notre fils.

- Vous avez déjà failli à votre parole de prendre soin d'elle il me semble.

- Si rien ne m'avait été caché et si les systèmes de surveillances avaient été efficaces, je n'aurai peut-être pas manqué à mon devoir !

Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Je m'occuperai d'elle. C'est ainsi. Il n'a plus son rôle de protecteur à présent, je suis son protecteur. Je m'en vais, il rage je le sens. Et alors ? Il a terminé de veiller sur elle, c'est à mon tour. Oh non ! Pas encore eux !

- Monsieur Malefoy !

- Laissez-moi ! Vous ne verrez jamais la fille de Rogue ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ?

Ces fichus journalistes de Sorcière Hebdo !

- Mais enfin, elle a participé à la destruction de Voldemort ! Et nous voulons savoir si elle ressemble au prof...

- Vous pensez qu'elle lui ressemble ? Vous pensez vraiment ? Elle est différente de lui, oh oui ! Elle est unique et si belle qu'il m'est impossible de la partager avec des rapaces dans votre genre qui terniraient son éclat. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je suis attendu au Ministère !

Ils ne répliquent pas ! Cette fois, je leur ai cloué le bec à ces fouineurs ! Enfin arrivé au Ministère. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je rencontre Rogue en chemin et qu'il me ressasse le fait que je ne veuille pas de nounou pour s'occuper de mon fils ? Il n'a pas confiance en sa propre fille pour cette tâche ? Aveugle ou pas, je suis certain qu'elle saura faire face et de toute façon, je serai toujours à se côtés.

- Monsieur Malefoy, le ministre va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes. Nous lui avons fait part de votre intention de nous rejoindre.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

J'attends. On ne m'apporte même pas un café. Je vais finir par m'endormir si ça continue.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Le Ministre vous attend dans son bureau.

Enfin. J'y vais cette fois-ci.

- Drago. Entre !

- Bonjour Professeur. Pardon, monsieur le...

- Pas de ça avec moi Drago ! Je préfère être appelé professeur plutôt que Monsieur le Ministre ! Je ne suis plus directeur de Poudlard mais j'y ai quand même des souvenirs et des habitudes !

- Oui professeur Dumbledore.

- Ainsi donc, tu veux rejoindre le Ministère et reprendre le poste de ton père ?

- Pour modifier ce qu'il faisait surtout. Il avait un poste à responsabilité et ne s'en est servi que pour pouvoir devenir imposant devant tout le monde.

- Mais tu sais aussi qu'il faut avoir fait des études dans ce milieu pour...

- J'apprendrai sur le tas et vous ne pensez pas que je serai à mon aise en travaillant ici ?

- Si bien évidemment, mais tu comprends que ce poste est très convoité.

- Et qui pourrait mieux l'assumer que l'ancien fils de celui qui l'avait à sa charge et a survécu aux attaques de Voldemort ?

- Je sais que tu veux t'imposer à présent, te faire une place dans la société mais réfléchis bien. Ta vie va être bouleversée. Tu ne seras pas très présent auprès de ta future famille et il te faudra beaucoup de courage pour affronter les personnes qui n'ont pas les mêmes ambitions que toi dans ce domaine.

- J'ai l'habitude de me battre avec les autres parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes idéaux. Cela ne me changera pas.

Il me regarde avec son air amusé, une fois de plus.

- Comment va Anaëlle ?

Changement de sujet maintenant.

- Elle va bien. Le bébé se développe bien.

- Quand aura lieu son accouchement ?

- Dans deux moi,s je pensais que vous le saviez...

- Oh, des petits détails peuvent m'échapper ! Je ne suis plus tout jeune, tu sais !

Il semble amusé à présent.

- Et est-elle bien installée chez toi, au manoir ?

- Oui. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Oh, je me demandais juste comment se passaient vos rencontres avec le professeur Rogue.

De quoi il parle encore ?

- Vous savez très bien que le professeur rogue n'est pas très « heureux » de savoir que sa fille qui a échappé à la mort de justesse, soit enceinte et de moi, qui plus est.

- Je le comprend un peu. Il n'en n'a jamais profité quand elle était enfant et il voit qu'elle est devenue réellement femme à présent et qu'il n'aurai plus jamais de lien avec elle, comme ils pouvaient en avoir auparavant.

- Il en aurait eu bien plus en ne la laissant pas seule à Ste Mangouste...

- Il n'avait pas le choix Drago. Tu as bien vu ce que cela à donné de la ramener à Poudlard. Tu l'as découverte et tu es tombé même amoureux d'elle. Lucius l'a découverte alors qu'il ne l'aurait pas fallu.

- Vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voulez, je ne serais jamais comme lui. Je n'abandonnerai jamais ma famille !

Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça ? Moi je suis venu pour un poste ici !

- Pourrions-nous en revenir à la raison de ma présence ici professeur ?

- Ta présence ? Ah oui. Et bien quand pourrais-tu venir pour « voir » ce qu'il retourne du poste ?

Il se fout de moi là ? Il me fait tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure alors que c'est aussi simple que ça...

- Je vous ai dit que je voulais ce poste. Vous savez très bien que demain à la première heure, je serai ici.

- C'est parfait. Nous verrons dans ce cas, ce que tu vaux. Mais dis-toi bien que personne n'est entré au Ministère quelques mois après sa sortie de Poudlard uniquement et que la jalousie gagne vite le cœur des hommes même les plus sains d'esprit...

- Je me moque des autres.

Il me regarde cette fois de son regard pénétrant. Essaie-tu de deviner si je te racontes des bobards parce que je veux absolument entrer ici ? Non, c'est la rage qui me prend au cœur qui veut gagner. Je veux leur offrir la vie la meilleure. Et je veux que l'on finisse par oublier QUI était Lucius.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous nous voyons demain.

- A demain.

Je le salue et m'en vais. Il n'y a qu'un endroit où je souhaite me retrouver à présent. Je l'ai laissée trop longtemps.

A mon arrivée, une seule personne m'accueille. Enfin, personne...

- Mons... monsieur a...  
- Oui Bobo. Apporte-moi donc quelque chose à boire dans la chambre.

Je le vois disparaître et je me dirige dans les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre où se repose Anaëlle. Demain tu ne seras plus ici. Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas veiller tout le temps sur toi à présent et il faut que tu sois sous la surveillance d'un personnel compétant à présent quand l'heure viendra. Je lui caresse le front et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Je n'ai pas eu de réaction de sa part depuis de si longs moi que j'en souffre. Quand ce jour aura-t-il lieu ? Tu es prisonnière de cet enfant qui grandit en toi, lui seul te libèreras et ce jour-là, je serais enfin heureux.

- Maître...

Bobo, que j'ai finalement gardé auprès d'Ana, me tend une bierraubeure et je l'accepte avec joie. J'avais une de ces soifs.

- Le bébé... a beaucoup bou... bou... gé auj.. jourd'hui Maître.

Il ne m'apprend rien. Tous les jours il bouge mais je vois qu'il s'attache à son rôle de garde avec cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Bobo ?

- Je... je... suis si... si triste que que Miss Ana... Ana... Anaëlle parte... de chât... teau !

Et voilà qu'il se met à pleurer maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mérité pour avoir un elfe pleurnichard moi ?

- Elle reviendra dans deux mois. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici seule. Si elle a besoin d'aide, je ne le verrai pas autrement.

- Mais Bobo peut gar... garder Miss !

- Non, tu ne peux plus. Il lui faut des médicomages !

Je rêve ou il est partit bouder ? Et voilà que je me retrouve avec un elfe boudeur maintenant !

- Ma pauvre Anaëlle, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop subi ses pleurnicheries quand je n'étais pas là. Demain tu seras en de bonnes mains.

Ma main caresse son ventre comme tous les jours et je passe la soirée avec elle. Oui demain elle sera mieux qu'ici, alors que j'entre au Ministère...

Neuf mois... (On y est ! lol)

- Comment ça vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? Il manque mille pièces d'or et vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? Et bien, vous allez les retrouver, c'est tout ce que je vois.

- Mais Monsieur Malefoy...

- Vous préférez peut-être que je les déduise de votre prochain salaire ?

Il me hait ce type, j'en suis certain. Et après ? Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis. Il s'éloigne une fois de plus, en bougonnant. J'ai l'habitude depuis deux mois maintenant !

- Ils pensaient peut-être que je serrais comme mon prédécesseur ? Ils pensaient mal, je ne me remplie pas les poches comme lui.

Un son derrière moi me fait sursauter. La cheminée... Pourvu que...

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Vous devriez venir, je pense que c'est le moment, elle s'est réveillée.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Anaëlle, elle s'est réveillée ! Ils ne peuvent pas se tromper, ils l'ont vue ! Je me dépêche de prendre ma cape et suis dans un état d'euphorie général.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Où allez-vous ?

- A Ste Mangouste. Dite-le à Dumbledore.

Au moins, il servira à quelque chose celui-là ! Vite, transplanons. Je me retrouve rapidement à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et me dirige en courant dans la chambre où Anaëlle repose. Vide.

- Anaëlle ?

- Monsieur ? Que faites-vous ...

- Où est-elle ? Où l'ont-ils emmenée ?

- La personne qui était ici ?

- Oui ! Où ?

- Dans une chambre en service de maternité je pense, je ne suis ici que depuis cinq...

- Où est-ce ?

- Au fond du couloir mais...

Il n'y pas un instant à perdre...

- Monsieur !

Plus vite Drago ! La porte est ici ! Ces cris ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je pousse la porte lourdement et les vois tous là. Et elle. Elle est là et est réveillée.

- Anaëlle...

Elle hurle. Que lui ont-ils fait ?

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous arrivez à temps. Il faut la calmer, elle est complètement paniquée.

Il ne me rassure pas celui-là ! Bien évidemment qu'elle est paniquée ! Elle va avoir notre enfant alors qu'elle ne le savait pas ! Je me rapproche d'elle, j'ai mon cœur prêt à exploser. Elle est si belle et elle ferme les yeux, sûrement à cause de la douleur.

- Anaëlle... Je suis là !

Elle ouvre les yeux à l'évocation de son prénom et tourne la tête dans ma direction.

- Drago ?

Je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Merlin, elle est revenue ! Je me jette à son cou et l'enlace comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis ces neuf mois d'attente.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai mal !

- Tu vas avoir un bébé ma belle.

- Quoi ? Mais comment... que s'est-il passé ?

- Ecoute, il va falloir que tu le fasses sortir. C'est grâce à lui que tu es ici aujourd'hui.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu... comment...

- Rassure-toi, tout va bien se passer.

- Je suis trop jeune ! Je ne sais pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé... Drago, j'ai peur...

Elle est plus que paniquée ! Je ne sais pas comment la rassurer. Elle me sert fort et je sens ses ongles se planter dans mon cou et elle étouffe un cri contre mon visage.

- Il va falloir y aller à présent. Vous devriez lui donner la main, elle va en avoir besoin.

Oui, oui. Tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle arrête de souffrir.

- Vous savez ce que vous faites au moins ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent comme ça eux ? On peut toujours se renseigner !

- Mademoiselle, il va falloir pousser à présent.

- Comment... Ah, j'ai mal !

Elle me serre la main aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Elle ne sait même pas comment faire, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle attendait un enfant, comment veulent-ils qu'elle y parvienne ?

- Ecoute ma belle, il faut que tu respire normalement et que tu pousses pour le faire sortir. Tu veux bien ?

- J'ai mal !

- Poussez ! Maintenant !

- Oh ! Mon dieu !

Elle est entièrement sous l'emprise de la douleur et ne réagit pas à mes paroles qui essayent de la réconforter.

- Encore, voilà ! C'est bien !

- Vas-y ma belle. Tu vas y arriver ! J'ai confiance en toi. Tu as confiance en moi ?

- J'ai mal.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui...

- Alors tout va bien se passer, crois-moi. Tu sera maman dans quelques secondes mais tu dois encore pousser.

- Maman ?

Ces paroles ont l'air de la rassurer et la font sourire. Mais elle doit encore pousser pour que l'enfant sorte.

- Encore un peu, la tête est sortit !

- Pousse encore un peu. Tu peux le faire.

- Je n'y arrive plus !

- Encore un peu... Voilà ! Là !

J'entends son cri ! Le cri de mon fils !

- Félicitations ! C'est une belle petite fille.

- QUOI ?

Non, impossible ! Un fils ! C'était un fils !

- Oui, une belle fille que vous avez fait là !

- Un bébé ? Une fille ? J'ai une petite fille ?

Mais comment, les Malefoy n'ont jamais eu que des garçons ! Je la vois à présent. Ce petit être qui est mon sang. Elle est si petite... Ils la posent sur Anaëlle. Elle n'en revient toujours pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Regarde, elle est belle !

- Oui, elle est aussi belle que toi.

Une minute.

- Tu... tu peux la voir ?

- Bien sur que je la v...

Elle écarquille de grands yeux. A-t-elle compris la même chose que moi ?

- Je peux voir ! Je n'avais même pas...

- Depuis quand vois-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais voir à travers toi...

- Mais comment as-tu pu retrouver la vue ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Notre fille commence à pleurer contre sa mère.

- Nous allons devoir l'emmener pour la laver. Avez-vous trouvé un prénom pour elle ?

- Euh, non. As-tu une idée Anaëlle ?

- Un prénom ? Pourrait-on l'appeler Kelly s'il te plaît ?

- Kelly ?

- Le prénom de ma mère. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait comme ça.

- D'accord. Va pour Kelly. Kelly Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle me sourit en entendant ces prénoms.

- Ta maman ?

- Oui, la seule qui ait compté pour moi au sein de ma famille.

Ils nous l'enlèvent !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous la ramène vite. On va vous reconduire dans votre chambre rapidement et vous la récupérerez là-bas. Dis « à tout à l'heure » à ton papa et ta maman, jeune Kelly Malefoy.

Papa. Je suis papa. J'ai une fille...

- Drago...

- Oui ?

Elle me sourit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien et quand je me réveille je sens des douleurs dans mon ventre et je le vois aussi gros qu'un ballon...

- Je te raconterai tout ça quand on sera dans le calme. En attendant, je suis très fier de toi.

Je l'embrasse enfin, depuis le temps que je voulais le faire. Il m'a parût long ce temps !

- Je t'aime.

Elle me sourit de plus belle et m'embrasse à nouveau.

- Une famille... Nous sommes une famille maintenant.

- Oui. Jamais plus je ne te laisserai ma belle. Jamais.

- Alors Séverus, quel effet cela fait-il d'être grand-père ? (mdr)

Il ne répond rien, ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire tant plaisir que ça !

- Vous devriez le prendre dans les bras ce cher petit ange. Elle est belle comme un cœur !

- Albus, je ne prendrai en aucun cas cette enfant dans les bras.

- Vous avez peur ?

Ce regard meurtrier qu'il me lance !

- Au fait, monsieur Malefoy, je m'attendais à avoir un petit-fils, où est-il passé ?

Pas la peine d'être aussi machiavélique.

- Je suis tout aussi content d'avoir une fille, Séverus. Du moment qu'elle hérite de la beauté de sa mère... et pas celle du grand-père...

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Méfiez-vous Malefoy !

- Papa... S'il te plaît. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas un jour comme aujourd'hui, je t'en prie.

Il se calme tout de suite, c'est dingue ça ! Elle a le mérite de le faire taire au moins ! Dumbledore lui rend Kelly, quand on a dit le nom à Séverus, il a été sans voix au début. Et il a ensuite serré Anaëlle si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait l'étouffer.

- Et comment te sens-tu à présent ma grande ?

- Très bien professeur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant de longues heures. Mais j'ai vraiment été surprise de me voir dans cet état en me réveillant !

- C'est étonnant que tu n'aies aucune séquelles, et encore mieux que tu aies retrouvé la vue...

- Oui, c'est une chance extraordinaire. Et avoir un bébé aussi.

- Ah, je crois que cette petite a faim !

- Nous allons te laisser.

Séverus se rapproche d'elle et lui fait ce que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu faire : un baiser sur le front.

- Merci papa. Merci pour les fleurs.

Dumbledore s'approche d'elle et caresse la tête de Kelly.

- Prend bien soin de ta maman... et de ton papa !

Il s'éloigne, passant la porte en premier.

- Je vous rendrai visite quand la petite familles sera installée.

Il sort, Séverus va le suivre.

- Je vous remercie pour avoir choisi ce prénom.

C'est tout ce qu'il ajoute avant de sortir à son tour.

- Il est heureux.

- Quoi ?

- Il est heureux d'avoir une petite fille et qu'elle s'appelle Kelly.

Je lui souris et vient m'asseoir à ses côtés alors qu'elle s'apprête à nourrir notre fille.

- Elle est aussi belle que sa maman.

- Mais elle a les cheveux de son papa !

- Un truc de Malefoy.

Elle me regarde et me sourit.

- Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais morte ?

- Tu étais allongée sur le sol, sans donner signe de vie, j'y ai vraiment cru.

- Il fallait écouter Dumbledore. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne me tuerait pas. Ce n'était pas son but.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Tout le monde semblait contre moi !

Elle donne le sein à Kelly et je regarde le spectacle. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des pensées assez... mal placées en ayant cette bosse devant mes yeux –ça fait des mois d'abstinence, il faut me comprendre- et je pense qu'elle l'a remarqué.

- Monsieur Malefoy, voudriez-vous arrêtez de baver quand je donne le sein à ma fille ?

- Je n'y peux rien moi. Quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ?

Elle me sourit et se rapproche de moi.

- Bientôt. Très bientôt. Et je te promets de rattraper tout le retard qu'on a perdu.

- Neuf mois ? Ca va en faire des absences au bureau...

Elle rie cette fois. Ah, que c'est bon d'entendre ce rire à nouveau.

- Dis-moi, tu pensais que c'était _vraiment_ obligé que l'on ait un garçon pour avoir fait décorer la chambre du bébé de cette façon ?

- Les Malefoy n'ont jamais eu que des garçons.

- Peut-être chez les Malefoy, mais il semblerait que chez les Rogue, on ait un penchant pour les filles !

- Alors il faudra que je retente ma chance la prochaine fois... jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce que je désire.

- Ah oui ? Quitte a avoir une colonie de petites Malefoy pour avoir un Drago junior ?

- Quitte à avoir une colonie de petites Malefoy...

Mes bras sont autour de sa taille et je l'embrasse langoureusement. Si longtemps que je n'avais pas senti ce contact chaud avec elle. En parlant de chaud, cela monte de mon côté, il ne vaudrait peut-être pas que l'on s'embrasse trop, sinon je sens que je ne vais pas me contrôler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Ne me caresse pas dans le dos...

- Et si on laissait bébé dormir dans sa chambre pour aller rattraper le retard qu'on a pris ?

- Mais, ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour toi ?

- Pas avec l'aide d'une infirmière très gentille qui m'a donné des potions pouvant accélérer la cicatrisation et tout ce qui va avec...

Elle me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Son regard est si vivant à présent. Je ne l'avais jamais réellement vu jusqu'ici. Il est si vivant... Si réel. C'est elle, c'est mon Anaëlle. Elle s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote une phrase magnifique à mes oreilles.

- Tu m'as ramené à la vie et pour ça, je veux rester à tes côtés toute ma vie. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.

Ce qui se passe ensuite, je vous laisse le deviner. Il n'est nul besoin de dire que nous vivrons heureux avec le seul trésor que nous ayons actuellement. Et qui sait, elle sera peut-être bien rejointe par un ou deux autres Malefoy un jour ? Mais un jour... Pour le moment, je savoure l'instant présent et n'ai certainement pas envie de perdre une seule seconde sans elles à partir de ce jour.

Ce sont elles qui m'ont ramenées à la vie...

**THE END**


End file.
